High School Makes Life So Interesting
by XEmerald Goddess of The NightX
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in Fire High.She doesn't want to learn to love again because of what her ex-boyfriend did to her.Will she learn again when she meets Sasuke?Will Sakura survive high school with all of the drama?/MY FIRST FANFIC/OOCNESS /COMPLETE/R
1. Prolouge:Starting A New Life

**Chapter 1: Starting a New Life**

_**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking "blah blah'

Thinking _'blah blah' _

Inner Sakura **'blah blah' **

Sakura Haruno is a 17 year old girl. She recently moved from Suna to Konoha.

Meaning she would have to start over. She would have to make new friends, go to a new school, and start a new life.

Sakura wasn't happy when her parents told her that they were going to move. She got more upset when her parents told her they were moving to Konoha.

Konoha was far away from Suna. Suna was known as the village hidden in the sand and Konoha was known as the village hidden in the leaves.

Sakura has pink hair up to her waist. Her hair isn't exactly up to her waist but its close.

She has emerald sparkling eyes. When she was younger she was always teased about having a big forehead.

She was also teased about her unusual pink hair. That was when she was 8 years old.

Sakura is now 17 and she has grown into her big forehead. Also people now think that her pink hair makes her unique.

Sakura didn't like moving and starting all over again. Yet, she had no choice. Her parents practically forced her to move.

She had to move because her parents got a new job in Konoha. Suna is too far away from Konoha so they had to move somewhere near her parent's new job.

Sakura's parents owned a corporation but they had a second job. Their second job was to be a doctor and Sakura wanted to be a doctor when she grew up too.

Sakura didn't want to be treated like a baby. So her parents let her live in a mansion near the place they moved into,they would be on business trips in the states anyway.

Sakura was happy to finally live by herself. She didn't want to get so lonely so she asked her parents if she can get a pet.

She ended up getting a dog and she named it Sally. Sally is a Yorkshire terrier she has black and brown fur.

Sakura put a pink ribbon on each of sally's ears. Sakura treated Sally like a best friend. After all, Sakura is the only child so she does get a bit lonely sometimes.

Sakura's family is rich because they own a corporation called Haruno Corp. Even thought they were rich Sakura didn't like to tell anyone.

She thought that if she told, people wouldn't like her for who she was and that some people wouldn't like her at all.

They would either just want money or they would think that she is a stuck up, spoiled brat. She didn't even care that she was rich. She did like being rich but she didn't really care.

She would have to make friends again and make sure they were trustworthy. In the past Sakura made a mistake when she told her friend she was rich.

Her friend only liked Sakura because of the money and when Sakura found out her friend just abandoned Sakura. Sakura also had a friend named Diana. When Diana found out Sakura was rich she stopped talking to her.

Sakura knew it was her fault for telling her friends she was rich. Sakura didn't know what was worse either not telling her friends she was rich from the beginning or telling her friends she was rich and be left abandoned.

Sakura knew that the moment she left Suna and went to Konoha, was the moment when she left her old life and was starting her new life.


	2. Getting Ready For School

**Chapter 2:Getting Ready For School**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura Haruno is a very lazy teenager that is currently sleeping in bed. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. The alarm clock turned on.

OOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMPHH. Sakura was woken up by the noise and fell out of her bed and onto the floor. "Owwww that really hurt." said Sakura as she was rubbing her head.

Sakura looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:50. "Its 6:50 and school starts at 8:05. I got enough time to get ready." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura took a long shower and brushed her teeth. Next, she went to her closet to get her clothes. "Let's see……what should I wear. I have to make a good impression since it's my first day" Sakura said to herself.

**Meanwhile at Sasuke's House**

Sasuke Uchiha has black-bluish hair and onyx eyes. He is very muscular and he is very athletic.

He is cold and he doesn't really open up to people. When he met his best friend Naruto he started to open up more. He is still cold but, Naruto made him open up more than he use to.

Sasuke lives with his mother, his father, and his brother. His mother is called Mikoto, his father is called Fugaku, and his older brother is called Itachi.

Sasuke's parents are usually on business trips since they own their own corporation.

Sasuke doesn't like his brother, in fact he hates Itachi. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden his alarm goes off. BEEP-BEEEEP-BEEP.

"Agh now I have to wake up and go to school" Sasuke muttered. Sasuke sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his clock to see the time and saw that it was 7:25.

Sasuke lazily made his way to the bathroom and he brushed his teeth and took a shower.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was still looking for clothes to wear.** 'Hurry up and pick something to wear before you are late'**said Inner Sakura.

Sakura told her Inner_ 'I thought I got rid of you a long time ago.'_

**'Well you didn't and you can't. Now hurry up and pick something to wear'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I am, I am, calm down. Like I said before I need to make a good impression because this is my first day .So I need to wear something nice. If you keep rushing me than I will end up going looking very ugly'_said Sakura.

**'Hmph. Whatever just don't blame me when you are late'**said Inner Sakura**.**_'I won't blam you for anything because I am not going to be late'_said Sakura.

Sakura finally decided on what clothes she was going to wear. She picked out a red spaghetti strap shirt and a black hoodie.

She also picked a black skirt that went up to her theighs and black strap high heels. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and said "Well I don't look great but this will have to do."

**'What do you mean we don't look great we look HOT. H-O-T that spells hot.'**_'Not you again. Don't you have anything else to do? We don't look HOT we look okay'_Sakura said annoyed.

**'No I don't have anything else to do and yes we do look HOT you must be crazy to think that we don't'**said Inner Sakura._'Whatever I got to go to school so leave'_said Sakura.

With that said Inner Sakura left Sakura alone...for now.Sakura looked at the clock and it read 7:45."I have enough time to go and eat breakfast" Sakura said to herself as she went downstairs to the kitchen.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke had already taken a shower and he put on clothes. He was wearing black baggy jeans, and a loose white t-shirt.

He was going downstairs to eat breakfast because he was really hungry.He went downstairs to his kitchen and got a bowl out of his cabinet.

Next, he took out a gallon of milk from the fridge and a spoon from the counter and he set it on the table.Then, he got cheerios and served it in the bowl and he put milk.

He ate his breakfast quickly and took out a glass cup and orange juice from the fridge. He served himself some orange juice and he drank it in one gulp.

He went upstairs to see what time it was. On the clock it said that it was 7:50.

"Shit if I don't go now than I am going to be late." said Sasuke as he got his car keys and book bag and ran out the door. Sasuke went in his silver Mercedes and started the engine.

Soon he was on his way to school.

**With Sakura**

When Sakura finished eating breakfast she went upstairs."Shit its 7:55 I am going to be late if I don't hurry up" yelled Sakura.

Sakura got her black book bag and ran downstairs. Sakura served her dog food before leaving and said "Bye Sally I will see you when I come back from School. Wish me luck!"

With that said Sakura grabbed her car keys off the table and ran outside. Sakura went in her red viper and put her book bag on the passenger seat.

Sakura started her engine and was on her way to Fire High.


	3. School has Began

**Chapter 3: School has Began**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura was only about 4 blocks away from Fire High and she had 6 minutes to get there. She knew that it wouldn't count if she was late because she was new.

Sakura didn't want to be late because like she said before she wanted to give a good impression. "Damn it! Can't these people drive any faster? My grandma _walks_ faster and she is 89 years old!" Sakura exclaimed.

**'See I told you that you would be late if you didn't listen to me. But no you always have to do things your way' **said Inner Sakura.

_'I am NOT going to be late! These old people just need to get a life and hurry up' _Sakura said pissed off. She didn't want to be late but, it seemed like luck wasn't on her side.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke has arrived at school with 6 minutes to spare. He parked his car in the parking lot of Fire high. When he went to the front of the building he saw his friends on the steps.

A blond kid saw Sasuke and shouted "Hey bastard guess what I heard!"

"Shut up dobe. Why do you have to be so loud" asked Sasuke as he punched the blond guy on the head.

"Oww you bastard that really hurt. What was that for? I didn't do anything!" shouted the blond guy as he rubbed his head.

"Well then next time don't call me a bastard and don't be so loud" said Sasuke as he sat down on the steps next to the blond guy.

"Uchiha, Naruto is always loud. So there was no point in hitting him" said a guy with long brown hair and white pearly eyes.

He was leaning against the wall. "That's true Hyuga but, it's fun hitting the dobe anyways" said Sasuke. "No arguing here. I enjoy it too" said the white pearly eyed guy.

"Ne-ne-ji that ii-ssn't very nice to-oo say abbb-oout Naruto" said a girl with short purple hair and white pearly eyes.

"Sorry Hinata but that's the truth and why don't you ever stop stuttering? It gets annoying if you ask me." said Neji the guy with white pearly eyes. Neji and Hinata are cousins.

That's why they both have white pearly eyes. Neji Hyuga has long brown hair put in to a loose ponytail. Hinata Hyuga has purple short hair in a bob style.

Naruto Uzumaki is the guy with blond hair. His hairy is a bit spiky and he has sky blue eyes.

Hinata looked a bit upset at what her cousin said.

"Leave her alone Neji before I hurt you. It's not annoying that Hinata stutters.You shouldn't say that to her. She is your cousin and if you ever say anything mean to her again I will beat you to a pulp. You hear me?" said a girl with brown hair put into 2 buns on the top of her head.

She also had brown chocolate eyes. Her name is Tenten.

"Okay calm down Tenten. I am sure Neji didn't mean to make Hinata feel bad. If he ever hurts her than you can beat him to a pulp and I will gladly help" said a girl with long blond hair put into a high ponytail.

She had sky blue eyes like Naruto. Her name is Ino Yamanaka and she is a girly girl. "Be quiet Ino don't you see that I am trying to relax? Your voice is louder than Naruto's" said a guy leaning on the rail looking at the clouds.

His hair was put into a ponytail shaped like a pineapple. His name is Shikamaru Nara and he is the laziest person you have yet to meet. "Shut up you lazy bum. I am not louder than Naruto. Why don't you stop being lazy and do something in your life for once?" Ino yelled.

"Will all of you just shut up. The bell is about to ring and the dobe still didn't tell us what he heard." Sasuke said in an irritated voice. "Yeah everyone shut up I want to speak now.Hey wait a minute you just called me a dobe " said Naruto.

"That's because you are a dobe. Get over it and just tell us already" said Sasuke. "Okay whatever. I heard that today we are going to have a new girl. I also heard that she moved here all the way from Suna. I hope that she is pretty" said Naruto with dreamy eyes.

"Oh no, this means I am going to have another fan girl. I can't deal with anymore fan girls. This isn't good" said Sasuke in a not so happy tone.

"Calm down Uchiha. Not all girls instantly become your fan girl" said Neji. "I hope your right about that genius" muttered Sasuke.

**With Sakura**

"You old people are finally driving faster" said Sakura. She has about 2 minutes before school starts.**'You just might make it. Don't give up girl!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'That would be easy to do if you left me ALONE' _said Sakura.**'I was only cheering you on. If you really want me to leave then fine. I will leave but I will be back'**said Inner Sakura pretending to be sad.

Sakura saw the school in view and quickly drove to the parking lot to park her car.

**With Sasuke and Friends**

"We should go inside.The bell will ring any minute now" said Ino."I agree with Ino" said Tenten.

"Yeah I guess we should" said Sasuke. They all went inside the school and went to class.

**With Sakura**

"Yes I made it" Sakura said pumping her fists in the air.**'Yeah and now you should get inside the school before you actually are late'**stated Inner Sakura.

_'I'm going I'm going'_said Sakua. She got her book bag off the passenger seat and got out of her red viper. Sakura walked in front of the school and read Fire High.

_'Well here goes nothing' _thought Sakura as she walked up the steps and into the school.Sakura entered the huge high school and saw the main office.

She knocked on the door so she could get her schedule.KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK. "Come in" said a voice. Sakura slowly turned the knob and entered the office.

She saw a woman with short black hair.

She didn't look old she looked like she was in her early twenties. "Hello my name is Shizune. How may I help you?"asked the woman named shizune. "I am new here and I want to get my schedule and locker number"said Sakura.

"Oh, Tsunade told me there was going to be a new student. She is waiting for you in the Principal's office. Let me take you there. Follow me" said Shizune.

They walked until they were in front of a door with a sign that said PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."Well here it is good luck" said Shizune as she went back to the main office.

Sakura knocked on the door.KNOCK-KNOCK-KNO-."Who are you and what do you want?"said the principal known as Tsunade.

"I am Sakura the new student. I would like to get my schedule and my locker number" said Sakura in a frightened tone."Oh come in" said Tsunade.

Sakura walked in and Tsunade said "Take a seat please." Sakura sat in a chair that was right in front of tsunade."I am sorry about that.It's just that usually new students come late.Anyways here is your schedule and your locker number" said Tsunade as she handed Sakura her schedule and locker number.

"Thank you Ms. Tsunade" said sakura as she got up and went to the door. Tsunade had blond hair put into two pigtails and she has hazel eyes.

She was holding a pig in her arms that had a necklace around its neck.Sakura walked out of the office and went to her locker to put away her book bag.

After Sakura put her things away she looked at her schedule. "First period I have ELA with Kakashi sensei in room 349" Sakura read aloud.

_'That's on the third floor.Right now I am on the second floor.So I have to go upstairs'_Sakura thought.Sakura looked for a staircase and when she found one she went up the stairs.

When Sakura found the classroom 349 she slowly knocked on the door. KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK."You can come in" said a voice from the other side of the door.

_'Okay, now school has finally began'_thought Sakura as she turned the knob and entered.


	4. I Will Not Fall For Anyone

**Chapter 4: I will Not Fall for Anyone**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**_

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura turned the knob and entered the classroom. She saw a man with silver hair spiked up. He had silver hair but he didn't look old.

He gave her a smile and said "You must be the new student Tsunade told me about. My name is Kakashi sensei. What is your name?"

Sakura looked at him and said "My name is Sakura Haruno. I moved here from Suna." Kakashi said "It's a pleasure to meet you. Class, I hope all of you will treat Sakura with respect."

Sakura turned to look at the class and felt a bit nervous. Some guys were giving her cat calls saying things like "Hey Sakura want to go out with me" or "Wow you look very pretty" and "Will you be my girlfriend."

Some of the girls were saying things like "Ewww pink hair" or "What's with her big forehead" and "She should go back to Suna. No one wants her here."

Sakura didn't show it but she was upset when the girls made fun of her hair and forehead.It brought back terrible memories from her past. "Quiet down everyone. I need to find a seat for Sakura" said Kakashi sensei.

**Meanwhile at the back of the classroom**

"See I told you there was a new girl. She is very pretty" said Naruto. When Naruto said this Hinata got a bit upset and looked down.

Everyone but Naruto noticed that Hinata liked Naruto. "Shut up dobe. She might be a fan girl and I hate fan girls" said Sasuke.

"What ever you say bastard but, I doubt she would be a fan girl of someone like you" said Naruto. Sasuke hit Naruto on the head and asked "What did you say dobe?"

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I was only kidding. Why do you always have to hit me?" "If you shut up for once then maybe I wouldn't hit you" Sasuke said annoyed.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura and thought _'She doesn't look bad. I think that for once the dobe is right. She is pretty. Wait what am I saying I can't be thinking this.'_

Sasuke took those thoughts out of his head as Kakashi started to speak. "Sakura you can sit next to Ino. She is the girl with blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.Ino raise your hand so Sakura knows who you are" said Kakashi sensei.

Sakura saw a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail raise her hand and she walked over to her.

She sat down next to the girl named Ino. _'Something about her seems familiar' _thought Sakura. Ino was thinking the same thing.

"Okay class you can talk or do whatever you want. Just don't bother me while I read my book" said Kakashi sensei. "You always read that perverted book of yours. You old pervert!" yelled Naruto as he pointed at Kakashi.

"Well we can always do work if that what you want Naruto" said Kakashi. "Um, no never mind. Go back to reading that stupid book of yours" said Naruto.

Soon all of the kids were chatting among themselves. Ino turned to Sakura and said "Do I know you from anywhere? You seem familiar."

"I was thinking the same thing but, I don't remember seeing you before." said Sakura. "Same here" said Ino.

"Wait, now I remember you, were my best friend when I was 6 years old. Then, I moved to Suna and we never saw each other ever again. You were my only friend back then. I always called you Ino-pig and you always called me forehead girl. Remember?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yeah I remember now. I was so sad when you left. It feels so good to have you back forehead girl" said Ino. "Same here Ino-pig" said Sakura.

With that said they both hugged. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Hinata saw the scene and didn't understand what was happening.

They decided to go over there and see what was going on. "Hey Ino I see you and the new girl became good friends fast" said Tenten.

"Oh hi guys. This is Sakura we use to be best friends when we were younger. Sakura moved to Suna when we were nine and I never saw her after that" said Ino in a cheery voice.

"That explains why you troublesome people hugged" said Shikamaru. "Shut up you lazy bum! The only person who is troublesome here is you!" yelled Ino.

"Just ignore them Sakura. They always fight. By the way my name is Tenten. It's nice to meet you" Tenten said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too Tenten" said Sakura.

_'Wow, these people are really friendly" _thought Sakura. "Hey she is my best friend. So I am going to introduce her to everyone!" said Ino.

"Okay what ever Ino.I already introduced myself anyway" said Tenten.

"That isn't fair. Anyways, the loudmouth with blond hair and blue eyes is Naruto Uzumaki. He is also known as dobe. The guy with long brown hair and white pearly eyes is Neji Hyuga. The girl with short purple hair and white pearly eyes is Hinata Hyuga. The guy with pineapple hair is Shikamaru also known as the lazy bum. Finally, the guy with onyx eyes and black-bluish hair is Sasuke Uchiha. He is also known as bastard. Okay, now you know everyone part of our 'group' " said Ino.

"Is Hinata Neji's sister or something?" asked Sakura. "N-n-oo-o ww-e are o-o-nn-lly cousin-s" stuttered Hinata.

"Oh okay" stated Sakura. _'Neji looks hot. Sasuke does to' _thought Sakura.

**'Yeah we definitely need to go out with one of these hotties' **said Inner Sakura._'Yeah but I can't end up falling for them I can't trust anyone with my heart. I will only end up getting crushed. I can't learn to fall in love again'_said Sakura.

**'You are only saying this because of what happened between you and Ga-' **Sakura cut her off and said _'Don't you ever say his name .I hate him because of what he did to me .I will never forgive him. I don't want the same thing to happen again.' _

**'Not all guys are the same.You have to learn to love again sometime'**said Inner Sakura._ 'Yeah but I prefer for that time to be later on. He crushed me 2 years ago. My heart is still recovering. If I am crushed again than I won't be able to handle all the pain'_said Sakura.

**'Okay do what you wish. I think your friends want to tell you something.Listen to them' **said Inner Sakura.

_'I can't and I won't fall for anyone ever again'_was Sakura's last thought before she turned her attention to her new friends.


	5. Making It Through First Period

**Chapter 5:Making It Through first period**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

"Hey Sakura can I see your schedule to see what classes we have together?" asked Ino. "Oh, um , sure" said Sakura.

She took her schedule out of her notebook. She handed her schedule to Ino.

Ino said "We have 3 classes together. You have some classes with Sasuke and Naruto. You have 2 classes with Hinata. You have 4 classes with Neji and 5 classes with Tenten."

"I thought there was only 8 classes not including lunch" said Sakura. "There are only 8 classes. Its just that we have some classes together so you will see more than 2 of us in your classes" explained Tenten.

"Oh I get it now" Sakura said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Hey Sakura since we are 'Reunited' do you want to have a sleepover?" asked Ino.

"Um, sure I don't see why we can't. We could have it at my house because I live by myself and with my dog Sally." responded Sakura.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!! This is going to be so much fun" squealed Ino. "We can have makeovers, do each others hair, tell stories, do each others nails, we can by a lot of food and eat pizza, ice cream and so many other things. We can also-"

Ino didn't get to finish talking a LOT because Naruto interrupted her and said "Ino you talk more than me. Shut up please!! Oh and don't forget that we have to eat RAMEN!!"

Sasuke got tired of all the yelling so he hit Naruto hard on the head and said "Will you ever shut the hell up?" Naruto was fake crying while rubbing his head and he said "Owwwwwwwww. You bastard!! What the hell was that for? It was stupid Ino who was talking loud not me!!"

"Hey, I am not stupid. You interrupted me when I was speaking. Not only that but its a girls sleepover ONLY. So what makes you think your invited? Oh and we are NOT going to have ramen even if you were invited. In case you haven't noticed NORMAL people don't eat ramen at SLEEPOVERS!" Yelled Ino.

"Ouch that really busted my eardrum." said Naruto covering his ears. "Well maybe if you minded your own business I wouldn't have to yell" said Ino.

"Hmph. Oh and why aren't we invited to the sleepover?That's not fair. I want to go. PLEASE?" asked Naruto. "Sorry Naruto but if you weren't deaf than you would know that I said this is a GIRLS' SLEEPOVER. Meaning you CAN'T come." Ino said a bit pissed of because she had to repeat herself.

"But that's not fair. We want to get to know Sakura too. You already know her because you were childhood friends. So let us get to know her too you dumb, ugly, pig." said Naruto.

This time Ino hit Naruto on the head really hard and yelled in his ear "LISTEN HERE YOU RAMEN LOVING DUMB ASS. I AM NOT THE DUMB ONE YOU ARE. I AM NOT UGLY I AM BEAUTIFUL.I AM NOT A PIG AND ONLY ONE PERSON AND ONE PERSON ONLY IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT AND THAT PERSON IS SAKURA. YOU AIR-HEADED ASSHOLE YOUR NOT GOING TO THE SLEEPOVER AND THAT'S FINAL!!"

The loud yelling got all the kids in class to stop what they were doing and look at the small group."WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT?" yelled Ino.

When she yelled everyone went back to what they were doing. They were to scared to face her. "Well maybe I wouldn't be so dumb and air-headed as you say if all of you WOULD STOP HITTING ME. Oh and what do you mean you are beautiful? You are kidding right? A pig such as your self could never be beautiful" said Naruto.

"THATS IT YOU ASKED FOR IT' yelled Ino as she was going to strangle Naruto. Everyone was to cared to stop Ino because they were afraid she would end up hurting them.

Sakura grabbed Ino's arms and put them behind her back. "Ino-pig calm down. You are getting mad over something so little. Naruto just wants to get you mad so it's better if you ignore him" said Sakura. "

Ino calmed down and said " I guess your right Sakura. The idiot is just a waste of my time." Sakura let go of Ino when she was sure she wouldn't hurt Naruto.

Naruto let out a sigh as he said "Thanks Sakura your a lifesaver. I was sure that I would have been dead by now." Hinata went over to Naruto and said "'Arr-e yo-u-u alri-g-ght Naru-t-to?" Naruto blushed at the attention he was getting from Hinata and said "Yeah i am fine. She didn't hurt me. Thanks for wanting to help Hinata."

"N-o-o pr-obl-e-emm" said Hinata as she blushed too.

Sakura looked at the two and thought _'Wow I didn't know that they liked each other. They look so cute together.I guess I will learn more about my new friends at the sleepover. Well I will learn more about my new friends that are girls.'_

Sasuke was looking at Sakura curiously and he wondered what she was thinking about. _'She is spacing out. I wonder what she is thinking about' _thought Sasuke.

"Hey, Uchiha are you trying out for basketball today?" asked Neji. "Well yeah why wouldn't I? The team needs me. Are you going to tryout?" asked Sasuke.

"You are so full of yourself Uchiha. You know that right? Well anyways yeah I am trying out for basketball." said Neji."Hn" was Sasuke's response.

"Hey Sakura at the sleepover we will tell you more about ourselves. We will also tell you more about the boys." said Tenten.

"Okay and I will tell you more about myself." Sakura said with a smile. Sakura was happy that she was able to make new friends on the first day.

"You guys do know that he bell is going to ring in a minute right?" asked Shikamaru. "Wow I am surprised you knew that.I mean with you being lazy and all I thought you would be to busy sleeping to notice the time" said Ino.

"Shut up you troublesome woman" said Shikamaru. "Why you little-" Ino was cut off when the bell rang. RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG.

"Sakura follow Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. You have the same class as them right now. They will show you where your class is. Bye and see you third period" said Ino as she ran out the door.

Sakura turned to look at Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. "Do you have all your things you troublesome woman?" asked Shikamaru in a bored tone. "Yeah I have all my things but, I am not a 'Troublesome woman' as you put it. Ino is the only woman that is troublesome. That pig never shuts up and if I am correct she enjoys hitting you right?" asked Sakura.

Neji and Sasuke looked at Sakura amused. She was talking to Shikamaru like is he was a little kid or something. Shikamaru was like the smartest kid in school so they thought it was amusing to see a new girl talking like that to Shikamaru.

_'This girl talks like if I am a little kid. Sh is acting like she knows everything about me. When in fact she doesn't know anything about me.Yet, what she said is true'_thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura and said "Well that's true but that doesn't mean anything. All woman are troublesome. We should get going before we arrive late to class." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" said Sakura. "Okay so I guess we should get going now" said Neji as they walked out the classroom.

The class they were walking to is room 212 advanced algebra with Asuma sensei. "So Sakura, how is it like in Suna? I heard that its sandy there. Almost like a dessert" said Neji.

"Actually,Suna is like a dessert. After all, it is called the village hidden in the sand. Its really hot there but there are many cool tourist attractions. I loved it there. I had so many friends and I spended more time with my parents. Now I have to start over and try making new friends and I don't even see my parents unless its an occasion." said Sakura as her expression turned from happy to a bit sad.

Neji felt like it was his fault so he tried t cheer her up. "Oh, well doesn't it feel good to get your parents off your back for a while?" asked Neji. Sasuke was looking at Neji curiously because Neji never really said anything.

"Well, actually it does. They let me get a pet so that I wouldn't feel so lonely" said Sakura with a smile. Neji was glad she wasn't upset anymore because he didn't want to be blamed for anything. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Sasuke.

He was curious to know and he didn't know why. If she had siblings than she shouldn't feel so lonely. "No I don't have any siblings. I am the only child. I wish I had a little brother or sister but my parents don't want to have any more kids" said Sakura.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response._ 'I don't know why but for some reason I want to get to know this girl.Could it be because she isn't a fan girl?'_thought Sasuke.

"What the heck is 'hn' suppose to mean?" asked Sakura. "Hn" said Sasuke. "Agh. Why wont you tell me what 'hn' means? Is it even a word?" asked Sakura frustrated that he wouldn't answer her question.

Sasuke just smirked at the frustrated girl and continued walking to class. _'What is his deal? I ask a question and he just walks away. That's rude'_thought Sakura.

**'Don't get mad at the hottie,Sakura. You are suppose to want to go out with him you aren't suppose to make him an enemy of some sort'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I am NOT suppose to go out with him. I don't even know anything about him. Leave me alone I don't want to be bothered by you right now.'_said Sakura.

"Hey, I asked you a question. You can't just walk away. What the hell does 'hn' mean?" asked Sakura very frustrated that Sasuke wouldn't answer a simple question.

Sasuke just smirked at her again and continued to walk. Neji smirked when he saw that Sasuke made Sakura mad. It was a funny sight to see, because well, for a couple of reasons.

One reason is because Sasuke is usually cold and he doesn't exactly joke around with people and make them mad unless they are one of is best friends like Naruto.

Another reason is because you could see that Sasuke was trying to get Sakura pissed off on purpose. The last reason is because she is the first girl to ever talk that way to Sasuke.Girls were usually all over him but, Sakura was different.

Sakura finally gave up on asking Sasuke and said "Fine don't answer me you asshole." Sasuke didn't really show it but he was really amused. _'_

_This girl doesn't stop amusing me. I don't know what it is about her but shes...different. She is more different than any girl I have ever met. She doesn't go all over me. She got mad at me and talked to me like I wasn't anything special. She even cursed at me, no girl has ever cursed at me, not even Tenten, Ino, and Hinata'_thought Sasuke.

"What ever pinky" said Sasuke and he purposely said pinky to get her annoyed. "What did you just call me?" asked Sakura clearly angered.

"What are you deaf?I said What ever Pinky" Sasuke said a he smirked at her angry scowl. "You got a lot of nerve. You know that chicken-ass haired bastard?" asked Sakura with a smirk forming on her face.

Sasuke stopped walking when she called him a chicken-ass haired bastard. He gave her a death glare and said "You want to repeat that Pinky?"

Sakura had a defiant look in her eyes and said "Well I will be glad to YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE YOU KNOW THAT CHICKEN-ASS HAIRED BASTARD?"

With that said Sakura walked past him and continued following Shikamaru and Neji with a smirk on her face. Shikamaru and Neji were really surprised at what Sakura did and said.

They both knew that she wouldn't get away with what she said.

_'Uchiha must really be pissed right now. She got him good. I can't believe someone especially the new girl said that to Uchiha. I love annoying the hell out of Uchiha but I never thought of Chicken-ass haired bastard. That girl really is smart'_thought Neji.

_'I can't believe she actually said that to Sasuke. She is certainly going to die with what she told him' _thought Shikamaru.

Sasuke was still behind at the spot that he stopped before to talk to Sakura. He couldn't believe she actually did that and she got away with it.

Actually, no she wouldn't get away with it because he would definitely do something.

"Hey chicken-ass haired bastard are you planning on coming or being late?" asked Neji while smirking because of Sasuke's nickname.

Sakura started to laugh at the nickname she made up. Sasuke gave Sakura a glare so she would stop laughing.

Than Sasuke turned to the smirking Hyuga and he gave him a death glare and said "Shut the fuck up Hyuga." Shikamaru smirked too and than went inside the classroom 2 doors down.

Sakura assumed that was her class so she walked there.Sasuke and neji already entered the classroom. Sakura was the last one out of all four to enter.

_'Well, I made it through first period. I hope I can make it through second period' _thought Sakura as she entered the classroom.


	6. Gym Class Is Fun

**Chapter 6: Gym Class IS Fun**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking '_blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura entered her second period class. She went to go stand next to the teachers desk so he could tell her where to sit. She assumed that his name was Asuma sensei because that is what it says on her schedule.

"Hello there. My name is Asuma sensei. You are Sakura Haruno right?" asked Asuma sensei. Sakura nodded her head and said "Yeah, I am Sakura."

Asuma sensei gave her a smile and said "Welcome to Fire High Sakura. Um, lets see where you can sit."

Asuma looked around the room for an empty seat. Sakura was also looking around the room and noticed that there were only about 13 students in the class.

Asuma found an empty seat next to Neji and told Sakura to sit there. Sakura walked to the seat next to Neji and sat down. Sakura was glad that she didn't have to sit next to someone she didn't know.

"I am so glad that I get to sit next to you and not some one else" said Sakura as she let out a sigh. Sasuke sits behind Neji so he heard what Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't know why but when he heard Sakura say that he got a bit mad._'Why am I getting mad? I don't care that Sakura wanted to sit next to Hyuga. So, why am I getting mad? I never felt this way before. Am I jealous or something? No I can't be. Uchihas don't get jealous' _thought Sasuke as he glared at the back of Neji's head.

Neji was surprised at what Sakura had said and he wanted to know what she meant by that. "What do you mean by that?" asked Neji. Sakura looked at Neji and thought _'He probably took it the wrong way and he thinks I like him or something.' _

**'Um earth to Sakura Haruno. You do like him.' **said Inner Sakura._ 'No I don't. I just think he is hot. I don't want to go out with him. You do'_said Sakura. **'No, I want to go out with Sasuke AND Neji' **said Inner Sakura.

Sakura turned her attention to Neji and said "Oh, it's just that I'm glad that I sit next to someone that I know. I didn't want to end up sitting next to a complete stranger." "Oh, okay" Neji said. Sasuke heard that and sighed in relief.

He didn't know why but when he heard Sakura say that he felt better and he wasn't mad. He decided not to think about it and turned his attention to the teacher. When class ended Sakura looked at her schedule.

"I have gym with Anko in the girls' gym" Sakura said. Sasuke ,Shikamaru, and Sasuke had gym with Gai sensei so they told her to follow them and they would take her to gym class.

They stopped in front of the gym and Sasuke said "Okay, this is your gym class. Our gym class is a few doors down.So we will leave you here and we are going to go to our class."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and said "Okay I will see you later Neji, Shikamaru and Chicken-ass haired bastard." Before Sasuke could say anything she ran inside the gym and left Sasuke standing there mad.

"She is so going to pay. She won't even see it coming" said Sasuke as he walked to class with a smirk on his face. Neji and Shikamaru just looked at each other and shrugged.

They walked with Sasuke to their gym class. Sakura entered the gym and saw Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Ino ran over to Sakura and hugged her.

"Hey, forehead girl. How was second period?" asked Ino. "Um, it was okay. I find that class very boring and easy." said Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura we have a gym uniform in this school. Anko sensei already got one for you and she got it in the smallest size. She isn't sure if it will fit you so go try it on" Tenten said cheerfully.

Sakura smiled and asked "Where is it?" Tenten pointed to a woman with purple hair tied into a high ponytail. Her hair was short and her eyes looked purple too.

"That's Anko sensei. She is our gym teacher. She has your uniform go ask her for it and go to the locker room and change" said Tenten. Sakura said "Okay."

She walked over to the woman known as Anko. "Hello there. I have never seen you around before. You must be the new girl Sakura. Its nice to meet you. I am Anko sensei. Here is your gym uniform. Go to the girls' locker room and change into it" said Anko as she handed Sakura her uniform.

Sakura grabbed the gym uniform and went into the locker room. The girls' gym uniform included red short shorts and a white tank top with the words Fire High on it.

Sakura quickly changed and put her pink hair into a high ponytail. "I don't like this uniform. It's too revealing.It shows my legs and a lot of other things" said Sakura.

The shorts did fit her a bit shorter than the other girls because she was taller. Sakura is 5 feet 2 inches and most of the girls were only about 4 foot 8.

Tenten is a bit tall too but her shorts cover up enough of her. Tenten is 5 feet. Sakura got out of the locker room and was looking for her friends. When she found them she ran over to them.

"Hey Sakura we are going to do track and field today. They are mixing us up with the boys because their is only one track" said Ino. "Oh, okay. I love track. In my old school I was the fastest runner" said Sakura.

"I-i-n-n th-h-is school-l Neji-i and Sasuke-e are the fa-s-ste-st ru-n-nerr-s." stuttered Hinata. "Oh, Who is faster out of the two of them?" asked Sakura.

"Sometimes Sasuke beats Neji and sometimes Neji beats Sasuke. Most of the time Sasuke beats Neji" said Tenten. "Well we will see if they are faster than me" said Sakura.

"There is no way that you could win them forehead girl. If you do 4 laps than that equals 1 mile. Sasuke and Neji always run 1 mile in about 6 or 5 minutes. There is no way you can beat their record" said Ino.

"We will see about that Ino-pig" said Sakura. "Okay, everybody listen up. We are going to go outside for the track and run 1 mile with the boys. At the end we will record your time" said Anko sensei.

Everyone soon went outside and onto the track. The boys were already there. Sasuke saw Sakura and said "This isn't for little girls. Why don't you just go ask your gym teacher to sit you out since you don't want to sweat or anything."

Sakura saw Sasuke smirking and said " I am not a Little girl and I don't care if I sweat. Besides I heard that you and Neji are the fastest here. I want to beat both of you." Neji overheard and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Not trying to be mean or anything but, there is no way you can beat our record. No one in this school is faster than us and I doubt you will be faster" said Neji. "That's what you think. We will see if what you say is true " said Sakura as she walked back to her friends.

"You don't think she will beat us do you?" Neji asked Sasuke. "No way in hell. She doesn't even look like the type to run" said Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's legs were showing more than the rest of the girls and he blushed a bit._ 'I got to admit she does have nice slender legs'_thought Sasuke.

"Okay, maggots listen up. When I count to three start running. ONE-TWO-and THREE" said Anko as the kids started running. Sasuke and Neji were in the lead as usual.

"I will beat you this time Uchiha" said Neji while running. "Not a chance" said Sasuke as he ran faster.

Neji caught up to Neji and they were surprised by what happened. Sakura ran past them and she turned around to stick her tongue at them.

She turned forward and started to run faster. "There is now way. How could she have passed us?" asked sasuke a bit angered that she was faster.

_'No, there is no way. I will not to lose not to somebody like her'_thought Sasuke as he started running faster.

Sakura saw Sasuke and Neji catching up to her so she started to run faster. She already ran 3 laps and she was on her 4th. Sasuke and Neji were on their 4th lap too and they were going faster than usual because they wanted to beat Sakura.

When Sakura saw them catching up to her she started to sprint. She came in 1st and her time was 4 minutes and 34 seconds. Sasuke came 2nd and his time was 5 minutes.

Neji came in 3rd and his time was 5 minutes and 7 seconds. The three of them were the only ones done and they were panting hard.

They were told to sit on the bleachers and wait for everyone else to finish. When Sasuke stopped panting he said "How are you that fast? I can't believe you actually beat us." Sakura looked at him and said "I told you I could win. I was always the fastest runner in my school."

Neji looked at Sakura and said "Congrats Sakura I never thought someone would be able to run that fast."

Sakura smiled at Neji and said "Thanks that means a lot." Soon Tenten was done and she was panting. When she was done she looked at Sakura and yelled "I NEVER KNEW SOMEONE COULD BEAT NEJI AND SASUKE.THAT WAS AMAZING I SAW YOU RUNNING SO FAST AND WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura was covering her ears and said "Thanks Tenten.But, you didn't have to blow up my eardrums." Tenten put her hands behind her back and said "Sorry Sakura."

Soon everyone was done with their laps."I want ramen.Hey, does anyone want to go get some ramen later on in the day with me?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto but us girls are having a sleepover" said Tenten."I am not going dobe. You will end up leaving me with the check. Not only that but you have to lay off the ramen" said Sasuke.

Neji and Shikamaru agreed with Sasuke. The group was sitting down on the bleachers and talking for the remainder of the period. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. That's not fair. I want my ramen and I want someone to come with me" said Naruto.

"I am sorry Naruto. I am sure Hinata will love to go with you tomorrow. Both of you alone with none of us there. That would be geat. Don't cha think?" asked Sakura slyly.

Hinata blushed at what Sakura said and secretly hoped Naruto would say yes.Naruto blushed too and said "That would be a great idea. So, how bout it Hinata? Will you go with me to get ramen tomorrow at 5:00pm?" Hinata blushed even more and stuttered out "Y-y-e-a-a-h-h-h I-I-I wou-u-ull-d lo-v-ve to-o."

Naruto smiled brightly and said "Yeah your so awesome Hinata. Sakura smiled at the couple and was happy that her plan worked out.

Ino looked over at Sakura and mouthed 'how did you know?'. Sakura just smiled at her. The truth was that Sakura's best friend did that to hook up Sakura with Sakura's ex.

Sakura lover her ex-boyfriend but in the end he really hurt her. Helping out Naruto and Hinata bought back a lot of painful memories and a tear slid down Sakura's face.

No one noticed except Sasuke. Sakura wiped her tear away so no one could see. _'She's crying? Why would she be crying? Don't tell me she likes the dobe.No that can't be it.So why was she crying? I will ask her when we are alone'_thought Sasuke.

Soon everyone went inside the school to change back to their regular clothing and go to lunch.


	7. Unhappy memories at lunch

**Chapter 7: Unhappy memories at lunch**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Everyone went inside the cafeteria to eat lunch. Sasuke was still wondering why Sakura was crying before. The cafeteria was really big. It had white plain walls. There was a lunch table at every corner.

There were 2 lunch tables on each side. There were 2 tables in the middle. The tables were all blue. There was a long line to get food.

Shikamaru went to one of the middle tables where there was a fat chubby guy, a guy with a dog, a guy with bushy eye brows, and a guy with shades.Shikamaru didn't wait on line because he brought food from his house.

Same with Sasuke and Neji, they all went to the table with their own lunch. "Hey, Ino who are those 4 kids at that table with Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

Ino looked over at who Sakura was talking about and said "Oh they are also part of our group. The fat one is Chouji. He eats a lot and he is always eating potato chips. The one with bushy eye brows and a green spandex suit is Rock Lee. He is the weirdest person you can meet and he is always saying the word YOUTH. The guy with a dog that is wearing a gray jacket is Kiba. His dog's name is Akamaru and he always brings him to school even though dogs aren't allowed. The last one with the shades is Shino. He doesn't say much and he is mysterious. He is really into bugs and that's all I know about him."

Sakura let all that information sink into her head and said "Okay, thanks for telling me who they are. Otherwise I would have been really confused."

Ino gave her a smile and said "No problem Sakura." They got their lunch and sat at the table with the whole group.

Kiba looked at Sakura and asked "Who are you?" Sakura looked at Kiba and said "My name is Sakura. You are Kiba right?" Kiba said

"Yeah I am Kiba. How did you know that?" Ino stepped in and said "I told her who you were." Kiba's dog Akamaru didn't really like people he didn't know so, everyone was surprised when he let Sakura pet him.

Sakura was petting Akamaru and Kiba gave her a surprised look. "Did I do something wrong?" asked Sakura as she stopped petting Akamaru.

"No, it's just that Akamaru would usually bark at someone he didn't know." said Kiba.

"Oh, well I always loved dogs no matter which kind" said Sakura with a smile as she sat down between Ino and Hinata.

Sakura turned to Chouji an Shino and gave them a smile and said hi as they simply nodded their head in response.Rock Lee went over to Sakura and held her hand in his.

"Sakura fits you so well. After all, Sakura does mean Cherry Blossom. You are as beautiful as a cherry blossom and probably as fragile as one to. Sakura will you be my girlfriend? I promise to protect you with my life" said Rock Lee with his good guy pose.

Sakura was flattered by what he said because no one ever complemented her like he did. She blushed a little because he was still holding her hand.

Sasuke was getting a bit mad at the site. He didn't know why but every time a guy was near Sakura he would get mad.

_'Is this jealousy? No, It can't be.It's not like she would like someone like bushy brows. But, why is she blushing?'_thought Sasuke.

Sakura didn't want to hurt Lee's feelings but she really doesn't like him.

**'There is no fucken way we are going out with that loser. I mean just look at those eye brows they look alive. He is way to creepy. We are better off just liking Sasuke'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Nobody asked you what you wanted and Lee is very sweet. I don't want to hurt his feelings. I would feel really bad'_said Sakura.

Sakura looked at at Lee and said "I am really sorry Lee but, I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet. My last relationship was um, well never mind. I truly am sorry."

Lee looked like he was about to cry and Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"It's okay my dear cherry blossom. I will wait until you are ready, forever" said Lee as he ran away with tears running down his face.

Everyone looked at Sakura because they were surprised at the little scene that just occurred. Sakura blushed at the attention and started eating her hamburger and fries.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you say you aren't ready for another relationship, not after your last one?" asked Ino.

Sasuke was wondering the same thing but he didn't say it out loud. "I really don't want to talk about it. I will tell everyone when I am ready" said Sakura as she stood up and let a tear slide down her face.

Everyone saw the tear this time but they didn't know what happened and they wanted answers. Sakura threw out her lunch and went outside on a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

Ino got up and was going to follow Sakura when Shikamaru stopped her. "Let her be. She wants to be alone right now. Let her think about it and you can ask her when she feels better." said Shikamaru.

Ino reluctantly sat back down and wanted to know what was bothering her best friend.

**With Sakura**

_'I don't know why he would do that to me. I loved him, he was my everything. But, when he left me I had nothing. You really can't make someone your everything because when they leave you, you will be left with nothing.'_thought Sakura.

**'Cheer up it wasn't your fault that he was an asshole. You should just forget about him'**said Inner Sakura.

_'That's the problem, I can't forget about him. I loved Gaara and I miss him. I want him back even though he really hurt me'_ said Sakura as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

**'Why would you want to be with him after what he did to you? He cheated on you and didn't even feel bad when you found out. He left you for a slut. So why do you want him back?'**Inner Sakura said angrily.

_'I want him back because he was the first person I ever loved. He was always there for me and he made me feel special. He made me feel like I was worth something. I love him and I can't forget about him'_Sakura said as tears continued rolling down her cheeks nonstop.

**'Than at least try to forget about him. He will only cause you pain'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Okay I will TRY to forget about him but I will always love him no matter what'_said Sakura as she stood up and went inside the school.

**With Friends**

"I want to know what is wrong with Sakura" Ino said in frustration. "Calm down, you troublesome woman. I am sure she will be fine" said Shikamaru.

"I-mm worr-i-ied ab-bout Sak-kura-a too" stuttered Hinata.

"Yeah I mean it is only her first day here and she is already crying. We are her friends so we should be helping he out when she need us the most" said Tenten with worry written all over her face.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG.

"Well we can't do anything now. We have to go to class" said Neji so all of them went to their classes.

**With Sakura**

RIIIINNNGGGGG.

"Oh my gosh that's the bell. I am going to be late if I don't hurry up. Wait I don't even know how to get to my class" Sakura said to herself as she started looking for her next class.

Sakura was running around looking for her class when she finally found it. She went in right when the bell rang. She had Kurenai sensei in room 217 for History.

Sakura was standing next to the teachers desk so she could be told where to sit. A woman with red eyes and raven colored hair walked in he classroom.

"You must be Sakura Haruno. Its very nice to meet you. I am Kurenai sensei your history teacher." said Kurenai sensei with a smile.

Sakura gave her a smile and said "Its nice to meet you too."


	8. The Fight

**Chapter 8: The Fight**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

"Well now we have to find a seat for you to sit in" said Kurenai sensei. Sakura looked around the classroom and saw that Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru were in the same class as her.

_'Oh no, Ino will definetly want to know why I was crying at lunch'_thought Sakura. "Sakura you can go sit next to Kiba. He is the one with a gray jacket and a hood over his head" said Kurenai sensei.

Sakura already knew who Kiba was because she met him during lunch. She went over to the seat next to Kiba and sat down. "Hey Sakura" said Kiba as he gave her a smile.

Sakura tuned to look at him and gave him a smile and said "Hi Kiba, whats up?"Kiba said "Nothing much I really hate History. Its not that History is boring its just that its the only class that I am failing."

"Oh, well History is my best subject so, if you ever want help or anything I can tutor you or something" said Sakura.

"Really? That would be great! Can you come over my house tomorrow and help me?" asked Kiba happily. "Sure, I don't have any plans and I would be glad to help you." said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Sakura your the best" said Kiba as he hugged her. Sakura didn't know what to do so she just hugged him back. Ino was watching from her seat and couldn't believe that Sakura and Kiba were hugging.

Hinata sits next to Ino so Ino asked Hinata "Do you think that Kiba and Sakura like each other?" Hinata looked at Kiba and Sakura and said "I-I-I don-n't know may-yb-e they-y ar-e-e just gi-i-v-ving each o-the-r-r a friend-dl-y-y hug-g."

Ino said "I don't know about that Hinata. I mean look at them they are both so happy and hugging each other and Sakura was sad when she just came in."

"Class, today we are going to have a pop quiz on what we ave learned so far. The quiz is 5 pages long. Sakura since you are a new student you don't have to take the quiz if you don't want to" said Kurenai sensei.

There was many groans from the kids."Actually I want to take the pop quiz" said Sakura. "Really?" asked Kurenai sensei surprised.

"Yeah, History is my best subject so i don't think I will do so bad on the pop quiz" said Sakura. "Well, okay once you get your paper get started on the quiz" said Kurenai sensei as she handed out the quiz.

_'Okay, this stuff is so easy. I learned all of this in my old school'_thought sakura as she quickly finished the quiz.

Sakura was done 15 minutes before the bell and she didn't know what she should do with all of her spare time._'First thing is first, I have to give Kurenai sensei my quiz'_thought Sakura.

Sakura stood up and walked all the way to Kurenai sensei's desk and gave her the quiz. "Your done already?" asked Kurenai sensei very surprised.

"Yeah and I already looked over my test 2 times" said Sakura as she walked back to her seat. Soon enough everyone started handing their quiz back to Kurenai sensei.

"Okay class there is only 5 minutes until the bell rings. You will get your grade on the quiz tomorrow. You guys can talk to each other or do whatever you want just don't annoy me." said Kurenai sensei.

Soon everyone was talking among themselves. Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and even the lazy bum Shikamaru went over to where Sakura and Kiba were sitting.

"Hey forehead girl! Are you still going to have the sleepover today?" asked Ino. "Yeah, Ino-pig come over at like 6 o'clock." said Sakura.

"Okay, um do you have any plans for tomorrow after school?" asked Ino. "Yeah, I do. Sorry I am going over Kiba's house tomorrow." said Sakura. "Oh, okay than we can hang out Saturday. I really need to go to the mall" said Ino.

"Okay wait today is Thursday right?" asked Sakura. "Ye-eah-h w-h-hy ar-re-e you as-king?" asked Hinata. "I was just making sure because that means we will go to the mall in 2 days and I just want to make sure I finish unpacking all of my things by then" said Sakura.

"Okay-y" stuttered Hinata.The bell rang signaling it was 6th period. "Does anybody here have science with Orochimaru in room 332 right now?" asked Sakura.

"I do Sakura! Follow me I will show you where your next class is!"said/yelled Naruto.

"Um, okay Naruto" said Sakura. Sakura and Naruto were walking to their next class together. "So, Sakura do you like the school so far?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah there are really nice people here" said Sakura. "Do you like Kiba?" asked Naruto.

"What?! No I dont' like Kiba. I man I do like Kiba but not in that way. He is just a really nice person but, I don't know him enough to actually like him in that way" said Sakura a bit surprised by that question.

"Oh, okay just asking because it kind of seems like you 2 have a thing for each other" said Naruto. "Oh, um well we don't" said Sakura as she was blushing.

"Oh really? Than why are you blushing?" asked Naruto. "I um I don't its because, well, I don't-" Naruto started laughing and said "Its okay Sakura. I was only joking." Sakura was embarrassed so she just kept her head down.

"Um, Sakura did I make you sad or something? Id I did then I am really sorry" said Naruto, he felt bad. "No, no its okay. You didn't make me sad but, I am just a bit embarrassed" said Sakura as she started laughing.

Soon enough Naruto started laughing with her. Naruto stopped in front of class and said "Well, this is our science class. Just beware that our sensei is really weird and creepy."

They walked in the classroom and Naruto went to sit in his seat. "Helloo you must be SSSakura itsss nicee too meett you pleasse ssit nexxt to Sassuke.I am orochimaruu senssei. Today you get too doo whatever you wantt" hissed/said Orochimaru sensei.

_'Why is it that he reminds me of a snake?'_though Sakura as she was creeped out. She looked around to see where Sasuke was sitting and sat next to him. "Hey there pinky" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Hey there chicken-ass haired bastard" said Sakura. "Just so you know, I will get you back for that time during gym" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Is that suppose to scare me? If it is than it ain't working and could you stop smirking. You always smirk and its getting annoying" said Sakura.

_'Actually, when you smirk it makes you look even more hotter and- wHAT THE? Why am I thinking things like that of this asshole?'_thought Sakura.

"Well, you should be scared and I am not going to listen to a girl especially not you pinky" said Sasuke as he smirked again just to get her mad.

Sakura was going to say something but she didn't because Sasuke's fangirls came over and they were all over Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke why are you wasting your time talking to this stupid bitch?" asked Sasuke's #1 fangirl named karin. "Who the hell are you calling a bitch? You stupid brainless whore. Why don't you go to a corner you stupid ass slut"said Sakura clearly pissed off.

All of the fangirls were shocked at what Sakura said to their leader. Sasuke was a bit surprised too but he didn't show it.

_'Well shes feisty isn't she?'_thought Sasuke with a smirk forming on his face...again. "I am not a stupid brainless whore. You are just mad that Sasuke doesn't like you but, he likes me. Your also mad because I look way prettier than you and you know your the slut." said Karin.

Karin wears way too much make-up, she has raven-colored hair and brown eyes. She is a total slut as you should already know. She is wearing a very very very very very short skirt if you can even call it a skirt. She is also wearing a very tight tube that is white and you can see through.

She isn't wearing a bra and since the shirt is so tight you can see her nipples and all and her shirt shows her stomach because its short. Yeah she is definitely the slut here.

"You are a brainless a stupid brainless whore. Oh and I could care less if Sasuke liked you better than me but it sure doesn't seem like he likes you at all. You aren't prettier than me your like the ugliest THING on earth and your the only slut around here. I mean just look at the way you are dressed" said Sakura.

"What you say isnt true. That's why your last boyfriend didn't like you are to ugly and its hard to believe you ever had a boyfriend and yeah I was listening to your conversation during lunch" said Karin with a smirk.

This got Sakura really mad and she said "You don't know shit you stupid whore." Sakura was getting ready to punch Karin when Naruto came and grabbed Sakura's hands.

"Calm down Sakura she isn't worth it" said Naruto. "I know she isn't worth it but that stupid bitch is going to get what she deserves. She acts like she knows me but she don't know me. That stupid slut don't know shit. She needs to shut her mouth before I shut it for her" Sakura said as she was struggling to get loose.

_'Damn shes strong. If she punches Karin than Karin might get knocked out. Where did she get all of this strength?'_thought Naruto as he was struggling to hold Sakura.

"Naruto let me go. I want to beat the shit out of that stupid slut" said Sakura as she continued trying to get out of narutos grip.

"Damn Sakura calm down. How are you so fucken strong?" asked Naruto.

"Wow dobe, Pinky is stronger than you?" asked Sasuke with a smirk. "Shut up you bastard. Why don't you try to stop her since your so strong?" asked Naruto in a mocking tone.

"Fine I will" said Sasuke as he stood up and grabbed Sakura. Sakura tried to escape when Naruto let go of her only to be held by stronger hands.

"What the fuck?! Just let me beat the crap out of her! I hate her just let me hurt her and give her what she deserves" yelled Sakura.

_'Damn she is strong! Why won't she stop struggling'_thought Sasuke. "Calm down Pinky. Just let it go" said Sasuke. "No I will not calm down and stop calling me Pinky, you chicken-ass haired bastard" said Sakura.

Karin gasped and said "Don't call Sasuke that you dumbass bitch." Sakura got even more mad and said "That's it im going to kill her."

She got free from Sasuke and jumped on Karin and started beating her up. "Wow bastard, Pinky is stronger than you?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up dobe. She is really strong. We need to stop her before she actually kills karin" said Sasuke. "Wow bastard, I didn't know that you liked Karin" said Naruto while he was laughing.

"I don't like her but if Sakura kills her then she will be in serious trouble" said Sasuke. "True" said Naruto as he tried getting Sakura off of Karin.

"This is for being a slut-" Sakura punched Karin in the face "This is for acting like you know me-" Sakura kicked Karin in the stomach "This is for getting on my nerves-" Sakura punched Karin in the face again "This is for talking about my ex-boyfriend-" Sakura slapped her on the face "and this is just because I don't like you" Sakura punched Karin in the face as hard as she could and Karin went flying all the way to the other side of the room.

Sakura was going to go after her again but Sasuke pulled her back and said "I think you did enough damage for one day" said Sasuke.

"Whatever" said Sakura as she sat back down in her seat and said "This is what will happen to anyway who gets in my way and annoys me. So stay out of my way Karin before I actually kill you next time."


	9. When will the sleepover begin?

**Chapter 9: When will the sleepover begin?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

"Wow, Sakura you sure are scary when your mad" said Naruto. "Your just lucky the teacher wasn't in the room when you beat the shit out of Karin" said Sasuke.

"Even if he was in the class I would have still beat the shit out of that stupid slut" said Sakura as she was starting to calm down.

"I don't even know why they like you.I mean come on, who would like you? Your such an asshole and you have chicken-ass hair and well your a bastard, your mean, your cold, your annoying and you don't even look good" said Sakura.

**'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! He is not an asshole! He isn't mean and he ain't a bastard. He does look good actually he looks hot and you know it. What the fuck is wrong with you?!'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Calm down and mind your own business'_said Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto were both surprised at what Sakura said. No girl has ever talked to Sasuke that way, they usually are all over him.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! You are so right, Sasuke is all of those things that you just mentioned. I have a feeling we are both going to be great friends. I hate Sasuke too so your not alone" said Naruto as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Shut your mouth dobe. Oh and Sakura, who wouldn't like me? I look hot and you know it. I know you want me but your just saying lies. Also, you and the dobe are the only ones here that are annoying" said Sasuke.

"As if, I don't want you and I never will. I'm not annoying you are!" said Sakura.RIIINNNNGGGGGG. The bell rang and it was now 7th period.

"I will deal with you later" said Sakura as she got up from her seat. "Do you even know where your next class is?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Um uh, ye- no" said Sakura."Thought so. What class do you have next?" asked Sasuke.

"I have art with Deidara sensei in room 214" said Sakura. "Okay, I have that same class next so just follow me" said Sasuke as he walked out the door.

Sakura followed him out the door. "So, why were you crying at lunch?" asked Sasuke. "Its just because of my ex-boyfriend and that's it" said Sakura.

"No, that's not it. I saw you crying during gym too. I want to know why and your going to tell me" said Sasuke. "Why do you care anyway?" asked Sakura.

_'Shes right, Why do I care?'_thought Sasuke. "I don't care I just want to know why you were crying when you made Hinata and the dobe have a little date" said Sasuke.

"Its just because they brought back old memories" said Sakura as she looked away.

_'At least I now know that she doesn't like the damn dobe'_thought Sasuke as they walked into an art classroom. Sakura walked into the class and stood by the teachers desk...again.

Sasuke went to his seat._ 'I am really starting to get tired of standing in front of the damn classroom'_thought Sakura. Sakura ended up sitting between Sasuke and Tenten.

(A/N I am going to skip this class and the next class because I want it to be the end of the day already, :-D)

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked outside the school and they met up with the boys. "So, can we go to the sleepover?" asked Naruto.

"Shut the hell up you idiot. I already told you that boys aren't allowed so stop asking!" yelled Ino. "Lower your voice you troublesome woman" said Shikamaru.

"Shut up you lazy bum. No one was talking to you" yelled Ino. "Here we go again" said Neji. "Yeah they fight like an old married couple" said Tenten.

"Except that Shikamaru is too lazy to fight back" said Neji. "They are making me get a headache" said Sakura as she rubbed her head.

"Same here" said Sasuke. "I wish they would just shut up already" said kiba.

"Knowing Ino they wont stop" said Sakura. "You know what I can't take this anymore. INO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! YOU ARE ARGUING FOR NO FUCKEN REASON AND YOUR GIVING ME A DAMN HEADACHE AND I WANT TO GO HOME ALREADY SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" yelled Sakura.

She has had enough of them fighting. "Okay forehead girl but you don't got to scream so loud" said Ino as she skipped in front of them.

"Does she have mood swings or what?" asked Sakura. Naruto started laughing and said "Well yeah Ino was always a weird bitch."

Ino turned around and said "What did you say you dumb ass?" Naruto looked scared and said "Hinata help me!" Hinata said/stuttered "In-o-o l-l-e-eave Nar-rut-to-o a-l-lone p-p-l-eas-e-e."

"Fine but I am only doing this for you Hinata" said Ino. "Thanks Hinata your the best" said Naruto as he hugged Hinata and Hinata's face turned red.

"Well, everyone is going to the mall on Saturday right?" asked Ino. "Why are we going Saturday? Why can't we just go tomorrow after school?" asked Tenten.

"We can't because forehead girl and Kiba have a date tomorrow after school and I am not going to the mall without forehead girl" said Ino.

Sasuke was surprised to hear this and he got a bit jealous...again but he wouldn't admit it.

_'I am not jealous. But why would she go out with Kiba? She can do way better than that! She should be going out with m-. Wait what the hell am I saying she can go out with whoever she wants. I really don't care'_thought Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe your going out with Kiba. I thought you said you weren't ready to go into another relationship" said Tenten.

"Same here, you said you weren't ready to go into another relationship. Not after your last one" said Shikamaru. "Well, I guess forehead changed her mind because tomorrow she is going over to Kiba's house" said Ino.

By now Sakura was blushing madly.

_'SHE IS GOING OVER TO HIS HOUSE?!'_thought Sasuke as he was getting angrier by the second. He looked over at Kiba and he was blushing real hard and so was Sakura.

"Its not like that Ino-pig! I am going over Kiba's house to help him with History because he is failing in that class. Besides, me and Kiba are only friends and I don't know him enough to go out with. Not only that but I already told you I'm not ready to get into another relationship" said Sakura.

Sasuke felt much better when he heard Sakura say that._'I got to stop getting mad when I hear or see Sakurabeing with another guy'_thought Sasuke.

"Whatever forehead, anyways I will see you at the sleepover at 6.Wait where do you live?" asked Ino. Sakura wrote down her address on a piece of paper and gave it to Ino.

"Ino will call the rest of you to tell you the address" said Sakura.

Hinata and Tenten nodded their heads. "Well, I got to go now. I need to finish unpacking up the rest of my things and get ready for the sleepover. Bye" said Sakura as she walked over to the parking lot.

She got into her car and drove to her house well actually its a mansion. She got in and saw her dog Sally. "Hey Sally" said Sakura. Sally barked in response as she jumped on Sakura.

"Well I have to clean up so don't make a mess" said Sakura. Sakura cleaned up her room and the living room and she finished unpacking all of her stuff.

When Sakura finished cleaning up she took a shower and got dressed in her pajamas. Her pajamas was black shorts and a red tank top with a black skull on it.

She put her hair in a high ponytail and waited for everyone to come.DING DONGGGGGG.The door bell rang. "Well that must be them. Finally the sleepover can begin" said Sakura.

Sakura ran downstairs to open the door.


	10. The Sleepover

**Chapter 10: The Sleepover**

**_Disclaimer" I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

"Hey forehead girl! Are you ready to party?" said Ino. "Okay, but you don't have to yell" said Sakura as she let Ino, Hinata and Tenten come in her house I mean mansion.

"Wow Sakura your mansion is really pretty" said Tenten as she was admiring the mansion.

"Thanks. Okay you guys can go to the living room while I get some snacks" said Sakura. "Wait forehead girl we don't even know where your living room is" said Ino.

"Oh, just go left you will see it" said Sakura as she continued walking to her kitchen. Tenten, Hinata and Ino were all in the living room and they set up their sleeping bags.

(A/N In this chapter I will describe the characters more.)

Ino was wearing a purple t-shirt that said 'I am evil but You still love me cuz Im cute.' She was also wearing black pajama pants with purple stars all over them.

Hinata was wearing a pink tank top that has a crown on it and said 'lil princess'. She was also wearing red shorts.

Tenten was wearing a plain green t-shirt. She was also wearing white pajama pants.

Ino has blonde hair put into a high ponytail and she has baby blue eyes. She isn't soo skinny and she isn't soo fat she is in between. She is very beautiful.Many guys like her and she usually flirts with them. She isn't soo tall but she isn't short. She loves to flirt with guys and she is always there to help out her friends.

Tenten is like a tomboy. She has brown hair put into two buns and she has chocolate brown eyes.She loves weapons and she has deadly accuracy. She loves to hang out with her friends and she loves to play sports. Her favorite sport is Soccer and she is really good at it. She does wear skirts and all but she is a tomboy. She is pretty.

Hinata is a very shy girl. She has short purple-blue hair. She also has pearly white eyes. She is very pretty.She loves to draw and she is really good at it. Art is her favorite subject. She is usually even more shy when Naruto is around and I am sure everyone know why. She is really nice and she cares deeply about her friends.

Sakura well you already know about her but I guess you'll hear about her again. Sakura has long shiny pink hair. She also has sparkling emerald eyes. She loves her friend and she would do anything for them. She doesn't like to flirt as much as Ino but she does like to flirt. She loves to play sports and her favorite sports are Soccer, Volleyball, and football. She is very pretty but she doesn't think so.

Sakura came into the living room and put the snacks on the table. "It's about time forehead girl" said Ino as she sat down on the couch. "Well, sorry its not my fault you didn't offer to help me" said Sakura.

"Yeah, and its not my fault that you didn't ask for any help" said Ino. "Whatever lets just talk and get to know each other better. Starting with Hinata" said Sakura as she laid down on her red sleeping bag.

"U-m-m me-e? We-l-l oka-y-y" stuttered Hinata. "Okay um my questions are why do you stutter all the time? Not that there is anything wrong with it and um do you like Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I stutte-r becaus-e it-t-s-s a hab-b-it and I a-am usual-l-y nervous-s an-d yes-s I do-o like N-n-a-r-u-u-t-to" said Hinata as she blushed when she said she likes Naruto. "You like Naruto?" asked Tenten shocked.

"It is kind of obvious but you never told us that you did" said Ino.

"Oh my gosh I just knew you liked him. You guys make the cutest couple. Oh and about your stuttering you shouldn't be nervous Hinata. You should have faith in yourself I mean come on you are very pretty and you are very talented" said Sakura.

"Thank-k yo-u-u Sakura-a. I wi-l- try to sto-p-p" said Hinata.

"Good, because everyone wants to hear your beautiful voice when you aren't stuttering. You really are beautiful and you are really nice so their is no reason for you to be nervous" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Sakura. That really means a lot to me" said Hinata. Everyone froze.

"Oh my gosh, no way! Hinata actually stopped stuttering. Wow way to go Sakura" said Tenten. "For real forehead I can't believe you actually got Hinata to stop stuttering" said Ino.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me Sakura your the best. If you ever need anything just tell me. Thanks for making me feel better about myself" said Hinata as she went over to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"No problem Hinata" said Sakura as she hugged her back. "Okay now its my turn" said Tenten.

"Well, I really like Neji and I hope you don't go after him because well I really really love him" said Tenten.

_'Oh my gosh really? That's not fair! He is hot and I was going to try to go out with him if I got over Gaara. But my friends come first so I guess Neji is taken'_thought Sakura.

**'What?! Why do you always have to be nice to your friends? Neji is so freaking hot. Come on can we still go after him?'** asked Inner Sakura. _'No and that's final'_said Sakura.

**'Whatever we still have Sasuke'**said Inner Sakura. "Okay, its not like im going after anyone anyways. I can't deal with another heartbreak" said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura but can you please tell us what happened in your last relationship? We won't tell anyone we promise" said Tenten. Ino and Hinata nodded their heads too.

"Fine I will tell you guys and I don't care if you tell they boys" said Sakura. "Okay, so hurry up and tell us already forehead girl" said Ino.

"Okay, it all started when I went out with a boy named Gaara. He has red spiky hair and jade eyes. He was always nice to me and he made me feel special. I thought I was the only one for him and he was the only one for me. One day I after school I was going to my locker because I forgot a book that I need to do for my homework. On my way to my locker I saw Gaara kissing the school's slut Amy. I couldn't believe it and I just hoped what I saw wasn't true. So I went over to him and tapped him on the back. He stopped kissing her and looked at me. I asked him why was he kissing her and he said because she is his girlfriend and he loves her and I told him that I thought he loved me. He said than I thought wrong. After he continued kissing the slut and he didn't even care that I was crying. I couldn't take seeing them together but, I had no choice. Two or three years later I moved here. But, I still cry because the one guy I truly loved cheated on me and didn't even care" said Sakura as tears were running down her face.

"I am so sorry Sakura. Don't worry everything will be okay" said Ino as she hugged Sakura.

Tenten and Hinata went over to Sakura and hugged her too. "Yeah, Sakura he isn't worth your tears" said Hinata.

"Just forget about the jerk" said Tenten.

"Okay, I will try but that doesn't mean I will be able to" said Sakura as she stopped crying. "Hey, we are suppose to be partying so lets eat and have some fun" said Ino.

"Your right Ino-pig, the snacks are on the table" said Sakura. They ate snacks and played some games.

They had fun and eventually they fell asleep awaiting the next day.


	11. Jealousy isn't pretty

**Chapter 11: Jealousy isn't pretty**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

The girls woke up the next morning and were getting ready for school. Well, most of them were just not Ino.

Ino was sleeping in her bed and she didn't listen when they told her to wake up. Sakura, being the evil person she is decided to get bucket filled with cold water and she dumped it on Ino's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Oh MY FUCKING GOSH!WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Ino. "Stop cursing Ino-pig and its time to get up. You only have 10 minutes to get your lazy ass ready" said Sakura as she acted all innocent and continued brushing her hair.

Tenten was laughing at Ino's face so hard that she was rolling on the floor. Hinata tried to hold in her laughter as best as she could.

"Oh my gosh! Only 10 minutes?! But, I have to do my hair, make-up, and I have to make sure I look good and all that other crap!" yelled Ino.

"Well, we were trying to wake you up but, you wouldn't wake up" said Hinata. Ino quickly ran into the bathroom and started taking a shower.

"Wow, I was pretty sure that she was going to kill you, Sakura" said Tenten as she finished getting dressed. "I know but, I got lucky this time" said Sakura as she laughed.

Tenten was wearing jean shorts, a green tank top and white sneakers. Hinata was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black hoodie and capris.

Sakura was wearing a jean mini skirt, red tube top and a black hoodie with a heart on the back of it, and black high heels. When Ino was finally ready she was wearing a mini skirt, blue spaghetti strap shirt, and black high heels.

Sakura let her hair out but she didn't comb it so that it was straight she let her hair be wavy. Ino put her hair up in her usual high ponytail. Hinata put her hair in a low ponytail and Tenten put her hair in one bun at the top of her head.

When everyone was ready they were on their way to school. They decided that they would walk to school instead of going in their cars.

They walked all the way to school and when they got there they saw the boys were all ready sitting on the steps in front of the school.

(A/N: I am going to the describe the boys more now so that you guys know more about them.)

Neji is tall and very muscular. He has long brown hair and pearly white eyes. He is usually like Sasuke acting cool and cold but, he is much nicer than Sasuke. He is Sasuke's rival but, it is a friendly rival. Neji likes to play basketball and Soccer and he is very good at those sports. Right now he is wearing red shorts and a loose black t-shirt. He is Hinata's cousin but, he doesn't like her that much.Yet, he really cares about her.(A/N Sounds strange but it don't matter.)

Shikamaru is very lazy that's why Ino calls him a lazy bum. He has hair put into a ponytail that looks like a pineapple. He wears earrings but no he is not gay. He usually says "This is a drag" or "That's troublesome" or "Your troublesome". He likes to look at the clouds and he likes to sleep. He is very lazy but he is always there to help out his friends. He is very very smart he has an IQ of over 200. Many think of him as a genius even though he is very lazy. Right now he is wearing black baggy pants and a white T-shirt.

Naruto has blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He is the stupidest person of the group but he is very nice. He loves to eat Ramen. He always says "Believe It" because that is his favorite motto even though it gets on many peoples nerves. He is Sasuke's best friend even though they argue a lot. Naruto is always there to help out his friends when they need him and he is the loudmouth of the group. As you can tell he loves to yell a lot. Right now he is wearing black shorts and an orange t-shirt with a black hoodie over it.

Kiba has brown hair and dark eyes. He is usually wearing a gray jacket so that he can hide his dog Akamaru in it. He is very nice...when he wants to be. He usually argues with Naruto because Naruto is an idiot. He likes to flirt with pretty girls. He doesn't like Sasuke because many girls go after Sasuke. His loves Track because he can run really fast. Right now he is wearing gray shorts a black T-shirt and his gray jacket.

Shino is very quiet.He has black spiky hair and brown eyes. He is always wearins shades so and he covers half of his face with a white jacket. He is very mysterious and for some strange reason he loves bugs. Even though he is very quiet he is always there to help out his friends. Right now he is wearing white shorts with a black T-shirt and white jacket.

Rock Lee he is um just plain weird. He has black hair in a bowl-like shape and he has huge bushy eye brows that look alive. He always says Youth and he is very very weird. He loves Sakura as he already said before and he is just plain weird and is always wearing the green ugly spandex suit.

Chouji has brown spiky hair and he has swirls on his cheek He is very chubby and he loves to eat potatoe ships. He is really nice to people that don't bother him and he is Shikamaru's best friend. Right now he is wearing white shorts and a red T-shirt.

I am going to describe Sasuke...again. He has black-bluish spiky hair. He has onyx black eyes and he is the hottest guy in school. He is very muscular and he is athletic. His favorite sports are Basketball and Football and he is the captain for both of those sports. He used to be very cold and ignorant but when he met Naruto all of those things change and he started opening up more. He is a still a bit cold but he definitely opened up more. He flirts with SOME girls. He doesn't like his fangirls at all. Right now he is wearing jean shorts and a dark blue loose t-shirt.

(A/N I know that was boring but I had to tell you about all the characters sometime anyway back to the story)

"Why didn't you guys come in your car?" asked Kiba. "I really don't know but, we all felt like walking" said Sakura as she smiled at Kibe and Kiba smiled back.

Sasuke watched with jealousy...again. "Well, that's a really good reason for walking Pinky" Sasuke said sarcastically as he smirked at her.

Sakura looked at him and said "Yeah, I know it is you Chicken-ass haired bastard. Why can't you ever stop smirking?"

"I already told you that I don't listen to girls especially not you Pinky" said Sasuke as he smirked again. "Whatever" said Sakura as the bell rang and she walked inside the school.

Everyone except Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Rock Lee had the same first class together. Everyone was talking while they waited for their teacher to come in.

"Oh my gosh, When is the perverted old teacher going to come" yelled out Naruto. "Is Kakashi always this late" asked Sakura. "He usually is but sometimes he actually comes on time" said Tenten.

"Oh okay" said Sakura and just a she said that Kakashi came in the class. Everyone went to their seats and Naruto said "YOU ARE 15 MINUTES LATE YOU PERVERTED OLD FOOL. WHY DON'T YOU TRY COMING ON TIME FOR ONCE?"

Kakashi looked at him and said "Unless you want detention I suggest you stop talking." With that said Naruto shut up and sat sat down.

All of a sudden the speakers went on and the principal Tsunade said "Can I please have Sakura Haruno report to the Principle's Office right now. Can I please have Sakura Haruno report to the Principle's Office right now. Thank you."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke knew why Sakura had to go to the Principle's Office. It was because of the fight she had with Karin the slut.

Ino sits right next to Sakura and she had no idea what was going on so she asked Sakura why she had to go and Sakura's reply was "I will tell you at lunch." Sakura walked out of the classroom and went to the principle's Office.

When she was in front of the door she knocked. "Come in" said Tsunade. Sakura walked in and took a seat in front of Tsunade.

"I think you know why you are here" said Tsunade. Sakura simply nodded her head.

"Now, can you tell me the whole story for what caused you to beat up Karin?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I can. It all started when I was in class and talking to Sasuke. She called me a bitch and that slut wouldn't shut the fuck up so I wanted to beat the fuck out of that whore and show her that she shouldn't mess with me. But, Naruto and Sasuke were pulling me back preventing me from beating the shit out of her. When I finally escaped I went after her and beat her up and well, that's the story of how I finally got Karin to shut the fuck up" said Sakura as she smiled at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at her like she was crazy._'She is acting like almost killing someone is a good thing just because you wanted them to shut up'_thought Tsuande.

"That's an interesting story. Um, you know that you will have detention right" asked Tsuande. "Yes, I do" said Sakura with a smile.

"It doesn't seem like you even care, um you know what just forget it. I won't give you detention but take this as a warning. Good bye and have a good day" said Tsuande.

"Well, okay thanks bye" said Sakura as she went to class. When she arrived at class the bell rang so she just got her books and went to her next class.

(A/N: Okay I am going to skip all the periods up to lunch.)

Everyone was sitting at the lunch table eating their food when all of a sudden Ino remembered to ask Sakura about what happened.

"Oh, that. Its a long story so I am going to make it the shortest way possible. I beat the shit out of the slutty whore Karin because she called me a bitch and she wouldn't stop annoying me" said Sakura.

"Yeah, and I feel bad for Karin because Sakura almost killed her! Sakura is very strong and I am warning all of you that you shouldn't get her pissed off. She even escaped from the bastards grip and he's supposedly very strong" said Naruto.

"Shut the hell up dobe" said Sasuke as he whacked Naruto on the head. "OWWW. Why the hell do you always got to hit me?" asked Naruto.

"Why the hell do you always got to be so stupid?" asked Sasuke. "Uchiha stop arguing with the idiot and let Sakura finish the story" said Neji.

"Yeah you bastard stop arguing with me. WAIT!! DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT" asked Naruto. "Yes I did because you are an idiot" said Neji.

"I am not an idio-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence because Ino hit him on the head and yelled "YOU ARE AN IDIOT. YOUR AN IDIOT WHO NEEDS TO STOP YELLING AND LEARN WHEN HE NEEDS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"OWWWW. WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE HITTING ME?! AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU STUPID CRAZY ASS BITCH" yelled NARUTO.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" yelled out Ino. "Can you please be quiet you troublesome girl? I am trying to sleep here" said Shikamaru.

"No, I WILL NOT BE QUIET AND STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS YOU LAZY ASS BUM" yelled Ino. "Why is everyone arguing anyway?" asked Tenten.

"WE ARE ARGUING BECAUSE EVERYONE KEEPS HITTING ME AND CALLING ME AN IDIOT, WHICH I AM NOT, AND THIS CRAZY BITCH DOESN'T LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Naruto.

"Can you please stop yelling Naruto?" asked Hinata as everyone immediately stopped arguing with each other. "HINATA?! You finally stopped stuttering" said Naruto.

"When did you stop stuttering" asked Neji. "Yesterday at the sleepover Sakura helped me out and well now I don't stutter anymore." Hinata said with a smile.

"Wow, Sakura you must be magical or something because I always tried to get Hinata to stop stuttering but it was no use. You truly are amazing" Neji said to Sakura as he gave her a smile.

Everyone was surprised because Neji never actually smiled and he never actually ever complemented someone especially not a girl.

Sakura didn't know that so she wasn't surprised and she smiled back at him. Tenten saw the exchange and she got jealous.

_'That little lying slut! She promised me that she wouldn't go after him at the sleepover when I told her that he is mine! OH MY GOSH I HATE THAT STUPID ASS WHORE'_thought Tenten as anger started taking over her.

She wasn't the only one jealous and I am sure everyone knows who the other jealous person is but he won't admit that he is jealous.

_'Why did the Hyuga smile at her? He doesn't smile at anyone no matter who they are. Oh and why THE HELL IS SAKURA SMILING BACK?!'_thought Sasuke as he too was starting to get mad.

"Um, thanks I guess but, I just told Hinata the truth and that there is no reason for someone like her to be stuttering and nervous around people especially her friends" said Sakura.

Ino saw that Tenten and Sasuke were getting mad and that made her think.

_'Oh my gosh Sasuke and Tenten are jealous! I can believe Tenten but, not Sasuke. That means that Sasuke likes Sakura and I already knew that tenten likes Neji. I am going to try to make Sakura go out with Neji so that Sasuke and Tenten get jealous and just admit their feelings to the people that they like'_thought Ino.

_'It is time to play my favorite game: Matchmaker.'_thought Ino.


	12. Matchmaker is FUN!

**Chapter 12: Matchmaker is FUN!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

"Wow, well I guess it was easier for you because your a girl and you would know how to convince her" said Neji. "It doesn't matter if your a girl or a boy. You just need to know what to say and how and when to say it" said Sakura.

"Well, I guess that's true but still I think your amazing and I don't tell just anybody that so consider yourself lucky" said Neji with a smirk on his face.

"I am not going to consider myself lucky. I already know that I am amazing so there is no need for you to tell me that" Sakura said with a smirk as she left the cafeteria with Hinata and Tenten.

Teten was really mad at Sakura and she was ready to just kill her._ 'I just can't believe she actually flirted with him after she said she wouldn't go after him'_thought Tenten.

Ino was behind the girls because she wanted to see if Sasuke would get jealous. Oh and she was right he was jealous but he tried to hide it.

Ino left the cafeteria thinking how much fun it would be to get Tenten with Neji and Sakura with Sasuke.

**With the boys**

"I am not sure but, I think I am starting to fall for Sakura" said Neji as he looked at the doors she just left through.

This statement got Sasuke really mad but before Sasuke could say anything the bell rang and each of them went to their classrooms.

**With the girls**

"Sakura, are you starting to like Neji?" asked Ino with a smirk.

Sakura blushed and said "Um n-no-o wh-hat-t ar-re you talk-king ab-bout?" asked Sakura as she was very red in the face.

"OH MY GOSH! You so like him. Its written all over your face. He seems to like you to, Tenten why don't you let Sakura and Neji be together? They seem to really like each other" said Ino.

_'I know this is going to hurt you Tenten but, you won't tell Neji your feelings so I have to do this the hard way'_thought Ino.

"WHAT?! No Ino No, No and NO! I wouldn't do that to Tenten. She really likes him and I promised her I wouldn't go after him" said Sakura.

**'Who cares?! We like Neji and we want to go out with him and Tenten can't stop us"**sad Inner Sakura._'Yeah, but unlike you I actually care about my friends!" said Sakura. _

"No, Sakura she is right. I can't stop you from liking Neji so you might as well go out with him. It's okay I really don't care anymore anyway. If you like him then go ahead there are other boys out there for me" said Tenten even though she really wished she didn't.

"NO, you do care and I know you do! I can't do this to you and I don't want to ruin our friendship over a boy. I really care about you because your my friend and I can't do this to you" said Sakura.

_'Wow, she really does care. I can't believe I actually called her a slut and a whore. I feel so bad now! I should of had more faith in her'_thought Tenten.

"Thanks for caring Sakura but, I really want you to go ahead and go out with Neji. You are the only one who got him to smile. Its like you guys were made for each other. So, please go out with him do it for me" said Tenten.

Sakura finally gave up and said "Fine, but I never even said I liked him and even if I did there is no way he would ask me out. I already told you I am still recovering from my last heartbreak and I am not ready for another one."

"Okay" said Tenten and she felt much better. RIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG. "Well, I will see you after school I go to go to class. Bye" said Tenten.

With that said everyone went to their classrooms.

(A/N: I am going to skip the rest of the classes all the way to after school...again because the rest of the classes would just bore you.)

The whole group was outside in the front of the school. Sasuke couldn't stand being near Neji because of what happened at lunch.

Today it was Friday and tomorrow it would be Saturday and everyone would go to the mall and hang out.

_'This is so much fun! This time Sasuke, Neji and Rock Lee will all get jealous because Sakura is going over Kiba's house. I just need to bring up the topic some how'_thought Ino. "Hey, Sakura do you want to hang out today?" asked Ino.

"I really would like to Ino but, I am sorry. I can't, today I am going over Kiba's house so that I can help him with History" said Sakura as she gave Ino an apologetic smile.

Kiba felt to three pair of eyes glaring at him so he turned around and saw that Sasuke, Neji, and Rock Lee were all glaring at him._ 'What the hell did I do to them?'_thought Kiba.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that" said Ino. "Why do you have to be the one to tutor stupid Kiba" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Kiba isn't stupid and I have to tutor him because I am very good at History and well he isn't" said Sakura. "Yeah, but how would he know your good in it if you have only been here for two days?" asked Naruto.

"Do we have to explain everything to you? Yesterday she took a pop quiz in History even though she hasn't been in this school and today we got our grade and she is the only one who got 100 on the pop quiz yet, she wasn't even here for the lessons" said Kiba.

"Wow, really?! I didn't know you were smart like Shikamaru! Wait, so what was Kiba's grade?" asked Naruto. "I got a 25 you stupid idiot" said Kiba.

"Oh wow, and they call me an idiot" said Naruto. "That's because you are an idiot dobe" said Sasuke. "Shut the hell up bastard" said Naruto.

"Can you guys stop fighting and act like the best friends you claim to be for once?" asked Sakura. "Stay out of this Pinky" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I don't have to listen to anybody especially not a chicken-ass bastard" Sakura said in a mocking tone. Sasuke knew she was making fun of him so he just gave her a glare and she just glared back.

"Pinky you need to learn your place. You can't mess with me knowing that in the end you will lose miserably" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I can mess with you and in the end I will not lose miserably. The one who will be losing is your dumb ass" said Sakura.

"Sure Pinky. Whatever you say" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Just leave her alone Uchiha" said Neji. "Yeah, like I am going to listen to you Hyuga. I can do whatever I want and since when were you her bodyguard" asked Sasuke.

"I am not her bodyguard and you can't do whatever you want" said Neji. "Hn" was Sasuke's reply. "What the hell does "hn" mean?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke smirked at her and said "Hn."

"That isn't an answer you idiot" yelled Sakura.

"Just ignore him Sakura" said Neji. "Yeah, I guess your right" Sakura said with a smile.

_'Why the hell is Neji acting like he Sakura's boyfriend or something?_' thought Sasuke.

_'Why is Neji defending Sakura and helping her out'_thought Tenten. Both Sasuke and Tenten were jealous._ 'My plan is working! Score one for Ino Yamanaka'_thought Ino.

Out of nowhere Rock Lee came up to Sakura and said "Will you go out with me now my beautiful cherry blossom?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it and than he looked at her eyes.

"Um, well um I am sorry Lee but I am not interested in you" said Sakura. "Its okay, I understand my cherry blossom. I will always wait for you" said Rock Lee as he left crying.

"I think you really hurt Lee's feelings" said Hinata. "Who cares? He is just a weird idiot who needs to grow up" said Sasuke. "Yeah, that's so true" said Neji. "I agree" said Naruto.

"Same here" said Tenten. "Well, we better get going Sakura" said Kiba. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Um, see you guys tomorrow" said Sakura as she left with Kiba. Everyone else went to their own home.

**With Sakura and Kiba**

Sakura went into Kiba's house and looked at it in awe. "Wow, your house is so beautiful" said Sakura.

Kiba's house had white walls with gold designs as a border and is house was very clean. He has six bedrooms two bathroom's one kitchen and one living room.

"Oh, um thanks." Kiba said as he smiled at her. Sakura smiled back as she continued looking around the house.

Kiba went to the kitchen ad asked "Do you want anything to eat?" Sakura went into the kitchen. "No, thanks but, I need to lose some weight" said Sakura a bit embarrassed that she told him that.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? You look perfect the way you are. You look beautiful your one of the most beautiful girls I have veer seen. You shouldn't lose any weight because then you will be too skinny" said Kiba as he blushed a bit at telling Sakura she was pretty.

Sakura blushed at the compliment and said "Wow, thanks Kiba. Well, um what do you have to eat?" Kiba looked through the fridge and he gave her a yogurt without asking her what she wanted.

"Thanks" Sakura said as she starting eating the yogurt. Sakura spent the rest of the time in Kiba's room helping him with History.

She was done four hours after. "Wow, you are a great teacher. I finally understand History" said Kiba as he laughed and Sakura laughed with him.

"Thanks, I should be going now. Bye Kiba. See you tomorrow at the mall" said Sakura.

"Thanks for the help and I won't be going to the mall because I got to go visit my mom over the vacation, sorry. Bye and thanks again" said Kiba.

"Oh, its okay. We will miss you. Bye" said Sakura as she gave him a hug and he hugged back.

This is the second time they hugged but they like each other like brothers and sisters nothing more.

Sakura left and when she arrived home she fed Sally and she watched some t.v. and after that she took a shower and fell asleep.


	13. A day at the Mall

**Chapter 13:A day at the Mall**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura woke up the next morning very happy._ 'I am going to have so much fun at the mall'_thought Sakura.**'Not only that but, Sasuke and Neji will be there!'**squealed Inner Sakura.

_'What's with you and your obsession with Sasuke and Neji?'_asked Sakura.**'Wow, and they call you smart. They are hot so of course I am going to love them. Sasuke is hotter but Neji is nicer'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I don't care who is hotter or who is nicer I don't like either of them. I don't want to have a relationship just yet anyway'_said Sakura.

**'Don't tell me your still upset about what that idiot Gaara did to you'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I am and you know that I can't get completely over what he did to me. He was hot AND nice and he seemed perfect like he was Mr. Right. But, he proved me wrong when he cheated on me with that fucken slut'_said Sakura.

**'I know but, every guy is different and Neji and Sasuke don't seem like the type of people to do that'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Gaara didn't seem like the type of person to do that either but he still did it anyway'_said Sakura.

**'Just try to go out with someone. At least Neji because he seems to like you and I heard that he doesn't normally smile to just anyone'**said Inner Sakura.

_'How did you hear that if I never heard that?'_asked Sakura.** 'I have my ways and still the point is you should give him a chance if he asks you out'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Fine, I will think about it but if I end up with another heartbreak I am going to blame it on you'_said Sakura.

**'Yeah, Yeah whatever. By the way, you should be getting ready to go to the mall. Bye'**said Inner Sakura as she left Sakura's mind.

_'Oh shit I forgot about that. I ONLY HAVE 20 MINUTES TO GET READY!'_thought Sakura as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

She finished taking a shower in 10 minutes and got dressed. She is wearing jean shorts and a red tank top with a black hoodie.

She started brushing her hair and than she put it in a high ponytail with one strand of hair out in the front.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was already dressed. He was sitting on his bed thinking.

Sasuke is wearing a red t-shirt and black pants. He is also wearing red and black sneakers. He was thinking about yesterday.

_'Hyuga likes sakura? But, I thought he wasn't interested in dating and Sakura seems to like him too.'_thought Sasuke as he was getting mad.

_'Why do I always get so mad when she is with another guy? I can't be jealous right?No,I am just annoyed or something'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a sigh as went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he went downstairs he saw his brother Itachi at the table eating pancakes.

"Good morning, foolish little brother. Where are you going today?" asked Itachi.

"Stop calling me that you asshole and where I am going is none of your concern" Sasuke said angrily. Sasuke never liked his older brother Itachi.

Sasuke thought that his parents liked Itachi more than him just because Itachi is so successful and also Itachi always annoys him.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your loving brother?" asked Itachi with a smirk.

"There isn't anything loving about you and I can talk to you how ever I want to" said Sasuke as he served himself a plate of pancakes.

"Well, your sure grumpy in the morning I will leave you and your grumpy self alone for today" said Itachi as he left the kitchen.

"I am not grumpy your just annoying as hell" Sasuke yelled out to Itachi. Sasuke then started to eat his pancakes.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror to make sure that she looked okay._ 'I look good enough for a day at the mall'_thought Sakura. Soon enough her cell phone rang. Sakura looked at the caller ID and it read Ino.

"Hey Ino-pig" said Sakura as she picked up the phone.

"Are you ready yet forehead girl?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, I am ready" said Sakura._ 'But, I didn't eat yet and I am hungry'_thought Sakura.

"That's good because everyone else is ready and they are already going to the mall. You know where the mall is right?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, I do. Why are you asking?" asked Sakura.

"Okay, drive there and meet us at the front of the mall. We will be waiting so hurry up" said Ino.

"Okay, I will get there as soon as I can. Bye Ino-pig" said Sakura.

"Bye forehead girl" said Ino as she hung up.

Sakura got her car keys and went outside to her car. She drove to the mall and got there in 10 minutes. She parked her car in the parking lot and then she walked to the front of the mall.

When she got there she saw all of her friends waiting.

"Sorry I kept you waiting" said Sakura.

"Its okay Sakura, we were only waiting for about 3 or 4 minutes" said Naruto.

"Okay, can we get something to eat because I didn't eat breakfast and I am starving" said Sakura. "Sure, I didn't eat either and I am really hungry" said Tenten.

Everyone agreed that they would get something to eat inside the mall. "Okay, everyone tell me what you want to eat.Sakura, Tenen, and I are going to go order the food" said Ino.

Everyone ordered their food except Sasuke.

"Why don't you want anything to eat?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I ate breakfast at home" was Sasuke's reply.

"Oh well, I know that you are still hungry so jut tell me what you want to eat already" said Sakura. "I don't want anything Pinky" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Whatever, you chicken-ass haired bastard. I am going to get you something and you are going to eat it whether you want to or not." said Sakura as she left with Ino and Tenten to order the food.

Everyone else was sitting at a table. "Are you going to eat what Sakura brings you?" asked Naruto.

"No" said Sasuke. "If I were you I would because you know how strong and scary she can be when she is mad" said Naruto.

That made Sasuke freeze. He never said it out loud but Sakura did scare him when she was very mad.

"You know what? Never mind I am going to eat it but, only if she makes me" said Sasuke.

"Oh wow, your scared of Sakura" said Neji as he laughed at Sasuke. "Shut up Hyuga at least I am not the one who loves Sakura" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"I do-on't lo-ove Sakura. I don-n't even like he-e-r that way-y" stuttered Neji as he blushed. "Sure you don't. That's why you are stuttering and blushing right" said Naruto with sarcasm.

_'So he does like her'_thought Sasuke as he got a bit mad...again. "Fine, I will admit that I like her but, I don't love her. I don't know her well enough to say that I love her" said Neji.

"You do know that Hinata is here and she is one of Sakura's best friends right" asked Shikamaru.Neji froze and looked over to Hinata. "You aren't going to tell anyone that are you?" asked Neji.

"No but, just to let you know Sakura seems to like you too. Why don't you ask her out?" asked Hinata.

"I can't, I never actually asked anyone out before and Sakura said she isn't ready for another relationship" said Neji.

"True, I will talk to her and try to convince her. But, you need to ask her out either tomorrow or Monday" said Hinata.

"Okay,fine I will oh and thanks" said Neji. "No problem" said Hinata. This got Sasuke very mad.

_'He is actually going to ask her out! Why can't he just stick with Tenten?He never actually liked Tenten that way but they are good friends'_thought Sasuke.

"OH MY GOSH HINATA! I forgot that yesterday we were suppose to go out for ramen" Naruto said with a pout. "Oh yeah, I forgot that too. Why can't we go tomorrow?" asked Hinata.

_'Please say you don't have any plans'_thought Hinata.

"Yeah that's a great idea. I don't have any plans for tomorrow so I guess we can go out for ramen. I will pick you up at 5:00" said Naruto.

"Okay" Hinata said happily. The rest of the girls came back with the food. Sakura gave Sasuke a burger and fries and said "You better eat it or else."

Sasuke knew that was a threat so he decided to eat it.

Sakura smiled and sat down next to Ino.

Everyone ate their food and when they were done the girls wanted to shop but, the boys didn't. "Oh come on Shikamaru. Please I need someone to hold my bags" said Ino.

"No, you troublesome girl. Now leave me alone" said Shikamaru. "Naruto can you please come?" asked Hinata. Naruto immediately agreed.

"Neji, can you please come and hold my bags for me" asked Tenten. She still liked Neji even though she said Sakura could go out with him.

Neji wanted Sakura to ask him to go, not Tenten. "Fine" muttered Neji. "Yay" squealed Tenten.

"I just noticed that Shino, Chouji and Rock Lee aren't here. I know that Kiba had to visit his mom but what about the others?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, they had other plans" said Ino. "Oh, okay"" said Sakura.

She didn't bother asking any of the boys to hold her bags when she shopped because she didn't shop a lot and she wasn't that lazy.

"Hey, Sakura why don't you make Sasuke come and hold your bags when you shop" asked Ino. "It's not like he would listen anyway and I can hold my bags for myself" said Sakura.

"No you can't. We are going to shop til we drop" said Ino. She finally got Shikamaru to come with her.

"No, you are going to shop until you drop. I don't shop a lot" said Sakura. "Oh, yeah I forgot that you don't but a lot of things. Why can't you act like a girl just this one time and shop until you have no more money" asked Ino.

"I don't want to and I do act like a girl. Not all girls waste their money on useless things" said Sakura._ 'I am glad she isn't a girl girl'_thought Neji.

"Whatever, Sasuke you are coming and you are going to hold Sakura's shopping bags even though she doesn't want you to" said Ino. "Why would I carry Pinky's bags especially when she can do it herself?" asked Sasuke.

"STOP CALLING ME PINKY YOU BASTARD.Oh and just for that you are going to hold my bags and I am going to shop a LOT so that YOU can carry a LOT of BAGS" said Sakura as she dragged Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to make her let go but she was to strong.

"Damn, where does all this strength come from" asked Sasuke. "I don't know" said Sakura.

When they got into a store she let him go and was looking around for clothes to buy. The girls bought a LOT of things.

The boys were carrying all of their bags. Shikamaru was the unlucky one because Ino shopped the most._ 'Well, this day didn't turn out so bad'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke had to hold ten bags that were filled with a lot of things.

"I am never ever going to hold your stupid ass bags when you shop again Pinky" said Sasuke as he put her bags in her car.

"Oh yes you will bastard. Good bye and I will see you when ever I see you" said Sakura.

Sasuke left to his car and went home. Sakura drove allt he way home and saw Hinata's car parked in front of her house.

_'I wonder why Hinata is here'_thought Sakura. Sakura parked her car in her drive way. She went over to Hinata's car and saw Hinata in it.

"You finally came home" said Hinata. "Yeah, what are you doing here Hinata? Is there something that you need" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something" said Hinata. "Oh, I think it's better if we talk in my house. Come on in" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Hinata as she got out of her car and followed Sakura into her mansion._'I wonder what Hinata wants to talk to me about'_said Sakura.

They were sitting down in Sakura's living room. "So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Sakura.

"I want to talk to you about Neji. He really seems to like you and you actually got him to smile. I can tell that you make him happy. If he asked you out would You say yes" asked Hinata.

"I don't know because I don't want another heartbreak. I loved Gaara and he didn't seem like the type of person to cheat on me and he was always so nice and caring. It was all a lie he never really loved me and he isn't nice or caring" said Sakura.

"Yeah, but Neji is different. He never went out with anyone and he never looks happy. This is the first time in years that I have seen him smile a true smile. You makes him happy and he will make you happy. You can't give up on love because of one failed relationship" said Hinata.

"Yeah but that hurt me real bad and I don't want to go back to that. I am just too scared. I do trust Neji but I trusted Gaara too and look what happened" said Sakura.

"You have to stop comparing every guy to this Gaara person. Not everyone is like that" said Hinata. "I guess your right" said Sakura. "So if he asked you out what would you say" asked Hinata.

"I would say yes" said Sakura with a smile.

(A/N: Don't worry this will not be a neji/sakura fanfic. This will still be a Sakura/Sasuke fanfic.)

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure because I don't want Neji to end up hurt either. He is my cousin and I care about him and I care about you too because your my friend and even though I didn't know you for a long time you have helped me out big time" said Hinata with a smile.

"Thanks" said Sakura.

"I should get going now. I will talk to you later Sakura. Good bye" said Hinata as she hugged Sakura and left.

**'Oh my gosh!We are going to go out with Neji! Oh yea we rock'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah, yeah what ever he didn't even ask me out'_said Sakura.** 'But you know that he will'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I hope he does but, what about Sasuke? Never mind I don't care what Sasuke thinks'_ said Sakura. She cleaned up her house and played with Sally for a while.

When it was 10:00pm she took a shower, got into her pajamas, and fell asleep.


	14. Many things can happen on Sunday

**Chapter 14: Many things can happen on Sunday**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**A/N: Hey I want to thank everyone who is reading my story I especially want to thank everyone who is giving me reviews. Oh and to answer some of your questions no this story will not involve any shinobi and this will not be Neji/Sakura they will not even go out.Sorry if you don't like this story but I am trying my best to make it fun for everyone to read. I hope you enjoy my fanfic after all this is my first fanfic and I hope you review. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sakura didn't wake up this morning because it was Sunday and Sunday is usually a boring day for her. She thought that today she would be able to sleep all day and relax but, she was very wrong.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Sakura as she wet with ice cold water. She looked up and saw Ino with a smirk on her face.

"That was payback from before forehead girl. You didn't think I would actually let you get away with it did you?" asked Ino.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" yelled out Sakura obviously pissed off.

"Calm down forehead I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today with the group except naruto and Hinata because they are going on a date" said Ino.

"Okay, I am calm but, how did you get into my house?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, um well you see, I uh well, I was always able to pick locks and since I wanted to get payback I decided to sneak in instead of knocking or anything" said Ino nervously.

"Wow, that's a likely story Ino-pig. But, NEXT TIME KNOCK OR ELSE" said Sakura.

"Okay, sheesh don't got to get so worked up about it and yeah I will knock because I don't want to end up like the slut Karin" said Ino.

Sakura was now sitting on her bed shivering from the cold water. "Where are we going to go anyway?" asked Sakura.

"We are going to go to the ice cream parlor and than we are going to go to the park" said Ino. "What time?" asked Sakura.

"At 4:30 so don't be late and bye" said Ino as she left. "She is really weird" muttered Sakura as she looked at the clock. "It's only 9:00am!Why the hell did she have to wake me up o damn early" Sakura said to herself.

"Oh, well I am going to rest a bit more" said Sakura as she fell back in bed and went to sleep.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was looking through his closet to see what he should wear for his date with Hinata.

_'Today I am going to ask Hinata to be my girlfriend. But, I am too nervous and what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?'_Naruto thought sadly.

Naruto continued looking through his messy closet to see what he should wear.

**With Hinata**

"Neji, do you think I should tell Naruto how I feel about him" asked Hinata.

She was in the kitchen with Neji eating cereal.

"Sure, why not?" asked Neji. "I don't know, its just that what if he doesn't feel the same way towards me?" asked Hinata.

"Don't have any doubts the idiot is stupid but I know that he wouldn't hurt you and who knows he probably feels the same way. I think I am going to ask Sakura out today. Anyway see you later" said Neji as he left to his room.

_'He is right, I shouldn't have any doubts and maybe just maybe Naruto will have the same feelings'_thought Hinata with a little bit of hope.

Hinata looked at her clock and it read 3:45pm. "I guess I should start getting ready" Hinata said to herself.

Hinata went to her room to pick out the clothes she would wear.

**With Sasuke**

"I heard that neji is going to ask out Sakura today" said Shikamaru. Sasuke and Shikamaru were at Saske's house hanging out.

"Where did you hear that from?" asked Sasuke with anger in his voice.

"I heard that from Ino. She told me that Hinata called her to tell her that Neji told her that he was going to ask out Sakura today" said Shikamaru.

"Why the hell is he asking her out? Why can't he just ask out Tenten or someone else?" asked Sasuke as he had both of his hands in a fist.

"Calm down, Sasuke. Why are you getting so mad? Neji can ask out who ever he wants to ask out. You don't like Sakura do you?" asked Shikamaru.

"I am calm and I am not getting mad" said Sasuke. "Well, it seems like you are getting mad and you didn't answer my last question. Do you like Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

_'Do I like Sakura? No, there is no way she is annoying and I haven't liked anyone in a lot of years'_thought Sasuke. "No, I don't like Pinky. She is way to annoying and she is only fun to bother. I feel nothing towards her" said Sasuke.

"Then, why are you getting mad?" asked Shikamaru. "I, I really don't know" said Sasuke._ 'He likes her, he just doesn't want to admit it'_thought Shikamaru.

"Well, if you like her you shouldn't be in denial because then, you might lose her" said Shikamaru.

"I don't like her, I just met her about 3 days ago. I am just attracted to her I guess, I mean you know she does look hot" said Sasuke.

"True" said Shikamaru. "Yeah but, don't tell anyone I said that I think she is hot even though most guys do" said Sasuke.

"Don't worry I won't" said Shikamaru. "Anyway, do you like Ino?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

That question threw Shikamaru off guard. "N-no what would make you think I like that loud troublesome girl" asked Shikamaru.

"Hn" was sasuke's reply. Shikamaru let out a sigh and said

"Fine, I do like her but please don't tell anyone" said Shikamaru. "I won't, we should get going to the ice cream parlor now" said Sasuke as he looked at the time.

It is 4:24 right now and they were suppose to get there at 4:30.

"Yeah" said Shikamaru as they both left Sasuke's mansion and went to the ice cream parlor.

**With Sakura**

Sakura is still sleeping in bed without a care in the world_._

She forgot to set her alarm clock so that she could get ready on time to go the the ice cream parlor.

So there she was lying in bed sleeping like the lazy girl she is.

**With Sasuke and friends**

"Why isn't Sakura here yet? Ino, didn't you tell her to come at 4:30?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, I did but that stupid girl is probably sleeping right now" said Ino in irritation. "Then, why don't you call her" asked Shikamaru.

"If she is sleeping then she wont hear her damn cell phone. That girl is a heavy sleeper" said Ino. It was already 4:40 and Sakura still hasn't come yet.

"Um, I will go get her I have to ask her something anyway" said Neji._ 'I bet he is going to ask her out and she is going to say yes'_thought Tenten sadly.

"What do you need to ask her Hyuga?" asked Sasuke in a suspicious tone. "That is none of your business Uchiha" said Neji. "Are you planning on asking her out or something?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, so what if I am. Why should you care?" asked Neji. "Hn" said Sasuke.

_'Why should I care? I don't even like her so, why would I care'_thought Sasuke.

"Just go ahead and ask her out already Neji. You just don't know the damage you are doing" said Tenten as tears started running down her face.

_'Wow, my plan is working better than I thought. I hope Tenten isn't very sad'_thought Ino.

Ino had told Shikamaru and Hinata about the plan and they were helping her. "What damage and why are you crying?" asked Neji as he walked over to her.

"Wow, you really are dense. I love you Neji. I always have and I always will and your going after one of my friends. You are damaging my heart because I have always waited for you to ask me out but then, a new girl comes and takes you away. But, I am not mad at her because she is a really good friend and she actually cares about me and I wish that you cared about me to" said Tenten as she ran away.

Neji was very shocked, he was surprised, he couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing you idiot? Go after her!" said Ino.

**With Neji**

Neji ran after Tenten but she lost him.

He couldn't find her so he thought of a place where Tenten would be if she was upset.

_'She would go to the beach'_thought Neji as ran to the beach.

**With Sasuke and friends**

"MY PLAN IS WORKING!" yelled Ino in excitement. "What plan" demanded Sasuke.

"O-oh u-um not-thing for-rget it-t" said Ino nervously.

_'Why did I have to open my big mouth? He is part of the plan to and he can't know I tried to make him go out with Sakura'_thought Ino.

"Tell me what the plan was right now" said Sasuke in a dangerous tone.

"The plan was to um to um get Tenten to finally admit her feelings to Neji. She wouldn't tell him so I decided to make her tell him the hard way. I made her get jealous of Neji and Sakura by hooking up Neji and Sakura even though you know that they can't actually be together. Now Tenten admitted her feelings and we just have to hope Neji doesn't mess things up" said Ino.

She cut out the part where she was trying to hook up Sasuke and Sakura.

_'What was I thinking? Sakura and sasuke are way too stubborn to say that they like each other. I don't even know if they like each other since they argue a lot'_thought Ino.

"Okay" said Sasuke as he sighed._'At least Hyuga wont ask Sakura out now'_thought Sasuke. "Forehead girl still didn't come and its already 5:02" said Ino.

"Lets go to her house and wake her up. I have never actually been to her house before" said Shikamaru. "Okay, and she lives in a mansion not a house" said Ino.

"They are the same thing you troublesome woman" said Shikamaru.

Ino was about to yell at him when Sasuke said "We don't have time to fight can you argue later?" Ino sighed and said "Fine."

She led the way to Sakura's mansion.

**With Neji**

Neji finally arrived the beach and he saw Tenten sitting there crying her eyes out.

_'I can't believe that she actually loves me. I liked her before but, I thought she didn't feel the same so I decided to go after Sakura'_thought Neji.

He went over to Tenten and sat next to her. "Why aren't you over at Sakura's house?" asked Tenten with anger in her voice but also sadness.

"I am not at her house because I don't like her. I like you" said Neji. This statement surprised Tenten._ 'But, he said he likes Sakura he can't change his mind that quickly'_thought Tenten.

"But, you said that you like Sakura and you were going to ask her out a few minutes ago. What made you change your mind?" asked Tenten.

"I never actually liked her. Well I did but, I always liked you more. Before she came I liked you a lot but, I didn't think that you would feel the same way about me. I thought you only wanted to be friends so I tried to forget about you and I liked Sakura a bit so I decided to ask her out" said Neji.

This is the longest Neji ever talked.

"So, now that you know I do like you back you want to ask me out? I mean do you want to ask me something" asked Tenten as her tears stopped.

"Tenten will you be my girlfriend? I promise not to hurt you and I will always be here for you no matter what happens" said Neji.

Tenten started crying because she was so happy she hugged him and said "Yes I will be your girlfriend!"

Neji was happy too and he gave her a kiss on the lips which quickly turned into a make-out session on the beach.

**With Sasuke and Friends**

Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru were standing in front of Sakura's mansion.

"Okay, I picked her lock before and went in. She got mad and threatened me not to do that again and to knock. So, I am going to ring her doorbell because I don't want to die" said Ino.

"Well, she said that to you. Not to me so I am going to go in without knocking" said Sasuke with a smirk. He picked the lock and started to go in.

"Good luck, me and Shikamaru are going to wait out here" aid Ino.

"Hn. Where is her room?" asked Sasuke. "Just go up stairs and make a left until you see a door that says Sakura's Room please do NOT enter or I will kill you" said Ino.

"Um, okay" said Sasuke as he went in.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

They went out to eat Ramen and right now they are at the park sitting on the bench and talking.

"Hinata, I want to ask you something. I wanted to ask you this for a very long time" said Naruto. "Okay, what is it?" asked Hinata.

Naruto took a long breathe and said

"Hinata I like you a lot and I always have. Will you be my girlfriend please?" Hinata looked surprised and she didn't say anything for about two minutes.

_'I knew she didn't like me that way'_thought Naruto sadly.

Suddenly, Hinata jumped on Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Yes,YES,YES,YES I will. I always liked you too" said as she gave him a peck on the lips. Naruto smiled and hugged her and they continued talking about themselves and they got to know each other better.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

He found her door and opened it. There she was still sleeping.

_'How can she sleep that much? Shouldn't she be awake by now?'_thought Sasuke.

He thought this was the perfect time to give her payback for what she did at gym. "I will show her that she shouldn't mess with me" Sasuke said to himself.

He decided to do the same thing that Ino did except that he put dirt in the cold water so it looked like mud. He poured the muddy water all over her head and she immediately woke up.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO WAKE SOMEONE UP NICELY AND Sasuke? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, you never came to the Ice Cream Parlor so I came here to wake you up" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah that's nice you chose to wake me up by putting COLD MUD ON ME!" said Sakura.

"Oh that was just payback from before. I told you that you shouldn't mess with me" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE WANT PAYBACK?! YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY ROOM IS?!ARE YOU A STALKER OR SOMETHING"yelled Sakura as she tried taking the mud off of her face.

"No, I am not a stalker and Ino told me" said Sasuke.

"I am going to hurt her but, I am going TO HURT YOUR ASSHOLE SELF FIRST!" yelled Sakura as she charged at Sasuke and made him fall on the ground.

She was punching his chest and then she started strangling him.

Sasuke got really muddy because of Sakura. He tried to take her hands off of him but she was too strong. Sakura finally let go of him and sat on the floor beside him.

When Sasuke was able to breathe again he said "What the hell?! Were you trying to kill me or something?"

"Well, duh! You came in my room and you didn't even knock!You also put mud all over me and it is really cold!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, well you put mud on me so we are even" said Sasuke.

"I hate you" said Sakura. "I hate you too Pinky" said Sasuke. "STOP CALLING ME PINKY!" yelled Sakura.

"Stop screming in my damn ear!Your going to make me deaf" said Sasuke.

"Well, I DON'T CARE IF I MAKE YOUR DEAF" yelled Sakura.

"You are so annoying" said Sasuke as he stood up. "Your more annoying then me. Get out of my house!I am going to take a shower to get rid of all this mud" said Sakura.

"Do you got another bathroom? I am not going out looking like this. I am going to take a shower and wash my clothes" said Sasuke.

"I do have another bathroom but you can't use it. I don't care if you don't want to go out like that. It's your fault" said Sakura.

"Pinky, you better let me use your bathroom" Sasuke said dangerously as he gave her a death glare.

"What ever. It's on the right with a blue door. Just don't come in my room" said Sakura.

Sakura had her own bathroom that was connected to her room. She took a shower and she changed into jeans a black t-shirt.

Sasuke finished washing his clothes and when they dried he put them on. He was wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt. Sakura went out of her room and saw Sasuke.

His hair was still dripping because of when he took a shower.

_'He looks so hot when he comes out of a shower- I mean no no no no no he looks as ugly as ever'_thought Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is the end of the chapter and yes this will be continued. Neji did not end up with Sakura, see I told you not to worry about it and I hope you are enjoying my story. Can you please write reviews they help me go on and they help me update sooner I usually write a new chapter every 2 days but I am starting to write a new chapter every day because of the reviews. If a lot of people start to give me reviews than I promise I will write a lot of more chapters soon. :) Thnx 4 reading and thnx for the reviews. So far this is my longest chapter!**


	15. Ice Cream Parlor

**Chapter 15: Ice Cream Parlor**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**A/N: For those who misunderstood Sasuke didn't have backup clothes at Sakura's house he took a shower and washed his dirty clothes and waited for them to dry and than he put them on. Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Where is everyone else?" asked Sakura. "Ino and Shikamaru are outside your house. Naruto and Hinata are out on a date and Neji is somewhere looking for Tenten" said Sasuke.

"Why is Neji looking for Tenten?" asked Sakura. "Well, Tenten told Neji that she loves him and she was crying. Then, she ran away and Neji is now looking for her" said Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and said "I knew she still liked him. She told me that I should go out with him because she doesn't care but, I knew she cared.Yet, I was still going to say yes if he asked me out. I really am a terrible friend" said Sakura.

_'She was going to say yes to him?!'_thought Sasuke.

"Don't feel too bad because this made her finally admit her feelings to him and who knows maybe he will say he likes her too" said Sasuke. "Does Neji like Tenten?" asked Sakura.

"Well, before you came he liked her even though he never admitted it but, I don't know if he still likes her or not" said Sasuke. "Oh" said Sakura.

"Are you upset that Neji might like her" asked Sasuke. "No, I am happy for them but, I feel guilty for what I did" said Sakura.

"Don't feel guilty its her fault for telling you to say yes" said Sasuke. "But, its my fault for agreeing. Lets go outside with Ino and Shikamaru" said Sakura trying to change the subject.

"Okay, but don't feel bad Evil girl" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Shut up you dumb asshole" said Sakura as she playfully punched him on the arm and went downstairs.

Sasuke followed her out the door. When they got out Sakura gave Ino a death glare and then she punched her on the arm but not so that it could hurt a lot.

"OW.What was that for forehead girl?!" asked Ino as she rubbed her arm.

"That's for showing the bastard where I live and letting him enter my room!" said Sakura. "Oh, that. My bad I forgot that he never knew where you lived" said Ino as she laughed nervously.

Ino then turned to Sasuke and said "Why did you tell her that I am the one who told you where her room is and where she lives?!"

Sasuke just looked at her and said "Hn."

"Oh, and why was there a lot of screaming and why do both of you look like you just took a shower?" asked Shikamaru.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS TOOK A SHOWER TOGETHER?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" yelled Ino.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN INO-PIG!WE DIDN'T TAKE A SHOWER TOGETHER!I WOULD NEVER TAKE A SHOWER WITH THAT UGLY FAGGOT!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, what happened?" asked Ino.

"This ugly bastard decided to wake me up by pouring a cold bucket of water with dirt in it all over me just so that I could wake up so I tackled him and he got muddy so I let him use one of my bathrooms and take a shower while I took a shower in my other bathroom" said Sakura.

Ino and Shikamaru instantly started laughing.

"COLD WATER WITH DIRT?!WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT" said Ino while she was laughing her ass off.

"Shut the hell up and stop laughing. Yeah, and I will never take a shower with him! This is why I hate the ugly bastard over there." said Sakura as she gave him a glare.

"I am not ugly and you know you would take a shower with me but, I wouldn't let you because you are not good enough" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"I am not good enough?! Your right, I'm _beyond _good enough,I am way too good for you" said Sakura.

"No, I am way too good for you. I can have any girl I want but, I don't want you and that's why you are always so upset" said Sasuke.

Sakura started twitching. "You can't have any girl!YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO HAVE ME AND I AM NOT ALWAYS UPSET AND I WOULDN'T BE UPSET IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME BUT EITHER WAY YOU DO WANT ME" yelled Sakura.

"I do NOT want you and if I did then you would be mine already but, I don't want you so too bad" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"You are just mad because I would never go out with you and I prefer to go out with Neji. Neji is way better than your bastard self" said Sakura.

This got Sasuke very mad. "Don't ever compare me with that Hyuga. I am better than him in every way and you know it" Sasuke said angrily.

Sakura was about to say something but Ino cut her off. "Everyone calm down, we were suppose to be at the ice cream parlor at 4:30 and it is already 6:45" said Ino.

"Yeah, lets go before they close" said Shikamaru. "Fine" said Sakura as she closed the door and they walked to the ice cream parlor.

When they got there they saw Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Hinata.

"Aren't you two suppose to be on a date?" Sakura asked Naruto and Hinata. "Yeah but we decided to come her to get ice cream" said Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto were sitting closer than ever even for a date."Is there something your not telling us" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well um, me and Hinata are now boyfriend and girlfriend" said Naruto with a blush on his face. Hinata was blushing too.

"OH MY GOSH!YOU GUYS FINALLY HOOKED UP!" yelled Ino as she hugged Hinata and said her congrats.

"Ino let Hinata breathe and stop screaming you troublesome woman" said Shikamaru.

"Fine, you stupid lazy bum" said Ino. "Since when did you listen to Shikamaru?" asked Sakura. "I um, I actually don't know" said Ino.

"GUESS WHAT?! I AM GOING OUT WITH NEJI!THIS IS SO GREAT!" yelled Tenten.

"Wow, really, that's great. I am so glad you finally got the courage to ask him out" said Sakura as she hugged Tenten.

"Thanks Sakura" said Tenten. "I am sorry that I actually was thinking about saying yes to him" Sakura whispered into tenten's ear.

"Don't worry about it" said Tenten with a smile.

Sakura smiled back and she walked back to Sasuke and Shikamaru because Ino was now hugging Tenten very hard.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about" Sasuke said to Sakura.

"I guess you were right. Thanks" said Sakura. "No problem Pinky" Sasuke said with a smirk. "You always have to be a bastard don't you?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"AGH. Your annoying me with your smirking and saying hn. What the hell is hn suppose to mean anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" said Sasuke as he smirked at her annoyed face.

"You just love annoying me don't you?" asked Sakura. "Actually I do, its really fun" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura gave him a glare and punched him on the arm softly.

Sasuke just smirked at her and then, Sakura smiled at him.

_'Why can't I ever stay mad at him?'_thought Sakura.

_'Why do I get a funny feeling inside of me when she smiles?'_thought Sasuke.

"Can we get our ice cream already?" asked Ino. "Yes we can Ino-pig calm down" said Sakura.

"What do you want chicken-ass haired bastard?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I want a chocolate ice cream on a cone" said Sasuke. "Okay" said Sakura.

She asked everyone else what they wanted and then she left with Ino to get the ice cream. They ordered but Ino said "Hey, we are missing one person" said Ino.

"I know" said Sakura. "Who is it and what do they want?" asked Ino.

"Its Sasuke's but, we aren't going to get him anything. The guy said we are the last customers and when we get our ice cream we have to leave. So, we aren't going to get Sasuke anything because of the prank he played on me earlier" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Wow, your evil" said Ino as she too smirked. "I know that and I am proud of it" Sakura said as they both laughed.

They went back to the table and Ino said "We have to leave because they guy said they are closing up now."

Everyone went outside and took their ice cream from Ino and Sakura.

Sakura started eating her chocolate ice cream when Sasuke came up to her. "You forgot to get me my ice cream!" said Sasuke in a not so happy tone.

"We didn't forgot. I just didn't want to get you it" said Sakura with a smirk as she continued licking her ice cream cone.

"Oh, really?" asked Sasuke as he got an idea and he smirked. "What are you planning to do?" Sakura asked.

Soon enough Sasuke took away Sakura's ice cream and we was getting ready to eat it.

"Don't you dare eat my ice cream!Give it back!NO, don't lick it its mine and I already put my mouth over it and I don't want your germs" said Sakura as she tried to get her ice cream back but Sasuke pulled away from her.

"No, you didn't get my ice cream so now you have to share" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Well, share with someone else. You better not put your mouth on my ice cream!" said Sakura.

Sasuke put the ice cream in his mouth and he started licking it. "Wow, this ice cream tastes really good" Sasuke said with a smirk as he licked it again.

"NO YOU TASTED MY ICE CREAM YOU BASTARD! GIVE IT BACK ITS MINE" yelled Sakura. "Okay, thanks for sharing" said Sasuke as he gave her back her ice cream.

"I didn't even share you just took it from me" Sakura said as she pushed him.

She ate her ice cream happily even though Sasuke already had his mouth on it. "Next time you better get me my ice cream" said Sasuke.

"Yeah,yeah what ever" said Sakura. When everyone finished their ice cream they went home. Neji and Tenten kissed goodbye and so did Hinata and Naruto.

"See you at school" said sakura as she walked back home. When she came home she decided to clean her bed and room because they were still muddy.

When she finished it was 9:00 so she decided to watch television and she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW! If you review then I will update very very soon! I know that this wasn't such a great chapter but I think that I am going to put something surprising in the next chapter and if I don't it may be in the chapter after it.Thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying my story! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. I can't be falling for her, or can I?

**Chapter 16: I can't be falling for her, or can I?**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura woke up the next morning without any issues. She woke up on time and she didn't get mad at her alarm clock when it woke her up.

She took a nice long shower and when she got out she went to her closet to pick out her clothes. She chose to wear black baggy capris, a green tank top with a black hoodie and black and green DC's.

She left her hair down and she combed it until it was straight. She looked at herself in the mirror and liked the way she was dressed.

She ate breakfast and left food for Sally. She drove to school parked her car in the driveway. She noticed that there weren't many cars.

She looked at her cell phone to see the time and she saw that school didn't start until 45 minutes. "Oh well I might as well wait at the front of the school for everyone else" Sakura said to herself.

She got out of the car and walked to the front of the school. She was surprised to see Sasuke sitting there. "What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I could ask you the same thing Pinky" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Do you always got to call me Pinky?" Sakura asked annoyed.

Sasuke pretended to think about it and than he turned to her and said "Yes."

"Well, that's nice" Sakura said sarcastically. "Hn" Sasuke said.

"Move over so I can sit" said Sakura. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would I listen to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Because if you don't then, I will have to hurt you" Sakura said threateningly. Sasuke was a bit scared of her so he moved over.

"Thank you" said Sakura as she sat down next to him on the steps. "Why would you say thanks if I didn't move on my own free will? You forced me to" said Sasuke.

"Because unlike some people here I have manners" said Sakura. "You don't have any manners" said Sasuke. "Yes I do" said Sakura.

"No you don't. You just said move over and you didn't say please. So, I would have to disagree, you DON'T have any manners" said Sasuke.

"I DO have manners. I said move to you because your not just anyone. Your an annoying bastard that loves to annoy me" said Sakura.

"Yeah, and I am really good at it" said Sasuke with a smirk. "I would really like to wipe that smirk off your face" said Sakura. "I would really like to see you try" said Sasuke as he smirked yet again.

"Well, I would gladly try" said Sakura as she tried to push Sasuke down the steps and failed miserably.

"Well, your trying but your definitely not succeeding" said Sasuke with a smirk still on his handsome face. "Why can't you move? Fall down the steps already" said Sakura as she continued pushing him.

"You are too weak Pinky just give it up" said Sasuke. "What ever" said Sakura as she finally gave up.

Oh and Sasuke is wearing jean shorts and a white t-shirt with a black sweater and black sneakers. Sakura's cell phone started ringing so Sakura picked it up.

It was a private number so Sakura didn't know who it was.

Sasuke was wondering who called Sakura so he tried to listen to the conversation.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Sakura.

"Oh my gosh, how did you get my number?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter of course it matters I don't want you calling me" said Sakura.

"Your coming to my school tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Why? Don't you think you hurt me enough?" asked Sakura as tears started coming down her face.

Sasuke was wondering what could have cause Sakura to cry.

"No, don't come I hate you!I never want to see you again. Leave me the fuck alone" said Sakura as she hung up.

Sakura stood up and was walking back to her car when a hand stopped her. It was Sasuke and he was grabbing her wrist.

"Why are you crying?What happened?" asked Sasuke. "Nothing" said Sakura.

"That's bullshit! Tell me who the fuck called you and why the hell you are crying!Tell me right now" said Sasuke.

"No, I wont because it isn't any of your business. Why should you care anyway?" asked Sakura as the tears continued running down her face.

Sakura tried to leave Sasuke's grip but he only grabbed her harder. "Tell me now!" said Sasuke. "No, let me go" said Sakura.

"Not until you tell me who it was and why your crying" said Sasuke. Sakura escaped from him after struggling and she started to run away from him but he caught up to her and he trapped her.

He pushed her against the wall and put both of his hands on the wall beside her face so that she couldn't escape.

"Leave me alone Sasuke. This has nothing to do with you" said Sakura.

"No, I will not leave you alone until you tell me what happened. This has everything to do with me" said Sasuke. "No it doesn't. What does this have to do with you?" asked Sakura. "I care about you and I don't want you to be upset. Why can't you tell me what's wrong Sakura? Just tell me" said Sasuke.

Sakura was surprised at what Sasuke said to her._'He cares about me? He doesn't want me to be upset? Did he just call me Sakura instead of pinky?'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke was also surprised by what he said. Sakura just looked away from him so that he couldn't see her face.

"Look at me when I am talking to you" said Sasuke. Sakura still didn't turn around.

Sasuke grabbed her face and turned it so that her face was right in front of his.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW!" said Sasuke as he raised his voice.

"Fine, my ex-boyfriend Gaara called me. He told me that he was moving around here and that he will be going to our school starting tomorrow. But, I don't want to see him not after what he did to me" said Sakura as she started crying in Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke just hugged her against his chest and he was trying to make her stop crying.

"What did he do to you? You never actually told us. You left and said you would tell us when your ready" said Sasuke.

"He cheated on me with the school's slut. I saw him and he saw me but, he didn't care he just continued kissing her like I wasn't there. I couldn't deal with the pain that my first love actually did that to me. He didn't seem like that type of person but, I guess I never actually knew him" said Sakura as she continued crying on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke got mad at what Sakura just told him.

_'He cheated on her? No wonder she was so sad. When I see him I am going to hurt that kid'_thought Sasuke. Sakura could tell that Sasuke was getting mad.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Please don't hurt him Sasuke" said Sakura. "Why not? He hurt you and he deserves to get hurt" said Sasuke.

"Just don't fight him. He is very strong even for you" said Sakura. "You never even saw me fight. Why are you defending him anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"I just don't want you to fight and get hurt because of me" said Sakura. "Its okay, I wont get hurt" said Sasuke as he pulled her closer to him.

"Just don't fight him unless he starts with you" said Sakura. "Fine" said Sasuke.

They stayed there for about 10 minutes happy in each others arms. Sasuke finally pulled apart and looked at his shirt.

It was wet from Sakura's tears. "You soaked my shirt Pinky" said Sasuke.

"I knew you couldn't give up your bastard ways completely" said Sakura with a sigh.

Sasuke just smirked at her. Cars started coming in the parking lot and Sasuke said "School is going to start in five minutes we should wait for everyone on the steps."

"Your right" said Sakura as they walked to the front of the school. When they went to the front of the school they saw the rest of the group already sitting there.

Tenten and Neji were sitting right next to each other because they are now going out. Same thing with Hinata and Naruto.

Ino was hitting Shikamaru on the head for calling her troublesome.

When Sasuke and Sakura came together Ino and Naruto started asking questions. "Wow, bastard are you going out with Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Forehead girl why didn't you ever tell me that you were going out with Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Since when were you going out with Sakura and why didn't you ever tell me?!" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I thought I was your best friend! Yet, you don't even tell me that your going out with one of the hottest guys in school. I feel so hurt" said Ino as she pretended to cry.

Naruto was about to say something when Sakura beat him to it.

"Could both of you SHUT THE HELL UP and LET US EXPLAIN?!" yelled Sakura.

"Go ahead forehead, I am all ears" said Ino.

"I am not going out with the bastard. The day I go out with him is the day hell freezes over. We were just talking about gaara because I never told him what happened" said Sakura.

She cut out the part when they were arguing on the steps and Sasuke went after her and Gaara called and she was crying on Sasuke and he said he cares about her.

Basically, she cut out everything except the part when she told Sasuke what happened between her and Gaara.

"Oh, okay forehead as long as you aren't keeping any secrets from me" said Ino.

"Yeah, um Gaara is coming to our school tomorrow" said Sakura sadly. "WHAT?!If that asshole comes anywhere near you I am going to kill him!" said Ino.

"Yeah, he did enough damage to you" said Hinata. Naruto, Neji and Shikamary already knew what happend because Ino, Tenten and Hinata told them.

"Yeah, and if he wants to fight than all of us are jumping in. All of us are here for you Sakura. We are friends until the end!" said Naruto.

"Thanks you guys but I prefer you don't fight him unless he actually starts with any of you" said Sakura. "Okay" said Ino.

"Thanks you guys are the best" said Sakura with a smile on her face.

Sasuke didn't know why but he felt the need to protect Sakura.

He didn't like to see her cry and he would do anything to make her smile again.

_'I can't be falling for her, or can I? No, I am only attracted to her but, nothing more'_thought Sasuke.


	17. We have gotten closer

**Chapter 17: We have gotten closer**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking_ 'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

They all decided to go back in the school because the bell was about to ring. They all went to their first class except for Sakura.

She decided to wander around a bit and either way Kakashi sensei was always late so it didn't matter. She was walking around the halls when all of a sudden a kid who looked like Sasuke grabbed her.

He slammed her against the wall and he tried to kiss her. Sakura tried to push him away but she couldn't. "What the hell are you trying to do Sasuke?!" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke?! I'm not that stupid ass ugly bastard" said the kid who looked like Sasuke. "Are you his brother or something?" asked Sakura.

He was right he wasn't Sasuke because his hair was down but, his face really did look like Sasuke. "Hell NO I'm not his brother. I am not related to him at all. My name is Sai NOT Sasuke" said the kid known as Sai.

"Okay, then sai, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF RAPIST OR SOMETHING?!" asked Sakura.

"What the fuck?! No I am not but, I couldn't resist you.You look too beautiful" said Sai and when he saw Sakura blush he smirked. "Well you shouldn't be doing that. You don't even know me" said Sakura.

"Actually, I do. Your name is Sakura Haruno" said Sai. "Just because you know my name doesn't mean you know me and are you a stalker or something" asked Sakura.

"Well, that's true I don't know you but, I would like to get to know you and No I am NOT a stalker" said Sai. "Oh" said Sakura not knowing what to say.

"Look, I really want to get to know you. So, do you want to hang out after school today or tomorrow maybe?" asked Sai with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Um, I will think about it. I will ask for my friends opinions because I don't know you at all so, I am not sure" said Sakura.

"Well, I want to go somewhere so that I could get to know you" said Sai.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG. "Um, I should get going to class now. Bye" said Sakura as she left. Sakura went to class late but, as usual Kakashi wasn't there yet.

Naruto came up to her and asked her why she was late. "Um, I was bored and well, I decided to wander a bit and when the bell rang I decided to come" said Sakura.

She didn't want to tell him about what Sai did. "Are you sure thats all that happened?" asked Ino. Sakura was now sitting with the rest of the group in her first period class.

"Um, I, yeah that's all that happened" said Sakura nervously.

_'She is a really bad liar. Something else happened that she isn't telling us'_thought Sasuke. "Your lying. Tell us what happened" said Sasuke.

"I said Nothing happened because nothing else happened" said Sakura.

"Okay, so what did you do or see in the halls while you were walking around and doing nothing else" said Sasuke.

_'Damn him! How can he always tell when I am lying? Whatever I am not going to tell the bastard'_thought Sakura.

Suddenly, Kakashi walked into the classroom.

Sakura has never been so happy to see Kakashi sensei in her life.

_'He just saved me...for now. I know for a fact that Sasuke wont stop asking me. Everyone else will just forget'_thought Sakura.

"Um, you will take a test so, no talking, no cheating, no looking around and No passing notes or else you get a zero on your test" said Kakashi as he handed out the test and everyone started.

The day went by fast and Sakura was relieved that noone asked her about what happened in the morning.

_'But, I need to know whether I should go or not and Ino is a expert in this so i should ask her but she will end up telling everyone about Sai'_thought Sakura.

Sakura and her friends were outside in the front o the school. They were sitting on the steps like they usually do in the morning and they were just talking.

"What are you going to do for Winter Vacation forehead girl? Oh and are you going to celebrate Christmas with anyone? You do now that Christmas is in two weeks right?" asked Ino.

"Oh my gosh, why do you have to ask me so many questions? Oh and I don't know what I am doing for Winter Vacation because I haven't made any plans yet. Also, I do know that Christmas is in two weeks and I don't know who I am going to celebrate it with" said Sakura.

"OH MY GOSH, HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY PLANS AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR GOING TO CELEBRATE IT WITH?!" yelled out Ino.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I don't have any plans because well, um I actually don't know" said Sakura.

"Hey, why can't we all celebrate it together? The Bastard has his own house far away from here. Its like a beach house but instead it's for the winter and when its spring we can go to the bastard's beach house" said Naruto.

"Wow, you never told us that Sasuke" said Ino. "Dobe, why would you invite them to MY beach house for the Spring and into my faraway house without me agreeing to it?" asked Sasuke with irritation in his voice. "You would've agreed anyway bastard" said Naruto.

"Fine, whatever" said Sasuke. "Oh yeah! Wait, so who is going to come?" asked Naruto. "Im going if you are" Hinata said to Naruto.

"Well, I am going so I guess that means you are going too. Who else?" asked Naruto. "Me and Neji are going" said Tenten.

"I am so definitely going" said Ino. "This is such a drag but, I guess I will go" said Shikamaru.

"I can't I have plans" said Kiba. "So do I, sorry" said Rock Lee.

"I can't, I am going to celebrate with my family. Sorry" said Shino.

"Same here, sorry guys but you know that my family always loves to spend time together" said Chouji. "It's okay" said Naruto.

Everyone looked at Sakura expectantly. "Um, I don't know if I can because my parents might take me to the U.S" said Sakura.

"WHAT?! OH my gosh, No your coming Forehead girl and I don't care what your parents say but your going to come" said Ino.

"What? I can't go if my parents are taking me out of the country and I don't even know if they are or aren't because they usually change their plans" said Sakura.

"Well, I really want you to come" said Ino. "I want to go too but, um I will call my parents when I get home and I will tell you if I can go tomorrow" said Sakura.

"Okay, that's a good idea. Hopefully you can come with us Sakura" said Naruto.

"Well, I guess we should get going now. Bye guys see you tomorrow" said Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones who brought their car to school so everyone else left while they went to the parking lot.

Sakura wanted to avoid Sasuke because she knew he was going to ask her about what happened in the morning.

Right when she was near her car Sasuke went in front of her and grabbed her wrists so that she couldn't run away.

"Okay, I know something happened and your going to tell me NOW" said Sasuke.

"Why do you always want to know what happened? Your getting involved in my personal life and that's not a good thing" said Sakura. "Are you going to tell me or not?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes and she decided to tell him.

"Well, I was walking around the halls when I was slammed against the wall and someone like you tried to kiss me. I thought it was you but, he told me his name was Sai. I am not going tot tell you every single thing but he said he wanted to get to know me better and he asked me if we can hang out today after school or tomorrow. I told him I would ask my friends for their opinions because I don't know him at all" said Sakura.

Sasuke was getting mad "What the hell does Sai want to know about you?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but, since I told you um should I hang out with him or not. I can see that you know him so should I?" asked Sakura.

"No you shouldn't. As a matter of fact you should stay as far away from him as you can. Sai is bad news, he goes after many girls only for one thing and I think you know what that is" said Sasuke.

"Ew, really? He doesn't seem like that type of person. But then again he did try to kiss me and when I asked him why he said I was too beautiful that he couldn't resist" said Sakura.

"He tried to kiss you?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah but I kept pushing him away. Oh and when I called him Sasuke he said that he isn't that stupid ass ugly bastard" said Sakura.

"That's because that idiot is jealous of me" said Sasuke. "Do you and Sai have something against each other?" asked Sakura.

"Well, he doesn't like me just because most girls like me as you can see, I have my own fan club and well I am better than him at sports. He is just jealous of me. Since he doesn't like me I don't like him either. Also I don't like what he does for 'fun' with girls" said Sasuke.

"Wow, interesting story. Is that the longest you ever talked?" asked Sakura. "Hn" said Sasuke. "Here we go again with the damn 'hn'! Don't you get tired of saying that?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

By now he had already let go of Sakura.

Sakura gave him a glare and said "I don't have time for your annoying remarks. I am going to go home. Bye chicken-ass haired bastard."

Sasuke just looked at her and then he said "See you later Pinky." Before Sakura could say anything he went into his car and drove off.

"The nerve of that bastard" said Sakura. "Oh well, I should get going now" Sakura said to herself. She got into her car and drove home._ 'Well, I at least know that i shouldn't go with Sai'_thought Sakura.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was already home. He was thinking about what Sakura had told him that Sai did.

_'I can't believe that asshole actually did that. Well, I can but if he touches her again I am going to kill him'_thought Sasuke. Sasuke decided to watch television.

After a while he got bored so he went upstairs to his room and he did his homework. His mind drifted off to when the group decided to spend time together for the Winter vacation.

_'I don't know why but, I really want Sakura to be able to come. I don't know why I am thinking this but, I have to admit that I have gotten closer to her'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and he decided to go to sleep.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was calling her mom to se if she could spend time with her friends for Winter Vacation AND Christmas.

"Hello" said Sakura's mom.

"Hey mom, um are you going to take me to the U.S for the Winter vacation?" asked Sakura

"Well, that was the plan wasn't it? Why are you asking?" asked Sakura's mom.

"Well, I wanted to spend the time with my friends. oh and I met Ino again and we go to the same school and I am want to spend time with her and my other friends" said Sakura.

"Well, okay sure go ahead honey. Oh and Merry Christmas. I wont be able to call you for Christmas because I will be very busy. Sorry bye and I love you and so does your father" said Sakura's mom.

"Okay, thanks mom! Merry Christmas to you too and I love you and dad. bye" said Sakura as she hung up.

"YES!" said Sakura. She was so happy that she would be able to go.

Part of her was happy because she would be spending time with her friends and the other was because she would be spending time with Sasuke.

_'I don't know why but, I like being around Sasuke. I really want to spend time with him. I don't like him do I? No, that can't be it but, I have to admit that I have gotten closer to him'_thought Sakura.


	18. Winter Vacation Part 1

**Chapter 18: Winter Vacation Part 1**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

The next day Sai asked Sakura if she would go with him but, she said no and she told him that she isn't going to talk to him anymore. Every time Sai would ask her why she would just walk away.

_'Why isn't she talking to me anymore. We only talked for one day but, shouldn't she at least say hi or something?'_thought Sai.

He still tried to talk to her but he stopped when Sasuke threatened him. Sasuke told him "Why do you keep bugging her? Get lost because she isn't interested in you and if you don't back off then, your going to regret it."

After Sasuke told him that he slammed Sai against the wall an gave him a glare. He left Sai alone and Sai got really scared so in the end he decided to back off...for now.

Ino was very happy when Sakura said she will be able to celebrate Christmas with them. Sasuke was too but he didn't show it.

Also, Sakura was happy that Gaara didn't show up because his flight got cancelled and he wont be coming until Winter Vacation is over. Sakura wasn't ready to face Gaara just yet.

_'I wont know what to do when he gets here. I hate him and I don't want to be near him'_thought Sakura. When she heard the news that Gaara would be coming to their school she got really upset and worried.

She didn't want any of her friends to fight him. _'At least we wont see him until about three weeks'_thought Sakura.

The week went by fast and everyone was packing their things to go to Sasuke's winter house. "Okay, you guys have to follow me so its better if we carpool in 2 cars" said Sasuke.

Everyone agreed and they decided to use Ssuke's car and Neji's car. Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata went with Neji.

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru went in Sasuke's car. Sakura sat in the passenger seat and let Ino torture Shikamaru in the back.

Sasuke drove with Neji following close behind him. they were listening to the radio but Sasuke and Sakura kept arguing.

"Let me listen to 'Rockstar' by Prima J" said Sakura.

"No, I don't like that song and I want to listen to 'By Myself' by Linkin Park so that's what I am going to listen to" said Sasuke. "Oh, and who ever made you the boss?" asked Sakura.

"I did because this is MY car meaning that this is also MY radio meaning that I get to PICK whatever song I want to hear" said sasuke.

"No it doesn't and I don't give a damn what's yours.I want to listen to a song and I am going to listen to it whether you like it or not" said Sakura as she changed the station.

"No your not, I am going to listen to the song I want to listen to" said Sasuke as he switched the station back.

"STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND LET ME LISTEN TO WHAT I WANT TO LISTEN TO!" yelled Sakura as she changed the station.

"Fine just don't kill me" said Sasuke as he moved more away from her.

_'Why does she got to be so scary? I means she looks hot when shes mad but when shes mad at me it scares the hell out of me'_thought Sasuke.

"Thank you" said Sakura as she smiled at him._ 'Why is she acting like she wasn't about to kill me 5 seconds ago?' _thought Sasuke.

"Your weird" said Sasuke as he continued driving. They drove for about three hours when they finally arrived. "FINALLY! DAMN THAT TOOK FOREVER" yelled Ino.

"Shut up troublesome woman. Don't you see that sakura is sleeping?" asked Shikamaru. Ino looked at the passenger seat and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully on the seat.

_'This is a good time to pull a prank on her. Never mind she looks to peaceful and I don't want her to kill me'_thought Sasuke. "OOPS. My bad" said Ino.

Everyone got out of the car except Sakura and they met up with Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata. "Where is Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"She is sleeping in the car and we don't want to wake her up" said Ino. "We can't just leave her in there. bastard go and carry Sakura inside.

"What the hell?! Why me and No I will not because if she wakes up while I carry here then that will be the end of me" said Sasuke.

"Oh come on bastard. it wouldn't be right if me or Neji carried her because we have a girlfriend and Shikamaru is a lazy asshole. Oh and there is no way any of the girls are going to carry her. your the only one who DOESN'T have an excuse" said Naruto.

"Fine" said Sasuke. He gave Naruto a key and said "You guys go on inside I will be right there with the demon child." They all went on inside.

Sasuke went to the passenger seat and carried Sakura out of it bridal style.

He closed the door with his foot. Then, he went up the steps with sakura in his arms.

_'I didn't know that anyone could be this light. I have to put her on a bed so she can sleep'_thought Sasuke.

He entered the house and Naruto said "There are only four rooms bastard. I am going to share my room with Hinata. Neji with Tenten and Shikamaru with Ino. That leaves a room for you to share with Sakura."

"What? Why? Sakura will be really mad and when she wakes up in the morning and sees me I am pretty sure she going to kick my ass" said Sasuke.

"Tough luck bastard, you deserve to get a beating anyway" said Naruto with a smirk as he grabbed Hinata and went to their room. Everyone went to their rooms to unpack their things.

(A/N:Oh and everyone bought gives for each other and they will give it to each other on Christmas eve.)

Sasuke carried Sakura all the way to THEIR room.

_'I really don't see why I have to share a room with Sakura. She can share a room with Ino can't she? Then again I wouldn't want to share a room with Shikamaru it would feel weird' _thought Sasuke as he let out a sigh.

When he entered the room he put her on the queen sized bed.

_'I hope she wakes up soon because I don't want her o wake up in the morning and see me sleeping next to her. She will end up making me deaf and she will break some of my bones'_thought Sasuke.

The room had one queen sized bed, one closet, one white dresser, one desk, two couches , and one television. Also, a bathroom was connected to the room.

Sasuke went into the bathroom and he took a shower. While Sasuke was in the shower Sakura woke up.

_'Why am I on this bed? Wasn't I in the car? I hear water running, is someone taking a shower? I am so CONFUSED'_thought Sakura.

heard a door open and turned to where she heard the noise. there she saw Sasuke standing in nothing but, a towel rapped around his waist.

His muscles and 6-pack was showing. (A/N: For those who don't know 6-pack is abs that are well um a 6-pack.)

Sakura was blushing really hard.

_'Oh my gosh, HE LOOKS SO DAMN HOT. His muscles are so and his hairs its so and his body is so- WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY AM I THINKING THAT?' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and was surprised to see her awake.

_'SHIT! She is definetly going to kill me now'_thought Sasuke. Sasuke's face changed from being surprised. He saw Sakura blushing so he smirked at her.

"What's the matter Sakura? Are you realizing that you DO want me but you know you can't have me?" asked Sasuke with a smirk still on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?! NO WAY PRETTY BOY! I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HALF-NAKED IN THIS ROOM?" asked Sakura.

"Well, this is OUR room. We have to share a room together. Ino and Shikamaru are sharing a room and the two other couples are sharing a room as well" said Sasuke.

"What? Did I hear you right? WE HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, now can you stop yelling?" asked Sasuke.

"I am NOT going to SHARE a room with YOU. So get out of here" said Sakura.

"Actually your the one who needs to get out of here because this is MY house" said Sasuke. "Like I said before I don't give a damn what's yours and I am not going to listen to you so get out" said Sakura.

"Well, I am not going to listen to you so too bad either we share or you sleep in the kitchen" said Sasuke.

"Fine, but go put on some clothes already" said Sakura as she turned around to hide her blush. "Hn" was Sasuke's response as he took some clothes out of his drawer and went back to the bathroom to change.

_'Damn, I didn't know he ha such a fine body. I love his face and hair but WHOA. I mean ugh I sound like one of his fan girls. I don't like that bastard I am only attracted to him I mean he is hot and I can't deny that'_thought Sakura.

Sakura looked around the room and saw her bags in the corner._ 'I guess I should unpack my things'_thought Sakura.

She walked over to her bags and started unpacking everything. She used the 3 bottom drawers of the white dresser. Sasuke put his clothes in the first 3 earlier.

When Sakura finished unpacking Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing black boxers and a long white t-shirt. "Why aren't you wearing any pants?" asked Sakura.

"This is what I wear when I sleep if you got a problem with it then I don't care" said Sasuke as he jumped on the bed and turned on the television with the control.

"Yeah, that's nice, thanks for caring about someone other than yourself" Sakura said sarcastically. "Your welcome evil girl" said Sasuke as he flipped through the channels.

"You ignorant bastard" said Sakura as she went into the bathroom. Sakura took a shower and reached out to get a towel. But, she didn't feel anything except the wall.

_'Oh my gosh! I forgot to get my towel and my clothes. There is no way I am letting that bastard see me naked'_thought Sakura. Sakura decided to tell Sasuke to give her a towel from the door.

"Sasuke can you get me a towel from the dresser?" said Sakura. "Why didn't you bring a towel with you?" asked Sasuke. "I forgot" said Sakura.

"You really are an idiot" said Sasuke. "Just get me A DAMN TOWEL NOW" said Sakura. "Okay, calm down" said Sasuke. He got off the bed and got a towel for sakura.

He went to the door and knocked "Open up the door Pinky" said Sasuke. "But, I don't want you to see me naked" said Sakura.

She was blushing on the other side of the door. "It's not like you have anything to offer" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD. How would you know anyway?" asked Sakura clearly pissed off. "Just open the damn door I wont look" said Sasuke.

He turned his head away from the door and held out the towel for Sakura to get. Sakura opened the door and snatched the towel from Sasuke's hand.

She quickly slammed the door and wrapped the towel around her body. "I have to go in the room to get my clothes so, go somewhere and cover your eyes" said Sakura.

"No, I am going to watch television because your making me miss my game!" said Sasuke. "WHAT?! I don't want you to see me" said Sakura.

"I already told you that you don't have anything to offer and your wearing a towel anyway" said Sasuke. "Fine, but don't look at me because I will feel uncomfortable" said Sakura.

"I will do what ever I want" said Sasuke. "Dumb ass bastard" muttered Sakura as she opened the bathrrom door.

She walked over to the white dresser and started searching for her clothes. They were showing commercials so Sasuke decided to see what Sakura was doing.

He saw her in only a towel and looked her up and down. He blushed and turned away.

_'Am I actually blushing? Well, she does look really good in only a towel. She has MORE than ENOUGH to off- WHOA No shes not for me and I don't like her'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke continued looking at the television and he acted like he didn't see anything. Sakura got her clothes and went back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out brushing her hair. She was wearing short black shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt.

When she was done brushing her hair she put it in a ponytail. "We don't have to share the bed too do we?" asked Sakura.

"Actually we do because I am not moving. If you don' want to then go sleep on the couch" said Sasuke. "No, I am fine sleeping on the bed just don't rape me while I sleep" said Sakura.

"Why would anyone want to rape you?" asked sasuke. Sakura gave him a glare and said "Who wouldn't want to rape me?"

Sasuke just looked at her and said "I sure as hell don't want to rape you." Sakura gave him another glare but this time she playfully punched his arm.

"Your a bastard did you know that?" asked Sakura. "Whatever just go to sleep already I am going to sleep right now" said Sasuke. "Fine" said Sakura.

She went on the opposite of Sasuke near the edge of the bed. "I am NOT sleeping right next to you" said Sakura she faced the other way.

Sasuke got up and turned off the lights. He went back on the bed on the opposite side of Sakura.

"Good Night asshole" said Sakura. "Good Night evil girl" said Sasuke.


	19. Winter Vacation Part 2

**Chapter 19:Winter Vacation Part 2**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**A/N: Okay I will NOT delete this story. I got 20 votes(actually more then 20 votes) saying that they don't want me to delete this story and 0 votes saying they want me to delete this story so, the people who wanted me to continue win.**

* * *

Sakura was sleeping peacefully in bed. For some reason she felt more comfortable then usual.

She was cuddled up with something but she didn't know what and she didn't care because it felt so good. Sasuke was also sleeping peacefully in bed and he felt really comfortable.

He thought he was leaning on a pillow so he pulled it closer to him. He put his head in it and lay down sleeping.

_'Why did I just feel something pull me'_thought Sakura. She tried to roll away but the grip was too hard.

_'How is the pillow moving'_thought Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke opened their eyes to see that they were cuddling each other.

Sasuke was holding Sakura's waist in a hugging position with a strong grip and Sakura had her arm on Sasuke's chest. "AHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Sakura as she tried to pull away.

Sasuke was about to pull away but, he got an idea. "No, I don't think I will" said Sasuke with a smirk. "What? Let me go you asshole!" said Sakura.

"No" said Sasuke as he pulled her closer to him causing Sakura to blush. "Why not?" asked Sakura. "Because I don't feel like it" said Sasuke.

Sakura was blushing madly and she was trying to push Sasuke away from her. He was grabbing her from her waist and he was pulling her closer to him so it looked like he was hugging her.

"What the hell?! Get.The.Fuck.Off.Of.Me" said Sakura. "I am not listening to you" said Sasuke. "Just let me go dammit!" said Sakura.

Secretly Sakura really liked the fact that Sasuke was holding her and she liked the warmth.

"I know that you don't really want me to let you go. You really like me and I am doing you a favor by holding you in my arms" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"As if you idiot! I don't like you, you like me!" said Sakura. "I don't like you Evil girl, and your the one who is madly in love with me" said Sasuke.

Sakura gave Sasuke a very very very scary death glare. "Relax, demon I was only joking" said Sasuke as he let her go and ran to the bathroom before she could hurt him in any way.

_'The nerve of that stupid self-centered bastard'_thought Sakura. Sakura got off the bed and went to the white dresser.

She picked out the clothe that she was going to wear today. _'Well its winter now so I should wear something warm and'_thought Sakura.

Sakura picked out jeans and a white t-shirt with a black sweater. _'Now all I need to do is wait for the idiot to get out of the bathroom'_thought Sakura.

**'You mean the HOT idiot'**said Inner Sakura._ 'No, I mean what I said'_said Sakura.**'Well what you said is wrong' **said Sakura._ 'No it's not and leave me alone, all you do is annoy me'_said Sakura.

Right after Sakura said that Sasuke came out of the bathroom all dressed up. He is wearing a big white t-shirt and baggy jeans.

His hair is in its usual style. Sakura walked into the bathroom and was about to close the door when all of a sudden Sasuke said "I hope this time you remembered to bring your towel and clothes with you."

Sakura glared at him and said "Actually, i did remember." Sasuke looked at her hands and when he didn't see a towel he said "Oh really? Then where is your towel?"

Sakura looked at her hands and only saw her clothes.

_'Shit I did forget to bring my _towel' thought Sakura. "Um, I um I forgot it" said Sakura. "Ha, I knew you didn't remember. You can't possibly remember to bring a towel because then, that wouldn't be you" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" asked Sakura. "I don't know, why don't you figure it out yourself instead of me telling you everything" said Sasuke.

"Your not telling me everything. You can't tell me everything because you don't know everything because you are STUPID" said Sakura.

"Yet, I actually remember to bring my towel when I am going to take a shower unlike some people here an I am not going to mention any names coughSAKURAcough" said Sasuke as he smirked.

"Why don't you stop coughing?You sound like a sick donkey or something. If your sick then go drink some medicine but, I don't want to be sick so STAY AWAY from me.Thanks I appreciate it" said Sakura as she grabbed the nearest towel and went inside the bathroom.

Sasuke just glared at her back."You stupid bitch" muttered Sasuke. "What was that?I couldn't hear since you were mumbling" said Sakura.

"I said You Stupid bitch" said Sasuke. Sakura got mad at that statement. "I am not a bitch. So go fuck yourself you man whore" said Sakura.

"No, and I am NOT a man whore" said Sasuke. "You could of fooled me with all your fan girls I bet you slept with each one of your fan girls" said Sakura.

"I haven't slept with anyone and you know that I NEVER did and that I will NEVER sleep with any of my fan girls" said Sasuke with a threathing tone.

"Sure whatever you say but, you are kind of wasting my time and I need to take a shower so good bye" said Sakura.

She slammed the bathroom door shut and started to take a shower._ 'What makes her say I slept with any of my fan girls? I would NEVER do that. Maybe she just said that to get me mad'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke went out of the room and went into the living room. When he got there he saw Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto sitting on one of the couches.

Sasuke sat next to Shikamaru. "SO, how was your NIGHT you stupid dumbass BASTARD?" asked Naruto.

"Your the stupid dumbass, dobe. Oh and my night involved sleep because that's what NORMAL people do when it is night time" said Sasuke.

"Gosh, I know soooo did anything happen in the morning?" asked Naruto. _'Yeah but, I am not going to tell your dumbass what happened'_thought Sasuke.

"NO, why are you asking me this anyway you stupid ass?" asked Sasuke in irritation. "You don't got to get so mad I just wanted to know if anything happened between you and Sakura" said Naruto.

"Well, nothing happened" said Sasuke. "Okay, um did anything happen between you and Ino?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Well, she did beat me up a few time because I called her a troublesome woman that's why I have three bruises on my arm. She complained that she didn't want to sleep on the dirty floor and she didn't want to sleep beside me so I had to sleep on the floor. But, I didn't want to so I got a few more punches but at the end she finally decided to share the damn bed. Living with her would be like living with the devil himself" said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Wow that's um interesting" said Naruto as he started laughing.

"A HA HA HA SHE GAVE YOU THREE BRUISES I WOULD LAUGH EVEN HARDER IF SHE GAVE YOU A BLACK EYE!" said Naruto. He was rolling on the floor by now laughing really hard.

"Shut up Naruto your giving me a headache" said Shikamaru. It took Naruto for about three minutes to stop laughing. "So, anything happened with you and Tenten?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"Well, since we are a couple we decided to sleep together. We had no arguments what so ever. We woke up in each others arms and she blushed and I told her to go back to sleep and we fell asleep again" said Neji.

"Your story is boring!" said Naruto. "I don't care. What happened with your dumb self anyway?" Neji asked Naruto.

"I AM NOT DUMB!Oh and well Hinata kindly offered that she sleeps on the floor and I sleep on the bed. I told her we could BOTH sleep on the bed. She blushed and then she fainted but before she could fall on the floor I caught her and I put her on the bed. While she was unconscious I went to take a shower. I got all dressed and when I came out of the bathroom Hinata woke up and asked me what happened. I told her she fainted when I told her that we could sleep together and she said shes sorry and I said its okay. We slept in each other arms and when we woke up we just looked at each other and talked" said Naruto.

"And you said my story was boring" said Neji as he pretended to yawn. "Shut the hell up neji" said Naruto. "I am not going to listen to a stupid good for nothing brat like you" said Neji.

Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke beat him to it. "Stop arguing with the dobe he is just a waste of time with his idiotic remarks" said Sasuke.

Naruto was about to say something but he was cut off again this time by Hinata. "Naruto please don't argue. Oh and um can we go out today?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, anything for you Hinata" said Naruto. "Bye guys" said Naruto as he left outside with Hinata.

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter I will update the next chapter as soon as I can.Thanks to everyone who helped me make my decision of continuing to write this story.**


	20. Winter Vacation Part 3

**Chapter 20: Winter Vacation Part 3**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**A/N: Okay I know that in my story the characters have been OOC. But, my story is going to be very OOC for the characters. I will try to make them be like their real character but not so much because then it wouldn't be MY story if I am not using my ideas. :)**

* * *

"At least the dobe isn't here anymore" said Sasuke. "Yeah, Naruto is really annoying" said Shikamaru.

"LAZY ASSHOLE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I WANT YOU TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME AND I AM NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER" yelled out Ino.

"Oh shit, this can not be good" said Shikamaru. Ino appeared in the living room and when she saw Shikamaru she said "Where have you been? I have BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME" said Ino.

"I was here the whole damn time you troublesome woman" said Shikamaru. "Oh, well come on your going shopping with me" said Ino.

"Why do I have to go? Can't you take Sakura or Tenten with you?" asked Shikamaru.

He was trying to find an excuse so that he wouldn't go. "Sakura isn't ready and Tenten wants to spend time with Neji" said Ino.

"Well, take Sasuke with you. He isn't doing anything" said Shikamaru. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. "No, Sasuke is boring and you are too but I can actually hurt you and hurting you is fun" said Ino.

Sasuke chose to ignore the statement when Ino said that he was boring. "Um, why can't you wait for Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

He was desperate to not go with Ino to the mall._ 'That crazy girl shops way too much and she only wants me to hold all the bags' _thought Shikamaru.

"I Don't want to wait I want to go NOW" said Ino. "This is so troublesome" said Shikamaru as he got up off the couch. "Come on the mall is waiting for me" said Ino happily as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and ran out of the house dragging him along.

"Well, I guess that leaves me and you Uchiha" said Neji. "Hn" said Sasuke emotionless. "What's with your change of mood?" asked Neji. This time Sasuke didn't answer and he went outside.

'_I wonder what is wrong with him'_thought Neji. "Hey Neji, can we go out to eat. I know its Winter and all but I really want to get out of here" said Tenten.

She just came into the living room right after Sasuke left. "Okay" said Neji. They went out to a diner since it was still morning and they didn't breakfast.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was standing outside on the balcony.

_'I don't even know why I agreed with Naruto to let everyone come here. They all have someone to spend time with but I don't. I never did, my parents always left somewhere and I spent time by myself. Not even Itachi spent time with me he always celebrated with someone. I hate this time of year'_thought Sasuke.

"I just need someone that I can be with I don't want to be alone" Sasuke whispered to himself.

_'I think I should start dating or something but, with someone who isn't a slut and will always stay by my side. I don't know, maybe I will start dating'_thought Sasuke.

**With Sakura**

Sakura had just gotten out of the shower and right now she was drying her hair. _'I wonder why its so quiet'_thought Sakura.

**'Everyone probably left somewhere without telling you because you took so long'**said Inner Sakura. _'I didn't take so long and they wouldn't ALL just leave ME'_said Sakura.** 'You did take long!You took like two damn hours'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Really?It didn't seem that long'_said Sakura. **'Well, if your relaxing time goes by fast'**said Inner Sakura. _'True, I am going to get something to eat I am very hungry'_said Sakura.

**'Well, go eat you fat ass'**said Inner Sakura. _'I am NOT a fat ass and if you call me a fat ass then your a fatass too'_said Sakura.

Sakura finished drying her hair and left it out instead of in a ponytail. She went out of the room and se walked to the kitchen.

She looked through the fridge and didn't see any food to eat. _'What is the damn point of having a fridge if there wont be any food in it?'_thought Sakura.

"I am going to go eat and then I will go to the grocery store and buy food...with Sasuke's money" Sakura said to herself._ 'All I need to do is find the idiot'_thought Sakura.

She started looking for him and was about to give up when she finally saw him standing on the balcony. '_He seems dazed or something' _thought Sakura.

She went behind him and poked him on the back. "Hey, can we go somewhere to eat and then go grocery shopping?" asked Sakura. "Hn" was Sasuke's reply.

"Can you please say some actual words?" asked Sakura. Sasuke just sighed. "Is there something wrong? Did I do anything to you?" asked Sakura. "Hn, we can go" said Sasuke.

_'I think I did something to upset him'_thought Sakura sadly.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were at a ramen shop. Obviously that's the place Naruto chose. They were talking and laughing and having a good time.

"I am so glad that you said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend" said Naruto. "I am so glad that you asked me because I was to scared to tell you my feelings because I thought you might have rejected me" said Hinata.

"I would NEVER reject you. I love you Hinata I really do, I always have, and I always will no matter what.Nothing can ever take us apart" said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Hinata she was crying of happiness. _'I can't believe he said he loves me and he always will'_thought Hinata. "Yes" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"I love you too. I always have but I couldn't tell you because before I was to shy. Sakura made me be more brave and have more courage. I will always love you Naruto. I will always be by your side no matter what" said Hinata.

Naruto hugged Hinata and Hinata hugged back. Naruto caught her in a kiss and they soon started to make out. "Hey, you disgusting teens shouldn't do that in public" said the owner of the ramen shop.

Hinata and Naruto immediately stopped embarrassed. "Sorry I got a bit carried away" said Naruto sheepishly. "I can see that but don't do that here go t a motel or something" said the manager as he left.

"We can continue this when we get home" said Naruto. Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

"Can we please stop Ino? I am so tired" said Shikamaru.

They have been running around from shop to shop and he was stuck carrying all of her bags. "N- did you just call me Ino instead of troublesome woman?" asked Ino surprised.

"Yes, now can we just stop? I am really tired of all the running" said Shikamaru. "Okay, only because you called me by my actual name" said Ino.

They looked for a place to sit and chose to sit on the end of the huge fountain in the middle of the mall. "So, what do you want to talk about Shika?" asked Ino. "Shika?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh um I guess that's the nickname I gave you" said Ino. "Um, okay and I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hey, I asked you first" said Ino. "yeah, and I said I don't know. So, now I am asking you second" said Shikamaru. Ino laughed and said

"Well, um do you like anyone?" Shikamaru was surprised that she asked him that. "Um, yeah" said Shikamaru. "Oh" said Ino sadly.

_'I knew that he liked someone I just knew it. There is no way we could have possibly a couple'_thought Ino sadly. Shikamaru saw that Ino's expression turned from happy to sad.

_'She can't like me can she?'_thought Shikamaru. "Do you want to know who I like?" asked Shikamaru. "YES" said Ino a bit to commandingly.

Shikamaru sighed and said "The truth is that I like no I love you Ino. I know you always hurt me and you can be mean but, I like your personality. You are always there for your friends to help them out. Not only that bur your really pretty and I know that you probably don't like me but, I thought you should know how I have felt about you for the past three years."

Ino was shocked beyond belief. "You love me?" asked Ino to make sure she heard right. "Yes I do and its okay if you don't feel the same way about me. I totally understand" said Shikamaru.

Ino said "I love you too Shikamaru. I don't know what makes me so attracted to you but, I have loved you for a long time now. I know it doesn't seem that way because I hit you but I was just trying to hide my feelings" said Ino with a smile on her face.

This made Shikamaru smile. "Ino will you be my girlfriend?" asked Shikamaru. "Of course I will Shika"s aid ino as she hugged him. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Now, what should we do?' asked Ino. "Um, I am really hungry so can we go get something to eat? Unless you still want to shop to death" said shikamaru.

"No, I think I did enough shopping for today. Besides I am hungry too" said Ino. They walked to a fast food restaurant in the mall and ate in a comfortable silence.

**With Neji and Tenten**

Neji and Tenten were at a diner eating. "Isn't this fun?" asked Tenten happily. "I guess so" said Neji. "I know so. Anyway, you never actually told me why you like me" said tenten.

"You never asked" said Neji. "Fine, why do you like me?" asked Tenten.

"I love you I don't just like you and I love you for many reasons. You aren't so girly and your not so loud. You are athletic and you play a lot of sports. You are really nice to people you don't go around hitting someone like Ino does. You are really pretty. I have known you for a long time and we have always been good friends and we are really close. I like your attitude and well you made me fall in love with you" said Neji.

"Awwww, your so sweet" said Tenten as she smiled at him.

"I am so glad you picked me instead of Sakura. Sakura is taking a lot of people away from me. I started to stop liking her as a friend but, she showed me that she cares for me and she has really helped me. I realized she wasn't taking anyone away from me she was just being herself towards others and they just started to like her. I am glad to have her friendship because she really helped me out. She even insisted on saying No to you when you asked her out just because she didn't want me to feel sad because she knew of my feelings toward you. Well, you didn't ask her out but if you did she was thinking of saying no. I forced her to say yes so she was going to say yes because she did like you too but only a little bit" said Tenten.

"Yeah, I like her a little too. I think she is better off with Uchiha anyway. She is more like a little sister to me" said Neji.

"Yeah, all of us are attached to her in some way. I can't stand losing her. She became part of us and she is special to us in a different way. Even Sasuke" said tenten.

"Yeah, I noticed that Sasuke has become softer and he is more outgoing then before" said neji. "I noticed that too and it happened ever since Sakura came along" said Tenten.

"Yeah, she is amazing if she can make the cold bastard change think of what else she can do. Well, your more amazing then her because you have captured my heart but I believe that she has captured Uchiha's heart even though both of them don't know it yet" said Neji.

"I think that too" said tenten. They continued talking and eating the rest of the morning.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura and Sasuke went to a fancy diner that was far away from where they are staying for the Winter vacation. "Wow, this place is beautiful don't you think?" asked sakura amazed.

"Hn" said Sasuke. "Okay, you really have to stop saying that. There is something wrong with you and I know it. Tell me what happened" said Sakura.

"Don't get into my personal life" said sasuke. "Oh, so its okay for you to try and get into my personal life but its not okay for me to get into your personal life?" asked Sakura.

"No, this is more personal" said Sasuke. "Yeah, sure whatever. At least tell me why you are acting colder then usual" said Sakura.

"Hn, why should you care?" asked Sasuke. "There is something wrong with you and you are my friend. So, its only normal for a friend to care about their friend" said Sakura.

Sasuke just sighed at a waiter came and led them to their table. When they were seated they looked through the menu.

The waiter asked them for their orders and sasuke and Sakura ordered their food. "It will be ready in about ten minutes" said the waiter.

"Okay, thanks" said Sakura with a smile. When the waiter left she looked over to sasuke. "Why can't you just tell me? I want to help you out if I can" said Sakura.

"You can't help me because its in the past and it happened and it doesn't involve you so mind your own business" said Sasuke emotionless.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?" asked Sakura.

She was really hurt by what he said to her. "Could you shut up and stop being annoying?" asked Sasuke.

"Fine, if you want to act like an asshole then go ahead. But, don't come to me when you need any help because I tried but you wouldn't let me" said Sakura as she stood up.

"Good, because I don't need help from a stupid annoying bitch like you" said Sasuke. Sakura gasped and said "Don't ever talk to me Uchiha because I will never forgive you."

Sakura started crying and she an out of the diner. "Wait, no, I didn't mean that" said Sasuke but she already left.

_'Why the hell did I have to say that? I am so stupid, now she wont ever talk to me again. This is just a bad time for me'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke got mad that he made Sakura cry and he punched the wall in anger and said "Dammit, why the hell did I do that? She was just trying to help."

There was a dent in the wall where Sasuke had punched it. the waiter came with the food and asked what happened.

"Nothing I will pay for the damage but, I am not going to eat any food" said Sasuke. He gave the man a few bills and left.

_'She can't be home yet, its far away from here. I should go find her'_thought Sasuke.

**With Sakura**

_'Why the hell would he say that to me? I was only trying to help his dumb ass! Why would he ever call me those things? I am not ever going to talk to him'_thought Sakura.

She was walking to the winter house but she knew there was no point since it was really far.

_'I should call Neji, he is always there to help me out and he has a car'_thought Sakura. She doesn't like Neji that way but, like Neji said before she is like his little sister.

They have become close over the time they have been together. Sakura was still crying but she called Neji.

"Hello?" asked Neji.

"Hey, um can you please pick me up from the fancy diner near the beach?" sobbed out Sakura.

"Are you crying?' asked Neji worried.

"Yes, please pick me up Neji I can't walk all the way home" said sakura.

"What are you doing out there anyway and why are you crying? What happened?" asked Neji.

"Its because of Sasuke, I will tell you when you pick me up, please hurry" said Sakura. She didn't want Sasuke to find her first.

"What did that asshole do?! Fine, I will be there right away" said Neji in an angry voice. He was really angry by what Sakiura had just told him.

_'You better have a good reason for making her cry Uchiha'_thought Neji. Everyone else was already home and Tenten was hearing the conversation but she couldn't hear what Sakura was saying. everyone was wondering what could have gotten Neji so mad.

"What happened with Sakura?" asked Tenten. "I don't know but she is crying because of something that the Uchiha did and he is going to regret it" said Neji.

"Oh my gosh, WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?" asked Ino.

Ino was the closest to Sakura since they were childhood best friends. Sakura was like a sister that she never wanted but got anyway and was happy to have.

"I don't know she said she would tell me on our way here. I got to go she wants me to hurry up for some reason.I will be back as soon as I can. Bye" said Neji he gave Tenten a peck on the lips and ran out the door.

He was riding fast towards where Sakura said she was. When he finally saw her he stopped. Sakura was relieved to see him.

She got in the passenger seat and Neji started riding back. "Thanks big brother" said Sakura. "Anytime little sister, what did the Uchiha do to you?" asked Neji.

Sakura told him the whole story and Neji got really mad. "Yeah, I saw him act like that right before I left. Why the hell would he say that to you? I am going to kill that stupid self-centered bastard" said Neji angrily. "No, don't kill him! I am not going to talk to him anymore but, I need to find somewhere else to sleep" said Sakura.

"Fine, but, there isn't an extra room" said Neji. "I know" said Sakura sadly. "I am going to have a talk with him and if he does anything to you tell me. Just share the room with him but, don't talk to him and just ignore him. Who knows maybe you will be friends again" said Neji.

"I doubt that, I am really mad at him and I am upset at what he told me" said Sakura. "Okay, but I don't want you to be upset forever. Everything will be okay just be patient" said Neji.

"I will but, I really wish he never said those things to me" said Sakura. "Yeah, don't worry I will have a little 'talk' with him" said Neji. "Thanks Neji your the best" said Sakura with a smile.

He drove the rest of the way back in silence.


	21. Winter Vacation Part 4

**Chapter 21: Winter Vacation Part 4**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner sakura **'blah blah'**

As soon as Sakura and Neji entered the house Ino started hugging Sakura and asking her if she was okay.

"What did the bastard do to you? If I find out he touched you in some disrespectful manner I am going to rip the gay bastard's arms off" said Ino. "Calm down Ino I will tell you later or neji will tell you" said sakura.

"Oh, okay and OH MY GOSH GUESS WHAT?" asked Ino. "What?" asked Sakura. "I am going out with Shikamaru" said Ino happily.

"Wow, really?I knew you two liked each other it was so obvious. Congrats" said Sakura.

"Thanks now everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend in this group except you and Sasuke. I would say that you two should get together but both of you are way too stubborn and after Sasuke made you cry I'm not trusting him with you" said Ino.

"True and I don't even like him in that way or in any way ever since he called me all of those things I well, I don't even want to call him a friend" said Sakura.

"What did the bastard call you?" asked Naruto. "Ask Neji because I really don't want to talk about this I am going to take a shower and go to sleep.Goodnight everyone" said Sakura as she left the living room.

"Poor Sakura, Sasuke must have done something really bad to make her that upset" said Hinata. "Well, he did and that's why I am going to make sure he regrets it" said Neji.

"Whatever he did I am going to make sure he regrets making Sakura cry too" said Naruto. "Alright, just tell us what happened between Sakura and Sasuke" said Shikamaru.

Neji told all of them what happened and they were shocked. "Why would he do that?" asked Ino. "I wonder why he was acting that way to make Sakura worry about him" said Hinata.

"Who cares why that asshole was acting cold and moody. He always acts like he has a stick up his ass and he deserves to be sad for whatever reason because he made my best friend cry" said Ino.

"That was really...harsh" said Shikamaru.

"That bastard has done it this time. Once he comes you better come with me to knock some sense into the asshole" Naruto said to Neji.

"I will be happy to accompany you" said Neji.

"I know that Sasuke was wrong to do that but you don't have to kill him. You only need to TALK some sense into him NOT KNOCK the sense into him" said Tenten.

"Fine" sighed out Neji. "Yeah, please Naruto after all we are here because of him.This is his house not ours" said Hinata. "Okay but, only because you don't want me to" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto"" Hinata said with a smile.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was driving around looking for Sakura but, he couldn't find her. _'I hope she is okay. She probably called Neji to pick her up'_thought Sasuke.

"I don't know why I said that to her. She probably wont even talk to me now. I am pretty sure Neji and Naruto are going to corner me.They are both like her older brothers" muttered Sasuke.

drove the rest of the way home thinking about what he did to Sakura._ 'I think I should tell her why I was acting that way'_thought Sasuke.

**With Sakura**

Sakura just finished taking a shower and she was changing into her clothes.

She wore gray sweat pants a a white tank top. _'I want to fall asleep before HE comes home'_thought Sakura.

She put her hair in a ponytail. She went on the bed and started drifting to sleep.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke just came home and he parked his car in the front of the house. When he walked in he was slammed against the wall by Neji.

"I thought you told Tenten you wouldn't KNOCK the sense into him you would only TALK" said Naruto. "Your right but, if she never said that I couldn't kill this bastard" said Neji as he let go of Sasuke.

_'I knew they would do this'_thought Sasuke. "Anyway, why did you do that to Sakura you bastard?" asked Naruto.

"This isn't the greatest time of the year for me and you should know that dobe. Your the only one who should actually know" said sasuke.

"Oh, I forgot about that but, you didn't have to do that. She was only trying to help" said Naruto.

_'I should've known that he was being cold because its close to Christmas and he probably doesn't have anyone to share it with. Yeah, his friends are here but, he doesn't have someone to love. He can love sakura but she hates him right now'_thought Naruto.

Everyone else was asleep in their rooms. "What are you talking about?" asked Neji. "Something personal, you don't need to know about it" said Naruto.

"Fine, just don't make her cry again Uchiha because things will get personal" said Neji. "Hn" was Sasuke's reply. Neji just left to his room.

"You should talk to her tonight" said Naruto as he left too. Sasuke went up to the room and he decided to talk to her. He went over to the bed and saw her sleeping.

He took off his jacket and put it on one of the couches. Sakura started to wake up because of all of the noise. Sasuke sat on the bed next to her.

Sakura woke up and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Yeah?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing" aid Sakura as she laid down on the bed and tried to sleep again. Sasuke sighed _'I know shes mad at me'_thought Sasuke.

"Sakura I know your mad at me but, I want to explain why I did that and why I was acting colder then usual" said Sasuke.

"Save it, I don't want to know. Its your personal life and I don't want to get into it. Not only that but, I am an annoying stupid bitch and you don't need my help" Sakura bit out.

Repeating what he said to her made her even more upset. _'I actually said that to her' _thought Sasuke surprised.

"I didn't mean it. Just listen to me you need to know why I said all of those things" said Sasuke. "I don't want to hear it" said Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap. He grabbed her from the waist so that she couldn't pull away from him.

"Sasuke, let go of me" said Sakura as she tried to pull away. Sasuke only pulled her closer and said "Sakura, you are going to listen to me whether you like it or not."

Sakura just noticed that he had been calling her by her name not Pinky or Evil girl.

"I don't want to hear it and I am not going to listen to the likes of you. Not after what you did to me" said Sakura.

"I have an explanation for why I said that and I am truly um... sorry" said Sasuke but, he muttered the last part.He never actually apologized to anyone and Sakura knew this so she decided to listen to him.

"Fine, but there better be a good explanation" said Sakura. Sasuke told her about all those times he spent alone. She felt bad for him and she agreed that this was very personal.

"I am so sorry Sasuke. I didn't know I just um I am sorry. I really shouldn't have gotten into your personal life but, you didn't have to say all those things to me"said Sakura apologetically.

"Its okay, I got into your personal life too anyway and I am sorry for calling you those things I can't even believe I said that but, I am just so frustrated right now" said Sasuke.

"I understand it must really be hard for you but, don't worry you got your friends to help you out if you would just let them and thanks for actually calling me by my name. Oh and you can let go of me" said Sakura.

She was still on Sasuke's lap and he was still grabbing her by the waist. "That was only for now evil girl so you shouldn't be thanking me. Oh and I don't feel like letting you go" said Sasuke.

"Not this again, why do you always got to hold onto me?" asked Sakura. "I like sleeping with you. If you got a problem with it then I really don't care"was Sasuke's response as he pulled Sakura down on the bed with him.

"WHAT ARE-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. "Everyone else is still sleeping, lower your voice" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

His hot breath made Sakura shiver. Sasuke noticed this but, he thought she was cold. "Are you cold?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, this shirt doesn't keep me all that warm" said Sakura. It wasn't an actual lie because she was cold but, that wasn't the reason for why she shivered.

"Hn" said Sasuke. He pulled her closer to him and he was starting to fall asleep.

"I don't want to sleep with you just let me go" said Sakura. "That's not true" said Sasuke. "Yes it is" said Sakura. She was starting to doubt her own words.

_'Well, he does feel good and I sleep comfortable with him but, it seems akward'_thought Sakura. "Oh well, I am not going to let you go so just shut up and go to sleep" said Sasuke.

"Fine" muttered Sakura.Sakura dug her head in Sasuke's neck and fell asleep soon after that.

_'He smells nice and he feels so good' _thought Sakura. Sasuke just cuddled more with Sakua and sleep soon took over him.

His last thought was _'Maybe she can be the one to stay by my side and I wont feel alone again...'_

It is now the afternoon and everyone was in the kitchen talking.

"Christmas is in four days!I need to go buy clothes to wear and more gifts. I already got gifts before we even came here but, I need to get more. Can you take me to the mall Shika?Please?" whined Ino.

"Why do you always have to take me?" asked Shikamaru. "Um, I don't know" said Ino. "Just take Sakura,Tenten or Hinata" said Shikamaru.

"No, I can't!I would but, I am buying their gifts and they can't see what I am getting them AND you need to help me pick out what I should give to the boys since I don't know what they like" said Ino.

"What a drag...fine I will go" said Shikamaru bored. "Thanks Shika!" said Ino as she hugged him.

"Let go of me your choking me and I need to breathe" said Shikamaru.

"Fine, be that way" said Ino as she let go of him. "Neji, lets go to a store where they give nice things...I need to get gifts too" said Tenten.

"Hn" said Neji as he went to get his car keys. "Hinata and bastard lets go out to eat and then we can go gift shopping" said Naruto. "I think I'll pass" said Sasuke.

"Come on bastard you have to buy gifts this time and we are not taking no for an answer.Right Hinata?" asked Naruto. "Right, you have to come with us Sasuke" said Hinata.

"Hn" said Sasuke. "What are you going to do forehead-girl?" asked Ino. "I don't know I might go out to buy some gifts" said Sakura.

_'Good, we would take you Sakura but, I need to try and convince the bastard to get you a gift' _thought Naruto.

"Okay, we will see you later.BYE" said Ino as she dragged Shikamaru out the door with her. "Bye sakura see you later" said Tenten as she walked out with Neji.

"Bye" said Hinata as she left out the door with Sasuke and Naruto.

_'I wonder why they didn't at least ask me if I wanted to go with them. Naruto didn't even invite me but, he invited Sasuke' _thought Sakura.

"Oh well, I am going to go buy gifts"Sakura said to herself.

She grabbed her cell phone off the table and put it in her pocket.She is wearing denim jeans and a black t-shirt and a white sweater.

She went out of the house and walked to a store that wasn't so far away but, wasn't so close either. She walked only about a mile.

She went into a store that had jewelry. _'Maybe I can find something for Ino here'_thought Sakura. She was looking around when she bumped into someone.

They both fell on the floor together.Sakura fell on top of the red head. "I am so so so sorry I didn't mean to I was ju-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence because she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She was on top of a boy with red hair and bluish eyes.

She knew who he was she knew him very well.

He was her first love and he crushed her heart. He was he reason for her teardrops.

He was Gaara her ex-boyfriend.

"Gaara-a wh-hat ar-re you-u do-oing here-e?" asked Sakura frightened as she got off of him and sttod up.

He stood up as well. "Wow, didn't think I would see you here. I am here looking for a gift to give my girlfriend. By the way you look more beautiful then ever. I can't believe I actually let you go" said Gaara with a smirk.

"Don't sweet talk me you asshole. I hate you and I don't want to be near you. So goodbye oh and tell your girlfriend that she should be ready for a heartbreak" said Sakura.

As she walked out of the sore with tears in her eyes. Gaara walked out of the store and he started to follow her.

Sakura didn't want him to find her so she walked into an alley because she thought she would be able to lose him that way.

Turns out there was a dead end and he couldn't get out of the alley because there was a wall blocking her way an Gaara was on the other side where she came in through. She was stuck and she couldn't run anywhere.

"What do you want?Haven't you done enough damage to me already?" said Sakura in anger. She was crying because all the memories of him came back full force and she couldn't take it.

"I am not going to hurt you Sakura. I still love you and I would never hurt you my cherry blossom.You are mine and mine alone no one else can have you because if they try I will kill them" said Gaara.

He was right in front of her and he trapped her against the wall. He slammed her back onto the wall and he held her wrists so she couldn't try to hit him or try to escape.

He also trapped her feet with his legs so that she wouldn't escape.

"You don't love me and you never did and I don't love you I hate you. SO get the fuck away from me. I am not yours and I can be with whoever I want you can't kill them because you wouldn't even know" said Sakura.

"I do love you and you are MINE. I will know so I suggest you don't get a boyfriend because I will tear him limb from limb" said Gaara in a dangerous tone.

"If I get a boyfriend you will Not touch him" said Sakura. "Oh, yes I will me dear because no one else will have you.You are mine and mine alone. The day you go out with another boy is the day he dies" said Gaara.

"Why?Why can't you just leave me alone?" asked Sakura. "I want you back Sakura. So, how about it? Will you be my girlfriend again?" asked Gaara.

"No I will not and I never will be" said Sakura. "I tried asking you nicely but, you always want to do things the hard way right?" asked Gaara angrily.

"I don't like you and you already have a girlfriend so why would I say yes to you?" asked Sakura. "You can learn to love me again and as for my current girlfriend I will gladly get rid of her for you" said Gaara.

"No, I will only end up getting hurt anyway" said Sakura.

She could tell Gaara was getting angry.

_'Why did he have to come back?I know he will threaten to hurt my friends and I know that he will hurt them. If that's the case then I will have to go out with him.I don't know what to do...I am so scared right now'_thought Sakura.

"DAMMIT SAKURA!I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO HURT YOU!ITS SIMPLE JUST SAY YES AND I WONT HAVE TO FORCE YOU" yelled Gaara. "I SAID NO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Sakura.

She tried to get loose but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go...please" said Sakura. Tears were still running down her face.

Gaara slammed his lips on her. He was forcing the kiss Sakura was tying to get him off but, it was no use. She gave up but, she didn't give in.

She would NOT kiss him. He is a monster and she will never ever feel what she felt for him before not ever again. He forced her mouth open and he put his tongue in her mouth.

It would've been a make-out session but, Sakura was NOT kissing back. Sakura couldn't do anything because he trapped her legs and he was holding her hands. Soon Gaara pulled away.

"You still taste sweet if not sweeter but, it would've felt better if you kissed back" said Gaara with a smirk. "I am not going to kiss you" said Sakura as she spat in his face.

Gaara quickly wiped it off and he had a frown on his face. "You really have changed a lot Sakura" said Gaara. "Yeah well, you changed more" said Sakura.

"I know who your friends are. I was at the mall and I heard them talking about what gift to get you. I saw all of them and I also know all of their names. Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji and Sasuke" said Gaara.

_'I knew he would hurt them if he knew'_thought Sakura sadly. She already knew what he was planning but she decided to act stupid. "So, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Sakura.

"If you wont become my girlfriend meaning if you wont kiss me, hug me, hang out with me, love me, and be Mine then I will have to hurt them. Not only that but it seems like that Sasuke boy has a bit of a liking to you and I don't like that. I don't want you near him" said Gaara.

"I can be near whoever I want!They are all my friends and why can't you stay away?Please don't hut them, don't do it" said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"I will because I want you but you don't want me and you will be mine no matter the price" said Gaara.

"I guess I have to...say y-y-e-es.But, I will still stay near my friends and Sasuke does NOT like me. I know him and just stay away from my friends and break up with your other girlfriend" said Sakura.

She was crying more then she ever has before. "Fine...why are you crying?" asked Gaara.

"Because I hate what your doing to me.Why do you care anyway?" asked Sakura.

"I care because I love you and your my girlfriend oh and get used to this fact.Stay away from the boys you know like you because, I will kill them if they touch you" said Gaara.

He let Sakura loose since they were now going out. "I will always hate you for this" Sakura said darkly. "Get over it my love" said Gaara. He caught her lips with his and started kissing her but, she didn't kiss back.

"I suggest you kiss back before your little friends get hurt. Starting with Ino, I know her,she was your best friend" said Gaara. Sakura was shocked at what he said.

_'No, not Ino. Why is this happening to me?'_thought Sakura. She started crying as she kissed him back. They were kissing but Sakura didn't want to.

Sakura was relieved when Gaara pulled away.

"Its getting dark, I should get you home" said Gaara.

_'No, because then he will know where I am staying and I don't want him to'_thought Sakura. "No, its okay.I already have a ride that will be coming in a few minutes" sad Sakura.

She would call Neji to pick her up. It was already 9:00pm so he would be home. "Okay, bye Sakura" said Gaara as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Bye Gaara" said Sakura as she walked out of the alley. Gaara walked to his car and drove off. Sakura quickly took out her cellphone and called Neji.

"Hey Sakura.Ino was just about to call you. Where are you?Everyone is worried about you its already 9 o'clock" said Neji.

"I am at the jewelry store about a mile away from the house.You can't miss it its the only jewelry store around come pick me up"said Sakura.

She called him when she stopped crying because she didn't want to tell him what happened.

"Okay, I will be right there" said Neji.

"Thanks" said Sakura as she hung up.

**With Friends**

"Was that Sakura?" asked Ino. "Yeah, she wants me to pick her up at the jewelry store about a mile away" said Neji.

"Why did she walk that far?" asked Tenten. "That isn't far and I don't know she said she might buy some gifts. "We didn't finish wrapping her gifts so make Sasuke go get her" said Tenten.

"Okay, you know where she is right Uchiha?" asked Neji. "Hn" said Sasuke as he walked out. He drove to the jewelry store and waited for Sakura to get in.

_'Isn't that Sasuke's car?Damn, he will know I was crying he is just like that and I will end up having to tell him about Gaara'_thought Sakura worriedly.

She opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat. "Why don't you have any bags?You couldn't have wasted all this time and get nothing" said Sasuke suspiciously.

"Oh, um, well, I" said Sakura. She didn't know what to tell him. He turned on the light of the car and saw that her face was wet and her eyes were a bit red. "Why were you crying?" demanded Sasuke. "I wasn't cr-"

"That's bullshit Sakura and you know it.Tell me why the fuck you were crying" said Sasuke.

"I wasn't crying just drive us home already" said Sakura. "Fine, I will make you tell me later" said Sasuke as he drove to the Winter house.

He was mad and she knew it. _'Why was she crying and why wont she tell me?She seems sadder then usual.This is not like her.Something big must have happened this time' _thought Sasuke.

Sakura avoided looking at Sasuke for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

**A/N:Wow, this is a really long chapter.Hope you like it and NO this will not ever never ever be a Gaara/Sakura fanfic.If you haven't noticed Sakura hates Gaara and this a Sasuke/Sakura fanfiv and it will stay that way for the rest of this story I promise.I will write the next chapter soon and this story isn't anywhere near done it has a long way to go.Enjoy and review! Thanks for reading my fanfic! :D**


	22. Winter Vacation Part 5

**Chapter 22:Winter Vacation Part 5**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking_ 'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**A/N:I am really getting tired of Winter Vacation Parts I want it to stop already so they get to school and I know most of you do too.So I am trying to speed up the pace and maybe this will be the last chapter for Winter Vacation and the rest will be just a normal chapter. :)**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived home. _'I have to avoid Sasuke'_thought Sakura.Her face was back to normal, her face wasn't wet and her eyes weren't red.

They walked inside but they didn't hear anyone. "They must be asleep,they were wrapping presents while I went to pick you up" said Sasuke.

"Oh, okay.Well, I am tired so, I am going to go to sleep.Goodnight" said Sakura as she dashed to the room.

_'Does she really think she can get away from me?We sleep in the same bed.I will let her run...for now but, I will ask her what happened'_thought Sasuke.

He went to the kitchen and decided to eat a snack. Sakura went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed into pink shorts and a white t-shirt.

She put on her pink slippers and decided to go out to the balcony.She always liked to stargaze and tonight the stars looked really beautiful.

While Sakura was out on the balcony Sasuke was taking a shower.He changed into blue shorts and a black t-shirt. He was in the room drying his hair and waiting for Sakura to come in so that he could ask her why she was crying.

When he was done drying his hair Sakura came in. "Its really late, we should go to sleep" said Sakura.She was trying really hard to avoid the subject.

_'What ever happend must have really been bad because she never acted this weird.She never wanted to keep something so so so...so secretive.She is going to tell me what happened I don't care if its by force' _thought Sasuke.

"It's only 10:30 we have enough time for you to tell me why you were crying and what were you doing this whole time while everyone else was out" said Sasuke.

"I already told you I wasn't crying and I was looking for gifts but, I couldn't find anything nice so, I am going to look for something tomorrow" said Sakura.

"Sakura, we both know that your lying so, just tell me already. I am not going to leave you alone until you tell me" said Sasuke.

"Well, you can wait forever and I wont care because I told you what happened and it's NOT a lie" said Sakura.

_'What am I doing?I can't fool an Uchiha especially not Sasuke. He is way too smart and stubborn but, I can't tell him' _thought Sakura.

"Sakura, why do you have to make things so difficult?Just tell me what the hell HAPPENED NOW!" said Sasuke.

When he raises his voice you know that he is mad.He almost NEVER raises his voice but, he has been ever since Sakura came along.

"Nothing happened" said Sakura as she walked over to the bed where Sasuke was. She was going to sit down when Sasuke grabbed her against the wall.

_'Not this again, why does everyone enjoy slamming me against the wall?'_thought Sakura. "Tell me what happened" demanded Sasuke. _'I might as well tell him'_thought Sakura.

"Fine" said Sakura.She sighed and looked very sad again. "What happened?" asked Sasuke softly. _'She looks like she is ready to cry.I know I am being a bit mean but, I need to know what made her sad'_thought Sasuke.

"It's because um I um well, I saw Gaara today at the store I went to and I left and he followed me.The rest is best left untold" said Sakura.

_'SHE SAW THAT BASTARD!THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON HER!What is he doing here anyway?I AM GOING to KILL that bastard'_thought Sasuke.

He was getting very mad and Sakura knew it. "What happened when he followed you?" asked Sasuke. "I told you that, that's best left untold" said Sakura.

"I don't give a shit!Tell me what happened!Tell me what that bastard did to you" demanded Sasuke. _'Why does he have to be so demanding?'_thought Sakura.

She told him the whole story but, she didn't tell him about the part when he forced her to be his girfriend and the part that he knew who all of her friends were.

"What else happened?I know there is more to the story then what you are telling me" said Sasuke. "I don't want to tell you.Your going to get really mad and I know it" said Sakura.

"I am already mad so just tell me" said Sasuke.

"Well, he said he wanted me to be his and his alone.He also said he knows who you guys are and that he doesn't like you and he doesn't want me to be near you.I told him I could do whatever I want and he said that if I don't be his girlfriend then he would hurt all of you.He said Ino or you would be first because he doesn't like you and Ino is my best friend.So, I had no choice but to say yes even though I hate him so much.I didn't want him to hurt any of you especially knowing it would be my fault.He kissed me and didn't kiss back but he said if I didn't then he would hurt Ino, so I kissed back.It was awful and I hate him.I don't know why this is happening to me and now I'm that bastard's girlfriend.He says I shouldn't be around boys that will flirt with me and want me to be theirs because he will kill them.I don' want to be his girlfriend I really don't but, I can't risk any of my friends getting hurt" said Sakura.

She was crying again. Sasuke was beyond pissed off.

_'What kind of person forces someone to be their girlfriend?I can't wait to meet that bastard and kill him. I can't believe she actually said yes to him!She was suppose to be mine no- WHOA where did that come from?She isn't mine and she wasn't suppose to be was she?'_thought Sasuke. "You should have said no!" said Sasuke.

"I don't want him to hurt any of you.All of you mean so much to me" said Sakura with tears still in her eyes. "We could protect ourselves he can't hurt us!" said Sasuke.

"He can hurt you...I know him, you don't know how he is.He is a very bad person he has so many connections with gangs and so much more that you don't know!He can easily kill one of you and I don't want that to happen!" said Sakura.

"IF HE IS SO BAD THEN WHY DID YOU GO OUT WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE?Next time you see him tell him you aren't going to be his girlfriend!Break up with him.He doesn't deserve you and you aren't happy with him" said Sasuke.

"I can't do that" said Sakura. "WHY NOT?!YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM BEFORE WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT THIS TIME?!" yelled Sasuke.

This was the first time Sakura ever heard him yell.

_'I knew he would get mad but, not this mad.Why is he getting so mad over this anyway?It's not like he is the one who has to go out with an asshole by force'_thought Sakura.

"This time it's different.Last time he didn't even care for me and he still doesn't but, it was easy for him to know because I left and I just never talked to him much after that. This time HE is the one forcing me and if I break up with him he will hurt all of you and I am pretty sure he will hurt me too.He hits girls when they disobey him, he never hit me because unlike the rest of the girls I fight back. But, I know that this time he would hit me if I broke up with him" said Sakura.

"Just let me kill him and fix everything" said Sasuke. "You can't kill him and I don't want you to fight him" said Sakura.

"What's going to happen in school huh?Are you going to leave everyone for him?When he tells you to come to him will you listen?Will you let him be in charge of you?" asked Sasuke bitterly.

"Yes, I have to but, I wont leave everyone for him and he isn't in charge of me" said Sakura.

"This is fucken stupid!You can't let him do this.I can't believe you were actually thinking of hiding this from everyone" Sasuke said angrily.

"I can't stop him and I just couldn't let any of you know.Everyone would get mad and it would be a rampage.If this actually got you to yell imagine how everyone else would be.Why do you care anyway?It's not like this is effecting YOU in anyway" said Sakura.

"I told you before that I care because I care about you and I don't want you to be upset.This is effecting me more then you know and even I don't know all the reasons why" said Sasuke. "Okay" said Sakura.

"You shouldn't go anywhere alone next time.I don't want to see you near him.I don't even know who he is but, stay away from him" said Sasuke.

"I can't, he is going to be in our school" Sakura said sadly.

"Just avoid him as much as you can and if he ever hits you or hurts you in anyway tell me" said Sasuke.

"Okay, I will.Thanks Sasuke" said Sakura as she hugged him and cried on his chest...again. Sasuke hugged her back just like he had at school when Gaara called.

"No problem, I am here for you when ever you need me" said Sasuke. "We should go to sleep now" said Sakura as she yawned. "Hn" said Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke went to bed and they fell asleep in each others embrace...again and they slept happily together.


	23. End of Winter Vacation

**Chapter 23:End of Winter Vacation**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura and Sasuke were still sleeping peacefully in each others arms. Actually, Sakura was awake but she kept her eyes close because she was still sleepy and she was thinking.

_'I feel so comfortable with Sasuke. I feel attached to him in some weird way but, I don't know why'_ thought Sakura. **'Its because you are starting to fall in love with him. I already fell in love with him and you have too.Your just in denial'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I am not in denial. I don't know my feelings.I only like Sasuke as a friend, nothing more. I don't want to fall in love anyway'_ said Sakura. **'Too bad you already fell in love with him'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I don't love him. I will admit that I like him a Little bit but, who wouldn't?He is really hot.I mean even Hinata,Tenten, and Ino check him out and blush sometimes and they already have a boyfriend'_said Sakura.

**'Look who is talking little Missy.You have a boyfriend too'**said Inner Sakura. _'I got a boyfriend yesterday and I don't even like him.He is forcing me to be with him if you haven't noticed'_said Sakura.

**'Oh well break up with him and hook up with Sasuke.You know he wants us'** said Inner Sakura. _'I also know that if I break up with Gaara all hell will break loose'_said Sakura.

**'That is so true.But, none of this makes sense'**said Inner Sakura. '_Why do you say that?'_asked Sakura.

**'Well, think about it.Gaara just comes out of nowhere and wants you to be his girlfriend.Why did he come here anyway?How did he get your number?What does he want?He didn't seem to care if you liked him or not before so why does he care now?'**said Inner Sakura.

_'You know your right about that.Wow, you actually said something smart for once.I wonder the same thing'_said Sakura. **'I will take that as a compliment and you should ask Sasuke about it.Maybe he can help.He is the only one who knows anyway'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I don't want him to get mad and he will make me tell the others'_said Sakura. **'Oh well, he is the only one who can help us now.When he wakes up ask him'**said Inner Sakura.

_'...Fine...' _said Sakura. Sasuke was still sleeping, Sakura decided to finally wake up. She wanted to go take a shower but, she didn't want to wake him up.

She tried to take his arms off of her but, he just pulled her closer to him. _'UGH, Why can't he let go of me?His grip is so damn strong.I guess I have to wake him up'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke, can you let go of me?I want to take a shower" said Sakura. "Hn" was Sasuke's response. "Please?" asked Sakura. "No, stay here" said Sasuke as he finally opened his eyes. Emerald eyes clashed with Onyx eyes.

"Okay, um I have been thinking about...things and I was wondering if you could help" said Sakura nervously. She didn't think that talking to Sasuke about Gaara was a good idea but, her Inner made her.

"Yeah, and what do you need help with?" asked Sasuke curiously. "Um, its about Gaara" said Sakura. She felt Sasuke get stiff.

_'I knew he would get mad' _thought Sakura. "What about that bastard?" Sasuke asked roughly. Sakura could tell that Sasuke hated Gaara more then anything and he would love to kill him.

"On second thought um forget it.I know you really don't like him and I don't want you to get mad like you did yesterday" said Sakura. "Well, of course I don't like him I hate that bastard.Just tell me I promise not to get mad like I did yesterday" said Sasuke.

"But, just by mentioning his name you get mad" said Sakura. "Just tell me" said Sasuke.

"Okay, I don't think any of this makes sense.Gaara just come out of nowhere and he wants me to be his girlfriend. Why did he come here in the first place?How did he even get my number?What does he want?He never cared if I liked him or not back then when I was his girlfriend.So, why does he care now?I don't want to be his girlfriend,I hate him" said Sakura.

"Maybe he just wanted to make you feel pain by coming here but, when he saw how much you changed he changed his mind and decided to make you his.I don't even know if you changed but, by the things that you told me he said at the jewelry store, I think you did" said Sasuke.

"I don't know, maybe" said Sakura. "All I know is that he is a bastard and I hate him" said Sasuke in a harsh tone.

"But, don't fight him or anything.I don't want you to get hurt and he is my...boyfriend now and my friends need to get along with my...boyfriend" said Sakura.

She didn't feel comfortable saying Gaara was her boyfriend. Especially since she hates him more than Sasuke hates him. _'Does she have to call him her boyfriend?!She doesn't even like the bastard'_thought Sasuke.

"Well, I am NOT going to get along with him.Why would you even call him your boyfriend?!He is blackmailing you into being his girlfriend so, he isn't really your boyfriend" said Sasuke.

"Yeah but, if I keep telling him he isn't and if I avoid him he will hurt one of you.I am also sure he would hurt me" said Sakura.

"If he ever hurts you, tell me.I will make sure he regrets it" said Sasuke. "Okay, thanks" said Sakura. **'Sasuke would DEFINITELY be a better boyfriend then Gaara, wouldn't he?'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah...he would'_said Sakura. Sakura just noticed that Sasuke was still grabbing her from the waist and she blushed.

"Sasuke, I need to go take a shower.Can you let me go?" asked Sakura. "Hn, oh and when are you planning on telling the others about this?" asked Sasuke as he let go of her and they both sat up.

"Um, I was thinking maybe you could tell them for me while I take a nice shower" said Sakura nervously. "No, I need to take a shower anyway,when you're done,go ask them and I will be in the shower" said Sasuke.

"Fine, you take a shower first.I will go in after you and while I am taking a shower you go downstairs and tell them" Sakura said hopefully.

"Why can't you tell them yourself?" asked Sasuke. "I don't want to see their reactions and I don't want to get yelled at by Ino.Just tell them for me please?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" said Sasuke as he walked into the shower. "Thanks Sasuke, your the best" said Sakura as she smiled at him.

Sasuke wasn't facing her so Sakura couldn't see the small smile on his face.He just said "Anytime."

**'Wow, don't you just wish we could go out with him?He is hot, he is sweet, he is cool, and so sexy!He is our type'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah but, he can be an asshole at times and I already have a boyfriend'_said Sakura. **'I know, that sucks, I hate Gaara.He ruined our chance of being with the hottest guy alive.We might end up losing Sasuke, I can tell he likes us'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah...and Sasuke doesn't like us.But, I like him...I didn't even realize it until now.But, he can't know and I wont even make it seem like it.I will act the way I usually do'_said Sakura.

**'At least you are no longer in denial.But, why wont you let him know how you feel?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'I don't wanna feel rejected because I know he isn't interested in me that way.Not only that but I want to ty and get id of my feelings for him.I don't want to like anyone and I really don't want to end up falling in love with him.I am not ready for that'_said sakura.

**'Okay but, I am NOT going to get rid of MY feelings for him'**said Inner Sakura.

**In the bathroom With Sasuke**

_'I can't believe she actually mad me smile.She is making me soft.What could that mean?I can't be falling for her can I?Wow, I have been asking myself that question a lot lately' _thought Sasuke as he was taking a shower.

He was confused of whether he liked Sakura or not. She has made him smile and he knows he has become softer.The only questions are how and why.

None of this made sense to him.He hasn't fallen in love with a girl and he hasn't even liked them a little so why is Sakura so different?

_'I wont deny anything.I know that I like her and that I probably...love...her.But, I don't know, I do know I like her but, I do Not love her or do I?I am so confused.But, that is the only explanation for why she makes me smile,why I feel the need to protect her, why I care for her, why she makes me worried, why I get mad when she is around other boys that flirt with her, and why I got mad when I found out she is going out with Gaara.'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke was done taking a shower.He brought his clothes in with him so he changed in the bathroom. He was wearing a black t-shirt and loose jeans.

His hair was still a bit wet but he dried most of it.He came out of the bathroom and saw Sakura searching for something in the dresser.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sasuke. "I am picking out my outfit for today.Oh remember to tell them and I am going to go out later on and shop" said Sakura.

"Okay but, you aren't going to the place where you saw your 'boyfriend' and you are not going alone" said Sasuke. "Since when were you my father?" asked Sakura.

Sakura gave her a small glare. "I was only kidding.I wont go to that place but, I am going alone since I don't want anyone to see what I am going to get them.Christmas is in three days.I need to buy everyone another gift.The stores are going to close on Christmas Eve so I need to go NOW.Tomorrow we are going to decorate and I wont have time" said Sakura.

"Too bad, you aren't going alone this time" said Sasuke. "Please, I have to and I don't want anyone to see their gifts" said Sakura.

"I am going to go with you" said Sasuke. "WHAT?!No I don't want you to see your gift" said Sakura. "I don't care either you don't get me anything or you just show me the gift and give me a early present" said Sasuke.

"I am going to get you something...I have to.I am not showing you what I get you.I will go into a shop don't be near me all the time so that I can hide the gift I get you" said Sakura.

"You just told me what you would do to make me not know.Never mind that's a better idea as long as you don't go alone" said Sasuke.

"Okay, I am going to take a shower now go tell everyone else about my hated boyfriend" said

Sakura as she walked into the bathroom with her clothes and a towel. Sasuke walked out of the room and he went to the kitchen to eat something.

Sakura was taking a shower and thinking about what she should get everyone.

**With Sasuke**

Everyone was sitting in the living room except Sakura. "Why isn't Sakura here?" asked Naruto.

"She is taking a shower and she wants me to tell everyone what happened to her yesterday when she was alone.So, shut the hell up dobe" said Sasuke.

"NO I W-" Ino hit Naruto on the head so he didn't finish what he was going to say. "I want to know what happened to Sakura so be quiet" said Ino.

"Fine" muttered Naruto. "I don't even want to explain the whole story but, Sakura is scared to tell you guys and you guys should know" said Sasuke.

"Go on tell us what happened" said Neji. He wanted to know what happened to Sakura.He was a bit overprotective of her.

Sasuke explained the whole story and at the end everyone was surprised and angry.Neji was just as bad as Sasuke if not worse when he heard what happened.

"That's the longest you ever talked.I feel so bad for Sakura we have to help her.I don't want her to go out with a bastard she doesn't like.She is better off with Sasuke" said Naruto.

"This guy is causing a lot of damage and we don't even know who he is but, I already hate him.Why can't he leave Sakura alone?She did this for our safety.SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE.I AM GOING TO GIVE HER A LITTLE CHAT" said Ino pissed off.

"Don't, I already did that part but, she was so set on our safety.She said he has a lot of connections and he can easily kill one of us.He even forced her to kiss him by threatening to hurt Ino" said Sasuke.

"She actually did that just so that he wouldn't hurt me?" asked Ino. "Hn" said Sasuke. "I feel so awful.She is my best friend and I wasn't there for her" said Ino.

"I can't wait until he comes to our school.I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD" said Neji.

"She doesn't want us to fight him.She wants us to get along with her...'boyfriend'" said Sasuke. "That's all a load of bullshit, I am not getting along with this creep named Gaara" said Tenten.

"Neither am I" said Hinata.Everyone else agreed that they would NOT get along with him.Sakura was down stairs and she heard what they said.

When she was done taking shower and changing she went downstairs and heard them talking about Gaara.She is wearing dark jeans a red shirt with a black jacket.

She went into the living room and pretended she didn't hear anything. "Come on Sasuke we need to go to the mall before it closes" said Sakura with a smile.

She didn't want everyone to bombard her with questions. "Hn" said Sasuke as he got his car keys. "Forehead are you okay?" asked Ino.

"You shouldn't go alone anywhere" said Neji. "I can't believe you actually loved a creep like him" said Hinata.

"I really don't like Gaara, you shouldn't go out with him" said Naruto. "He sounds troublesome" was Shikamaru's lame response.

"We are NOT going to get along with him" said Tenten. _'I knew they would do this' _thought Sakura. "Why can't you guys just get along with him?I can't stand any of you getting hurt especially since it would be my fault" said Sakura.

"You don't like him and we don't like him either.So why do we have to get along with him?No one cares about their safety and it would NOT be your fault" said Sasuke.

"Just get along with him...please" said Sakura sadly. "I will but, not because I want to only because you want me to" said Ino.

"Fine" said Naruto. "Okay" said hinata. "Alright" said Tenten."Troublesome, okay"said Shikamaru.

"I will but, if he says anything to me that pisses me off I am going to hurt him" said Neji. Sakura then looked at Sasuke.He is the only one who didn't say that he agreed.

"No, I wont" said Sasuke. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?Just don't fight him, you don't even have to talk to him.Just be um not mean" said Sakura.

"I will do what I please!I can't believe you expect us to be his friend.I don't like him and I never will, I will NOT get along with him" said Sasuke.

"Fine, there is no use in changing your mind once its set on something" said Sakura.

"None of us want to get along with your stupid ass boyfriend but, I will because your my best friend and I would do anything for you" said Ino with a sad smile.

"Thanks Ino, Sasuke we should get going now" said Sakura. Sasuke just walke dout the door with Sakura close behind. They finally arrived at the mall in about ten minutes.

It wasn't far that is why Ino and Shikamaru were able to get there just by walking. Sakura just remebered that she didn't eat anything and it was already three in the afternoon.

"Sasuke, can we buy something to eat?" asked Sakura. "Hn" said Sasuke. "I will take that as a e on lets go over there" said Sakura as she pointed to a place with tables filled with people and a counter near it that serves fast food.

Sakura ordered the food and she sat down with Sasuke at a table.Sakura was eating a hamburger,medium fries, and a small coke.

Sasuke was eating medium fries,a hamburger, and pepsi. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Sakura.

"I have an older annoying brother.Do you have any siblings?" asked Sasuke. "No, I am the only child" said Sakura.

Soon two kids, a girl and boy that looked older then them by maybe two years came to their table.The girl had four blond pigtails and aqua blue eyes.

The boy had purple paint or make-up on his face. "Sakura, its fancy meeting you here and oh with a hot boy too.I wonder what Gaara would say if I told him I found you hanging out with a hottie and flirting with him" the blond girl said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here temari?I don't care what you tell Gaara because I am just with my friend and I am not even flirting so go ahead and tell him lies" said Sakura.

"You know that really isn't wise Sakura.Gaara would get really mad and I don't think a beauty such as you should get hurt by someone like Gaara" said the boy with paint on his face.

"I can take care of myself Kankuro.What are you two doing here anyway?" asked Sakura in a harsh tone.

"We are on a small vacation.We moved a bit far from here we live around your school now. Since you aren't going out with this hottie can I have him?What is his name anyway?" asked Temari.

"I can speak for myself.My name is Sasuke and Sakura, how do you know these people and how do they know about Gaara?" asked Sasuke bitterly.

He did NOT like Gaara so he really didn't want to talk about him. "They know about Gaara because they are his siblings.The girl is Temari she is a slut and he boy is Kankuro he is a pervert" said Sakura.

"That isn't a very nice thing to say about your brother and sister in law" said Temari with a smirk. "I can say anything I want to you and you aren't my sister-in-law" said Sakura.

"But, I will be because you will end up marrying my dear little brother" said Temari. "I wont end up marrying your bastard of a brother. I hate him and I am being forced to go out with him if you haven't noticed I am not doing this on my own free will" said Sakura.

"Oh well, so Sasuke you want to hang out sometime?" Temari asked seductively to Sasuke while touching his hair. "No thanks and I would appreciate it if you took your dirty hand off of me" said Sasuke.

"Your as rude as Sakura but, that doesn't matter you still hot" said Temari. Sasuke stood up from his seat and said "Let's go Sakura."

Sakura stood up too and they were walking away when Temari said "Oh and get ready to have a little talk with Gaara because I don't think he will be happy when he finds out about Sasuke and you here at the mall 'dating'."

Sakura just ignored her and kept walking. "Will she really tell him?" asked Sasuke. "Knowing that bitch, I am positive that she will" said Sakura.

Sakura walked into a clothes store and Sasuke decided to wait outside of the store. Sakura picked out a purple shirt for Ino.

She got Hinata a white Skirt and she got Tenten black boots. She then went into a jewelry store and got Ino a silver bracelet with her name on it.

She got Hinata a nice pair of earrings and she got Tenten a gold watch. While she was buying all of that Sasuke was looking around for something to get her.

He found a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket and on top of the heart there was a pink cherry blossom that was formed by pink stones.

Sasuke decided to come back and get it for Sakura when she wasn't looking. When they were done Sakura said she needed to go to the bathroom.

Sasuke said he would wait for her near the entrance of the mall.Sakura used this time to go get Sasuke a gift and Sasuke used this time to get sakura that necklace.

Sakura got Sasuke a chain and she got a thing that said his name on it and the uchiha clan symbol next to it that you can put on the chain.

_'At least I got him a gift, I should get going now'_thought Sakura as she walked to the entrance.Sasuke already get her the necklace and the lady carved Sakura's on the inside of the locket.

On the other side she carved _'I will always be here for you.'_Sasuke told the lady to carve that in it. When Sakura arrived at the entrance she walked with Sasuke back to the car.

When they got home Sakura quickly wrapped up everyone's presents. They would have a small party on Christmas Eve and open the gifts at 12 o'clock.

Tomorrow the girls were going to decorate the house while the boys went out to pick a Christmas tree. _'I will give Sakura my gift when we go to our room instead of when everyone opens their gifts' _thought Sasuke. He didn't want everyone to see that he got Sakura a gift.

They would find out anyway but, its better if they don't see him give it to her. Sakura was thinking of doing that too.

The next day everyone was in the living room planning on what to do. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and they were going to invite some friends over.

"All the guys have to go get a tree while we decorate the house" said Ino. Sakura's phone started to ring but it was a private number.

She picked up and asked who it was.The person who called her was Gaara.

"What do you want Gaara?" asked Sakura.

Everyone heard her say that and they decided to stay quiet so that she could talk with that bastard. _'What if he asks her about what happened at the mall yesterday?' _thought Sasuke.

"Temari told me about you and Sasuke.I told you that I didn't want you near him!" said Gaara.

"I told you that I can be near whoever I want to" said Sakura.

"May I know why you were on a date with him?Or why you were flirting with him knowing I am your boyfriend" said Gaara in a harsh tone.

"I wasn't, we were only hanging out" said Sakura.

"I want to have a talk to you face to face about this and meet me at the house near the beach.That is where I am currently staying and I need to have a talk with you and clear this, alone" said Gaara.

"No I wont why can't you just tell me what you need to tell me on the phone?" asked Sakura. She did not want to face him.

"Sakura get over here right now with no one else" demanded Gaara.

"Why can't I take anyone with me?" asked Sakura.

"It is no one Else's business and I need to talk to you in private.Stop asking questions and get over here. Or I will hunt Sasuke down and kill him.I don't like him, stay away from him.You are mine and I don't want him to take you away from me" said Gaara.

"Fine, I will Not stay away from him and I will go by myself" said Sakura.

"Good bye my love" said Gaara.

"Bye you jack ass" said Sakura as she hung up. When she hung up she threw her phone at the wall.It didn't break but it got a dent.

"What happened Sakura?" asked Ino. "What did he tell you?" asked Sasuke.

"The slut Temari told him that I was dating you and he wants me to go to his house and clear things up since I wont tell him where I am.He wants me to stay away from you and he wants me to go talk to him alone.He said if I don't come he will hunt you down and kill you" said Sakura.

"Are you actually going to go?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah..." said Sakura. "You aren't going alone.You know he is going to hurt you" said Sasuke.

"Can I borrow your car Neji?" asked Sakura. "No, don't let her take your car just to see that bastard" said Sasuke.

"If I don't go he will be after you Sasuke just understand that I need to go" said Sakura. "If he hurts you call me" said Sasuke as he walked out and went to his car.

Neji gave Sakura his car keys and all of the guys went out of the house and went into Sasuke's car.They were still going to go buy the tree but, they were worried about Sakura.

"Good luck Sakura, please be careful" said Ino sadly. Sakura nodded her head and drove of the Gaara's house. She walked to the door and knocked.Someone opened the door and they quickly grabbed her in and dragged her upstairs.

"Let go of me Gaara, you are hurting me" said Sakura.Gaara was grabbing her hand really hard as he dragged her to his room.He slammed his room shut and threw her on his bed.

"Tell me why you were with him.I don't like my girlfriend with other guys behind my back" said Gaara.

"He is only my friend and he was with me while I was shopping for gifts.I didn't want to go alone so I asked him to join me" said Sakura.

"Why did you ask him?You could have asked anyone BUT him.I don't like him.I told you he seems to have a liking for you and I don't like that therefore I don't like him" said Gaara. "Why do you have to get so jealous and mad?I don't even like you" said Sakura.

Gaara grabbed her and slammed her to the wall.He was choking her and Sakura couldn't breathe properly.

"You are MINE AND MINE ALONE.I DON'T want you near Sasuke or any guy that flirts with you.Understood?" asked Gaara.

Sakura couldn't say anything because she couldn't breathe. "Let (gasp) me (gasp) go" said Sakura.Sasuke let her go and she dropped to the floor choking.

When she could speak again she said "Why are you doing this?You didn't like me when I loved you and now that I hate you, you say that you love me?That doesn't make any sense."

Gaara knelt down on the floor beside her and grabbed her chin.

"After I saw you at the store I couldn't believe it.You changed a lot.You look better then before and you looked really good back then so imagine now. You've grown into a beautiful woman and I want you for myself" said Gaara.

"But, I don't want you" said Sakura. "So, we have to change that" said Gaara as he forced her lips on his.

He kissed her roughly but, she wasn't kissing back.Gaara gave her a look and she knew what he meant.If she didn't kiss back he would hurt them.

So she reluctantly kissed back slowly. When he pulled away he said "Stay away from Sasuke."

"No, I wont I am sorry but, he is my friend. He has always been there for me and I will not stay away from him" said Sakura.

"Fine, do as you please.I have a gift for you because I will be going back to my house to unpack my things" said Gaara as he stood up. _'It's not like I want your dirty gift'_thought Sakura.

He gave her a nicely wrapped present and he pecked her on the lips. "Just to remind you whenever I kiss you, kiss me back without me having to warn you.

If I have to constantly remind you then I will end up hurting them" said Gaara. "Okay" said Sakura as she look away. They went downstairs and when Sakura saw Temari she glared at her.

"Tell Sasuke I am here whenever he needs a good time.He shouldn't waste his time with a bitch like you" said Temari.

"Shut the hell up Temari.You will not talk to Sakura that way.Your the bitch if you mess with her I will kill you" threatened Gaara.

"What ever" said Temari as she walked away.Sakura left the house without saying bye. Before she could get out of the door Gaara grabbed her arm.

"You can't leave without saying a proper goodbye" said Gaara, "Oh and what is a proper good bye" asked Sakura. "From now on whenever we say goodbye you must kiss me and after say goodbye" said Gaara with a smirk. "You've got to be kidding me" said Sakura.

"I am not" said Gaara seriously. Sakura kissed him on the lips and before he could kiss back she pulled away and said "Good bye."

Gaara got mad that she pulled away without him being able to kiss back but he was glad that she at least kissed him. "Good bye Cherry Blossom" said Gaara as he walked inside his house.

Sakura drove home and when she got there it was 7:30. She went to Neji and Tenten's room and she gave Neji his car keys.

She went to her room and hoped Sasuke was sleeping even though it was early. When she entered Sasuke was sitting up on the bed.

He saw that her neck was red and he stood up and went to her. "He hurt you didn't he?" asked Sasuke. Sakura didn't answer.

"Why didn't you call me?" asked Sasuke. "I couldn't, can't you understand that he hates you?If I called you he would've hit me again and he would've hurt you" said Sakura.

"I told you to call me if he hurts you and you didn't" said Sasuke. "That's because I couldn't" said Sakura. "Are you okay?' asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I have felt better but, I am okay" said Sakura. "Hn" said Sasuke as he left the room. Sakura changed into her night wear and jumped on the bed.

_'I feel bad for not helping them decorate'_thought Sakura.Sasuke came back and after he turned off the lights he laid down on the bed next to Sakura.

Sakura just remembered about the gift Gaara gave her.She turned on the lights and got the gift.She sat down on the bed and started opening it.

_'I don't care what he got me.I am going to throw it out after I see what is' _thought Sakura. "What is that?" asked Sasuke.

"It's the ass hole's gift.After I see what it is its going in the garbage" said Sakura. Sasuke wanted to see what Gaara got her. A card fell out and she found a diamond bracelet.

_'This must be worth a lot' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke picked up the card and read it aloud:"Merry Christmas my love...I hope you like my gift it is very valuable.I hope you wear it at all times.When I see you I better see you wearing it.Don't think about throwing it in the garbage because I will get very mad.I love you and I know you love me too.Sorry we couldn't spend time together but I am very busy. Love, Gaara."

Sasuke was mad at what he saw written in the card and he crumpled it up. "He doesn't expect me to actually wear this does he?" asked Sakura.

"Just throw it out" said Sasuke. "I can't he said not to" said Sakura. "Oh so now your his slave?" asked Sasuke. "You don't understand I have to do this" said Sakura.

"You don't have to do anything" said Sasuke. Sakura put on the bracelet and turned off the lights. She went on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Sasuke fell asleep too. The next day they had a party and Kiba,Shino, Rock Lee and some other friends came over.

Sakura and Sasuke both stepped under a mistletoe and everyone surrounded them and told them to kiss. "I can't, I am going out with Gaara" said Sakura blushing.

"Oh well you stepped under the mistletoe and Gaara is an asshole anyway" said Naruto. "Fine" said Sakura. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and they kissed.

Their tongues entwined together. Everyone cheered them on.They stopped kissing when they need air. Sakura blushed a deep red and Sasuke just smirked at her.

_'Wow, he is a really good kisser.I wish I could kiss him like that again but, Gaara would get really pissed off' _thought Sakura.

_'Damn I didn't know she was a great kisser I would NOT mind having to kiss her like that again.It was actually more like making out but either way she is a great kisser' _thought Sasuke.

After that everyone opened up their gifts and said thanks and gave each other hugs. Sakura and Sasuke went upstairs to their room and gave each other their gifts.

"I don't know if you like it because I don't know what you like" said Sakura. _'I like you but, you don't need to know that' _thought Sasuke.

He opened up the gift and he really liked it. "Thanks, this is the best gift I have ever gotten" said Sasuke. Sakura opened her gift and gasped in surprise.

"I LOVE IT!I LOVE IT!I LOVE IT!" yelled Sakura. "Open it and stop screaming" said Sasuke. Sakura opened it and read what it said on the inside.

_'Wow, he always be there for me.He is the best' _thought Sakura. She hugged Sasuke and said "Thanks Sasuke your the best."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and blushed. Sasuke just smirked at the fact that she blushed and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Your welcome and I already know that I'm the best" said Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't believe that he just kissed her on the lips, he kissed her earlier but that was because they stepped under a mistletoe.

It was a quick peck but, it was still a kiss.

She blushed and said "Why do you always have to be so cocky?" Sasuke shrugged and said "I don't know that's just how I am."

_'Her lips feel so soft and sweet.I would love to give her another kiss but, she has a boyfriend and she probably doesn't like me that way anyway' _thought Sasuke.

"Whatever" said Sakura as she smiled. "Can you help me put this on?" asked Sakura. She wanted to wear the necklace he got her.

He told her to pick up her hair and he put her the necklace.

"Thanks" said Sakura. They went to sleep after a few minutes.A week passed and it was time to go home.

Everyone was already packed and outside waiting to leave. "This was the best Winter vacation ever.I can't wait to go next time" said Naruto.

"Yeah, it holds the best memories" said Sakura.

"We have to get home school starts in two days" said Sasuke.

They all drove home.Sasuke dropped off Hinata, Naruto and Sakura to their home.

Neji did the same with tenten,shikamaru, and Ino.

* * *

**A/N:This is my longest chapter ever! I hope you like it.I will update in a couple of days or maybe tomorrw.I don't know it depends on whether I have free time or not. Anyway READ AND REVIEW!!PLEAZE! Oh and in the next chapter they will be in school and have an encounter with Gaara.Wait for the next chapter!!Enjoy and bye!! :)**


	24. He is ruining my life

**Chapter 24:He is ruining my life**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**A/N:I am sorry for those who want this chapter to have Sakura and Sasuke together and Gaara leaving.This chapter will still have Gaara with Sakura.I am sorry but Sakura and Sasuke will take a while to get together because like I said before this story isn't anywhere near done.There is A LOT and when I say A LOT I mean A LOT of drama that will happen.Again, I am sorry plz enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Damn, its monday and Winter Vacation is over.This sucks I don't want to go to school.Especially since my...boyfriend will be there" Sakura said to herself as she lay in bed.

**'Cheer up we have Sasuke to protect us and we have to try and avoid Gaara' **said Inner Sakura. _'But, it will be hard to avoid him' _said Sakura.

**'Who cares wake up we need to go to school.Its finally a new year!'**said Inner Sakura. _'A stupid New Year, fine I will go to school' _said Sakura.

She got up and went to the bathroom.She took a shower and brushed her teeth.She got dressed and she was wearing a black tube top with a red ribbon on the front and a black ruffled skirt.

She put on black strap heels and put some lip gloss.She brushed her hair and made it straight. _'It is a good thing that today is sunny.It is still part of Winter so, I wonder why it's so sunny today' _thought Sakura.

She had 20 minutes until school started so she decided to eat breakfast and watch a television.Her cell phone started ringing while she was watching t.v.

"Hello?" asked Sakura.

"Hey forehead girl.We don't want you to come to school alone even though your in a car because Gaara is out there.We are going to force Sasuke to go pick you up" said Ino.

"Why are you going to force Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know all of us are busy with our boyfriend and Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend so he isn't busy.He is the only one who should go" said Ino.

"Okay but, why does someone have to pick me up?Why can't I go alone? Gaara doesn't know where I live" said Sakura.

"You know how overprotective Neji is he wont let you go alone" said Ino.

"Fine, I will wait for him to come" said Sakura.

"Okay, he will be there.Bye" said Ino.

"Bye" said Sakura as she hung up.

In a few minutes Sasuke came and he knocked on her door.Skura got her book bag and said bye to Sally.Then she opened the door and saw Sasuke.

He was wearing half jean shorts and a white t-shirt with the Uchiha sign on the back. _'Damn he looks good' _thought Sakura.She blushed a little at the thought and said "Hey Sasuke."

"Hey Sakura, what are you going to do about Gaara?" asked Sasuke. "I really don't know" said Sakura. "Jut so you know if he says anything that makes me want to kill him then I will try to kill him" said Sasuke.

"I know, but, I wish you wouldn't.I don't know what he would do but, I know he would tell me to stay away from you" said Sakura sadly.

"But, you don't have to listen to him" said Sasuke. "I wish that was true but, I do" said Sakura. "No you don't and we have had this discussion so many times" said Sasuke angrily.

"I know I just I don't know anymore.Can we just go to school?" asked Sakura as she looked away from him. "Hn" said Sasuke as he walked back to the car and Sakura followed.

He drove them to school and parked in the school's parking lot.Before they got out of the car they saw another car coming in and it parked near them. _'I never saw that care before' _thought Sasuke. A red head boy and temari and Kankuro got out of the car.

Sakura got scared and Sasuke got a feeling that he knew why. "Is that Gaara?The one with the red hair?" asked Sasuke. Sakura could only nod her head.

_'I don't think I can do this anymore.I should've just stayed home' _thought Sakura.Sasuke called Neji.

"There is a red-headed kid coming your way.He is Gaara don't say anything to him.Make sure he goes in the school Sakura doesn't want him to see her" said Sasuke.

"Alright. I will tell you when he goes in" said Neji.

**Front of School**

Gaara,Temari and Kankuro walked to the front of the school.They saw the whole gang. _'These are Sakura's friends but, where is Sakura?' _thought Gaara. As they walked in Temari winked at Shikamaru and blew him a kiss. This got Ino very mad. _'Who the hell does she think she is doing that to my man?' _thought Ino.

"They are in" Neji said into the phone.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

"Okay lets go now" said Sasuke. "I don't think I can, I don't want to" said Sakura. Sasuke sighed. "You are going to have to face him one day" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, and that day isn't today" said Sakura. "He will know your avoiding him and he will call you and do the same thing he did before" said Sasuke.

"Fine, but, I am to scared" said Sakura. "Don't worry I am here for you and so is everyone else.You don't have to worry about him being in any of your classes.I talked to Tsunade and she made sure you weren't in any of the same classes." said Sasuke.

"Okay, thanks" said Sakura.They both got out of the car and walked to the front of the school. "I got to admit Sakura he is hot but, at the same time creepy" said Ino.

"I hate him" Sakura said in a harsh tone."I hate that girl with blond hair" said Ino. "I know right, that's his sister Temari.She is a stupid ass slut" said Sakura.

"We should get inside now.The bell is about to ring" said Hinata. "Hinata is right,come on I want to go already" said Naruto. "Okay" said tenten. Everyone entered the school.

(A/N:I am gong to skip all the unimportant classes to lunch. XD)

Sakura knew that Gaara would see her during lunch which is why she didn't want to go.She was sitting at the table with her friends and eating nervously.

She didn't want him to see her.She avoided seeing him in the hallway as much as she could and she surprisingly didn't even see him or Temari and Kankuro once.

"Sakura calm down." said Ino. "I can't I really don't want him to see me" said Sakura. Sakura was sitting between Ino and Sasuke. "He will see you eventually" said Sasuke.

"I know" said Sakura as she sighed.She continued eating her lunch.There was about 15 mintes left until lunch.

Sakura got up and she was going to go to the bathroom but she stopped when she bumped into a chest.She looked up and saw the person she DID NOT want to see.

"Hi Gaara" Sakura said nervously. "Hey Sakura, it's upsetting that we don't have any of the same classes.Oh well I can still see you at lunch and after school" said Gaara with a smirk.

"Yeah...what do you want?" asked Sakura. "I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend.I was looking for you and now I finally found you.I want to spend time with you" said Gaara.

"Well, I am going to go to the bathroom right now and when I come back I will spend time ith my friends.Sorry, I can't spend time with you today" said Sakura even though she wasn't sorry.

"You always spend time with your friends.Its time that you spend time with me don't you think?" asked Gaara. "No, its not now let me go your kind of in my way" said Sakura.

"No, I will not move out of your way.By the way you look beautiful today.You always look beautiful but, you look simply amazing today.I am so lucky to have you aren't I?" asked Gaara with a smirk.

Everyone was watching the scene with Sakura and Gaara.Not everyone but the whole group was.Sasuke was getting mad at what Gaara was saying.

He stood up and said "I believe she wants you to move out of her way." Gaara looked at him and glared. "Your Sasuke am I right?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Sasuke as he glared back at Gaara. "You are no one to tell me what to do.Not only that but I would appreciate it if you minded your own business" Gaara said harshly. "No, I will do what I want" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, calm down its okay" said Sakura. She didn't want them to get into a fight.

"Anyway, I just remembered that I have to go to the Principal's office and get something.I will see you later my love.You remember how to say a proper goodbye don't you?" asked Gaara with a smirk as he looked at Sasuke.

He knew that this would get him mad. Sasuke looked at Sakura with questioning eyes and she just looked down. "Can we not do this now?" asked Sakura.

"You have to it's the proper way of saying goodbye and I already told you how.You better do it Sakura" said Gaara.

Sakura said "Fine." Gaara smirked and pulled Sakura towards him and they kissed for about ten seconds and Sakura pulled away. "Goodbye Gaara" said Sakura as she pushed passed him and went out of the cafeteria. Sasuke got mad when he saw them kiss.

_'No wonder the bastard was smirking and Sakura looked away.I want to kill him but, Sakura would get mad at me.Ugh I hate this bastard so much.Especially after seeing him kiss my Sakura and knowing that he makes her kiss him more than that.Wait 'my' she isn't mine' _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Gaara darkly.

"Wouldn't you agree that I am lucky to have a flower such as her?She is mine and mine alone so I suggest you back off and leave my girl alone" said Gaara as he walked out of the cafeteria too.

Sasuke's hand was balled in a fist and he was ready to follow Gaara and beat the shit out of him but, Neji pulled him back. "He isn't worth it, calm down" said Neji.

**With Sakura**

She was in the bathroom washing her hands. _'Sasuke is mad and I know it.I shouldn't have left them with Gaara.Why did he have to make me kiss him in front of them?He only wanted to get Sasuke mad.I saw him smirk at him' _thought Sakura.

"I can't have him mad at me he is my ride home" Sakura said to herself. She went out of the bathroom and walked back to the table.

She avoided looking at Sasuke. "Why does he make you kiss him just to say goodbye?"asked Ino.

"I don't know but, he said that a proper goodbye is to kiss him and then say goodbye and I better do that or else.I don't even want to know what the or else is" said Sakura.

"Oh, he was scaring me when you guys were talking.He is so demanding and mean" said Hinata. "He wasn't always like that he changed" said Sakura.

"Why don't you jus tell him you don't want to and you wont?" asked Kiba. "I can't say no to a guy like him.He isn't normal he is really bad" said Sakura.

"Why did you even go out with someone like him to begin with?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

Sakura finally looked at him and she wished she didn't.He was very mad and he was glaring at her and his fists were clenched.

"I liked him before he wasn't like this he was the opposite.I don't know what made him change.Why are your fists clenched?Were you going to fight him?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response.He knew Sakura would be mad at him for trying to fight him.

"Gaara said some things to Sasuke that got Sasuke mad.I don't blame him though.I would have gotten mad too and I would've tried to kill him" said Neji. Sakura just looked down.

_'Gaara is really ruining my life' _thought Sakura.


	25. Dramatical lunchtime

**Chapter 25:Dramatical lunchtime**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**'I don't know why you are saying he is ruining your life.Don't you remember saying you miss him and you want him back even though he really hurt you?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'What are you talking about?' _asked Sakura.**'You were crying during lunch time and you went over to the cherry blossom trees.You said you wanted him back even though he really hurt you.But, now you say he is ruining your life' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Back then everything was different.I didn't have feelings for Sasuke which I do now and he wouldn't of blackmaied me into being his girlfriend.My feelings changed from that day when I said I wanted him back.Now, I want him out of my life forever' _said Sakura.

She didn't want Sasuke to be mad throughout the day because he was her ride home.She could walk but, that would take long. _'What the hell am I suppose to do?'_thought Sakura.

**'I KNOW!I KNOW!Give him another kiss like before when we were under the mistletoe!He will get happy and you will get another kiss!You even said you wanted him to kiss you like that again' **said Inner Sakura.

Sakura blushed at the thought and said _'ARE YOU CRAZY?!He will think I am weird and what if someone sees?What if Gaara finds out?'_

**'Who cares about Gaara?What is he going to do?Build a time a machine and stop you from kissing Sasuke?' **Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

_'No, he will try to kill him!After he will try to kill me' _said Sakura. **'At least you were able to kiss Sasuke right?' **said Inner Sakura._ 'That would be a really bad idea' _said Sakura.

**'Who says he will find out anyway?Kiss him when he drops you off home or something but, KISS HIM!I want to kiss him again' **said Inner Sakura.

_'I don't know...no I don't want to get in any trouble' _said Sakura. "SAKURA ARE YOU DEAD?!" Naruto yelled into Sakura's ear.

"What THE HELL NARUTO!WHY DO YOU HAVE TO YELL SO DAMN LOUD!AND NO I AM NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE TALKING AND BREATHING RIGHT NOW!" yelled out Sakura.

"Sorry but, you were dazed out and you weren't paying attention" said Naruto. _'Because I was talking to my stupid Inner' _thought Sakura.

"Oh, what were we talking about?" asked Sakura embarrassed. "We want to find a way to get rid of Gaara" said tenten.

"Yeah, this is his first day here and he already caused trouble" said Hinata. "I wish...but, that seems impossible" said Sakura.

"Well, we gotta try I mean you don't want to be his girlfriend forever right?" asked Ino. "I don't but, i don't know" said Sakura.

"Don't tell me you actually want to be his girlfriend!"said Ino. "You actually like that creep?" asked Hinata. _'What the hell?!Why would she still like him after all that he has done?' _thought Sasuke angrily.

"No, No, No, No you guys are taking it all the wrong way.I just meant i don't know if we will be able to get rid of him.I don't want all of you to get into trouble because of me" said Sakura.

"Oh, and um don't worry Sakura we will help you no matter what" said Tenten. "After all, that is what friends are for" said Ino with a smile.

"Thanks you guys, you don't have to do this" said Sakura. "But, we want to" said Hinata. "Lunch is about to be over we will figure something out tomorrow" said neji.

"Hey I gota better idea" said Naruto. They all just looked at him. "Why don't we have a sleepover with EVERYONE this time!We can talk it over during the sleepover and also have some fun" said Naruto.

"I don't think that's such a a bad idea.I'm up for it" said Sakura. Everyone else agreed. "I guess its settled then, we will have a sleepover at Sasuke's house" said Naruto.

"Why do you always have to make everything at my house without me agreeing to it?" asked Sasuke. "I don't know because you end up agreeing anyway" said Naruto.

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply. "Wait, I don't even know where he lives" said Sakura. "Well, he can pick you up" said Ino. "Why do I always have to be the one to pick her up?" asked Sasuke.

_'Not that Im complaining' _thought Sasuke. "You don't have a girlfriend and everyone else does.Our boyfriends will pick us up since we don't know where you live either.It would be better if you just picked her up" said Ino.

"Fine" muttered Sasuke.All of a sudden Karin came up to them. "Hey Sasuke...why are you still around that stupid bitch?" asked Karin.

She had a broken arm and a broken nose because Sakura beat her up before. "Your the only stupid bitch and I suggest you shut up before I break your other arm" said Sakura.

"Whatever why don't you just go follow Gaara and continue kissing him goodbye?" asked Karin with a smirk. "What the hell?How did you know about that?" asked Sakura.

"I was watching from afar well not far because I was able to hear your words.I got to admit though, he is sexy but not as sexy as my Sasuke" said Karin.

"You can keep Gaara if you want.I don't want him" said Sakura with distaste. "Its okay I have Sasuke.Why don't you leave me and my Sasuke alone?Why can't you just go 'do it' with Gaara?" asked Karin with a smirk.

"You little bitch im not a slut like you so, I don't go around doing that shit.Im not desperate like you" said Sakura.

"I am not desperate your the one who is desperate.Why do you think your hanging to with these losers?Only because you want to get close to my Sasuke.You only hang out with these people to have fun with my Sasuke but, he isn't falling for it.He doesn't like you, no one does" said Karin.

_'That little bitch' _thought Sakura. "None of that shit is true.Unlike you I have true friends" said Sakura as she punched Karin in the face.

"I told you not to get in my way or annoy me because next time I would kill you.You didn't listen so now your dead" said Sakura as she made her way towards Karin.

Everyone in the lunchroom was seeing the fight that would soon begin.It wasn't fair because Sakura broke Karin's arm before and this time she was planning to kill her but, it's Karin's fault.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. "Just forget about he she isn't worth it.We ll know what she said isn't true just let it go" said Sasuke.

"I don't care, I warned her before and you were there too.She didn't listen and she is now going to have her death wish.Just let go of me" said Sakura.

"No, just stop.You are going to get into a lot of trouble" said Sasuke. "As if I care" said Sakura as she tried to let loose. "Let her go Sasuke I want to see her kill Karin" said Ino.

"No" said Sasuke. Karin got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. the rest of Sasuke's fangirls stayed back.

They saw what happened before and they did NOT want to end up like Karin. "Karin just leave, she can easily kill you if you get her very mad" said one of the fan girls.

"I don't care, she should go to her boyfriend for help because I will be the one beating her up" said Karin. "Bring it bitch, you can't hurt me your to scared to break one of your ugly nails.Sasuke just let me go,I want to kill her" said Sakura as she struggled to get free.

"I am not letting you go this time" said Sasuke.He was grabbing her and pulling her towards his chest it looked like he was hugging her from behind.

"This is so unfair, why do you always got to defend this bitch?Every time I want to hurt her you try to prevent me from doing it" said Sakura.

_'You don't like her do you?' _thought Sakura. **'Yeah right as if he would ever like that stupid slut' **said Inner Sakura.

_'I hope not she doesn't deserve him' _said Sakura. **'Awww how sweet is that?Your getting jealous' **said Inner Sakura. _'I am not he can do whatever the fuck he wants I don't care' _said Sakura.

"I am not defending her, if I let you kill her you will be in serious trouble.Just stop acting so ugh never mind just stop" said Sasuke. "Stop acting so what?" asked Sakura.

"I said never mind" said Sasuke. "Were you going to say stop acting like a bitch?huh?You know what I don't really care just let me go" said Sakura.

"I wasn't going to say that and I won't let you go unless you don't touch her" said Sasuke. "See you are defending that slut" said Sakura.

"I am not defending her and even if I was why does it matter?You don't gotta get jealous" said Sasuke. "I am not jealous.I could care less but you aren't letting me kill the bitch that I hate most" said Sakura doubting her own words.

"Let her go Sasuke.I don't want you touching what doesn't belong to you" said Gaara.** 'Gaara?!When did he come back?' **asked Inner Sakura._'I don't know but, at least I won't be near Sasuke.I can't believe ugh just forget it'_said Sakura.

**'Calm down you are only mad because your jealous' **said Inner Sakura. Sasuke glared at him and let go of Sakura. Gaara grabbed Sakura by her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Let go of me Gaara.Why can't you ever just take the hint?I don't like you and I hate you so much" said Sakura. "Yeah, and we are going to have to change that because I am not letting you go.Your mine and I don't want you to be anyone else's" said Gaara.

"That fact is never going to change so just give up you bastard" Sakura said harshly.Gaara slammed his lips and forcefully kissed Sakura.

She tried pushing him but his grip was too srtong. _'Why the hell is his grip so strong and why does he always have to force me to kiss him.Oh shit I forgot I was suppose to kiss back.Uh oh this can't be good' _thought Sakura. Gaara stopped kissing her and then he started whispering in her ear.

_'Why would that bastard try to force her to kiss him?I wonder what he is whispering in her ear' _thought Sasuke.

"I thought for sure I made it clear to you that you are suppose to kiss back without me reminding you.Not only that but this time you actually tried pushing me away.If you don't put your act together soon then there is no hope for them and no hope for you. Oh and I don't want you being that close to Sasuke again.You understand?" whispered Gaara.

Sakura only nodded her head and whispered out "I don't know why you are doing this but, your going to have to stop sometime.I am not going to take all of your bullshit for long.I am not staying with you and I am not yours."Gaara grabbed her closer to him.

"You are no one to be saying those things to me.You are mine and you will be staying with me.We will continue this discussion later" said Gaara.RRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG.

"What I didn't even get to fight with the bitch" whined Karin.

"She would've killed you anyway and don't call her a bitch because that's the only thing she isn't and the number one thing you are" said Gaara.

Karin was surprised that he just insulted her.She walked away but not before saying "Bye Sasuke!" Sakura would've gone after her if Gaara wasn't holding on to her.

"Gaara let me go I gotta go to class" said Sakura."Goodbye my cherry blossom" said Gaara with a smirk.She knew he was hinting that she had to kiss him goodbye.

_'I am really getting tired of this' _thought Sakura.They kissed and the kiss lasted only about 5 seconds before Sakura pulled away "Bye Gaara."

She walked out of the cafeteria and rushed to her classroom.

_'Damn the fight, the argument with Sasuke, and Gaara really made time fly by and now I am going to be late to my stupid class'_thought Sakura.School went by fast and it was soon the end of the day.

_'Should I look for Sasuke even though he is mad so that he can take me home?Or should I just walk home' _thought Sakura. "Your notthinking of walking home are you?" asked Sasuke. Sakura turned around and saw sasuke.

"Well, your kind of mad so, yeah I was thinking of that" said Sakura. "Come on, I will take you home" said Sasuke. "Okay" said Sakura.As they were walking to his car someone called out Sakura's name.

They both turned around and saw Gaarawalking up to them. "What does the idiotwant now?" Sakura muttered to herself but, Sasuke heard it.

"Where are you going with 'him'?" asked Gaara. "He is taking me home.That answered you question now goodbye" said Sakura as she walked away.

He grabbed her arm and said "First of all you didn't let me finish speaking. Second of all that wasn't a proper goodbye" said Gaara.

"What else do you need to say?" asked Sakura. "Why is he taking you home?Want me to take you home instead?" asked Gaara.

"He is taking me home because he is the one who dropped me off at school and I don't have my car.No I don't want you to take me home instead.I prefer Sasuketo take me home" said Sakura.

Sasuke smirked at Gaara and Gaaraglared. "If you didn't know I am your boyfriend he isn't.Why would you prefer him insteadof me?" asked Gaara obviously pissed off.

"If you didn't know I didn't want you to be my boyfriend you forced me.Sasuke is a good friend so I would choose himover you any day" said Sakura.

"Your not going home with him" said Gaara."Yes I am, just let me do somethingI want to do for a change" said Sakura. "Fine but, tomorrow I am going to take you home" said Gaara.

"Whatever, fine I don't care" said Sakura. _'He said I better put my act together or there is no hope so, I am going to kiss the bastard goodbye ugh I don't want to' _thought Sakura.

She moved closer towards Gaara and kissed him on the lips.He eagerly kissed back but, instead of it being just a goodbye kiss he pulled her closer to him and grabbed her around the waist.

_'Wat the fuck?1This is suppose to be a goodbye kiss.A short one not making out!He better let go of me soon.Oh shit Sasuke is looking' _thought Sakura.

**'But, you have to kiss him back so it doesn't matter' **said Inner Sakura. Sakura unwillingly kissed him back.They were making out right in front of Sasuke.

_'WHAT THE HELL?!WHY I SHE KISSING HIM LIKE SHE ACTUALLY LIKES HIM?!SHES THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS THIS MAKE-OUT SESSION!WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM LIKE THAT?'_thought Sasuke in anger.

He felt like just ripping Gaara off of Sakura and dragging Sakura to his car.After a few minutes Gaara finally pulled away much to Gaara's relief.

He went to her ear and whispered "Your doing a good job blossom.I love it!That's what I meant when I told you to put your act together.Keep up the good work and no one will get hurt.I gotto go now bye I love you" said Gaara as he pecked her on the lips and started walking away.

"Bye" said Sakura.She turne around to face Sasuke and he was very mad.

"Oh, um uh we should be getting home now" Sakura said nervously.

Gaara just drove out of the parking lot and the only people left were Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:Wait to read and find out what happens next!!Enjoy!!Review!!**


	26. Addicted to a kiss

**Chapter 26:Addicted to a kiss**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah:

Thinking _'blah blah'_

_Inner Sakura _**'blah blah'**

Sasuke was glaring at Sakura and Sakura was looking at the floor. "Mind explaining what just happened?" asked Sasuke in a harsh tone.

Sakura just looked away and she was standing right beside his car. He walked up to Sakura and trapped her against the car.

"Look at me when I am talking to you" said Sasuke. She looked up at him even though she didn't want to. "What?" asked Sakura. "What just happened?" asked Sasuke. "Nothing, I just kissed my boyfriend and that's that" said Sakura.

"Yeah, the one who is forcing you to be his.You said you don't like him so why were you the one who started to make out with him?" asked Sasuke.

"I am suppose to, he said so.You don't understand and I kissed him because that was suppose to be the proper way of saying goodbye but, he made it into a make out sort of kiss and I have to kiss back.During lunch when he whispered in my ear he threatened me to kiss him back" said Sakura.

"What kind of bastard forces someone to kiss them?Why do you even listen?" asked Sasuke. "I just do" said Sakura.

"Your not planning on actually letting him drop you off home tomorrow are you?" asked Sasuke.Sakura just looked at him and Sasuke knew that it meant yes.

"Why are you letting him?He will find out where you live" said Sasuke. "He would find out eventually and I can't disobey him" said Sakura.

"See, your acting like your his slave and he controls you.Your a human being not an animal" said Sasuke.

"I know but, I am doing this for you and everyone else.At least appreciate it.Don't go against me for what I am doing.At least try to help me out" said Sakura.

"I am trying to help you but, your making the wrong choices" said Sasuke. "I am just so confused and I don't know what to do" said Sakura.

"Just try to not kiss the bastard that way ever again" said Sasuke. "Why not?Is it because your jealous?" asked Sakura with a smirk.

"Maybe" said Sasuke and he smirked when she blushed.

"Then again, Gaara isn't a bad kisser.He might even be better then you" said Sakura with a playful smirk on her face.

_'__Yeah right,Sasuke is way better then Gaara.Gaara is good but, I don't like him and Sasuke is the best at kissing' _thought Sakura.

_'So, she wants to play huh?Two can play at this game' _thought Sasuke. "Oh really?You sure about that?" asked Sasuke. _'I did not expect that' _thought Sakura.

"Maybe, I mean he is an awesome kisser and you well, I don't know.You probably aren't better than him" said Sakura.

"You think so?Why don't we test it out?" asked Sasuke with a smirk. "I don't know, why don't we?" asked Sakura.** 'Oh yeah, we get to kiss him like before' **said Inner Sakura.

"Fine" said Sasuke as he pulled Sakura towards him and covered her lips with his.Sakura kissed him back full force. They were having a real make-out session.

_'At least I get to kiss her like this again.I wanted to for a long time.' _thought Sasuke.He asked Sakura for entrance and she obliged as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

_'__Damn, why does he have to be such a great kisser' _thought Sakura.Unknown to them someone who worked for Gaara was recording the whole thing.

He would show Gaara later on.Gaara wont be happy to see that Sakura was flirting with Sasuke and ended up making out with him.

They kissed for about ten minutes and then they finally stopped when they need air. "Still think he's a better kisser?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura put a finger on her chin and was in a thinking position. "Hmmmmmmmmmm" said Sakura as she pretended to think about it. _'She doesn't know how hot she looks.Especially in the clothes that she is wearing' _thought Sasuke.

"I guess you win.Your a better kisser than him" said Sakura. "Thought as much" said Sasuke. "Your so cocky" said Sakura. "I know" said Sasuke as they both went inside the car.

_'I am glad I finally got to kiss him that way again. He kisses so good, if only he was mine' _thought Sakura.

_'Wow, I finally got to kiss her again. I would be able to kiss her like that all the time if she was mine.But, she can't be mine because Gaara acts like he 'owns' her' _thought Sasuke bitterly.

He started to drive towards sakura's house.When they were in front of the house Sakura said "thanks for the ride home Sasuke.I'll see you tomorrow."

She took off the seat belt and was going to open the door when Sasuke pulled her back. "What?"asked Sakura.Sasuke just smirked at and caught her lips in his.

She eagerly kissed him back.They kissed for about three minutes when Sakura pulled away. "I got to go and Gaara doesn't like me doing that.See ya tomorrow" said Sakura as he left the car.

_'I wonder why he kissd me again.does he like me?No, he isn't capable of liking anyone' _thought Sakura. _'Who cares if he doesn't like her doing that?He wont find out and no one cares about what he says' _thought Sasuke as he drove home.

**'At least we were able to kiss him two times.I am addicted to his kiss' **said Inner Sakura. Sakura just ignored that last comment and entered her house. Sakura was laying down with Sally on the couch watching t.v.

She heard her doorbell ring. She looked at the time it was 8:30pm. _'Who would knock on my door at this time?' _thought Sakura.She walked over to the door and asked who is it as she opened the door.

She saw Gaara holding a video in his hand and anger all over his face. "Gaara?What are you doing here?How did you know where I live?" asked Sakura.

"I have my ways and I want you to explain this video to me before I kill someone" said Gaara angrily. "Come in and we can see it" said Sakura.

He entered and sat on the couch.Sakura put in the video and pressed play.She saw herself and Sasuke in the parking lot. _'How did he get this?Who recorded this?I am now in deep shit.I need to tell Sasuke' _thought Sakura.

Soon she saw them kissing like if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "Give me an explanation NOW" said Gaara as he stood in front of her. "Well, we were just testing something out" said Sakura. "Yeah, and he is the better kisser right?" asked Gaara in anger.

She didn't blame him, who wouldn't be mad if they found out that their girlfriend was kissing another guy especially, when they said that the other guy was a better kisser. "Well, yeah" said Sakura honestly.Gaara gave her a death glare and Sakura looked away.

"I have seen enough,You aren't allowed to go near him.You aren't allowed to see him and you aren't allowed to talk to him.If he calls you don't answer if he looks at you look away.Don't hang around with him because if I catch you around him you will pay" said Gaara.

"You can't do that" said Sakura. "Why doess it matter to you anyway?Are you having feelings for him or something?" Gaara asked in a harsh tone.

"No, but, you can't forbid me from seeing him.He is my friend" said Sakura. "I don't care you can't disobey me you must listen to me" said Gaara. _'Sasuke is right he is treating me like an animal.What am I suppose to do?' _thought Sakura.

"I will stop hanging around with him" said Sakura. "Call him right now and say you can't talk to him or hang around with him and you don't want to see him ever again and you want him to stay away from you" said Gaara.

Sakura picked up her phone and slowly dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke" said Sakura nervously.

"Hey sakura what's wrong?" asked Sasuke.He could tell there was something wrong by the way she sounded.

"I am sorry but,I can't talk to you and I can't hang around you anymore.I don't ever want to see you again and I want...you...to...to...to stay away from me" Sakura said sadly.

"What?!Why?!Gaara is making you say this isn't he?" asked Sasuke mad.

"Bye Sasuke" said Sakura as she hung up.

"Are you happy now?" Sakura asked bitterly. "Very" said Gaara with a smirk.He kissed her and she unwillingly kissed him back.She pulled away and said bye.

Gaara said "Bye and remember I will pick you up tomorrow."Sakura just nodded her head and Gaara left.Five minutes later someone rang her doorbell.

_'That better not be Gaara' _thought Sakura.She opened the door and was pushed back inside.The person closed the door and turned to face her.

This time it was Sasuke. "What are you doing here?I told you to stay away from me" said Sakura. "You don't mean it I know that bastard told you to say that.What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Someone recorded the 'scene' in the parking lot and they showed it to him" said Sakura."Now he doesn't want you anywhere near me" said Sasuke.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sakura. "Don't listen to him" said Sasuke. "I don't think that would be a good idea" said Sakura.

"Oh well, I am not staying away from you just because he says so" said Sasuke. "Fine, what are we suppose to do if he sees us together?" asked Sakura.

"I will do what I wanted to do for a very long time now.I will beat him up" said Sasuke. "I should've known that was going to be your answer" said Sakura as she shook her head.

"You know, I don't know why but, I am addicted to your kisses" said Sasuke with a smirk. "Oh really?" asked Sakura with a playful smile.

Sasuke nodded his head and they kissed. _'I think I am addicted to your kisses too' _thought Sakura. Sakura's hands were playing with Sasuke's hair while Sasuke's hands were around her waist.

When they finally pulled away Sasuke said "Your kisses are addicting.Too bad your taken."He said that with a playful smirk.

"Your kiss seems addicting too.Oh well we can't keep doing this.We aren't even going out" said Sakura. "Yeah, I will _try_ to resist" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Its getting late you should go" sakura said as she started pushing Sasuke towards the door. "Okay, bye" said Sasuke as he left.

_'Uh, I shouldn't have kissed him!I just got in big trouble by Gaar anad I'm suppose to stay away from Sasuke!Uh, I'm so stupid!'_thought Sakura.

She sighed and sat on her couch.

_'__I am addicted to a kiss.Sasuke's kiss' _thought Sakura as she touched her lips.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this chapter!PLEASE REVIEW but, no flames!**


	27. The HUGE fight!

**Chapter 27:The HUGE fight!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura was at her kitchen table eating her cereal slowly.She was already dressed up and she was waiting for Gaara to come pick her up.

He would come in about five minutes. Sakura was thinking about yesterday's events._'I can't believe I am addicted to Sasuke's kiss!If Gaara found out he would be so mad' _thought Sakura.

**'Why do you care whether or not Gaara gets mad?' **asked Inner Sakura._ 'You know what he will do when he is angry'_said Sakura.

**'Oh well stand up to him!He can't prevent you from being happy.Show him that you are your own boss and that you aren't scared of him' **said Inner Sakura.

_'You know what?Your right.I am going to go to school and he isn't going to drop me off.I am going to go by myself...or with sasuke'_said sakura. **'Hell yeah!Call Sasuke to tell him!' **said Inner Sakura. _'I can go by myself, I don't think I can face him just yet after...yesterday's incident' _said Sakura.

**'I guess that's true.Oh well let's go by our self.Hurry up and eat your cereal so that we can leave before Gaara comes' **said Inner Sakura.

_'True that' _said Sakura as she finished eating her cereal. She left the bowl in the sink and ran out of the door. She slammed into a hard yet well toned chest.

She looked up and saw Gaara. _'Oh shit, I didn't expect this to happen.What am I suppose to do now?' _thought Sakura. **'Stand up to him but, don't let him walk all over you' **said Inner Sakura.

"Why are you in such a rush and how did you know I arrived?" asked Gaara. "I didn't know, I was going to go to school by myself" said Sakura.

"Why were you going to go by yourself?I told you that I would pick you up" said Gaara. "Yeah, and I don't want you to pick me up. I can go by myself"said Sakura.

"If you can go by yourself then why did Sasuke take you to school yesterday?" asked Gaara with a frown on his face. "He is my friend" was Sakura's blunt reply.

"Well, I am your boyfriend.I am starting to get the feeling that you like Sasuke more than just a friend" said Gaara angrily. **'No shit asshole' **Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

"I don't I just like I'm more than you.I hate you and I don't know how many times I have to tell you so that you can understand.Sasuke on the other hand is a really great friend" said Sakura.

"Well, you have to stay away from 'your great friend'" said Gaara. "No I don't" said Sakura. "Yes you do" said Gaara. "Why do I have to?" asked Sakura.

"Because I said so" said Gaara. "Just because you say so doesn't mean I have to and you know what?I wont, I am going to hang out with him like I always do" said Sakura.

"You want me to kill them all don't you" asked Gaara dangerously.

Don't you dare touch any of them.Leave me the fuck alone and get a life you bastard. I hate you, and I will NEVER love you.Stay away from me and my friends" said Sakura as she ran to her car and drove to school fast. _'_

_'Damn when he catches up to me I'm dead' _thought Sakura as she arrived at the school. "What the fuck?!" yelled Gaara as he drove after Sakura.

By the way Sakura is wearing a white ruffled skirt and a light pink spaghetti strap shirt.The shirt was a bit small so when Sakura raised up her hands it would lift up and show some of her stomach.

Actually, it showed her abs, she has lower abs.She parked in the parking lot and ran tot he front of the school which was where all of her friends were.

She was gasping for air. "Sakura what happened?" asked Hinata. When Sakura got her breath she said "Gaara came to my house and he was going to drop me off at school. I told him I could go by myself and then we some how gotto the subject about Sasuke.He said I wasn't allowed to go near him but, I told him I don't have tom listen to him and I cursed at him and ran away and he was chasing me.I know he is going to try to do something when he finds me.I told him to stay away from me and my friends but, we all know that isn't going to happen" said Sakura.

"You finally decided to let him know that your a human not an animal.Don't worry we wont let him hurt you" said Sasuke. "Thanks" said Sakura with a smile.

A car zoomed in and stopped right in front of the school.It was Gaara and Temari and Kankuro. "Oh shit" said Naruto as Gaara got out of the car and stomped over to them.

He was standing right in front of Sasuke. "I want you to stay away from Sakura.She is mine, either you stay away from her or I kill you" said Gaara through clenched teeth.

"You really think you scare me?Pfft.I don't have to listen to you, I am not going to stay away from her.Your the one who needs to stay away from her unless you want a death wish" said Sasuke as he glared at him.

_'This is not good, I don't want them to fight' _thought Sakura. "You do have to listen to me and I don't have to stay away from her.If you haven't noticed she is my girlfriend" said Gaara.

"If you haven't noticed you are blackmailing her into being your girlfriend and she hates you" said Sasuke. "Sasuke, why don't you just let Gaara do what ever he wants with that little bitch and you come with me?" asked Temari.

"I don't see a little bitch anywhere.I mean, other then you there aren't any other bitches around here" said Sakura. "Why, you little whor-" Temari started walking towards Sakura but was stopped when she got pushed down the steps.

"I told you not to call her that and not to touch her.Don't disobey my orders" said Gaara with a glare.

"I wanted to kill her ever since I met her.Don't you see that she is a stupid slut?She is going out withyou and she still flirts with other boys.She flirts with MY sasuke" said Temari. "I am not a stupid slut,you are.Sasuke isn't yours and I don't flirt with other boys.I don't even want to go out with Gaara, I am being forced to" said Sakura.

"Oh well, Sasuke is mine anyway so, you should just stay away from him" said Temari. "He isn't yours and I am NOT going to stay away from him" said Sakura.

"Temari, if you want I can help you kill her.She has no right to be near Sasuke.I have wanted to kill her ever since the day she came to this school" said Karin.

"KARIN?!WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" asked Naruto. "Shut up you annoying dumb ass!I got here a while ago" said Karin. "Karin, I was stopped from killing you two times.Nothing or no one is going to stop me this time" said Sakura.

"Well, now it's two against one and you know your going to lose" said Temari. "You will not hurt her" said Gaara. "Oh, yes I will" said Temari.

"It wont be two against one, I have wanted to kick your ass ever since I saw you.Why do you have to flirt with boys knowing that they don't want you?" asked Ino as she stood next to Sakura.

"School didn't even start yet.Why do you have to fight...your all so troublesome" said Shikamaru. "I am doing you a favor by getting rid of your ugly blond girlfriend" said Temari as she winked at him.

"Why don't you do me a favor and go somewhere and just roll over and drop dead?" asked Shikamaru. "AHAHAHAHAHAH.The lazy ass got you good" said Naruto as he started laughing.

"Shut the hell up you ramen loving freak!" said Temari embarrassed. "Why is everyone telling me to shut up?" asked Naruto irritated.

"Maybe because they are all tired of hearing your loud mouth" said Neji. Naruto just glared at neji. Sakura just rolled at her eyes at Naruto for acting so immature at a time like this.

She turned around and was going to walk inside the school when all of a sudden she was pulled to a stong chest."AHHHHHH" said Sakura she looked up to see that Gaara pulled her towards him.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Sakura. I didn't want to hurt you but, you disobeyed me and said all of those harsh words.Now, you AND your friends will pay the price" said Gaara with a smirk.

"Why can't you just leave me and my friends alone?I hate you!Why can't you understand that I don't like you?Why did you change?Why wont you leave me alone?" asked Sakura.

"I didn't change...and I love you so I will NOT leave you alone.Why can't you just stay with me?" asked Gaara. I don't like you.I don't want to stay with someone that I don't like" said Sakura as she continued struggling to get out of Gaara's grasp. "You prefer the Uchiha instead of me?" asked Gaara harshly.

"Sasuke is just my friend...I hate you though so I prefer to be with Sasuke" said Sakura. "I didn't want to hurt you but, you put this upon yourself" said Gaara.

Gaara threw her to Temari and said "Go ahead and do what you want with her.Maybe she will learn to like me this way."

"What the hell?!She will never like you so, what is the point of hurting her?" asked Neji as he tried to go to Sakura.

Karin and Temari were trying to beat up Sakura. Sakura punched Temari in the face and Temari slammed into the car.Sakura ducked down on the floor and kicked Karin's leg so that she could fall.

Karin was having a hard time because Sakura broke her arm before. "Ino, you mind helping me out here?" asked Sakura. Ino quickly ran to Sakua's side.

"You know I'm here for you Sakura. I always will be" said Ino.

Temari gotup and blood was dripping down her mouth. "You punch hard for a bitch" said Temari as she ran towards Sakura. Ino blocked her and kicked her on the stomach.

"Who the hell does that to the person that they say they love!" asked Sasuke in a harsh tone.

"She has disobeyed me and says she will never learn to love me.She is my girlfriend now and FOREVER!So mind your own business and stay away from what belongs to me!" said gaara.

"I am tired of all your bullshit you asshole!Just leave her the fuck alone!" said Sasuke raising his voice. "Don't tell me how to treat MY girlfriend" said Gaara as he punched Sasuke across the face.

_'Oh hell no!I am kicking his ass' _thought Sasuke. He kept punching Gaara on the face and by now more then half of the school was watching the fight.

Neji and Naruto were fighting Kankuro because he tried to help Gaara beat up Sasuke. With every punch that Sasuke gave Gaara, Gaara would bleed.

Sakura was having a great time killing Karin.

"I gave you so many warnings.You never took them seriously and you thought you could actually beat me.Listen good and listen clear, a slutty bitch like you can NEVER beat me so get lost and out of my way.Get it?Got it?Understood?Good" said Sakura as she elbowed Karin on her stomach and Karin fell to the floor bleeding.

Sakura kicked Karin and it really did seem like Karin was dead.She couldn't move and it didn't look like she was breathing.

Ino on the other hand was having a hard time fighting Temari.Ino was good at fighting but, Temari is very skilled.Temari pulled Ino by her hair and used her other hand to punch Ino across he face.

Ino fell to the floor very hurt.Sakura ran to her side in a flash and said "Oh my gosh are you okay?Say something Ino!Say something!Please!Just let me know you will be okay" said Sakura as she was close to tears.

"Don't worry about me" muttered Ino as she fell unconscious. "Why not?I am the one who got you into this mess in the first place" said Sakura as she started shaking Ino.Shikamaru went to her side and picked up Ino. "I will take her to the nurse's office.Make sure the slut pays for what she did" said Shikamaru.

Sakura nodded her head and glared at Temari. "You want to have the same fate as the blond bitch over there?" asked Temari with a smirk. "She's not the blond bitch, you are" said Sakura as she ran up to her and started punching her like crazy.

Temari tried to block her punches but Sakura was too fast.When Temari ducked down from the pain Sakura kicked her on the stomach and Temari went flying to a tree.

Blood dripped off her forehead and she fell into an unconscious state. Sasuke was doing the same to Gaara but, they were almost equally matched.

Notice the word ALMOST, meaning they aren't.Sasuke is stronger then Gaara and he had the upperhand. He kicked Gaara in the stomach.

Gaara punched him across the face and blood dripped down Sasuke's mouth but he just wiped it off. "I got to admit that you aren't bad but, your still no match for me" said Sasuke as he gave Gaara one final punch and Gaara went flying ten feet away from them.

He wasn't unconscious but, he was really injured. He got up and started walking back towards them. "You want to die don't you?" asked Sasuke with a glare.

"Your the one that is going to die" said Gaara harshly.Before Gaara got to Sasuke Sakura went in front of him and punched him very hard across the face.He looked up at her in surprise.

"None of this would have happened if you just left me alone.Why did you have to change?" asked Sakura. "I never changed, I have always been like this" said Gaara.

"No you haven't!You were much nicer and understanding back then but now, now your just a bastard" said Sakura.

"I still love you even though you are a slutty bitch.Temari was right, you do flirt with other boys especially that stupid gay Uchiha over there.Even though all of this is true I still love you"said Gaara.

"I am not a slutty bitch, Temari is!I don't flirt with other boys and Sasuke is NOT gay!" said Sakura as she continued punching his face as hard as she could.

He was already dripping off to unconsciousness but, Sakura wouldn't stop punching the shit out of him. "Sasuke stop her before she becomes a murderer" said Tenten.

Sasuke tried pulling Sakura back but she was still punching Gaara. _'Damn!I didn't know that she hated him this much'_thought Sasuke.

With the help of Neji Sasuke finally got Sakura off of Gaara.By now, Gaara was already unconscious. You need anger management classes said Sasuke.

Sakura just gave him a playful glare. But, then she held her arm in pain. "Are you okay?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah, Gaara left me a bruise when he threw me toward his slutty sister" said Sakura. Sasuke looked at her arm and there was a huge bruise.

"You should get that checked" said Sasuke. "I am fine" said Sakura. "No you aren't and you should get that checked" said Sasuke sternly.

"I said I am fine and I am fine.I don't need to get it checked so I will NOT get it checked.We are already late to our first class, we should get going" said Sakura.


	28. We Should Stop

**Chapter 28: We Should Stop**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

They walked into their first class and surprisingly Kakashi sensei was already there. "I believe all of you are late" said Kakashi sensei. "So?What's your point pervert?Your always late" said Naruto.

"I also believe that I am the teacher and you are the student.You have no right to talk to me that way Naruto" said Kakashi sensei. "What ever" said Naruto.

They all went to sit in their seats.Shikamaru was still in the nurse's office with Ino. "Um, Sasuke and Sakura the principal wants to see you NOW" said Kakashi sensei.

"I wonder why" muttered Sakura sarcastically. She got up from he seat and walked with Sasuke to the principal's office.

"What do you think is going to happen between you and Gaara?" asked Sasuke. "I don't know and I don't care as long as he stays away from me I'm fine" said Sakura.

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply. _'I really wonder what is going to happen between us.Will we still kiss now that Gaara isn't my boyfriend?Will he still be there to protect me?Will we be a couple?' _thought Sakura. 

**'Actually, you still didn't break up with Gaara yet.So, you can't kiss him and you can't be a couple.I am sure he will still be here to protect us' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Oh yeah I forgot to tell him its over but, shouldn't he know anyway?' _said Sakura. **'If you haven't noticed that boy is dense.OF COURSE HE DOESN'T KNOW' **said Inner Sakura.

"Sasuke, I still didn't break up with Gaara yet.How am I suppose to tell him now without him trying to do something?" asked Sakura. "You just fought him and cursed him out.Can't he take the hint?" asked Sasuke.

"Gaara is dense and when he wants something he gets it so, NO he can't take the hint" said Sakura.

"I will go with you or if he's in the office just tell him.He can't do anything while the principal is there" said Sasuke. "Okay" said Sakura as they entered the principal's office.

Karin, Temari,Kankuro, and Gaara were all talking to the principal. They looked up when Sasuke and Sakura walked in. Karin and Temari glared at Sakura but smiled at Sasuke.

Gaara just glared at Sasuke while Kankuro was checking out Sakura. "Please take a seat" said Tsunade the principal. Sasuke and Sakura sat near the window.

Everyone else was already sitting in front of Tsunade.

"Sakura, I do believe that you were here before because you beat up Karin.I let you off the hook last time but, I warned you not to do it again" said Tsunade.

"I don't care, that bitch was asking for it and she wouldn't leave me alone.What was I suppose to do?Let her hit me?Fuck that shit, I am going to defend myself, I don't care what you do" said Sakura. "Who do you think you are talking to like that?" asked Tsunade.

"I think I am talking to you like that" said Sakura. "Don't talk to me like that, I can get you kicked out of this school" said Tsunade testily.

"I don't give a fuck.I hate this school.Go ahead and kick me out.This school sucks anyway" said Sakura. "YES!KICK THE BITCH OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!" yelled Karin.

"Shut the hell up bitch before I wash you up" said Sakura as she glared at her. "Karin shut up and mind your own business.Sakura, I don't understand why you can't just stop fighting and get along with her" said Tsunade.

"Who is going to get along with that THING" said Sakua as she pointed at Karin. "Well, it seems like you start the fights" said Tsunade.

"No, she starts it.She comes out of nowhere and she starts flirting with Sasuke and the first thing she says is 'Why are you hanging out with that bitch?'. But, she is the only bitch around here and that's how our fights start" said Sakura.

"Is that true Karin?" asked Tsunade. "No, of course not.She is lying" said Karin. "What the hell?!Your the one that is lying" said Sakura.

"Sasuke, who is the one that is lying?" asked Tsunade. "Karin is the one that is lying.Sakura is telling the truth" said Sasuke. "Sasuke" gasped Karin.

"So, you are the one who starts the fights?" asked Tsunade. "No, I am telling the truth they are both lying.Tsunade I would never lie to you.Please believe me they just want me to get in trouble" said Karin as she had fake tears in her eyes.

"Karin is telling the truth.Why do you think she is always the one who is injured badly?" asked Gaara. "Yeah, Sakura is lying.I don't know who you can believe that slut" said Temari.

"WHAT THE HELL?!THIS IS ALL BULL SHIT!CUT THE CRAP KARIN WE ALL KNOW YOU AREN'T REALLY CRYING" yelled Sakura.

"CALM DOWN SAKURA!I Know that your lying and that you start the fights.Sasuke, you lied to so both of you have detention after school for the rest of the week.Oh and you need to help the janitors clean after school for two days" said Tsunade.

"But, we aren't lying.Gaara your such a man whore!Why do you always have to make my life miserable.Your such an asshole!Oh and just in case you didn't know...IT'S OVER!Not that it every actually started because I have always hated you and now I hate you even more" said Sakura as she walked out of he Principal's office.

Gaara was walking towards the door and he was going to go after her but, Tsunade told him to leave her alone.

Sasuke walked out of the door and he decided to go to the roof and skip all of his classes.He was surprised to see Sakura there.

He went behind her and gave her a hug from the back and Sakura got surprised.She looked up and when she saw it was Sasuke she relaxed in his arms.

"I hate him...I also hate those sluts" said Sakura. "At least you aren't his girlfriend anymore." said Sasuke. "Yeah but, I hope he doesn't hurt any of you" said Sakura as she looked down and saw the football field.

"Don't worry about that" said Sasuke. "Hey, aren't you on the football team?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I am but, football season is over.It's basketball season and I am the team captain" said Sasuke. "Your always a damn captain" muttered Sakura.

"That's because I am the best that there is in this school" said Sasuke with a smirk. "And there you go again being cocky" said Sakura.

"And that's what you love about me" said Sasuke still smirking_. _

_'Actually, I love your hot body, your hot hair, your hot eyes,your smirk and I don't know I think I might love...you. Oh my gosh no!I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to fall in love.Not again...not this time'_thought Sakura.

"I don't love anything about you" said Sakura. "Yes you do... you love everything about me" said Sasuke as he turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Maybe...maybe not" said Sakura with a smirk on her face as well. "It's okay, I already know that you do" said Sasuke as he nuzzled her neck.

Sakura blushed at what Sasuke was doing. "I don't but, you do" said Sakura with a smirk. "Yes you do, and I already know that I do" said Sasuke with a smirk as he captured her lips with his.

She kissed him back with equal force. Sakura had her arms wrapped around his neck.Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her waist.Their lips were intwining together.

They pulled apart for air after about five minutes. "You know we really have to stop doing this" said Sakura. _'I don't want to stop but, this isn't right.We aren't even going out' _thought Sakura.

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "This isn't right...we aren't even going out or anything.We shouldn't be doing this" said Sakura.

"It's not like anyone know or cares" said Sasuke. "I know and I care" said Sakura. "I mean anyone other then you and me.It would be wrong if we did this while we are going out with someone else but we aren't so it doesn't matter" said Sasuke.

"It does matter.I feel weird knowing that we do this a lot and we aren't even a couple" said Sakura. **'Why can't the idiot just ask you out?!' **said Inner Sakura.

_'He doesn't like me that way' _said Sakura. **'Then why is he always kissing you?' **asked Inner Sakura. "Hn, then I guess we should stop" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, we should stop" said Sakura sadly as she took her arms off of his neck and he took his arms of her waist.

"I think it's lunch time now.We should get going" said Sakura. "Hn" was Sasuke's reply as they walked to the cafeteria.


	29. The Devious Plan

**Chapter 29:The Devious Plan**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were sitting at their table when all of a sudden Karin came. "Gaara, I need to talk to you...in private" said Karin. Gaara sighed and followed Karin outside.

"What do you want?" asked Gaara.

"Well its obvious that we don't like Sakura and Sasuke together. you want the slutty whore named Sakura and I want Sasuke.I was thinking that we can team up to um I don't make them hate each other.In the end I can have Sasuke and you can have the slut" said Karin.

"I never really thought of that.That's a great plan but, what are we going to do to make them hate each other?" asked Gaara.

"I can kiss Sasuke and make it seem like he is kissing me and Sakura and him will have an argument.We can't make you kiss her because Sasuke already know that she hates your guts" said Karin.

"Thanks for reminding me that the one that I love hates me" Gaara said sarcastically. "You don't even love her it is just lust" said Karin.

"How would you know that?I love her it isn't lust.It has nothing to do with you anyway" said Gaara. "What ever, I know that you don't love her.So, what's going to be the plan and when are we going to do the plan?" asked Karin.

"When they are all hanging out at the mall with their friends and Sasuke walks somewhere talk to him and I will give you the signal when Sakura is coming and that's when you kiss him" said Gaara. "When are they going to the mall?" asked Karin.

"I heard that they are going tomorrow after school" said Gaara. "Oh okay.I guess that's all see you tomorrow I''ll give you a call to ask which mall they are going to you.By gorgeous" said Karin as she kissed Gaara on the lips.

(A/N:EWWWWWWWWWWW)

Gaara kissed back even though he thought she was ugly and slutty. They were making out. Sakura saw them from the window and was disgusted.

She looked away. "Looks like your number one slutty fan whore is spending some quality time with my stalker ex" said Sakura in disgust.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly and Sakura just moved her head towards the glass and when Sasuke saw he too was disgusted.

"Well, they are both ugly and annoying so I guess they are perfect for each other" said Sasuke. "That's true.I hate both of them" said Naruto.

"They caused nothing but trouble" said Ino.She came back from the nurse's office in the morning and she was good as new. She got a few bruises but she was fine.

"That's true, interesting and annoying things happen in this High School" said Sakura with a sigh.

"Its not only this High School.Every High School has something interesting about it." said Hinata. "Lets not forget the annoying people in the High Schools.I mean there is at least one Naruto in every High School" said Tenten.

"Everyone knows Naruto is dumb,annoying,stupid,retarded, a baka, a dobe and so many other things.Imagine all the other High Schools!They all have to deal with someone like Naruto.I sure feel bad for them" said Ino.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS NEED TO USE ME AS AN EXAMPLE AND SAY AN INSULT TO ME?!" yelled Naruto. "Because your a dobe and you need to learn when to shut the hell up" said Sasuke. "Who the hell asked you BASTARD?!" said Naruto.

"Calm down" said Neji. "Why do you got to ruin the fun?It's fun bothring Naruto" said Kiba while laughing. Lee was busy flirting with Sakura and Sakura was trying to get away.

"Um, excuse me I am new here.My name is Lyssa.I was wondering if I can sit with you" said Lyssa. Karin and Gaara watched from afar.

They changed their plans. They got a new girl to transfer and work for them.Lyssa,the new girl, would make Sasuke fall for her and make him leave Sakura.

That way Sakura wont have Sasuke and Lyssa leaves Sasuke and Karin goes to comfort him. Gaara would have Sakura and Karin would have Sasuke.

Lyssa has blue eyes and curly red hair. She is very skinny. "We don't know you" said Naruto. "I just told you my name is Lyssa and I am new here" said Lyssa.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE KNOW YOU.GET AWAY NO ONE LIKES YOU!" yelled Naruto. Lyssa was abut to yell back but remembered she was part of a plan.

She pretended to cry. "I just thought we could be friends" said Lyssa fake crying. "We all know your fake crying so Get lost!" said Naruto sternly.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?Why do you have to be mean to the new girl?Since when were you so serious?" asked Hinata.

"Something isn't right about her.I don't trust her" snarled Naruto. "Calm down, um Hey lyssa.Sorry about that.He can be very um strange" said Sakura with a smile.

"Okay" said Lyssa with a small smile. "Sakura, I am telling the truth!She seems evil and I didn't see her around earlier!" said Naruto.

Sakura just ignored Naruto and said "I think it would be great to be your friend.You can seat her as long as everyone else agrees." Lyssa smiled and waited for everyone's approval_. _

_'She is very nice...I feel bad for this.I will end up hurting her but, I am part of the plan anyway and Sasuke is so hot'_ thought Lyssa.

"Sure" said Hinata. "It's fine with me" said Tenten. "I really don't care" said Kiba. "Only if she doesn't stare at my potato chips" said Chouji.

"NO, FUCK NO!WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?WATCH WHEN SHE HURTS ONE OF YOU IT WONT BE MY FAULT BECAUSE I WARNED YOU" yelled Naruto. _'Naruto seems so serious about this.I wonder why, he never acts like this' _thought Sakura.

"Hn" was Shino's, Neji's and the one and only Sasuke's response. "I am taking that as a yes.Only one person disagrees so, you can sit here" said Sakura.

"Thanks" said Lyssa.She sat in the empty seat next to Sasuke. _'Don't tell me this bitch is a fan girl' _thought Sasuke.

Sakura found it a bit odd that Lyssa sat next to Sasuke even though there were more empty seats. "Be right back, I have to use the bathroom" said Sakura as she got up and left the cafeteria.

She bumped into someone. "Hey Sakura" said the person. _'That voice sounds familiar' _thought Sakura. She looked up and saw Sai.

"Oh hey Sai.It's been a long time since i've seen you" said Sakura.She still knew about what he did with girls, thanks to Sasuke.

"Yeah, your body guard can be very mean about things" said Sai with a laugh. "My body gu- wait you mean Sasuke?He isn't my body guard" said Sakura.

"Well, it seems like it" said Sai. "Oh, I got to go so um I will see you around" said Sakura. "Okay, bye Sakura" said Sai as he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

After he kissed her he walked away. Sakura blushed from his kiss. _'Why am I blushing?What would happen if Sasuke found out?Wait, why do I care what Sasuke thinks?' _thought Sakura.

**'Because you love Sasuke.DUH' **said Inner Sakura. _'I don't love him I only like him' _said Sakura. She went into the bathroom and washed her face.

'_Sai does kiss pretty good and he sure looks good and um hot' _thought Sakura. **'Well all know Sai is hot but remember what Sasuke said about him' **said Inner Sakura.

_'I know but, he doesn't seem like that type of person.' _thought Sakura. **'Why do you care?You like Sasuke NOT sai' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Well, I am starting to realize that Sasuke isn't interested in any sort of relationships so, why would I even bother liking him.He should've just asked me out when we were on the roof but, he didn't he said okay we should stop.What the fuck is that shit?' _said Sakura angrily.

**'That's true but, he's hot and you know he likes us.But, he isn't capable of dating um I guess we should just get over him' **said Inner Sakura. _'Your right but, It is really hard.See this is why I didn't want to love ever again'_said Sakura.

She walked into the cafeteria but, she didn't know that she was still blushing from when Sai kissed her.

"Why are you blushing?Did something happen?" asked Tenten. _'Damn, I didn't know that I was still blushing' _thought Sakura.

"Um, I will tell you and the rest of the GIRLS later" said Sakura. She knew there was no use in lying and saying that nothing happened. "But I want to know too!" said Naruto.

"Oh well, I am only going to tell the girls.I know that you guys will all go freaky and attack him" said Sakura. "Him?" asked Sasuke suspicious.

_'If it's Gaara I am going to hurt that asshole.Wait, she hates him so she wouldn't blush if he did anything.I wonder who the 'him' is' _thought Sasuke.

"We should all go to the mall after school today" said Lyssa changing the subject. She really didn't care about Sakura. "That's a great idea!But, I can't go.I am going to hang out with Shino and Chouji today" said Rock Lee.

"We should go to the mall" said Neji. "Yeah" said Tenten agreeing with her boyfriend.

Everyone except for Naruto agreed but, he decided to go to protect Hinata from anything.


	30. What's wrong with Ino?

**Chapter 30:What's wrong with Ino?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

They were all at the mall sitting around the fountain eating ice cream cones. "So, Lyssa where did you move from?" asked Sakura.

"I moved from the United States. I moved here because my parents didn't like it over there" said Lyssa. "Oh, interesting.I moved here because my parents got a new job" said Sakura.

"Good for you.So, Sasuke tell me a little bit about yourself" said Lyssa as she leaned on him a bit.

Sakura was sitting between Naruto and Lyssa.Lyssa was sitting between Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting in between Neji and Lyssa.

Naruto was sitting between Sakura and Hinata and Hinata was sitting between Naruto and Tenten and no one cares about the rest.

_'I am starting to think this girl Lyssa is a fan girl.Why couldn't they just listen to Naruto and let her cry by herself?' _thought Sasuke.

"Hn...I don't like to be touched so get your dirty self off of me" said Sasuke coldly. Lyssa gasped in shock. _'He may look good and hot on the outside but his personality sure sucks' _thought Lyssa.

"How can you say that to me?I am NOT dirty.Your little pink B- I mean um...your really mean to me" said Lyssa. "You were going to say bitch weren't you?!YOU SKANK YOUR THE ONLY BITCH HERE!LISTEN TO ME SHE IS EVIL!JUST LET HER GO BACK TO THE STATES OR WHEREVER SHE REALLY CAME FROM!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone stayed quiet at Naruto's outburst. The reason being they didn't know what Lyssa was really going to say. _'She doesn't seem so innocent and nice like she was at school' _thought Hinata. _'I am starting to think that Naruto is right' _thought Shikamaru.

"What were you really going to say?Tell us the truth" said Ino. "I was going to say your little pink BEAUTIFUL friend is allowed to touch you so why can't I?Oh wait, it's because she is way better than I am right?That was what I was going to say" said Lyssa.

"LIES THESE ARE ALL LIES!" said Naruto. Sakura was starting to get suspicious too. "Why would you even say that?I'm not better than you" said Sakura.

"YES THE HELL YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT ROTTEN NO GOOD LIAR!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WITH ALL THAT CRAP?LYSSA IS BETTER THAN SAKURA AND SHE IS ADMITTING IT!LYSSA IS MORE FUN THAN SAKURA,SHE IS MORE PRETTIER THAN SAKURA,SHE IS MORE CALM THAN SAKURA,SHE IS COOLER THAN SAKURA, AND SHE IS NICER THAN SAKURA.LYSSA IS WAY BETTER THAN SAKURA" yelled Ino.

Sakura just blinked never in a million years did she think that she would ever hear her best friend say that someone she just met is better than her.

Everyone else was shocked as well. _'This is only the first day Lyssa has hung out with Ino and she is already taking away my friends.She will end up taking away Sasuke too.Naruto is probably right.NO!NO!NO!Naruto is wrong!She is right and nice' _thought Sakura sadly.

"Wow, Ino. I never thought anyone would ever say that about me.Your the best!Ino, you are now officially my best friend" said Lyssa while hugging Ino.

Ino smiled and said "No problem it's the truth anyway.You are officially my NEW best friend." said Ino. "But, I thought I was your best friend" said Sakura.

"Yeah well, now you aren't.I am sorry Sakura I really am but, Lyssa is a better person and you can't deny it" said Ino.

"Your right she is a better person.I wont deny it.I also wont deny that our friendship is over and I never want to talk to you ever again" said Sakura with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the mall.

Ino just shrugged and said "Oh well, I could care less.Lyssa is better." Lyssa was starting to like the plan A LOT.

"Ino, how can you do that to Sakura?She was your best friend!" said tenten. "Don't be suck up guys.You know Lyssa is better.Why are you denying it?Sakura acts like such a baby.She is annoying as hell and she has those temper issues.Lyssa is better why can't you just see things from my point of view?" asked Ino.

"WHAT THE HELL INO?I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A BITCH!YOU ONLY KNEW LYSSA FOR ONE DAY AND YOUR ALREADY CLAIMING THAT SHE'S BETTER THAN SAKURA AND YOU AND SAKURA WERE BEST FRIENDS FOR A LONG ASS TIME.DON'T BE A STUPID BITCH!" yelled Naruto angrily.

"I think Naruto has a point.Even though he shouldn't be yelling" said Hinata.

"I already said don't be a suck up to Sakura!She just wants the attention!Why do you think she cries like a stupid baby all the time?!It's because she wants the attention.She is the one acting like a bitch.Just let Lyssa be sakura's replacement and everything wont feel so weird.Please guys?Lyssa is better" said Ino.

_'Wow, this plan is working better than I thought.The first part is done, I took away her friends and now all I need to do is get Sasuke to love me' _thought Lyssa. "Sakura is a baby and I can't stand weaklings!I guess your right Ino" said Tenten.

"I don't think she's right!Sakura is like my little sister.I wont abandon her like you will.If you leave her just like that then you aren't true friends" said Neji angrily.

He couldn't believe what was happening. "Neji, don't argue and calm down!Either you forget about Sakura and become friends with Lyssa or our relationship is over and we will never go out again" said Tenten seriously.

Neji was shocked beyond relief. "You can't be serious!" said neji. He didn't know what to pick.His girlfriend or his little sister. _'Family comes first but, Tenten said she wont ever give me another chance and I know for a fact that Sakura will forgive me.I just wish that Ino didn't act like such a bitch' _thought Neji.

"Fine, I will let her 'replace' Sakura" muttered Neji in a not so happy way. "Good choice love" said Tenten as she gave him a peck on the lips. "What about you Hinata?" asked Ino.

"Sakura is my friend and she is the only reason why I don't stutter anymore and have confidence.I wont be a traitor" said Hinata.

"That's right Hinata!Sakura is our friend and if they leave her they are not true friends!" said Naruto. "Dobe cut the crap with your stupid speech" said Sasuke.

"Don't tell me your siding with the new bitch too" said Nauto. "Shut up Naruto! Sakura says your an annoying asshole so why are you siding with her?" asked Ino.

She knew that it was a lie but, Naruto was way too stubborn. "Sakura said that?" asked Naruto shocked.

"Your lying!Sakura never said that about Naruto.She is his friend and he is my boyfriend and she doesn't talk bad about her friends and their boyfriends" said Hinata.

"Well, she was my best friend and she told me everything.So, she didn't tell any of you but she said something bad about all of you." said Ino. "What did she say about me?" asked Sasuke.

_'I know Sakura and she would NEVER say anything bad about us.Ino has to be lying right?' _thought Sasuke.

Ino was really lying but, for some reason she wanted everyone to forget about Sakura and be Lyssa's friend.

_'Wow, I didn't even have to put that drug in everyone's ice cream.I only put it in Ino's and everyone is already going on my side' _thought Lyssa with a evil smirk on her face.

"She said that your so cold, emotionless, arrogant,cocky, and that your too much of a jerk so she would never go out with you." said Ino. "Your lying I know you are" said Sasuke.

"I am not lying!She told me and I don't care if you don't believe me because in the end she will just hurt you" said Ino.

_'She has to be lying!But, she didn't stutter or take time to answer and she usually keeps bugging people until they believe her.Wow, she's telling the truth.I never knew that Sakura was such a..bitch.I can't believe I actually thought I might love her' _thought Sasuke pissed off.

"Why would she say any of that?" asked Neji.

"She is just like that and she always has been but, no one ever realized it" said Ino.

(A/N: DON'T ALL OF YOU THINK INO IS ACTING LIKE SUCH A DAMN BITCH!!WELL IT'S THE DRUG THE STUPID WHORE LYSSA PUT IN HER ICE CREAM.sorry um back to the story.)

"Wow, I feel so foolish for sticking up for Sakura.I am so sorry Lyssa, I didn't know that Sakura could be such a...a...a Bitch" said Naruto sadly.

"It's okay, I know that it is sad to know the truth about an old friend who is no longer your friend.But, Look at the bright side...you got me" said Lyssa with a smile.

"And your much better than Sakura" said Hinata with a sad smile.

"So, what about you Sasuke.You willing to replace Sakura with Lyssa?" asked Ino.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response as he slowly nodded his head.


	31. No Longer friends!

**Chapter 31: No longer friends!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sasuke wasn't so sure that they should replace Sakura. _'Why would Sakura say any of that?She would never say any of that!Or is Ino telling the truth?We never knew her to begin with, she always pretended to be nice?' _thought Sasuke.

He was so confused Sakura shouldn't have left because then, they would know the truth. "Wait, if this is true then, why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura threatened me not to say anything!See!She's a bad person!" said Ino. "This doesn't even make sense!Sakura wouldn't say that!If she did then, she is a real bitch but, I doubt she would ever say any of that!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, I agree with Naruto.Sakura is like my little sister.I know how she is and she doesn't seem like the type of person to say any of that" said Neji.

"She doesn't seem like it and I never thought she was like that either.She started telling me these things about three weeks ago. I don't know what has gotten into her.I promised not to tell and I continued being her friend but, today she told Lyssa bad things about me that are NOT true so, I am not going to be her friend" said Ino.

"What did she say?" asked Sasuke.

"She said that Ino was snobby and acted rich and preppy.She also said that Ino is a slut because she flirts with other boys behind Shikamaru's back.But, that's not true, Ino doesn't flirt with any other guys.She even said that Shikamaru is a ugly gay ass and she has no idea why Ino or any other girl would bother going out with him" said Lyssa. "No, that can't be true!" said Sasuke while glaring at her.

"Honey, it's the truth and nothing but, the truth" said Lyssa as she captured his lips with hers. Sasuke quickly pushed her away after two seconds.

"What the fuck is your problem?!I don't like you and I know what you and Ino are saying about Sakura isn't true!" said Sasuke angrily. "Like I said before I don't care if you believe me or not but it's true. Your just going to end up sad and hurt" said Ino.

"Ino, you have to be lying!I don't understand why Sakura would say any of that!" said Naruto. "She doesn't care what you say!Don't you get it?Your not trusting Ino and she was your friend longer than Sakura was.So why don't you believe her?You don't know Sakura as well as you know Ino!" said Lyssa.

"Yeah, well we don't know you at all so why don't you just shut the hell up!" said Naruto. Lyssa just glared at him and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Hey, you wanna go do something?My parents aren't home" said Lyssa seductively.Sasuke just glared at her and looked at her in disgust.

"Why can't any of you just believe me when I say the truth to your face?Shika you believe me right?" asked Ino with tears in her eyes.

"Wait a second!Ino you never cry unless your really sad about something.Fine, I believe you.I know your telling the truth.I guess we really shouldn't be Sakura's friend" said Hinata sadly.

"If that's what you say then, I am agreeing with you Hinata!Sakura is no longer our friend" said Naruto. _'Although I still don't believe Ino nor that bitch, I know they're lying.I know Sakura would never say any of that crap.I'll say I wont be Sakura's friend just because that's what Hinata says but, I honestly am still going to be Sakura's friend because I trust her, and I know her enough to know she would never say any of that'_thought Naruto.

"I don't even care if she said any of that or not, Sakura doesn't matter to me and she never did" said Sasuke.

He knew that wasn't true.He thought he loved her but, he can't love, he isn't capable of it and he would never love someone like Sakura. _'Sakura is a lying bitch just like Ino and Lyssa said'_Sasuke thought angrily.

"Since it is now the end of spring and it is about to be summer why don't we go to the beach tomorrow after school?" asked Lyssa. "Sure" said Sasuke.

Everyone was surprised that Sasuke was the first one to approve of the idea especially since he usually says no unless Sakura forces him somehow.

_'He is probably mad at Sakura.I don't even think this is true but, I can't lose Tenten.' _thought Neji. _'Wow, I guess it won't be hard to make Sasuke love me' _thought Lyssa.

**Next day At school**

Sakura had just arrived at school and was now walking to the front of the building to sit with her friends like she always did.

She got over the Ino thing after crying last night but, she was still deeply saddened by that.

She is wearing black baggy capris and a green spaghetti strap shirt that matched with her eyes.When she walked to the front of the building she saw Lyssa sitting where Sakura usually sits-Next to Sasuke.

Everyone was talking and having a grand old time but, when Sakura arrived they glared at her. "What's going on?" asked Sakura. "What the hell do you want bitch?" asked Ino. Ino was no longer on the drug but, Lyssa told her bad things about Sakura.

"Ino?!Why are you calling me a bitch and why were you being so mean to me?" asked Sakura sadly. "Don't act all innocent Sakura!We know what you've been doing behind our backs" said Hinata.

"Huh?I don't understand any of this!What have I been doing behind your backs?" asked Sakura confused.

"Oh, and now your acting like you don't understand anything.That's all bull shit.This is low even for you.Oh wait we don't even know you.You have been lying to us all this time" said Sasuke harshly.

"Sasuke?!Why are all of you saying all these things?What the fuck is going on?Lyssa you stupid bitch I know you have something to do with this" said Sakura as she glared at her.

"Don't call Lyssa a bitch!Your the only bitch around here" said Tenten.They were all standing up. "I have nothing to do with this.They just found out the truth about you" said Lyssa smugly.

"What truth?" asked Sakura. "Why do you keep acting like you don't know shit?!You really are a stupid bitch.I really don't know what Gaara sees in you" said Sasuke in distaste.

Sakura was now crying. "Stop with the act, we all know your faking it" said Neji. Kiba,Shino, Chouji, and Rock Lee had just arrived and they didn't go to the mall so they had no idea of what was going on.

Kiba heard what they were saying to Sakura and she was like his little sister so he got pissed off. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM UCHIHA?!WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS ACTING LIKE BITCHES TOWARD SAKURA?!" yelled Kiba angrily.

"Shut the hell up dog breath.Sakura is the one acting like a bitch." said Sasuke. "Yeah, she said your a ugly mutt with a ugly dog and you need to go take a shower" said Lyssa.

Kiba looked at Sakura surprised. "What?!You actually believe her?Why would I ever say anything like that about you?Kiba, you know that your like a brother to me.I would never say that about you" said Sakura seriously, with tears still rolling down her face.

"I know that you wouldn't, I believe you.My guess is that she told everyone lies about what you said about each of them and they hate you" said Kiba.

"If they were true friends then, they would believe me" said Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura, I believe you" said Chouji. "I believe you too" said Shino.

"I also believe you my dear cherry blossom.I know you would never say any of this trash about us" said Rock Lee while doing the good guy pose.

"Thanks you guys!Your the best!" said Sakura smiling but still crying. "Well, we don't believe you" said Naruto. "Why not?" asked Sakura sadly.

"We know your lying." said Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke?Your not like this, you barely even talk!Why are you acting like this towards me?You said you would always be here for me" said Sakura as she showed him the locket that he gave her for Christmas.

Sasuke was shocked when she showed him that.

He almost forgot about the locket that he gave her."That means nothing to me.It was all I lie.We don't need you...get lost and leave us alone" said Sasuke.

"I hate you!I hate you so much!I hate all of you!Never speak to me ever again!I will never forgive any of you.Especially not Sasuke,Neji, and Ino.You were the ones I trusted the most and believed in the most.The three of you let me down" said Sakura softly as she started crying even more and ran in the school.

"You happy now?Look what you assholes did!Neji, she looked up to you as an older brother why would you do this?, she thought of you as a sister and best friend!Sasuke, I am not even going to mention anything but, your one sick bastard" said Kiba as he ran in the school and tried to find Sakura.

Shino, Chouji and Rock Lee followed him.

* * *

**A/N:**** I am sorry if you don't like it but, it is my story and it's my first fanfic so, you can't expect it to be really good anyway, right? But, PLEASE REVIEW, and I hope you liked it.**


	32. Thinking About You

**Chapter 32:Thinking About You**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking 'blah blah'

Inner Sakura 'blah blah'

Sakura was sitting on the roof crying. _'I know that this was all of Lyssa's fault!What is her purpose here?She just came out of nowhere and took everyone that I care about away' _thought Sakura. Kiba,Chouji,Rock Lee, and Shino finally found her.

"Are you okay?" asked Shino. "No" said Sakura crying.Kiba went up to her and held her in his embrace.

"It will all be okay.We just need to find a way to make them realize that Lyssa is lying." said Kiba.

"Yeah but, I am not going to forgive them I HATE THEM!Why the hell would they believe that stupid ass new girl instead of me!I knew them longer and they know how I am.I don't lie to my friends and I do NOT talk bad about them" said Sakura.

"Um, don't all of you find this weird?" asked Shino. "What do you mean by weird?" asked Chouji while munching on potato chips.

"Well, here comes a new girl and its like Sakura is her target or something.She is making everyone go against Sakura and Sakura didn't do anything wrong to her.Sakura was the one who was being nice to her and defending her" said Shino.

"I was thinking that too.Maybe she is working for someone" said Sakura. "Who would she be working for?There aren't a lot of people in this school that would like you to suffer" said Rock Lee. "I know someone who would" said Sakura angrily.

"Yeah, and who is that?" asked Kiba curiously. "The bitch from the beginning of the year that I beat up and the asshole who was causing us problems" said Sakura angrily wiping away her tears.

"Wow, I can't believe that I didn't think about that.Gaara and Karin were making out before so of course they made a plan.They used Lyssa to help them." said Chouji.

"That still doesn't explain everything.We don't know what they are planning and why they planned this" said Shino.

"isn't it obvious?They want to make me suffer" said Sakura. "No, that can't be the reason.It has to be something else.But what?" asked Kiba.

"We need Shikamaru for this" said Chuoji. "No, he was with the gang down there that was bugging Sakura!" said Rock Lee.

"Just because he was with them doesn't mean eh said anything bad about her" said Chouji.Rock Lee just stayed quiet. "How are we suppose to get him without his stupid Girlfriend Ino saying anything?" asked Kiba.

"Just forget it.If Ino is the one down there that had the nerve to call me a bitch then, of course her boyfriend will hate me" said Sakura.

"No, Shikamaru isn't that type of guy.I know him.He is my best friend and he always has been" said Chouji. "I hope your right but, either way we can't just ask him to come on the roof.He is in class and Ino is always with him" said Sakura.

The door to go up to the roof opened and they saw a boy with a ponytail shaped like a pineapple.

"Shikmaru?!What are you doing here?" asked Chouji.

"I am here to help.Sakura, what they are saying is wrong and I find everything suspicious.I know this isn't true but, if I disagree with Ino you know what she will do and I still love her" said Shikamaru.

"See I told you that Shikamaru is a good guy!" said Chouji. "I never said he wasn't" said Sakura. "Oh, and some of the others are coming as well" said Shikamaru. "Wait, but, everyone else said something wrong to me earlier!" said Sakura.

"Sakura, not all of them meant what they said.They just tried to make Lyssa believe that they believe her.We know she is evil.Most of us all got suspicious when Naruto was treating her wrong because usually Naruto wants to be every ones friend." said Shikamaru.

"So, is Naruto coming to help?" Sakura asked hopefully.

She was getting happy that some of her friends DID believe her. She wasn't COMPLETELY ready to forgive them because what they said was really harsh.

"Yes, and we need to find out what Lyssa is up to" said Shikamaru. "Well, we found out that she is working for Gaara and Karin" said Sakura.

"I was thinking the same thing.I believe there plan is to make Sakura suffer and make her have no one to turn to except Gaara.Also, to make Sasuke fall for Lyssa and after that Lyssa will do something and Karin will go to Sasuke when he is sad or something.Then, they think you will fall for Gaara and Sasuke falls for Karin" said Shikamaru.

"I would never fall for that bastard again" said Sakura disgusted. _'I think Sasuke might be falling for Lyssa.Is the plan working or not?Will he come to the roof and help me or does he believe Lyssa?' _thought Sakura.

"Shikamaru, do you know who are all of the people coming up here to help and really believe me?" asked Sakura.

"Not all of them only some.I know that Naruto, Hinata, and Neji are coming.I don't know about the rest.I know that Tenten and Ino really do believe Lyssa because they are gullible girls" said Shikamaru. "Oh" said Sakura.

_'He didn't mention Sasuke but, he said he doesn't know everyone who actually believes me.I hope Sasuke comes, I will be mad at him but, happy with the fact that he didn't mean those harsh words' _thought Sakura. Soon enough Naruto, Hinata, and Neji came to the roof.

Naruto hugged Sakura and said "SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY AND A BILLION TIMES SORRY!I knew that bitch was up to no good from the start but, Shikamaru said we have to make her believe that we are on her side.I don't know what the whole story is but, I don't mean what I said back there.I would never think of you that way.Your my friend." Sakura hugged Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto, I am still a bit upset at the things you said but, I forgive you." said Sakura with a smile.

"That's good to know.I got worried when you said that you hate us and that you will never forgive us" said Naruto.

"Sakura, I am so sorry for all of those things I said.You should know I would never mean that especially since I owe you so much.You've done so much for me and I would never ever abandon you like that.You made me brave you help me more than anyone has and I appreciate all of it.I am truly sorry and I understand if you never want to talk to me again" said Hinata while crying.

"Its okay Hinata don't cry.I forgive you.We are best friends til the end.Thanks for all of that, I really needed to hear that. I really can't believe that Ino left me but, at least I still have some friends" said Sakura.

She looked over at Neji and smiled sadly.

He was like her older brother and she knew that he wasn't the type to apologize and she didn't expect him to.She just couldn't believe what he said about her.

"Sakura, you know I um I don't do this but, i am really sorry.Your like a little sister to me and you know that I will always believe you.I always have but, tenten threatened me and I didn't know what to do because she said she would be mad at me forever and she would never talk to me.I had no choice because I know your forgiving but, Tenten isn't.I take back all of the things that she made me say" said Neji.

Everyone was shocked that NEJI HYUGA THE NEJI HYUGA just apologized.

"Since you don't normally apologize I forgive you.I wonder why tenten is being so um sorry to say it but BITCHY about this" said Sakura.

"Its because she hasn't always really liked you Sakura.She was always a bit jealous of you" said Hinata. "Huh?!What?!Jealous of me?!Why?!" asked Sakura surprised.

Everyone listened to what Hinata was saying because they didn't know that Tenten was jealous of Sakura.

"Well, in the beginning Neji liked you a bit and he doesn't like just anyone.Also, she noticed that a lot of boys liked you and even the coldest and uh 'hottest' boy in school payed attention to you and showed you some affection and he fought for you.The 'hot' boy being Sasuke Uchiha the hardest boy to get.Also, Gaara and Sai kept trying make you be their girlfriend and no one ever did that to her. She never got the hottest boy to like her or show that he noticed her. She was always jealous of you Sakura" said Hinata.

"How do you know she said all of this?" asked Sakura completely shocked. "She told me today but, she told me to keep it a secret.I just couldn't keep it a secret because she is being really harsh" said Hinata. "Oh" said Sakura.

"I never knew that!I didn't even know that she cared about a boy's opinion" said Naruto. "That's because no one cares!Do you know anyone else that knows the truth?" asked Kiba. "I am not sure but, I believe that Sasuke knows the truth" said Naruto.

"Yet, he was the one who said the harshest things and is still with Lyssa" said Shino."Oh well um, I don't know but, Sasuke isn't dumb that is why I think he knows" said Naruto.

"But, you sure are" muttered Kiba. "What was that mutt face?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing so just shut the hell up!" said Kiba. "I don't want to be here.I am going home" asid Sakura. "But, that will be cutting school" said Shino.

"Why should I care?I already cut four classes.I am going home.Bye see all of you soon" said Sakura as she went downstairs and out the main entrance into the parking lot.

She went in the car and drove home.

She fed Sally and decided to take a nap.

She was tired because of all the bull shit that happened.

**At School**

Sasuke was with all of his friends sitting at the lunch table.

He looked around but he couldn't find Sakura anywhere.He even went on the roof top but, she wasn't there.

_'It doesn't feel the same without Sakura. Why do I even believe Lyssa?I want to believe Sakura but, for some reason I can't help but believe Lyssa is right and agree with everything she says' _thought Sasuke.

The truth in the matter is that when Lyssa kissed him on the lips yesterday she had put some powder on her lip.That powder is the drug that she put in Ino's ice cream and she put it in Ino's coffee this morning.

_'It is a good thing I drugged them.Otherwise everyone wouldn't believe me.This plan is going very well' _thought Lyssa.

**With Sakura**

She woke up after six hours.She got up and stretched. It was a bit dark outside and you could see the stars coming out. '_Damn, I was asleep for a long time' _thought Sakura as she looked at the clock. It read 9:30pm. She rubbed her eyes and decided to go out on her balcony to look at the stars. She looked out at the night Sky and started to tear as she thought about Sasuke.

She started to humm a song but then, she started to sing it.

_Thinking 'bout cha, Thinking 'bout cha  
Thinking 'bout cha, Thinking 'bout cha_

Been a while since you've been a part of my life,  
Though I act like I'm over you, My Heart ain't Satisfied,  
And When I push it to the side, it cannot be alright, (it cannot be alright)  
But maybe I was wrong, for walking out the door

A tear dripped down Sakura's face. "Why are you doing this Sasuke?" asked Sakura into the night sky.

_Didn't understand what, didn't know what it was,  
Coming in between us, Wondering what we always fuss for,  
Now I'm feeling different 'cause I can't hide I miss you so much,  
I can't hide I'm missing you baby oh ooh_

What Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke was staring out into the night sky standing on his balcony too. He was thinking about Sakura and he didn't know why.

_Here I go again, thinking 'bout you (uh huh)  
Thought I was over it but I guess I'm not that strong  
And somethings telling me your thinking 'bout me too  
Don't know what I'm suppose to do, got me sitting here thinking 'bout you_

"Why am I thinking about Sakura again?I thought I didn't like you at all anymore.I want to believe you but, for some reason I can't.Are you thinking about me right now too?" Sasuke said to himself.

_Behind a face of a smile, I really feel like (feel like)  
I'm not over you (I'm not over you)  
There was a reason why I put up my guard for a while (for a while)  
It was hard for me to trust you_

_Didn't understand what, didn't know what is was  
Coming in between us, Wondering what we always fuss for  
Now I'm feeling different 'cause I can't hide I miss you so much(miss you so much)  
I can't hide I'm missing you baby (baby)_

"At first I denied it because I didn't want to fall in love.I was trying to push you away because I couldn't trust anyone.My heart was broken into two. I think I may have fallen in love with you" Sakura said to herself.

_Here I go again, thinking 'bout you (uh huh)  
Thought I was over it but I guess I'm not that strong  
And somethings telling me your thinking 'bout me too  
Don't know what I'm supose to do, got me sitting here thinking 'bout you_

_And I wish we never went our seperate ways  
Cause we had bond no one could ever replace  
When I wouldn't give to get back to those days  
We were in LOVE, LOVE, LOVE  
Don't know what to do_

"I fell in love with her didn't I?I really didn't think it was possible but, this is the only explanation for my feelings" said Sasuke still looking at the bright stars.

_Here I go again, thinking 'bout you (uh huh)  
Thought I was over it but I guess I'm not that strong  
And somethings telling me your thinking 'bout me too  
Don't know what I'm suppose to do, got me sitting here thinking 'bout you_

"I love you Sasuke so, why are you doing this to me" said Sakura sadly as she walked back into her room.

"I need to find out why I can't just tell you that I know your telling the truth.I will find out and when I do I might finally tell you that I'm in love with you" Sasuke said softly as he walked into his room.

* * *

**A/n:I hope you enjoyed the chapter.I will update soon!I know I haven't been updating as fast as I usually do but, it's because I having family troubles and right now I am doing the STate Finals test and I have a lot of pressure. By the way the song is called "Thinking About you" by Jonessa Monique. I put this song because "Romane Is Me" requested it. See...I kept my promise to you...Romance Is Me... :)... I hope everyone is enjoyiny my story.Plz review.**


	33. We Need To Find Out A Plan

**Chapter 33:We need to find out a plan**

**_Disclamier:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura woke up the next morning thinking. _'Why doesn't Sasuke believe me?I was sure that he felt something for me too.Or was it just my imagination?No, it felt too real for it to be my imagination.But, then why?' _thought Sakura.

**'Who knows and who cares?If he did feel something then, he would have believed in you' **said Inner Sakura. _'I am so confused.I still didn't even tell anyone that Sai kissed me' _thought Sakura.

**'Oh yeah, I forgot that you were suppose to tell them but, stupid Lyssa came along' **said Inner Sakura. _'Should I tell them today?' _asked Sakura.

**'Yeah, you should because they should know and it seems like um never mind' **said Inner Sakura. _'It seems like what?TELL ME!' _said Sakura.

**'It seems like you like Sai but, only a little bit.You still love Sasuke even though you don't want to' **said Inner Sakura.

_'I don't like Sai, its just that he looks a lot like Sasuke. I know I love Sasuke but, he doesn't feel the same for me so I want get over him.Either way I have to get ready and go to school even though I really don't want to' _said Sakura as she sat up in her bed.

When she was done taking a shower she put on her clothes.She was wearing a red plaid skirt and a red tube top with black heels. She left her hair out and sighed.

"I hope Sasuke believes me.I love him even though he doesn't love me" Sakura said to herself sadly.

She ate a quick breakfast and drove to school.She parked her car in the parking lot and wondered what would happen when she got to the front of the building.

_'Will they do the same thing they did yesterday?I really don't know but, I hope not.I don't even want to look at Sasuke anymore.I just can't it hurts to know that he lost his trust in me' _thought Sakura.

When she was in front of the school she saw them sitting there talking.They didn't even glance at her.Sakura didn't notice because Sai started talking to her.

"Hey Sakura" said Sai as he smiled at her.

"Huh?Oh hey Sai!Sorry, I was um dazed out" said Sakura embarrassed. "Oh its okay.Look, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school at the park.Just you and me but, I understand if you don't want to" said Sai.

Her ex friends were all watching the scene.

Some were still her friends but some weren't.

Sakura didn't even know that they were there because her back was facing them. _'What the hell?Why is Sakura talking to that creep?She is mine and no one is going to take her from me.WAIT WHAT?!She isn't mine but, I love her.I know that I love her and I wont deny it.' _thought Sasuke as he glared at Sai.

_'Well, he doesn't seem like a bad guy and its not a date or anything its just two friends hanging out' _thought Sakura. "Okay sure but, its not a date or anything its just two friends hanging out" said Sakura because she didn't want him to think otherwise.

"I know and that's all I wanted.See you later Sakura" said Sai as he kissed her on the cheek and walked away.Sakura blushed when he kissed her.

_'Wow but, at least he knows we are only friends.After all, I still love Sasuke' _thought Sakura as she turned around and was going to walk into the school building.

"Well, I don't know what Sai sees in you anyway.He is hot and your not and your a total slut" said Lyssa.

"What ever" said Sakura as she just walked past her and in the school. Lyssa got mad.

"Who does she think she is ignoring me like that?!Sasuke go talk to her and tell her to stop being a slut and that I am better than her and she needs to stop being jealous of me" said Lyssa.

_'What the fuck?Am I your dog or something?Sakura is way better than you and I am just going to tell her that I believe her' _thought Sasuke. "Hn" was Sasuke's response as he followed Sakura.They ended up on the roof. Sakura saw Sasuke and just turned away.

"What do you want?I think you've insulted me more than enough times" said Sakura bitterly.

"Sakura, I didn't mean any of that.I know that Lyssa is a lying bitch.But, yesterday for some reason I couldn't voice my thoughts and I felt like I was being controlled or something...I really am...Sorry" said Sasuke but, he struggled saying the last part.

"Saying sorry doesn't make anything better.The things you said really did hurt me but, i can forgive you because...because" said Sakura, she couldn't finish the sentence because she didn't know if she should tell him that she loves him.

"Because what?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Because...um...I will tell you when I am good and ready" said Sakura. "Okay, fine with me" said Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura from the waist and pulled her towards him.

She gasped and was surprised.

She was even more surprised when Sasuke brought his head down to hers to kiss her.

They didn't really kiss...they made out with each other.

When they finally pulled away Sakura said "I thought we said that we would stop doing this." Sasuke was still holding her from her waist.

"Like I said before, I am addicted to your kiss so, I can't just stop." said Sasuke with a smirk as he pecked her on the lips. _'We would be able to do this all the time if you just asked me out already!' _thought Sakura.

Sakura just smiled at him. _'At least he did believe me.I just need to get Ino and Tenten back' _thought Sakura.

"Oh and by the way, I don't like what I saw today earlier." said Sasuke a bit mad. Sakura was confused but then she remembered what happened with Sai.

"Oh that, um Sai doesn't seem bad.He has been nice to me and we are just friends" said Sakura nervously."He is bad and I already told you what he does!Why don't you ever listen?" asked Sasuke.

"He is my friend whether you like him or not" said Sakura. "Hn, you never told us why you were blushing before.You siad you would only tell the girls but, I want to know" said Sasuke.

"Oh um you see um uh...I forgot" said Sakura. "No you didn't and you better tell me what happened." said Sasuke demandingly.

"Fine, uh why do you have to be so demanding.I was blushing because on my way to the bathroom I ran into Sai and we were talking.Then, out of nowhere he gave me a kiss on the lips and well, I was still blushing by the time I went back into the cafeteria." said Sakura.

She could feel him getting angry.

"You let him kiss you?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I was shocked so I didn't even move" said Sakura.

"Okay, now I really don't want you near him.I will tell you that your 'hang out' is cancelled and that you don't want to talk to him ever again" said Sasuke.

"WHAT THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM ANYTHING SASUKE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" yelled Sakura as she glared at him.

"Okay" Sasuke said quickly because Sakura is scary when she is mad.

"Oh, and I kind of forgot to mention that he asked me to go to the prom with him.I told him that I would think about it.Should I go with him or not?Wait, why am I asking you?Your obviously going to tell me to say no to him" said Sakura.

"He asked you to go with him to the prom?I think you should say no" said Sasuke calmly even though inside he was very angry. "I don't care what you say.I will ask Hinata and Neji" said Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye. "You will NOT go with Sai to the prom.Say no to him because your going to go to the prom with me" said Sasuke.

"WHAT?!I am?!Since when?!You didn't even ask me you asshole and I didn't say yes!" yelled Sakura. "Fine, will you go to the prom with me?" asked Sasuke with irritation in his voice.

"No, I am going to go with Sai to the prom" said Sakura. She knew that wasn't true but, it was fun to annoy Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at her. Sakura just stared at him.

"I know your lying.Will you go to the prom with me?Answer the question this time" said Sasuke. "Okay I will but, next time don't just assume I will say yes" said Sakura.

"I don't assume I already know.Every girl wants me to go with them why would you be any different?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

_'Your different from any girl I ever met.That is why I love you.Your not like all those other girls.Your different and your better' _thought Sasuke.

"I am different from all of those other brainless whores.I am way better than them.Oh and thats not true!Every girl doesn't want to go with you!Your just being your cock self" said Sakura.

"I know and yes you are better than them.That is why I..." said Sasuke, he didn't finish his sentence obviously because he didn't want Sakura his true feelings.First, he had to get rid of Lyssa.

"You what?" asked Sakura. "Nothing, what are we going to do about Lyssa?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, she is working for Gaara and Karin.Karin wants you and Gaara wants...me. They are already found out but, we don't know what to do" said Sakura.

"We could just beat the shit out of them again" said Sasuke.

"No, we will end up having detention.We didn't even go to detention last time.Tsunade said that we don't need to since she knows we are innocent" said Sakura.

"We need to find out a plan" said Sasuke.


	34. The Plan

**Chapter 34:The Plan**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

"What will the plan be?" asked Sakura. "I really don't know.We should wait for Shikamaru and the others to come" said Sasuke.

"Okay, oh and by the way...what happened to that sleepover that we were suppose to have at your house?" asked Sakura.

"Oh we cancelled that because of the fight and Gaara.Why don't we have one tomorrow or something?We need Ino and tenten to believe you so that we can have the sleepover.We need to wait a while" said Sasuke.

"That's true but, will Ino ever believe me.I expected her to be the first person to believe me yet, she doesn't.She doesn't even care about me.She hates me" Sakura said sadly.

"She doesn't hate you, she is probably just confused because Tenten was telling her lies about you." said Sasuke.

"I am starting to hate Tenten. Hinata told me that tenten doesn't like me because she is jealous of me" said Sakura.

"Wow, are you serious?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, and I didn't believe it either but, she told me why and I know that Hinata doesn't lie" said Sakura. "I never thought that Tenten was jealous of anyone.Why is Tenten jealous of you?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know something about me getting the attention of the hottest guys in school and I am new here and she has been here for a long time and she doesn't get as much attention.Also, when Neji liked me, he was going to ask me out and she had been waiting for him to ask her out ever since she met him or something" said Sakura.

"Well, its not your fault that you look way better than her.You have problems with your temper but, your usually nice...at least when you want to be" said Sasuke.

"When I want to be?!What the hell is that suppose to mean you chicken-ass haired bastard?!" asked Sakura.

"Your usually like this.That is what I mean your nice at times but your usually um tempered like this.It isn't such a bad thing because you look cute when your mad but, its scary when your trying to kill me" said Sasuke.

_'You should have just said the part with me looking cute.The part with you saying im scary when I try to kill you just makes me want to kill you' _thought Sakura.

Sakura just sighed.

"I am not even going to bother killing you for that statement" said Sakura. She walked over to the edge of the roof. "You know...you have been cutting classes...a lot of times.You should go" said Sasuke.

"I don't want to.I want to stay up here" said Sakura. "Okay, I will stay with you" said Sasuke. "You don't have to" said Sakura. "But, I want to and either way we need to wait for everyone else to come so that we can think of a plan" said Sasuke.

"Okay" said Sakura. She wasn't looking at Sasuke she was looking down at the playground. She was disgusted at the sight she saw.Gaara was making out with a slut and he was flirting with many other sluts.

Sasuke looked at where Sakura was looking at was disgusted too.

"Do you still have some feelings for Gaara?" asked Sasuke. "What?!No!Why would you think that I do?" asked Sakura.

"Well, you always sigh when you look at him and you may hate him but, you still feel something for him right?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know.I have feelings for someone and I can't tell you who he is but, I think I still feel a little something for Gaara.I hate Gaara but, he was the first person I loved and I can't forget him but, this isn't Gaara this is a whole different person.He changed and I can't feel the same way I ever did about him before." said Sakura.

"Who is the other guy you have feelings for?" asked Sasuke. "I told you that I can't tell you...not now" said Sakura. _'She can't like Sai right?Or does she?' _thought Sasuke.

"Why can't you tell me?" asked Sasuke. "I don't want you to know because I am not so sure about my feelings for him because, I don't think he will return the feelings.So, I still need to think about what I truly feel" said Sakura. "Hn" was Sasuke's response.

"You really gotta stop saying that.You still didn't even tell me what that means" said Sakura. "You will know eventually" said Sasuke. "That's not fair!I want to know now!" said Sakura.

"Too bad" said Sasuke. "You stubborn asshole" said Sakura. "Your one to talk about being stubborn" said Sasuke. "I am NOT stubborn" said Sakura. "Speak about denial" said Sasuke.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" yelled Sakura. "This is what I meant about your bad temper" said Sasuke. "I DON'T HAVE A BAD TEMPER!SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD" yelled Sakura while glaring at him.

Sasuke was getting her mad on purpose. "This is what I meant about you looking cute when your mad" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Sakura's anger was overcome by embarrassment as she blushed.

"When are the others coming up here?The bell is going to ring in five minutes" said Sakura.

"Just wait they should arrive soon" said Sasuke. "Okay" said Sakura. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and Rock Lee opened the door to the roof top and went onto the roof.

"You guys finally decided to come" said Sasuke. "Shut up bastard because I know you wanted some 'Alone Time' with Sakura" said Naruto as he smirked.

"So,whats your point?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura blushed at what Sasuke said.

"My point is you shouldn't care how long we took to get here because you got time to settle things with Sakura and do something that you naughty teenagers always do" said Naruto.

"What are you trying to say Naruto? What naughty thing?" asked Sakura dangerously. "HUH?WHAT?I NEVER SAID THAT!HINATA SAVE ME FROM HER EVIL WRATH" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto your such an idiot!" said Sakura as she punched him on the head. "Owwwwwwww" said Naruto as he rubbed the big bump on his head. "Can we just make a plan?" asked Neji.

"Okay, what are we going to do?We already know what there plan is and we know why." said Shikamaru.

"No, I don't know why Gaara wants Sakura and why Karin wants Sasuke.Please explain" said Naruto.

"Dobe, why is it that you get dumber each day?" asked Sasuke. Naruto just glared at him. "Naruto, you honestly don't know why?" asked Sakura. Naruto shook his head.

"Well, Karin wants Sasuke because she is his number one fan girl and she thinks he is hot and what not. Gaara wants Sakura because he claims that he loves her and he wants her all for himself.Also, I believe he wants her because they use to go out and she loved him but, now she doesn't love him and he likes to go after what he can't have" said Shikamaru. "Oh, I neevr knew that Gaara loved Sakura" said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter anyway because Sakura doesn't love him" said Sasuke.

You could tell he was getting a bit jealous. "You never know, maybe I do love him maybe I don't" said Sakura.Everyone just looked at her with a surprised face.

"I do know and know you don't love him" said Sasuke. "Okay, you can believe that but, only I know the truth" said Sakura._ 'I love making Sasuke jealous and mad' _thought Sakura.

"What's the truth?" asked Kiba. "What Sasuke just said" said Sakura.Everyone fell and they had an anime sweat drop. "Oh wow and everyone says that I'm dumb" muttered Naruto.

"That's because you are dumb" said Sakura. "Huh?You heard that?" asked Naruto. "Well duh, I'm not deaf.Anyway the bell is going to ring and I don't want to be late so let's make the plan already" said Sakura.

"Why don't we make them think that their plan is actually working" said Neji. "What do you mean by that?" asked Shino.

"He means that Sakura and Sasuke have to pretend like they actually fell for the trap and are now in love or something with Gaara and Karin" said Rock Lee.

"Exactly" said Neji.

"Yeah but, when they think we fell for their trap what are we suppose to do?I am not going to stay with Karin.I hate that slut" said Sasuke.

"Well, you will have to somehow show them that you knew all along what they were planning" said Shikamaru.

"Oh, and don't forget about Lyssa.Sasuke, you must pretend that you are in love with Lyssa and you have to kiss her at least once or twice to make it seem real.Than, when she leaves you, you will pretend to fall into their trap and start to like Karin." said Shino.

"Yeah, and you have to kiss Karin at least once" said Shikamaru.

"Sakura, you need to pretend to be very sad and hurt and cry.Then, when Gaara shows up because, obviously he will show up you hug him or something and cry in his arms" said Hinata.

"After that talk to Gaara and tell him what happened and then, you have to kiss him" said Naruto.

"I hate this plan" muttered Sakura.

_'Why does Sasuke have to kiss those sluts?He is mine and only mine and he doesn't even like those sluts.I mean he isn't mine but, I love him and I don't even have to pretend to be sad because I really will be sad' _thought Sakura.

_'I don't want to kiss those sluts and I do Not want Sakura to kiss Gaara.I am the only one who is allowed to kiss her' _thought Sasuke. "I hate this plan too" said Sasuke.

"Well, you got a better idea?" asked Chouji. They just stayed quiet. "Exactly so, you know the plan right?" asked Neji.

"Do I really have to kiss Gaara?" asked Sakura. "Sorry Sakura but you have to. Oh and whenever he wants to kiss you, you have to let him" said Hinata.

"WHAT?!NO!NO!NO!NO AND NO!YOU KNOW HOW THAT BASTARD IS, HE WANTS TO KISS ME LIKE EVERY SECOND.I WILL END UP HAVING TO KISS HIM A MILLION TIMES!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh well, then, try to stay away from him for sometime and tell him that its because your still a bit upset" said Hinata. _'No way!That bastard is going to be kissing her and she has to kiss back!I really hate this plan' _thought Sasuke.

"Whatever fine I will" said Sakura. "Wait, what are they suppose to do after they pretend to fall into their trap?" asked Rock Lee.

"Well, they could both meet up at the park and pretend that they didn't know the other 'couple' would be there.Then, after a few minutes they reveal that they knew all along. Sasuke could beat the shit out of Gaara and Sakura could beat the shit out of Karin without any interruptions" said Shikamaru.

"Well, I like the last part of the plan" said Sakura."Wait, I don't want to kiss both of those sluts!I hate this plan why can't we come up with a new one?" asked Sasuke.

"Because, this is the best plan we can come up with and the bell is going to ring in 15 seconds" said Shikamaru. "Alright but, when are we going to do this plan?" asked Sasuke. "Let's start tomorrow" said Neji. "Why can't we do it today?" asked Sasuke. "Because Sakura is going on a date with Sai" said Chouji.

"I am NOT going on a date with him.It is just a hang out" said Sakura as she blushed. Sasuke glared at Chouji for saying that it was a date.

"We still need to convince tenten and Ino that Sakura is telling the truth.Well, I got to go I don't want to be late.See you e on let's go Naruto" said Hinata. "Bye guys" said Naruto as he followed Hinata into the school. "We should get going too" said Sakura.

Everyone agreed and they entered the school building. _'This plan is also to make Sakura and Sasuke jealous so that they can finally admit their feelings to each other' _was everyone's thought except for Sakura and Sasuke.

Everyone took long to go to the roof because they were thinking of the plan downstairs and they decided to play a little bit of matchmaker in the plan.


	35. I need to think it Over

**Chapter 35:I need to Think It Over**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

They made it to class on time. Kakashi came early today so he was there before them. "It's nice to know that you chose to join us today, Sakura" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, it is" said Sakura. "Sakura, I want you to stay after class I need to talk to you" said Kakashi. "Okay but, may I ask why I have to stay after class and what we need to talk about?" asked Sakura curiously.

"No, I will not tell you until the end of class" said Kakashi.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" asked Sakura. "As a matter of fact you are, now stop asking questions and sit in your assigned seat" said Kakashi. "Of course, Kakashi sensei" said Sakura as she sat in her seat next to Ino.

_'Why does he seem meaner than usual...actually he is never mean.So what is his problem?' _thought Sakura. Ino immediately raised her hand. "What do you want Ino?"asked Kakashi.

"Well, I hope that you give Sakura a good punishment after class.Also, I do not want to sit next to this slut so, can you please switch my seat with someone else or can she go to another seat?I would appreciate it" said Ino.

Sakura just ignored Ino's comment. _'So much for being best friends to the end' _thought Sakura. "Okay, Sakura go sit in between Sasuke and Shikamaru" said Kakashi.

Sakura just got up and sat in the empty sit next to Sasuke. "Wait, I don't want her sitting next to Shika" said Ino.

"Too bad, now everyone do something but stay in your seats.I will be reading my book" said Kakashi. "More like being a old pervert reading his old perverted book" said Sasuke.

"I am not old and my book is not old.As a matter of fact, it is the new volume that just came out.I can't wait to start reading it!" said Kakashi happily. "Are you that lonely that you get happy and horny over a perverted book?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto started laughing and pointing his finger at Kakashi. "AHAHAHAHAHAH, the bastard got you good" said Naruto. "Naruto, it would be in your best interest to shut up and sit down" said Kakashi.

"Whatever you old geezer" said Naruto. "That's it!I had it wth Sasuke's and Naruto's ridiculous comments.You must now right a paragraph" said Kakashi. "A paragraph on what?" asked Hinata.

"A paragraph on me!Write a paragraph about Kakashi Sensei.You must have at least six sentences" said Kakashi. "You gotta be kidding me!" said one of the kids in the class.

"No I am not and you can thank Sasuke and Naruto for that" said Kakashi. "What the hell are we suppose to write about Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto.

"It's easy really" said Sasuke. "Oh yeah how so?" asked Naruto.

"The paragraph can go something like this: We have a very old,stupid ass perverted teacher and we dislike him for four reasons. One reason is because he is a pervert, he always reads that perverted book of his that is stupid like him.Another reason is because he is a jack ass, he doesn't even teach anything proving that he shouldn't be a teacher because he is stupid.We dislike him also because he is a pervert, yes it is true, that old hag is good for nothing but being perverted because he has a lonely life and has nothing better to do.Finally, we dislike him because he is old and has no life, he spends his life reading a retarded book and he now has gray hair.As you can see, we dislike this stupid perverted jack ass also known as Kakashi Hatake" said Sasuke.

"Wow, that really is a good paragraph and most importantly, it speaks the truth. Can you repeat that one more time so I can write it down?" asked Naruto. Kakashi sensei started to twitch.

"You little bastards!Both of you have to stay after class!" said Kakashi.

"Che, like I have to listen to you" said Sasuke. "Actually, you DO have to listen to me!Stop acting like a wise guy Sasuke!Your staying after class and if you don't then, you will be expelled!" said Kakashi.

"Whatever" said Sasuke. "Everyone go back to what you were doing while I read" said Kakashi.

"Oh boy, you really got yourself into trouble this time" said Sakura. "Like I care, the old pervert has nothing to do with his life that's why he's a pervert" said Sasuke. "Well, he is a pervert but, he isn't even OLD!He is young if you haven't noticed.Yeah, he has gray hair but, actually it looks like silver and he looks about 25 years old or something" said Sakura. Sasuke looked at Kakahi.

"Naa he's old and that's gray and he ain't 25" said Sasuke.

"You idiot, he is young and rumor has it that he is going out with Anko sensei so, he isn't lonely" said Sakura. "Who would've guessed that he could actually get a girl" said Sasuke. "Whatever Sasuke I don't even know why you always diss him like that.It's like you two are friends or something" said Sakura.

"That's because he was my care taker for some time. While my parents were working their business I had to stay home by myself so he came and took care of me while they were gone" said Sasuke.

"Oh, and now you just like to bug him?" asked Sakura. "Yeah" said Sasuke. "It might be my imagination but, I believe Ino is glaring at Sakura" said Shikamaru.

Sakura looked over at Ino and she indeed was glaring at her. "I wonder what her problem is.She should believe me since we were best friends" said Sakura. "I think she is glaring at you since your next to her boyfriend" said Sasuke.

"She needs to get a grip on reality.We were best friends and she chooses a new girl over me!Now, just because I am next to her boyfriend she is glaring at me?It's not like I chose to sit next to him and am planning to take him away from her" said Sakura.

"You know that Ino was always a jealous person" said Shikamaru. "Yeah but, whatever I don't care.All I know is that if I was in her position I wouldn't be acting like she is" said Sakura. Ino walked over to Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

"Listen here Sakura and listen well.I don't know what the fuck you are planning but you better not try to steal away Shikamaru from me!Talking behind all of our back's was bad enough but, trying to steal my boyfriend is where you have crossed the line" said Ino.

"I wasn't talking behind anyone's back and I am not trying to steal your boyfriend!Who are you?Lyssa made you into a different person" said Sakura.

"Stop lying I know that your lying.So just shut up!I am the same, your the one that changed" said Ino.

"No, I am not lying.Why would you believe Lyssa anyway?You knew me for a longer time and we were best friends!" said Sakura.

"We WERE best friends but, not anymore and I believe Lyssa because she is better than you" said Ino.

"Do you honestly think I would say any of those things about you and do you believe I would try to take Shikamaru away from you?He is only my friend and I would never think about being anything more with him and I would never go after your boyfriend anyway" said Sakura.

"Yes you would and I do believe you would.Why are you saying this as if we are still friends?I am not your friend and I would never be your friend.Lyssa told me about you flirting with Neji,Gaara,Sai,Sasuke, and Kiba every day.You really are a slut.Your worse than Karin" said Ino.

"Don't compare me to that bitch.I don't know what the fuck your problem is but, you have to stop acting like a stupid bitch!Do you really want me out of your life even after all that we have been through?I don't want us to end up being enemies" said Sakura.

Ino just stayed quiet.

She didn't know what to say.

_'Do I really want Sakura out of my life forever?We were best friends and now that lyssa came I just left Sakura like that and she still wants to be my friend even if I said all of those mean things to her.I can't help it but, something is making me say that even though I don't want to.Not only that but, Tenten keeps telling me things that Sakura said but, Tenten could be lying.I don't know what to do' _thought Ino.

"Don't listen to her!She is the only bitch around here.You don't need her" said Tenten.

"Shut up Tenten just Shut up!I don't know what to do but, I have a feeling that you and Lyssa have been the ones lying to me all this time" said Ino.The commotion brought everybodys attention.

"Tenten why do you hate me so much?Why are you siding with Lyssa?I don't remember doing you any wrong" said Sakura.

"Well, your a bitch that's why.You tried to take away my Neji!You are the only one in years to get Sasuke's attention!Boys are always fighting for you and your always asked out!Everyone always wants to be your friend and your always the best at something!Ever since you came to this school everything has been about you.I've been going to this school for a long time and you just came so, why is that I never got the same attention as you?I hate you so much" said Tenten.

"Is that why you were lying to me all this time?Because your jealous of Sakura?" asked Ino.

"I am NOT jealous of that stupid whore.She got in my life when I didn't want her too.I couldn't even stop myself from liking her and becoming her friend.Yet, all this time I hated her but, I couldn't hate her because she was to kind" said Tenten.

"Well, it sounds like your jealous.Sakura, um I don't know if I am making the right decision but, I want to be your friend again.I don't even think you want to be my friend after all that I have done.I don't even know why I didn't believe you to begin with.Well, no one believed you so, how would you expect me to believe you.It was hard especially with Tenten telling me all of those things" said Ino.

"Ino, we are best friends to the end no matter what happens.Of course I forgive you!Oh and um I have to tell you something at lunch better yet, Shikamaru will tell you later because, I can't say it right now" said Sakura.

"Okay, I am so glad that we are friends again.I am sorry for calling you a slut and bitch, I don't even know why I said that.I felt like I was being controlled or something" said Ino.

_'What?That's the same thing Sasuke said.Was Lyssa somehow controlling them?If so then, how?I have to ask Shikamaru about this later' _thought Sakura.

"Ino, your the only one who believes her!I hope that you know that.No one else believes Sakura, your the only one.So you are now considered a traitor" said Tenten. "I don't give a fuck!" said Ino.

"Tenten, why don't you believe me?" asked Sakura.

_'The only person left is tenten.It is going to be hard to make her believe me because she is jealous of me' _thought Sakura.

"I already told you why.I guess I am jealous but, I don't care.You would have been the reason for why me and Neji never got together.He started liking you after only a few days and if he asked you out then, I never would've been with him" said Tenten.

"Your still mad about that?Neji is like a brother to me and nothing more.You know that nothing could've happened between us.I even told you that I wouldn't go after him because you loved him but, you forced me to and he didn't ask me out anyway.Please, you are a really good friend don't let your jealousy ruin our friendship.You don't even have anything to be jealous about" said Sakura.

"What do you mean I don't have anything to be jealous about?Of course I do!Your perfect and every guy wants you to be their girlfriend and every girl wants you to be their best friend!" said tenten.

"That's not true!I am not perfect and not every guy and girl likes me.As a matter of fact most girls hate me!I am not perfect I am far from it.No one is perfect everyone has problems in their life and my life is no exception.Do you think that loving a boy and knowing that he can't ever love you is fun?It hurts to know that it seems like he loves you but, you know that he can't because he isn't capable of it.Do you think its fun being forced to go out with a boy that you thought you loved?Do you think its fun having your best friends turn their back on you just because they believe a new girl that tells nothing but lies?It isn't fun but, its okay because you have friends and family to help you along the way.You were one of those friends that helped me along the way but, I don't know what has happened to you" said Sakura.

Tenten just looked down sadly.

_'She loves a boy that isn't capable of loving her?And it seems like he loves her but she knows he doesn't?Who is she talking about?Is she talking about Gaara,Sai or even...me?' _thought Sasuke.

"I don't know what happened to me either.I have to think about this.I don't know what I am doing and I don't know why I trust Lyssa so much but, for now I am not your friend.I still need to think some things over" said Tenten with a sad smile. "Okay, I understand" said Sakura.

_'At least I might have a chance to get her back' _thought Sakura.

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.Please review!**


	36. Texting During Lunch

**Chapter 36:Texting During Lunch**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

The bell rang signaling that class was over. _'Great, I have to stay after class' _thought Sakura. Sakura, Sasuke, and naruto stayed after class with Kakashi.

"Okay so now the two trouble makers and Sakura are here" said Kakashi. "Why am I here?I don't know what I did" said Sakura.

"He's an old pervert that likes to waste our time.That is the only reason why we have to stay after class" said Sasuke.

"You know what I was going to let you and Naruto off the hook but, that statement makes you get detention.Naruto, you are free to go" said Kakashi.

"Sweet!Catch ya later" said Naruto as he left the classroom.

"Sakura, you are here because I know that you have been cutting school.Also, the Principal told me that Lyssa keeps complaining about you.I don't know what you did to make here hate you this much.But, you will have detention after school for three days" said Kakashi.

"Starting when?" asked Sakura. "Starting today" said Kakashi.

"Today?Can't it be another day?Today I am doing something after school" said Sakura.

"Well, I guess you have to cancel those plans" said Kakashi. "But, I um I need to be there" said Sakura. "Where is it that your going that is so important?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, I am going to hang out with um Sai.I already said yes to him and I will feel bad to just cancel the plans" said Sakura.

"So your going on a date with him?You must really like him if you feel bad just because your date will be postponed" said Kakashi.

Sasuke got mad and Sakura blushed.

"It's nothing like that!It's not even a date its just a hang out and we are only friends!" said Sakura.

"Sure but, I don't care.You have to stay after school for detention.Look at the bright side you will be alone with Sasuke and you naughty students could do something naughty" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you really are a sick old pervert!We aren't naughty and we wont do anything naughty so get your head out of the gutter" said Sasuke.

"Just for that you have to stay after school for detention for three days just like Sakura does" said Kakashi.

_'At least she wont be spending time with Sai, instead she will be spending time with me, even though it is detention' _thought Sasuke. "Hn" said Sasuke.

"How long do we have to stay for detention?" asked Sakura.

"You have to stay for two hours in this classroom.I will be here to make sure that you don't skip detention like you skip class.Then, I will leave and come back to tell you when you can leave but, you can't go if I don't tell you that you can go.Understood?" asked Kakashi.

"yeah" said Sakura.Sasuke jsut nodded his head. "Good, now you two naughty teenagers go to class.I will call your sensei so that they know you were with me and not just wandering around and ending up late to their class" said Kakashi.

"Okay, see ya later Kakashi sensei" said Sakura. "See ya" said Kakashi. "Old pervert" was all Sasuke said as he walked out of the classroom with Sakura. Kakashi just sighed and shook his head.

"What am I suppose to tell Sai?I am going to feel bad" said Sakura. "Why would you feel bad anyway?He will get over it and better yet I will just tell him you can't hang out with him today and he has to leave you alone" said Sasuke.

"No, you stupid idiot!I will tell him and he doesn't have to leave me alone.We are starting to become good friends.I can never like him more than a friend but, I made it clear to him already" said Sakura.

"Just because you told me him it doesn't mean he understands and he will back off.He is practically like Gaara!" said Sasuke.

"That's how you see him but, I see him as a kind friendly guy" said Sakura.

"That's because you don't know him as well as I do" said Sasuke.

"Well, if you didn't know, people CHANGE.So, he probably changed because you describe him way differently than how he seems to be" said Sakura.

"He seems nice but, he is a very bad guy.Why don't you just listen to me?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I have been talking to Sai for at least a week or more.I don't know him completely but, I want to get to know him.If he is bad guy, then I will find out for myself" said Sakura.

"Okay but, your not planning on having a hang out with only you and him right?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, of course I am, I have to make it up to him some how.Why do you care anyway?Don't tell me your getting jealous" said Sakura teasingly.

"Pfft, like I ever get jealous" said Sasuke. "Are you trying to say that you don't ever get jealous?" asked Sakura.

"That's exactly what I am saying" said Sasuke. "Well, I believe that that's a lie" said Sakura. _'He's such a liar.I know that he got jealous when I was with Gaara' _thought Sakura.

"believe what you want but, its not the truth.Oh and Shikamaru told Ino about the plan and everything else" said Sasuke.

"How do you know that he told her?" asked Sakura. "He text me telling me he told her on their way to second period" said Sasuke.

"Since when did you text?' asked Sakura. "I always text people during class" said Sasuke. "I never see you text during second period and I sit right next to you" said Sakura.

"That's because you are too busy doing your work and paying attention to the teacher" said Sasuke. "I don't always pay attention to the teacher" said Sakura. "yes you do" said Sasuke.

"No I don't, I usually text Ino and Hinata during class" said Sakura.

"Hey, I never put your number in my cell.Whats your number?" asked Sasuke as he took out his cellphone. It's kind of weird that they didn't have each other's number yet they have been friends for a long time and now love each other.

"It's-, here take my phone and put your number in it. Give me your phone and I will put my number in it" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Sasuke as he took her phone and put in his number. Sakura did the same with his phone. When Sasuke was done he gave her back her phone and Sakura did the same.

(A/N: Sasuke has a Sidekick Lx and Sakura has a sidekick slide.I just wanted to tell you their type of phone. :) I hope your enjoying the story.)

"When I'm bored during class I'm going to be texting you and I am usually bored in class" said Sasuke.

"Typical it's not like I expected you to think that learning is fun" said Sakura as they entered the classroom.

"Kakashi told me that he made you two stay after class.So, you are not in trouble for being late" said Asuma sensei. "Okay" said Sakura as she and Sasuke went to go sit in their seats.

(A/N:Time skip to lunch)

Sasuke was on his way to lunch when he saw Sakura standing in front of the cafeteria as if she was thinking about whether or not to go in.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke. "I don't know if I should go or shouldn't" said Sakura. "You should, you have to eat something" said Sasuke.

"But, Lyssa and Gaara and Karin have to think that you guys are against me so. I can't sit with you guys but, I don't want to sit at a random table" said Sakura.

"So, what are you planning on doing?" asked Sasuke. "I don't know.I was thinking of just going to the roof and eating when I get home" said Sakura.

"You will starve because you have detention after school for two hours.Want me to bring food to the roof for you?" asked Sasuke.

"That's nice of you Sasuke but, it will cause suspicion to rise for Tenten and Lyssa.Just stay down here, I'll be fine" said Sakura. "You sure?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, see ya later" said Sakura as she walked away. Sasuke's face was filled with concern.

_'She has to eat something.I know she wont be fine wait, I can text her during lunch' _thought Sasuke. Sasuke went inside the lunchroom and after he got his lunch he sat in between Neji and Shikamaru.

He knew that if he sat next to Lyssa she would get suspicious and that if he sat next to Naruto, Naruto would be his stupid self and yell out loud that he was texting Sakura.

Neji and Shikamaru were more quiet so, he knew they wouldn't say anything.

Sakura was on the roof, and her phone received a message.She saw that Sasuke sent her a text message.

**Sasuke-'How is it up on the roof, Pinky?' **Sakura smiled at the text message, he hasn't called me Pinky in a while and before she came on the roof he looked concerned about her not eating.

**Sakura- 'It's relaxing and peacful.I always liked comin 2 the roof 2 think.How is it in the lunchroom, Chicken ass haired bastard?' **Sasuke just smirked at the text message, he knew she would say that.

**Sasuke- 'Boring, Lyssa wnt stop askin me who im textin.(Sigh) and Naruto wnt stop bein an idiot.I much rather be up there with u' **Sasuke smirked at the text message he sent Sakura and waited for her to reply.

"Sasuke, why do you keep smirking?Who are you texting?What the fuck is going on?" asked Lyssa.

"Calm down, I am texting my brother, Itachi" said Sasuke.

"I thought you hated your brother" said Lyssa.

"That's because I do hate that gay brother of mine" said Sasuke. "Then, why would you be texting him?" asked Lyssa suspiciously.

"I am texting him because I have a basketball game today and I need him to bring me my jersey because I have a basketball game tonight" said Sasuke.

"Why can't you just change at home?" asked Lyssa. _'This stupid bitch don't stop asking questions' _thought Sasuke.

"I have detention after school for two hours and after that I only have half an hour to get ready for my basketball game.So, I am just going to take a shower and change in the boys' locker room." said Sasuke.

"Oh okay, as long as you aren't texting a girl because then, I would have to kill her" said Lyssa. "Hn" was Sasuke's response.

Sakura read the text message and blushed. _'That stupid idiot.I bet he is smirking right now.I would prefer him to be up here with me too' _thought Sakura.

**Sakura- 'You idiot, you better wipe that smirk off your face.'**

Sasuke read the text and couldn't help but smirk again.

**Sasuke- 'Who says I was smirking to begin with?'**

Sakura sighed and shook her head. _'That bastard is still smirking, I just know it' _thought Sakura.

**Sakura- 'I know that ur smirking.So dnt lie u bastard.'**

Sasuke left the smirk on his face.Everyone at the table was wondering why he was smirking. neji looked over Sasuke's shoulder to read the text messages.

"Wow, she knows your smirking and your saying your not when you really are.She knows you really good, she knows what your doing even when she ain't looking at you" whispered Neji.

Sasuke just text back to Sakura.

**Sasuke-'Im not lying.Lunch is bout to b ova.Bye ttyl Pinky'**

**Sakura 'U r lying.K bye u bastard c ya 'round'**


	37. Detention

**Chapter 37:Detention**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking 'blah blah'

Inner Sakura 'blah blah'

It was now the end of the day and Sakura went to Kakashi's room for detention. She saw that Sasuke was already there.

Kakashi walked into the room and said "Well, I am glad you could make it Sakura.I guess your boyfriend didn't mind that you had to cancel your date."

Sakura just glared at him and said "He isn't my boyfriend!You know what, forget it!I don't care, believe what you want." Sasuke was also mad at Kakashi for saying that but, he stayed quiet.

"Okay, I will come back in two hours.Don't leave until I say you can or I will get you suspended" said Kakashi. "Okay" said Sakura.

"Have fun" said Kakashi as he left the room and closed the door on his way out.

"How does he expect us to have fun when we are in detention just sitting around in a stupid empty room!" said Sakura as she sat down at one of the desks.

"Well, he's an idiot so, he doesn't know" said Sasuke. "Yeah, lets talk to make time pass by" said Sakura. "Talk about what?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know...oh I heard that there is going to be a basketball game today" said Sakura.

"Yeah, are you coming?" asked Sasuke. "I wanted to but, it starts a half hour after detention.I will have to take a shower and whatever so I will miss the beginning of the game.So, I am not going but, I am going to the next basketball game" said Sakura.

"Oh, I really don't want to do that plan tomorrow" said Sasuke.

"Me neither but, I will be able to beat the shit out of Karin and after that I am going after Lyssa" said Sakura.

"Yeah but, I don't like the part when I have to kiss those two sluts at least once or twice" said Sasuke.

"Well, at least you don't have to kiss Gaara every time that he wants you to kiss him.You know that Gaara would want me to kiss him so many times.I don't want to because he always overdoes it" said Sakura.

"Yeah, that's also why I hate this plan" muttered Sasuke. "Why?Its not like your the one kissing him" said Sakura.

"Yeah but, your kissing him and I don't want you to kiss him because he's a bad person and I hate him" said Sasuke. "Don't forget about the part that you get jealous whenever he kisses me" said Sakura with a smirk forming on her face.

"I don't get jealous whenever he kisses you" said Sasuke. "Yes you do" said Sakura.

"No I don't" said Sasuke. "Sasuke there is no point in denying it" said Sakura. "I am not denying anything.I don't get jealous and I already told you that" said Sasuke. "I know you told me that but, I also know that your lying" said Sakura. "What makes you think I get jealous?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, maybe because you get mad and want to kill him whenever I kiss him.Oh and that time at the parking lot when I kissed him goodbye and he made it like a make out session or something you were getting really mad" said Sakura.

"I wasn't jealous I was just mad that he was making you kiss him against your own free will and he makes you upset.I didn't like the fact that he forced you to do something and you didn't want to but, I care about you so, I wasn't jealous I was just worried" said Sasuke.

_'I actually was jealous but, you don't need to know that' _thought Sasuke.

"Why were you so worried?" asked Sakura.

"I already told you why don't make me repeat myself" said Sasuke. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.

While she was sticking her tongue out at him he went up to her and caught her tongue with his and they started to make out.

After a few minutes they finally pulled apart for air. Sakura was blushing at Sasuke just smirked at her.

"Do you always have to smirk?" asked Sakura. "Hn" was Sasuke's response.

"I still don't know what the hell that means!Why can't you just tell me what 'Hn' means?" asked Sakura. "Hn" said Sasuke and he smirked because he could tell he was annoying her.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at his answer.

"You enjoy annoying me and making me get frustrated don't you?" asked Sakura.

"Yupp" said Sasuke. "Stupid bastard" muttered Sakura. "So, what did Sai say when you told him you couldn't hang out with him today?" asked Sasuke.

"He said that its okay and that maybe we can hang out on Saturday and catch a movie or something" said Sakura. "Hn" said Sasuke.

"Yeah and I just said okay even though I wont be able to" said Sakura. "Why wont you be able to?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Because by Saturday I will supposedly be Gaara's 'Girlfriend' and Gaara is way to overprotective and jealous.He wont even let me talk to a boy if he isn't there" said Sakura.

"Right, I forgot that we are starting the plan tomorrow.But, we have detention so, what are we going to do?" asked Sasuke.

"We will do the plan in the morning right before school starts and continue during lunch and then after school we will be in detention like we are suppose to be.They can't suspect anything because we are just going to detention" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Sasuke. BEEP. Sakura looked at her phone and she got a text message from Sai.

**Sai- 'Hey cutie, how is detention?I wish we could have hung out 2day after skool'**

_'I can't let Sasuke know that Sai text me, he will get mad and be all jealous' _thought Sakura.

"Who are you texting?" asked Sasuke.

"Why do you care?" asked Sakura. "I just want to know" said Sasuke.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Sakura. "Just tell me" said Sasuke. "No, its none of your business" said Sakura.

"Sakura" said Sasuke. "Fine, I am texting Ino" said Sakura.

_'If she was texting Ino then, she wouldn't have been so secretive about it.She's lying, I am going to take away her phone and read the messages after she texts for a while' _thought Sasuke.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response as he closed his eyes. He was sitting in the desk next to Sakura.

**Sakura-'Yeah, Im srry bout tat.I didnt know i was gunna get detention.'**

**Sai-'Its ok dnt wrry bout it I understand.Why cnt we hang out after u cum outta detention?'**

**Sakura-'It will be about 6.Wat r we gunna do?I would go home at 8 cuz of my dog and tat is 2 hourz'**

**Sai-'We can just hang out at the park, eatin ice cream and talkin.I wanna get to know u better.Plz?'**

Sakura was about to write okay, when someone snatched the phone from her.

"Sasuke, give me back my phone" said Sakura as she tried to reach it but, Sasuke put it up in the air so that she wouldn't reach it because he was taller than her.

"No" said Sasuke. "What are you doing, give me back my phone" said Sakura. He read through the text messages. "I knew you weren't texting Ino. What was going to be your answer to the idiot's question?" asked Sasuke. "Fine you bastard, if you must know I was going to say okay.Now give me back my phone" said Sakura.

"No, I am going to reply no and tell him that you don't want to talk to him" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you better not do that.He is going to think I am mad at him or something and he will get mad at me" said Sakura.

"Whats your point?" asked Sasuke.

"Give me back my phone!" said Sakura.

"No" said Sasuke.

_'I can jump on him and get my phone back but, I don't want to bump his head on the desk or something so I have to make him walk to the back of the room where there aren't any objects' _thought Sakura.

She started walking towards him and he starting walking backwards. "Why do you want Sai to hate me?" asked Sakura.

"Because then he will leave you alone and I don't like him near you because he is bad news but, you don't listen" said Sasuke.

"He isn't a bad person.Maybe you should try being his friend and get to know him better before you start judging" said Sakura as she jumped on Sasuke and he fell down.

She got the phone and quickly replied to Sai's text message.

**Sakura-'Sure, i would be happy 2 go.I will meet u at the park as 6:30.C ya there'**

When it was sent Sakura sighed. "That was close" said Sakura. "Sakura, why did you do that?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Because you wouldn't give me back my phone and you would've messed up my friendship with Sai!" said Sakura.

Sakura didn't even notice the position they were in but, Sasuke did and he smirked because he knew she would blush and be embarrassed.

Sakura was on top of Sasuke and she was sort of laying down on him and his legs were at each side of her hips.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Sakura.She just noticed how close their faces were. Sasuke just continued smirking.

Sakura soon noticed the position they were in and she blushed like a red tomato. Sasuke leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

She kissed back.

They Frenched kiss and Sakura finally pulled away after a while and got off of Sasuke, still blushing. Sasuke got up right after her.

"You know, you could have stayed there because, I sure didn't mind" said Sasuke with a smirk. "Shut up" said Sakura blushing even more.

Kakashi entered the classroom and said "Okay, two hours are up you can leave." Sakura looked at the clock.

_'Wow, time flew by fast' _thought Sakura. "Bye Kakashi sensei" said Sakura as she started walking out the classroom with Sasuke right behind her.

"I need to wait for my older brother to come because he is going to drop off my jersey and shorts" said Sasuke.

"Oh, I never saw your brother before.What's he like?" asked Sakura.

"He is a bastard and he is a bastard and I hate him because he is a bastard" said Sasuke. "That reminds me of someone I know" muttered Sakura.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke. "Oh nothing, I am sure he is just like you" said Sakura.

"What makes you say that?We are complete opposites"said Sasuke. "Well, you say he's a bastard and that can't be much different from yourself" Sakura said innocently.

"No, he is a REAL bastard" said Sasuke.

"So are you" said Sakura as they walked out of the school.

A car parked right in front of them. A older version of Sasuke came out of the car.

_'That must be his brother.If he hates him as much as it seems he hates him then, I better get going' _thought Sakura.

"I have to get going. Bye Sasuke see ya tomorrow" said Sakura as she walked to the parking lot. "See ya" said Sasuke. "You never told me you had a girlfriend and my, she is pretty" said Itachi.

"She is not my girlfriend and mind your own business" said Sasuke.

"If she isn't your girlfriend then, you wont mind me asking her out right?" asked Itachi.

"You pedophile, she is way too young for you.Stay away from her" said Sasuke. "Well, someone is getting jealous.She might not be your girlfriend but, you do feel something for her right?" asked Itachi.

"Stay out of my personal life and give me my jersey.I need to get ready for the basketball game.They are depending on me because I am the captain and if I am angry and don't concentrate it will be your fault" said Sasuke.

"Whatever" said Itachi as he handed Sasuke the bag with his jersey and shorts.

"Bye" said Sasuke as he walked back into the school. Itachi drove home. _'Damn his brother looks exactly like him but, an older version with longer hair' _thought Sakura.

**'OH MY GOSH!HE IS SEXY.' **said inner Sakura.

_'I can't disagree with that but, Sasuke is our age and younger and we know him better so, he is better and Sasuke does look a bit hotter than his brother' _said Sakura.

**'I know but still!His brother is fucken hot!' **said inner Sakura.

Sakura just shook her head and drove home.

**A/N:Please review!No flames!I hope you liked it! :)**


	38. A Volleyball Game

**Chapter 38:A Volleyball Game**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura drove home and when she got home, she fed Sally. She covered her mouth as she yawned. _'I'm so tired.I don't even want to go hang out with Sai right now.I am too sleepy' _thought Sakura. Her cellphone rang and it said Sai was calling.

"Hey Sai" said Sakura as she answered the phone.

"Hey Sakura, um I am sorry but, I can't go anywhere today" said Sai.

"Oh, its okay but, why not?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I have to visit my parents in the states for about a week or so" said Sai.

"Oh okay well, we can hang out when you come back or something.I hope you have fun" said Sakura.

"Thanks, I got to go, bye" said Sai.

"Bye" said Sakura as she hung up.

_'At least now I can catch up on sleeping' _thought Sakura.

...

The next morning Sakura woke up slowly. She didn't want to go to school today. _'Today is the day that we begin the plan' _thought Sakura.

She took a shower and got dressed. She is wearing a green plaid skirt that goes up to her thighs and a white spaghetti strap shirt.

She got her book bag and after she ate breakfast she drove to school. She went extra early because they were going to meet before Lyssa came.

They were at the back of the school just in case Lyssa came and saw them talking to each other at the front of the school. Sakura was surprised to see tenten there. "Tenten?" asked Sakura.

"I am sorry Sakura.I want to be your friend I know I was harsh but, I can't help but be jealous.I am still a bit jealous and mad at you but, your a great person and I want to be your friend.Do you forgive me?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah" said Sakura with a smile. _'Now, I got all my friends back' _thought Sakura.

"Anyway we told her about the plan.You guys know what to do right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah" said Sakura and Sasuke just nodded his head.

Sasuke couldn't help but, check out Sakura.

_'Does she got to dress up hot on the day that she will be have to act like she likes Gaara?!'_thought Sasuke.

"Remember this is all just acting. Sakura is a good actor and can convince anyone that she is sad or something when she really isn't.So, if she looks really sad when Sasuke and Lyssa gang up on her its just part of the act.Oh and if she looks happy with Gaara its just part of the acting" said Ino.

"Okay" said Sasuke.

"We all have to pretend that we aren't Sakura's friend" said Neji.

"Okay" said Naruto. "Oh and today at around eight we are going to Sasuke's house for the sleepover.Sasuke will pick up Sakura and the rest of the guys will pick up their girlfriends" said Shikamaru.

Everyone went to the front of the building while Sakura went in her car. When she saw Lyssa walk to the front of the school she got ready to get out of the car.

Neji gave her the signal to come out of the car. Sakura walked to the front of the building and saw Lyssa hug Sasuke and kiss him on the cheek.

"What are you doing here you bitch?" asked Lyssa.

"I just came to ask my former friends if they believe me now" said Sakura.

"They don't believe you so get lost" said Lyssa. "Sakura, just leave no one wants you here" said Sasuke. "Sasuke?Why are you siding with the stupid slut?" asked Sakura. "I am not a stupid slut and he is siding with me because he loves me just the way I love him" said Lyssa.

"Sasuke doesn't love you.Right Sasuke? Tell her you don't love her" said Sakura. "You do love me Sasuke" said Lyssa. "Yeah, I do" said Sasuke. "You barely know her!" said Sakura.

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own business you slut" said Lyssa. _'Wow, I already got Sasuke to love me.The plan is working' _thought Lyssa.

"Sasuke...your lying.You have to be.You can't love her...what about me?Did I ever mean anything to you?" asked Sakura.

"I am not lying and...no not really because your a traitor" said Sasuke. Tears started welling up in Sakura's eyes.

"Why her?Why do you love her?Why do you believe her?You knew me first" said Sakura. _'She really is good at acting.She is starting to make herself cry' _thought Sasuke.

"Your a thing from the past and Lyssa is the present" said Sasuke.

"I am also his future" said Lyssa. "Just leave, no one wants you here and Sasuke doesn't like you.Just let him have his happiness with Lyssa" said Ino.

"No, he is lying I know he doesn't love her.I wont believe it" said Sakura. "Why don't you take this as proof" said Sasuke as he reached his face down to Lyssa and kissed her on the lips.

Lyssa kissed him back but, he pulled away after about ten seconds.

_'I don't ever want to kiss this bitch again.I barely even kissed her and I already feel disgusted' _thought Sasuke. Sakura started crying and she ran inside the school.

_'He actually kissed her.I know this was part of the plan but, it still hurts to see him kiss her' _thought Sakura. When Sasuke's lips touched Lyssa's Sakura really was sad but, she knew it was part of the plan so she pretended to cry.

_'I don't like him kissing other girls' _thought Sakura. As part of the plan Sasuke also had to kiss Karin.

_'I really don't want to see that' _thought Sakura and she went to the roof as planned. _'Oh great, Kakashi is going to give me more days of detention for cutting his class again' _thought Sakura.

She had to go to the roof because Gaara and Karin knew that she always went up there when she was upset and they had to pretend that they are falling for their trap.

When it was lunch time she went to the cafeteria. She saw Sasuke putting his arm around Lyssa and she put on a sad face and went outside in the field.

She had to be sad every time she saw Sasuke showing some sort of affection towards Lyssa so that it can seem like she is really depressed about it.

When she was outside she sat on a bench crying.She felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Why are you sad?" asked gaara. "Gaara?...Why should you care?" asked Sakura glaring at him.

"I already told you that I love you...and I don't want to see you sad even though I know that you don't love me" said Gaara and his eyes were filled with concern.

_'Does he really care or is this just an act?He seems like the Gaara that I fell in love with years ago' _thought Sakura. Sakura just sighed and looked out at the field.

"I lost all of my friends because of that bitch Lyssa and Sasuke is in love with her. I don't understand why they are all choosing her over me and they knew me FIRST!" said Sakura while crying.

Gaara sat next to her and brushed away her tears.

"So, the Uchiha is the reason for your sadness.I told you that I didn't like that guy.When, I see him I am going to make sure he regrets this" said Gaara.

"No, don't!He isn't such a bad guy but, Lyssa lied to him and to all of my friends" said Sakura.

"Yeah but, if they were true friends they would believe you.Sakura, I really do care about you and I don't want to see you upset" said Gaara.

She looked at his eyes to see if there was any hint of lying.There was none.

_'Could it be that he is telling the truth?Is he back to the Gaara that I knew back then and loved?Does he really care about me and love me?I am so confused.I don't think I can go through with this plan if he is back to his old self' _thought Sakura.

"Gaara...I...(sigh)...I don't know what to do" said Sakura.Gaara pulled her to his chest and he hugged her.

Sakura just hugged him back. "Sakura, can you give me another chance?Please?I am sorry for all that I did.I know it was wrong but, I was troubled because I loved you but, you didn't love me back and I still love you and I always will" said Gaara.

_'Oh my gosh...hes back.The Gaara that I fell in love with...hes back but, what about Sasuke.What about the plan?What if Gaara is doing this as part of his evil plan?I am so confused I need to tell them about this at the sleepover' _thought Sakura.

Sakura started to cry in his arms but, they weren't part of that act.She was really crying. "Gaara...are you really back to your old self again?Have you really realized all the the pain that your wrong doings have done to me?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah and I am sorry Sakura.I really am I don't even know why I changed.I just had a lot of family troubles because my mom died in a car accident and my dad abandoned me and Temari and Kankuro" said Gaara.

"I'm so sorry Gaara and yeah I will give you another chance.But, only one final chance" said Sakura as she hugged him.

He lifted her chin up with his finger and gave her a chaste kiss. "It feels so good to have you back in my arms" said Gaara.

"Same here" said Sakura with a smile. _'I am so confused and I don't know if he really came back.I am still in love with Sasuke but, Gaara was my first love' _thought Sakura.

Karin was looking at the two couples from afar.

_'The plan is working perfectly!But, it seems like Gaara changed and he ain't the bastard that I just finished making a compromise with.Oh well, Gaara and Sakura don't concern me now.I just need to wait for Lyssa to break up with Sasuke and he will be all mine' _thought Karin.

"Sasuke, are we now officially girlfriend and boyfriend?"asked Lyssa.

"Yeah" said Sasuke. "Cool, the hottest boy in school is in love with me.We make the cutest couple" said Lyssa.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response. "Can we go somewhere tonight?" asked lyssa. "I am busy" said Sasuke. "Doing what?You don't have time for your girlfriend?!How rude is that" said Lyssa.

Sasuke was ready to strangle Lyssa.CORRECTION: Everyone at the table was ready to strangle Lyssa.

"Sorry but, I have been planning to this for a long time with my friends so, I can't just cancel it now" said Sasuke.

_'Hell no, I'm not sorry.I've ben planning this sleepover for a long time anyway'_thought Sasuke.

"What are you guys doing, can I come too?" asked Lyssa. _'No, because Sakura will be there and we are going to talk a bit about the plan' _thought Sasuke. "Sorry Lyssa maybe some other time" said Sasuke.

"You know what forget it I HATE YOU! Your the worst boyfriend ever.We are so over , SCREW YOU!Oh and I never loved you" said Lyssa.

She got up and walked away.

"What a relief" muttered Naruto.

Karin came along and said "Hey Sasuke I just saw you broke up with your girlfriend you must be depressed" said Karin.

_'Well, they sure are idiots.I would have found out about the plan even if I really did fall in love with Lyssa which will never happen.I mean how does Karin appear out of no where, right when Lyssa breaks up with me?They have got to be the stupidest people on earth.They don't even know how to make good plans.I only love one person anyway, and that person is Sakura but, I want to tell her at the prom' _thought Sasuke. "Hn" said Sasuke as he looked away.

"I know that she is a real bitch.I am sorry for all that I have done but, can you just give me one chance and if I mess up that chance then, you can breakup with me" said Karin.

"Why would I ever give you a chance?" asked Sasuke.

"Look, I know you probably still love Lyssa but, shes a bitch, you should just forget about her and I can help you forget about her" said Karin. _'I never loved Lyssa to begin with' _thought Sasuke.

"Fine, maybe you can help make me forget about her.Just don't be so annoying" said Sasuke. "YAY" squealed Karin. Everyone at the table covered their ears.

"Karin, you stupid bitch STOP SQUEALING!" said Naruto.

Karin just rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

The speakers went on and Tsunade said "NEXT PERIOD THE BASKETBALL TEAM AND THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM HAVE TO GO TO THE GYM!WELL, NOT NEXT PERIOD BECAUSE LUNCH IS NOW OVER SO, NOW! THE GIRLS' VOLLEYBALL AND BOYS' BASKETBALL TEAMS HAVE TO GO TO THE GYM.THAT IS ALL."

Karin started jumping up and down and leaned on Sasuke while grabbing his arm.

"Your on the basketball team and I am on the volleyball team.You can walk me to the gym" said Karin. "Hn" was Sasuke's response.

_'She's more annoying than Lyssa' _thought Sasuke irritated. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru,Kiba, and Naruto were all on the basketball team and Ino and Tenten were on the volleyball team so, they walked to the gym together.

With Karin tagging along.

"I really don't like this bitch" muttered Ino.

"Neither do I" said Tenten. They went to the gym for the girl's volleyball team and the boys went into the other gym for the boy's basketball team.

They got dressed in their team's shorts and tank top.The uniform was red short shorts and a white tank top.

All of the girls except for Sakura were dressed and warming up. Some girls started squealing because the boy's basketball team came into their gym. Karin ran up to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Karin.

"We won yesterday's basketball game so the coach told us we could relax and come here to watch you girls play" said Sasuke as he sat on the bleachers with the rest of the team.

"Oh, even though stupid Sakura Haruno is team captain I am the best player on the team" said karin. _'The captain is the best player on the team you idiot and I am sure you suck' _thought Sasuke.

"Oh" said Sasuke.

Karin started blabbering to Sasuke and he just ignored her. _'I don't see Sakura anywhere' _thought Sasuke.

Then, he saw Sakura come out of the girls locker room.

_'Damn, she looks good in the girls team uniform' _thought Sasuke.Sakura had her hair up in a high ponytail with some strands coming out in the front framing her face.

He saw her walk up to Gaara and kiss him.

He was getting mad at the sight.

Gaara grabbed her from the waist and she had her arms around his neck and they were french kissing.

When they pulled apart he saw them talking and having a good time. _'It seems like she really is going out with him and she likes him. No, she can't like him can she?No, Ino told me that Sakura is a good actor.This is just part of the plan...right?' _thought Sasuke as he balled his fists.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?You seem mad" said Karin.

"Oh, its just that all of the guys' eyes are on you and I can't help but, get angry at them for looking at my girlfriend like that" said Sasuke.

He forced those words to come out because in fact most of the guys' eyes were either on their girlfriends or on Sakura.

_'I forgot that Gaara was on the basketball team' _thought Sasuke.

...

"Well, I have to go warm up." said Sakura.

"Okay, bye I'll be watching you" said Gaara. "Okay, bye" said Sakura as she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked towards the rack with the volleyballs. Gaara walked to the bleachers.

"Well, I know that all of the guys' eyes are on me.I mean who can resist me?Anyway, I got to go love.I hope your eyes are only on me" said Karin.

"Okay" said Sasuke. She was expecting him to kiss her goodbye or something but he just leaned back against the bleachers and started talking to Naruto.

_'He is definetly NOT boyfriend material but, he's hot so I don't care' _thought Karin. She walked over to Sakura.

"So, I see that you move on quickly don't you?Your already going out with someone.I never thought you would go back to Gaara.I mean you don't even like him, you just fear him" said Karin.

"Shut the fuck up Karin and mind your own business.I don't fear him, he changed back to the person I once loved.I might even start falling in love with him again" said Sakura with a small smile.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually do like him especially after all that he's done.Oh well, I am with the better one" said Karin.

"Sasuke isn't better than Gaara" said Sakura.

"Yes he is but, I can't be seen talking to a loser so, bye bitch" said Karin as she walked away. "Oh how I want to kill that stupid slut" muttered Sakura.

"Okay girls get into teams of six!We have to get ready for your next game" said Anko. Sakura teamed up with the good people on the Volleyball team.

She was the captain so, many people wanted to be on her team. Ino and Tenten had to pretend to hate her so, they couldn't team up with her.

Sakura's team went against Karin's team.

Karin's team only had Sasuke's fan girls. One of them said "That's not fair!Sakura is the captain, why do we have to go against her?" Anko just ignored her.

"Okay, Karin you serve first" said Anko and she gave Karin the ball. She did a underhand serve and it went over the net but, Sakura hit it back and none of the girls were able to hit back the ball.

So Sakura's team got a point.

"I really don't even know why they are on the team" muttered Sakura. "Shut up Haruno!I am better than you" said Karin.

"Your the WORST player on the team.You wouldn't even be on the team if your dad didn't pay for you to be on the team" said Sakura.

"Oh my gosh no she didn't" gasped one of Karin's best friends that was on Karin's team.

"My dad payed for me to get in the team but, that's because none of these stupid teachers saw my talent.I'm the best of the best in Volleyball" said Karin.

"No you aren't if anything, your worse than the worst.Why don't you go to a strip club and have your 'fun' with boys because that's the only thing sluts like you are capable of" said Sakura.

"Sakura that's enough, I think she gets the point that she sucks.We barely started the game so both of you calm down and just play" said Anko.

"Okay" said Sakura. "Whatever" said Karin as she glared at Sakura. Someone from Sakura's team served it over the net and Karin hit it over and Sakura jumped up and spiked it on Karin's side.

"GO SAKURA!BEAT THE SLUT'S ASS!" yelled Naruto. "Naruto?" asked Sakura surprised because he was suppose to pretend to hate her.

"I know that Lyssa was lying even though no one else does!Don't worry I am on your side!" said Naruto as he gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks" said Sakura as she smiled at him.

She turned her focus back to the game.They played with of course Sakura's team in the lead.The score was 3 to 14 with Sakura's team having 14.

"Sakura, if you get this point then, your team wins" said Anko. "Okay" said Sakura. Some one from Karin's team served it and it went over the net.

Some one from Sakura's team hit it back over to the other side and Karin went after the ball and hit it back.

Then, Sakura spiked it on the other side and it hit Karin on the face and she fell on the floor with the ball.

"That's gotta hurt" said Sasuke. "AHAHAHAHA THAT STUPID SLUT DESERVED IT" yelled Naruto. Others started to laugh and Sasuke was trying to hold in his laughter because Karin was his 'girlfriend'.

"You stupid bitch!You did that on purpose!" yelled Karin as she stood up with the help of her friends.

Even Anko was laughing. "Anko sensei, are you going to let her get away with that?" asked Karin. _'This stupid bitch is annoying' _thought Anko.

"Yes because it was an accident and you'll live" said Anko. Karin was embarrassed because many poeple were laughing at her.

"You just did that because your jealous that I have Sasuke!" said Karin.

"I would never be jealous of the likes of you.Oh and I don't care that you have Sasuke, I have Gaara and I don't need Sasuke.So do what you please with him" said Sakura.

_'Actually, you can't do what you please with him.He doesn't like you so leave him the fuck alone!I should be with him not you' _thought Sakura.

Karin just glared at Sakura and went over to Sasuke with the help of her slutty friends. "Sasuke, that stupid bitch is being mean to me" said Karin.

"Just ignore her, she isn't worth it" said Sasuke. _'Im not worth it?That stupid asshole!Oh wait, he said that because of the stupid plan' _thought Sakura.

Sakura glared at the 'couple' as Sasuke embraced Karin. Her team won the Volleyball game against Karin.

"Okay, the next two teams are up but, we might not have enough time to finish.Sakura tell them what they need to know before you go and get dressed to leave the class" said Anko.

"Okay, our next game is in two days.I know that we can defeat them if we just work together and cooperate and pay attention to where the ball is going and not your nails.(Sakura looked at Karin when she said this)Don't be late and remember this isn't all about winning its about having fun.The next practice is tomorrow at 5:45. If you aren't there then, you will not be going to the Volleyball game that is in two days." said Sakura.

"WAIT I CAN'T GO TOMORROW!MY DEAR SASUKE IS TAKING ME OUT TO DINNER TOMORROW AT 6!" yelled Karin.

"Then, I guess you wont be at the Volleyball game.Oh and don't worry its okay because we don't really need you there" said Sakura.

"You do need me!I am the best player on the team!You don't stand a chance without me.I will be attending that Volleyball game"said Karin.

"Not if you don't come tomorrow to practice!" said Sakura. "Yes, I will tell my dad to-" Karin was cut off by Sakura.

"You will tell your dad to convince the school to let you play by paying them with a lot of money.That's pathetic, your pathetic.Your such a spoiled brat.Maybe some day you will learn that you can't get everything with money.Oh well, do what you want" said Sakura as she walked into the Girls' locker room.

"Wow, Sakura speaks the truth.Try taking her advice you dumb bitch" said Naruto. "Sasuke, tell your stupid friend to leave me the fuck alone!" said Karin.

"Dobe, stop bugging her" said Sasuke. "I can't help the fact that I don't like her" said Naruto. They watched the rest of the groups go against each other in Volleyball.

_'I don't like her either but, we have to deal with this because of the plan'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:Please Review!No flames!I hope you liked the chapter! ;)**


	39. He loves me?

**Chapter 39:He loves me?**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

At the end of the day Sakura and Sasuke went to detention.

_'I can't talk to Sasuke.I will feel weird because, he hates Gaara and I don't want him to beat him up' _thought Sakura. **'Oh well, you don't have a choice' **said Inner Sakura.

"Same rules as yesterday, see you later" said Kakashi as he left the room. _'He didn't even say anything about me cutting his class today' _thought Sakura.

"So, how are things with Karin?" asked Sakura. "She is the most annoying person I have ever met.She is more annoying than Naruto" said Sasuke.

"I can't disagree with you on that" said Sakura.

"I can't believe I had to kiss her.Oh, and Ino was right you are good at acting.It looked like you were enjoying your time with Gaara"said Sasuke. _'That's because I kind of was enjoying my time with Gaara' _thought Sakura.

**'When are you going to tell him and the others that the old Gaara is back and you don't want to hurt him and that it seems like you like him a bit?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'I don't know maybe I will tell Sasuke now and the others at the sleepover today' _said Sakura. "About that um I need to tell you and the others something about Gaara" said Sakura nervously.

"What?Did he do something to you?What happened?"asked Sasuke.Sakura was about to answer but, Kakashi came in the room and interrupted her.

"I have plans so, I wont be giving you detention today.Go home and Sasuke, the basketball coach wants to see you before you leave" said Kakashi.

"I will tell everyone at the sleepover.What time are you coming to pick me up?" asked Sakura. "I'll be there at about 7:55" said Sasuke.

"Okay, bye" said Sakura as she left the room and Sasuke went to the gym to talk to his coach. _'I didn't get to tell him about Gaara.Oh well, I'll tell him at the sleepover.I just hope he doesn't get mad'_thought Sakura.

**'Why don't you tell them tomorrow in the morning?You might mess up the sleepover if you tell them right before the fun begins because they might be mad or something' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Your right, I will tell them when we get to school and talk more about the plan' _said Sakura. She went home and after she fed Sally she took a nap.

She woke up three hours later and she decided to go downstairs to eat something.

It was 7:25, Sasuke would be coming soon and she still didn't get her things ready. She started to eat ramen when she heard someone knocking on her door.

She looked at the clock it read 7:35. _'Its too early for Sasuke to come.But then, who could it be?' _thought Sakura.

She opened the door and saw Gaara. She was surprised to see him there. "Gaara?What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I was around the neighborhood and I decided to stop by to visit.Oh and I need to talk to you about something" said Gaara.

"Oh okay, come on in.You can eat ramen with me" said Sakura. There was only one cup of ramen left on the shelf and it was all the way near the back.

She couldn't reach it so she stood up on a stool. When she got it she lost her balance but was caught by Gaara.He grabbed her by the waist and put her softly on the ground.

"Thanks Gaara" said Sakura as she blushed from embarrassment. "No problem" said Gaara. She put water in the ramen cup and put it in the microwave for three minutes.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, just know I love you always and forever.I really don't want to do this but, I am moving to the United States.Kankuro and Temari are already there that is why you don't see them at school anymore.I will miss you though" said Gaara.

_'Gaara changed back to the person that I loved in the beginning and now he is leaving me again' _thought Sakura sadly. "When are you leaving and why?" asked Sakura softly.

"I am leaving in a week or two.I have to move because my father wants us to live with him.He said he is sorry for abandoning us and Temari and Kankuro really want to see him again so I have to go too.I am really sorry.I wish I could stay with you" said Gaara as he hugged her.

"You will always be in my heart.Your the only one I will love and the only one I want to be with.I don't want to see you upset and I don't want you to get hurt.I will miss you but, I want us to spend as much time together before I leave" said Gaara.

_'This is the nicest thing he has ever said to me. I don't want him to leave...he just got back to his old self and now he is leaving me again.I am going to miss him' _thought Sakura sadly. She hugged him back and she started to cry.

"I don't want you to leave" said Sakura. "I have to" said Gaara. "But, I don't want you to leave me again.I am going to miss you so much" said Sakura.

"I will miss you too but, I need to go.I am sorry Sakura I really am.We can spend our time together before I leave" said Gaara. Sakura just stayed in his embrace crying.

**'Cheer up!You love Sasuke anyway.You will have to learn to move on from Gaara completley' **said inner Sakura. BEEP.

"The ramen must be ready.I'll serve you ramen in a bowl" said Sakura as she got out of his embrace and got a bowl out of the cupboard.

She brushed the tears away from her eyes.

She served him ramen and she gave him a fork. "Eat up, I am going to the bathroom to wash up my face" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Gaara. Sakura walked upstairs and went to the bathroom.

She washed her face and went to her room to get her cellphone.

She looked at the time it read 7:48. _'Sasuke will be coming soon!I didn't pack up my things and Gaara is here!I have to text him because if I call, Gaara will wonder who I am talking to' _thought Sakura.

**Sakura-'Sasuke, I was wondering if u can come a bit l8er cuz Gaara is at my house and I didn't finish getting all my things ready'**

Sasuke was about to go pick up Sakura when he got a text message. _'What the fuck?Why the hell is he at her house?What the hell is going on' _Sasuke thought angrily.

**Sasuke-'Why is he at ur house anyway?Oh and I am coming right now, Idc if he is there'**

Sakura started to get some things ready when she got the text message. _'That idiot!If he comes he will fight with Gaara' _thought Sakura.

**Sakura-'He wanted 2 talk 2 me bout sumthin and DNT come!u will end up fightin with him'**

**Sasuke-'I am cumin right now.Im on my way'**

_'That stubborn asshole!What is Gaara going to say when he sees him?'_thought Sakura.

**Sakura-'U idiot!Fine but, stay in ur car hidden so he wnt c u!dnt even think bout cumin out the car!'**

**Sasuke-'Fine I wnt cum out the stupid car and ur stupid 'bf' wnt c me'**

_'Hes jealous'_thought Sakura. She went downstairs to see how Gaara was doing. "Sorry I took a while" said Sakura.

"It's okay, I finished eating.Thanks Sakura" said Gaara. "No problem" said Sakura as she smiled at him. "Sorry but, I should get going.Maybe we can spend some time together over the weekend" said Gaara. "Okay" said Sakura. They walked out onto her big porch.

"I'll see you later.Bye " said Gaara as he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back. Sasuke was in his car and he watched them kiss.

He was near her house but, they couldn't see him from where he was parked. He watched them kiss as Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and Gaara put his hands on her waist.

_'It doesn't look like she's acting.Is she really in love with him?Is she enjoying her time with him?Does she enjoy kissing him?Maybe I shouldn't have come...I don't want to see this' _thought Sasuke.

After a while Sakura pulled away. "Bye Gaara" said Sakura.

"Bye" said Gaara as he left. Sakura smiled at him and then walked inside her house... mansion... whatever.

She went to her room and started packing up some things.

She packed her pjs,tooth brush, hair brush,a pillow and blanket,her cellphone,the clothes she would wear for school tomorrow and her book bag because tomorrow she would go straight to school not to her house.DINGGGG DONGGGG.

_'That must be Sasuke' _thought Sakura. She brought down her things and opened the door. Sasuke looked a bit mad. "What happened?" asked Sakura. "I should be asking you that question" said Sasuke harshly.

"Huh?What are you talking about?Whats wrong with you?" asked Sakura. Sasuke closed the door and turned to look at Sakura.

"I am talking about you and Gaara!What the fuck is going on?It doesn't seem like an act, it looks real even for someone who is good at acting.I want to know what is going on and I want to know now and you WILL tell me" said Sasuke.

"How does it look real?You only saw me and Gaara together at lunch!" said Sakura.

"Oh yeah then, explain what happened just now!I saw both of you kissing each other and I am pretty sure it wasn't an act or just part of the plan!" said Sasuke.

_'There is no use in lying to him' _thought Sakura. "Your right it wasn't an act and it wasn't part of the plan" said Sakura.

"Sakura, tell me what the fuck is going on with you and Gaara!I need to know" said Sasuke as he looked at her.

Sakura looked at his onyx eyes and she saw a bit of anger and was it...some sadness?

"I was going to tell you and the others something about Gaara tomorrow but, I guess I should tell you now.(sigh)Gaara is back to his old self.He is the same kind and loving person that I fell in love with years ago.He changed because his mother had died and his father had abandoned him. He is going to move to the United States in a week or two.I think I might have started to fall in love with him all over again so it upsets me that he is leaving me again.So, to me its not like I am doing the plan. I feel like I am in an actual relationship with him again.So, I don't want you to beat him up or argue with him" said Sakura.

_'She can't be serious!She is starting to fall in love with him again!What about me?Did I ever mean anything to her?I love her...she can't do this to me. I should've told her that I loved her earlier because now...its too late...or is it?' _thought Sasuke.

"So, you love him?Are you sure he wasn't just faking this?I don't believe he could have turned back to his old self in a few weeks or months" said Sasuke.

"Well, he did!He's back to the person I knew him to be.I know he is, he isn't faking it!He can't be all of this seems to real!" said Sakura.

"Well, he is probably faking it!Don't go trusting him after all the pain he put you through" said Sasuke. "I do trust him even though you think he is lying" said Sakura.

"You will only end up hurt.Your better off forgetting about him" said Sasuke. "Don't tell me what to do or what not to do!I don't have to listen to you" said Sakura.

"I don't want you to end up hurt!Listen to me dammit!Why do you always have to make things so difficult?" asked Sasuke. "Why do you always have to interfere with my life?" asked Sakura.

"I already told you that I care about you!" said Sasuke.

"Yet, you wont even tell me why you care about me!" said Sakura. "Why should I tell you now anyway?All you care about is Gaara!" said Sasuke.

"That isn't true!He isn't all I care about!Why does my relationship with Gaara matter to you anyway?You have no reason to care!" said Sakura.

"I do have a reason to care!Your relationship with him matters to me because...I love you.I have loved you for a long time and now your starting to love the person that I hate.I always cared for you because you were the only person that I truly fell in love with.Yet, you don't care do you?I'm done with all of this and I'm not even doing the plan anymore!It doesn't matter, we might as well just tell them we knew the whole time!I'm not going to have a damn sleepover anymore, goodbye" said Sasuke as he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Sakura started to cry.

_'He loves me?He has loved me all this time?But, I loved him all this time too and I thought I had no chance with him so I tried giving up with him. I wanted to feel something for Gaara so I could forget about my feelings for Sasuke.Now, he probably hates me.I have to breakup with Gaara and tell him about the plan.He needs to know the truth and I need to fix things up with Sasuke and tell him that I always loved him too' _thought Sakura.

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter, PLEASE review, and PLEASE, NO flames! :)**


	40. A Long Day

**Chapter 40:A Long Day**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking_ 'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

_'I still care about her but, she loves Gaara not me!' _Sasuke thought angrily but at the same time sadly. He parked his car in front of his house to see everyone waiting for him on his front steps.

"Where is Sakura?" asked Neji. "Hn" was Sasuke's response. "You guys got into a fight?What happened Bastard?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him "Everyone leave, I am not having a stupid sleepover."

They could tell he was pissed off so they decided to leave.

"I will come back with the other guys!" said Naruto. Sasuke just ignored him and went inside his mansion.

...

"Gaara, can you meet me at the park near my house?I need to talk to you about something important" said Sakura. "Okay, I'll be right there" said Gaara. Sakura hung up the phone and went outside.

_'I can't be with him even though I still have a little bit of feelings for him.I love Sasuke but, I never thought he would feel the same way.I didn't think he would want to have a real relationship with me.But, I guess he did feel the same way' _thought Sakura. She walked to the park around the block from her house.

She sat on a bench under the Cherry Blossom trees. A few minutes later Gaara arrived.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" asked Gaara.

"About us being together.It all started out as a plan to get back at you and Karin.We knew that you and Karin worked together so that Sasuke could be with her and I could be with you and you used Lyssa as part of the plan.We pretended that the plan worked and we were going to pay you guys back for all that you've done.But, I ended up actually liking you again maybe even loving and I no longer wanted to do this plan.I am sorry but, we can't be together.I love Sasuke more than I love you.I really am sorry but, not all of this was a lie.I still have some feelings for you and I will miss you" said Sakura.

"You shouldn't apologize.I shouldn't have teamed up with Karin to do the plan to begin with.Thanks for being honest with me Sakura but, I still love you and I always will no matter what" said Gaara.

She smiled at him. "Okay, I guess we are better off being friends" said Sakura.

"Yeah, I wish we could be more than that but, your Sasuke's, not mine.I'll still have arguments with him because I love you and I rather you be with me than him. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon.Bye Gaara" said Sakura. "Bye Sakura" said Gaara as he kissed her on the cheek and left. Sakura walked back home thinking about Sasuke.

_'How will I get him back?I have no idea on what to do. This sucks, I finally know that the boy I love has loved me too and now he probably hates me.Inner,I know I probably shouldn't even be asking you but, what should I do' _thought Sakura.

**'I honestly don't know but, try talking to him and tell him how you feel and everything else.If he loves you like he said he did then, he won't hate you and he won't be mad at you for a long time' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Hmmm, so what am I going to do to talk to him?He will probably ignore me or something' _said Sakura. '**You should ask Ino,Hinata, and Tenten for some help' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Its about to be 9 o'clock.I don't want to wake them up if they're sleeping or something'_said Sakura. **'Just wait for tomorrow then'**said Inner Sakura. When Sakura arrived at her mansion she saw Hinata, Ino, and Tenten on her porch.

"You finally decided to show up forehead girl!" said Ino. "Mind telling us why Sasuke was so pissed off when he came home?He even cancelled the sleepover and he didn't tell us why" said Tenten.

"I will tell you everything that happened, inside." said Sakura as she opened the door.

...

Shikamaru,Naruto, and Neji were knocking on Sasuke's door. Sasuke opened the door and looked annoyed. "What do you guys want?" asked Sasuke. "We want some answers to our questions" said Shikamaru.

"(sigh) Come inside" said Sasuke. "What happened with you and Sakura?" asked Neji.

"She was with Gaara and I saw them kiss.I asked her what was going on because her relationship with him seemed too real to just be an act or part of the plan.She said he is back to his old self and she thinks she is starting to love him again.I got pissed off and we got into an argument and I told her that I um never mind" said Sasuke as he looked away.

"That you what?We're your best friends!We will find out eventually so, just tell us" said Naruto.

"Fine, I told her that I love her and I have for a while but, she probably doesn't care anyway.I also told her that I am done with the plan.There is no point in it anymore and I wont waste my time being with Karin." said Sasuke.

They all looked at him surprised. "I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!I knew that you were in love with Sakura!It was so obvious that both of you are in love with each other" said Naruto.

"Shut the hell up dobe and she doesn't love me, she's in love with Gaara" said Sasuke.

"Listen to yourself Uchiha.She did say that she THINKS she might be starting to fall in love with him again.At least listen to what she thinks about you.Even if she does love him, I thought you said Uchihas always get what they want and they aren't failures and they never quit!So, don't let Gaara take her away from you.Oh and I do believe that she loves you too" said Neji.

"Even if she does love me, I would need to hear it from her" said Sasuke. "How will you hear it from her if your mad at her and you don't want to speak to her?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know" said Sasuke.DINGG DONGG. Sasuke went to the door to open it. "Gaara?!What the fuck are you doing here?!" asked Sasuke while glaring at him.

"I need to speak to you about Sakura before you make a mistake" said Gaara. Sasuke looked at Gaara hesitantly before opening the door to let Gaara come inside.

...

Sakura told the girls the whole story. "Sasuke actually told you that he loves you?" asked Ino.

Sakua nodded her head. "THE Sasuke Uchiha, hottest guy in school, cold hearted bastard, said he loves you?!" asked Tenten

"Yes, I know its a surprise and I never would've known if he didn't tell me. What should I do?I really want to be with him.I love him and I have loved him for a few months already" said Sakura.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, and you two make an adorable couple."said Ino. "Well, you need to confess to him that you love him and have for a while now.You have to tell him the whole story and you have to do whatever it takes to get him back." said Hinata.

"I know but, how will I talk to him if he is mad at me and will ignore me for a while?" asked Sakura. "Ummmm try asking him to meet up with you somewhere and if he goes, confess to him there" said Ino.

"What if he doesn't go?" asked Sakura. "You have a point, Sasuke is known for being stubborn" said Hinata. "Sakura is known for being stubborn too" said Tenten.

"I am not stubborn!" said Sakura. "She's even stubborn about being stubborn" said Tenten and she laughed when Sakura threw her a pillow. They were in Sakura's room talking about the situation with Sakura and Sasuke.

...

"So, what are you going to tell us about Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, for starters I saw her about an hour ago and she broke up with me" said Gaara. "Well, I guess that means you have a chance with her, Bastard" said naruto.

"Why did she break up with you?" asked Neji.

"She broke up with me because she said she loves Sasuke.She told me about the plan and that it started out as just an act but, she started to like me again.She said she still has some feelings for me but her feelings for Sasuke are greater and she has loved him for a while now.I still love her and I always will that is why I envy you.But, I know that you are probably mad at her and I know she will be happy with you so, just try talking to her.She will tell you the whole story.I have to go because I am still packing my things.Good luck and take care of her for me" said Gaara as he walked out of the living room and outside.

_'So, she broke up with him because she loves me.I guess you really aren't a bad person, Gaara.No wonder she said your back to your old self' _thought Sasuke.

"So, what are you going to do now that you know the truth?" asked Neji.

"I don't know the whole truth.I have to talk to Sakura so she can tell me the rest of the story.Tomorrow I will ask her to meet me somewhere so that we can talk" said Sasuke. "But, she has Volleyball practice tomorrow at 5:45 or something like that" said Shikamaru.

"Then, I will tell her to meet me somewhere at eight or something" said Sasuke. "Okay, go get your girl back bastard!" said Naruto. "Do you ever shut up, dobe?" asked Sasuke. "No not really" said Naruto.

"Well, I got to go, see you later Uchiha. Good luck with Sakura, you better NOT hurt her" said Neji as he left. "I should get going too,See ya around" said Shikamaru. "I guess I should leave too.Bye you Bastard!We'll see if you can get your girl back.See you tomorrow" said Naruto and he left too.

_'I hope I can get her back.Hopefully, she isn't mad at me for all of those things that I said to her.I really love her and I want her in my life' _thought Sasuke. He took a shower and went to sleep awaiting the next day.

...

"It's getting late, you guys should get going. I will try think of something to do tomorrow.I have Volleyball practice tomorrow because our last Volleyball game is the day after tomorrow" said Sakura.

"Tenten and I have Volleyball practice too!Anyway, your right, we will talk about you and your lover tomorrow.Bye forehead girl" said Ino as she hugged Sakura.

Sakura hugged her back and said "Bye Ino-pig!" Ino called Shikamaru to pick her up and drop her off at her house. She went outside to wait for him to come pick her up.

"I should get going too.I will see you tomorrow Sakura.Good luck with Sasuke and your Volleyball practice" said Hinata. "Okay, bye Hinata and thanks" said Sakura as she smiled at her.

"Bye Sakura" said Tenten as she left with Hinata. "It's been a long day, I am going to take a shower and go to sleep" Sakura said to herself.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N:Please Review! :)**


	41. I love him & He loves me

**Chapter 41:I love him & He loves me**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura woke up early the next morning because she had to meet Anko at the gym an hour before school starts.She didn't know why but Anko wanted to talk to her. "I guess I better get up and get ready" Sakura said to herself.

She stretched and a yawn came out. Sally slowly came into the room.

"Hey girl how you doing?" Sakura said to Sally while picking her up. Sally put her head down. "Whats wrong?" asked Sakura. Sally just looked away. _What could of made her upset?' _thought Sakura.

**'Maybe the fact that you don't hang out with her anymore and you leave her at home by herself' **said Inner Sakura. "Is it because I leave you alone and we don't hang out as much as before?"asked Sakura.Sally lifted her head which means yeah.

"I'm sorry I've been very busy.Today after Volleyball practice I'll take you somewhere so we can hang out" said Sakura.Sally jumped on the floor and wagged her tail happily. "I have to get ready" said Sakura.

Sakura went into the bathroom and took a hot long shower.

When she got out she put on clothes.She got her book bag and grabbed a power bar from the counter and she drove off to school.

"On her way to school she was eating the power bar.She went to the gym and had a talk with Anko about the Volleyball game.

...

Everyone else was sitting on the steps waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey, where is Sakura?" asked Naruto. "She had to go talk to the Volleyball coach" said Hinata. "Oh" said Naruto. "I'm so tired(yawn)" said Shikamaru

"Your always so tired!Your a really lazy person, you know that right?" asked Ino. "Yeah and your really troublesome, you know that?" asked Shikamaru.

"I am not troublesome!The only troublesome people here are you and that stupid idiot that has a stupid obsession with ramen!" said Ino referring to Naruto.

"Hey, why you always gotta be making fun of me?!Your the crazy,stupid, evil, weird bitch!" said Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" yelled Ino. "What are you deaf?!I said your the-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence because Ino punched him on the face.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" yelled Ino. "Ino, calm down" said Shikamaru.

"Okay, fine " said Ino. "Shikamaru, your girlfriend is weird and scary" said Naruto. Ino looked at him with a death glare. "Only kidding!" Naruto said nervously.

"Ino, I was just told that Anko changed the time for the Volleyball practice!We get to miss the first three periods and the last two periods of school" said Tenten.

"YES! YES! YES! I GET TO SKIP ALMOST ALL MY CLASSES!I LOVE VOLLEYBALL!WOOHOO" yelled Ino. "Why are you so hyper in the morning?" asked Naruto. "Dobe, your hyper all the time" said Sasuke.

Naruto crossed his hands and said "I am afraid I have to disagree with you old buddy old pal.I am NEVER hyper."Kiba whacked Naruto on the head.

"Owwww what was that for?!Why does everyone hit me for no reason?!" asked Naruto while rubbing his head.

"I hit you because you said your NEVER hyper but, your ALWAYS hyper.Oh and everyone hits you because your an idiot" said Kiba.

"Gee thanks, first you hit me and then, call me an idiot" muttered Naruto.

"I can't wait for the prom" said Hinata. "What prom?When is it?" asked Naruto. "The prom is next friday" said Hinata.

"Right, I knew that" said Naruto. "Sure you did, let's go inside before the bell rings" said Chouji.

...

Sakura, Ino, and Teten were at Volleyball Practice. Karin came in crying and sobbing.

"She's probably upset because Sasuke broke up with her"muttered Sakura.

Karin seemed like she was looking for someone when she saw Sakura she glared at her and marched over to her.

"YOU! YOUR THE REASON HE BROKE UP WITH ME! YOU TOLD HIM TO BREAK UP WITH ME DIDN'T YOU?YOU TOLD HIM TO SAY THOSE LIES ABOUT IT ALL BEING PART OF A PLAN OR SOMETHING!YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!" yelled Karin.

"I didn't tell him to do shit!He wasn't lying about it being part of a plan, that's all true. Oh and YOU BETTER STOP YELLING IN MY FACE BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" said Sakura.

"As if, your just lying.Sasuke loves me and ONLY me." said Karin. "Maybe in your world but NOT this one" said Sakura.

"SHUT UP!Your mad because he can never love you and he LOVES ME! NOT YOU BUT, ME!" said Karin.

"You know what?Even though that's not true I am tired of hearing your dumb ass scream all the time" said Sakura. Sakura lifted her fist and punched Karin square in the face. Sakura fell on the floor unconscious.

"Oh wow, I didn't even punch her hard and she is already knocked out!She really is a loser"said Sakura. "That must've been a hard punch" said Ino.

"You two girls take her to the nurse's office. Sakura, thank you for finally getting her to shut up!I was about to hit her myself, it's a good thing you did it before I did" said Anko.

After Volleyball practice they went to lunch. Sakura avoided Sasuke and she barely even looked at him.

At the end of the day Sakura went home and was ready to take Sally somewhere to hang out when she got a text message.

**Sasuke-'Meet me at the Konoha Leaf Park.I need 2 talk 2 u'**

"Come on Sally, we are going to Konoha Leaf Park" said Sakura. She wasn't going to leave Sally at home after promising to take her somewhere. When she got there she saw Sasuke and she got a bit nervous and upset.

She let Sally loose of her leash and told her to go play around but, to come back wen she was done.

"Before you say anything, I love you too and I have for a while.I just didn't think you had the same feelings so, I tried and tried to get rid of my feelings but, I couldn't. Gaara was back to the first person I ever loved so I thought maybe I should try loving him again. I started loving him as more of a brother figure than a boyfriend. I loved him, and that is true but, I love you more.I just didn't know what to do because, I didn't think you would ever love me.I am really sorry and I hope you still aren't mad at me.If we can't be anything else can we at least still be friends?" asked Sakura sadly.

_'She said it herself.She told me that she loves me.I forgive her and I want to be more than friends' _thought Sasuke.

"No, I want to be more than that" said Sasuke as he leaned down and kissed her. Sakura was really happy.

She kissed him back.

They kissed/made out for a while. It was the most passionate kiss that they have ever had.

When they pulled apart Sakura had a smile on her face and Sasuke...as always...had a smirk on his face.

"So, now we are..." said Sakura. "Yeah, we're going out and I'm your boyfriend and your MY girlfriend. Finally, we can kiss all the time" said Sasuke.

Sakura blushed at his last statement. "We always kissed before even when we weren't going out" said Sakura.

"Yeah but, you wanted us to stop because we weren't going out.Now we are and I can kiss you all the time, because like I said before, I am addicted to your kiss" said Sasuke. "And I am addicted to yours" said Sakura as she started walking more into the park.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke as he walked after her. "I need to go get Sally" said Sakura. "Sally?Whose Sally?" asked Sasuke.

"My dog" said Sakura. "Oh" said Sasuke. Sakura saw her dog playing with some little kids.

"Sally, its time to go home" said Sakura. Sally barked at her and continued playing with the little kids. "Ugh, she wants to stay here to play with them" muttered Sakura.

"Oh well, just leave her there for a while.I want to spend time with you anyway" said Sasuke. "Okay, I guess your right" said Sakura. They sat on a bench that was near a pond. "So, are we going to tell the others?" asked Sakura.

"We don't need to tell them anything.They will find out tomorrow just by the dobe shouting out the fact that we are closer than usual" said Sasuke.

"But, tomorrow is Saturday there is no school tomorrow" said Sakura.

"Yeah but, we are all going to go see the Volleyball game tomorrow.By the way, I heard that you punched Karin in the face and she got knocked out with only one punch" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, she was being very annoying and shit saying its my fault that you broke up with her and other shit" said Sakura.

Sakura was leaning on Sasuke while his arm was wrapped around her making her be closer to him.

"Oh, I can't believe you knocked her out with one punch.You must've been really mad to hit her that hard" said Sasuke. "Well, she has been annoying me for a very very long time and I wanted to kill her a long time ago. So when she came up to me and started yelling in my face I yelled back and punched her.Oh, and um do you still want to fight Gaara?" asked Sakura.

"Naaa, he's an okay person.He isn't bad as he use to be.I still don't like him but, I don't hate him or have anything against him anymore" said Sasuke. "Oh, that's good" said Sakura.

"Why does that matter to you anyway?You really shouldn't care for him anymore hes leaving to another country" said Sasuke.

_'She always has to care about him!He is leaving and she will never see him again so why can't she forget about him?!' _thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke, your jealous again aren't you" said Sakura.

"No, I just don't like the fact that MY girl still cares about some other guy that she use to love" said Sasuke.

"Which means your jealous" said Sakura. "I am NOT jealous!" said Sasuke.

"Sure you aren't" Sakura said sarcastically.

"I'm not!Oh and I don't want any boys flirting with you or making a move on you. For example, Lee always flirts with you, so you gotta make him stop. Gaara, still loves you so stay away from him.Sai, even though he isn't here, he flirts with you and he kissed you before.Also, you have a lot of fan boys, I don't want them near you" said Sasuke.

"Why do you have to be so overprotective and jealous?Oh and I am still talking to Lee because he is our friend. Gaara, is still my friend and he is leaving soon anyway.Sai is coming back from a trip next week and he is my friend so I am not staying away from him.AS FOR THE FAN BOYS, I tried getting rid of them but, they wont stay away" said Sakura.

"I'll make the fanyboys stay away.I am not overprotective and jealous.You will stay away from them but, you can still be near Rock Lee because he is a friend of mine" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, and who says I have to listen to you anyway?" asked Sakura."I do and you WILL listen to me" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure okay" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Okay, I will admit I am a bit overprotective and jealous but, that's because I don't want to lose you.Your the only girl I have been in love with for a long time.I don't want to lose you, I want you to stay with me.I will always be there by your side and I want you to be by my side" said Sasuke.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so sweet and talk this much.Oh and don't worry you wont lose me.I'll always be by your side too because I really love you.You wont ever lose me so, there is nothing to worry about" said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"I'm only ever going to talk this much and say something nice to you.Everyone else will be spoken too as much as I usually speak to them" said Sasuke. "Cool, that makes me special" said Sakura while giggling.

"Yeah, you are special" said Sasuke as he kissed her again.She kissed him back but, soon they pulled apart.

"Its getting late.I should go home" said Sakura. "Okay, I'll drop you off.Go get your dog" said Sasuke.

Sakua got Sally back from the other kids an started walking home with Sasuke.It was already about 7:30.

When they were on her porch Sakura said "Bye Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, and good luck on the Volleyball game.See you tomorrow, bye" said Sasuke.They kissed goodbye and Sakura went inside her house.

_'At least I am with the girl I love.I don't ever want to lose her.I will do whatever it takes s that she can always be by my side' _thought Sasuke.

_'He loves me, and I love him.I wont ever leave his side.I hope he never leaves mine' _thought Sakura.She gave Sally a bath and then, she fed her.After she went to sleep dreaming about her lover, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N:Sakura and Sasuke are finally together :)...it's about time.Anyway I hope your enjoying the story.There are only a few chapters left maybe about 5,6,7, or 10.I don't know yet but, there will be a few more chapters.See what happenes next in the next chapter.I will try to update as soon as I can. :D...Oh and for some people who may not know I am a girl...not a guy,boy, dud...etc...I am a 12 year old girl.That's all that ima let you know. :). Anyway plz review and ENJOY the story!! I hope your enjoying it ;)...**


	42. Your going out with Sasuke?

**Chapter 42:Your going out with Sasuke?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura,Ino, and Tenten were at Sukia High because that was the team they were going against in the Volleyball game.

(A/N:I made up Sukia High, I don't know if itz real or not but I doubt it.Anyway on with the story.)

"This school is big" said Tenten. "Yeah, imagine how their Volleyball team is" said Ino nervously.

"Ino, there is nothing to worry about.Have some confidence.We can win this if we try and believe in ourselves.Where is the rest of the team anyway?" asked Sakura.

"They are changing into their team outfits" said Sakura. "But, the game starts in an hour and a half.Isn't it a bit too early to do that?" asked Tenten.

"Oh well, they will do what they want" said Ino. "Hey look!Neji,Sasuke and the others are here" said Tenten.Ino and Sakura looked over at where Tenten was pointing.

_'I think this is when they are going to find out about me and Sasuke' _thought Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I need to talk to you for a moment come here" said Anko. '_Why now?' _thought Sakura. "Okay" said Sakura as she walked over to Anko.

"Follow me to the locker room" said Anko. "Okay" said Sakura.She followed Anko to the locker room. "As you can see this school is huge" said Anko.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Sakura. "The girls are feeling nervous since the school is so big and their team might be very good.You need to help them out by giving them more confidence" said Anko.

"Your kidding right?I just had this discussion with Ino" said Sakura.

"Well, now you have to have the same discussion with the whole team" said Anko.

"Great" muttered Sakura. "We are so going to lose.I didn't practice because the stupid bitch knocked me out" said Karin.

"You know what?!Im tired of all your bullshit!You have to learn when to shut the fuck up!We aren't going to lose and even if you did practice it would make no difference!You would still suck because all you care about is boys and the way you look!Think about something else for a change.Stop acting like a stupid bitch!" said Sakura.

"Sakura, calm down.We can't have you fighting already" said Anko.

"But, that stupid bitch is so annoying!You know what fine!Since your so better than me go ahead!Be the fucken captain I don't want to be part of a team that includes you in it" said Sakura as she stormed out of the locker room.

Everyone could see that she was clearly pissed off. "Karin, you know you suck!You better go get our team captain abck.If you don't than we will automatically forfeit the game" said Anko.

"Whatever fine!" said Karin and she followed after Sakura.Ino and Tenten ran over to them.

"Listen, I know your better than me so, just come back.We need you so that we can have a chance to win. I really don't like you as a matter of fact I hate you but, I don't want everyone on the team hating me so, just come back" said Karin.

"What happened?You quit the team!Why?" asked Ino.

"Fine, I'll go back but, not for you.I am going back for th team because they need me.Oh and I know Anko told you to come get me" said Sakura.

"Okay whatever your still a bitch.I am going to go tell Anko that you agreed to stay.Bye loser" said Karin and she went back to the locker room. "I just want to strangle the bitch and kill her" said Sakura.

"Same here but, we can'e on, they are waiting for us in the lunchroom" said Tenten. "What do you mean by everyone?" asked Sakura. "I mean Neji,Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata, and Shikamaru" said Tenten.

"Oh okay, let's go" said Sakura.

They went into the lunchroom and went over to the table that the others were sitting at.

"Hey guys!Isn't this school huge!" said Naruto. "Yeah, hey Hinata.Hi Neji.Hello Shika" said Ino as she went over to him.

"Hi Sakura, are you ready for the game?" said Hinata. "Hey Hinata and yeah I think I'm ready" said Sakura. Sasuke went over to Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke" said Sakura. _'I wonder what's going to happen.Are the others going to find out?'_thought Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" he said as they gave each other a peck on the lips.Everyone was looking at them shocked. "Did they just kiss each other?Or was I imagining things?" asked Neji.

"They kissed each other!You guys are going out and you didn't tell us?!" asked Naruto.

"Are you guys going out?Since when?Sakura, tell me the details!" said Ino. "I knew something like this would happen" muttered Sakura.

"Don't bother explaining anything to them" said Sasuke. "Uchiha, are you going out with Sakura?" asked neji. "Yeah" said Sasuke.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!THIS IS SO COOL!NOW WE CAN ALL BE TOGETHE SINCE WE ARE ALL COUPLES!OH MY GOSH!" squealed Ino.

"Ino shut up and calm down!" said Tenten. "Soory but, this is so exciting!When did you guys start going out?" asked Ino.

"Yesterday, enough with the questions please" said Sakura. "Just one more question, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" said Ino.

"YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME DEAF IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING and we didn't tell you guys because we knew you would find out on your own.See, you just found out right now without us even mentioning it" said Sakura.

"Wow, bastard I never thought you would get a girlfriend. Sasuke whacked Naruto on the head and said "Dobe, I would like it if you were quiet for once in your damn life!"

Naruto rubbed his head and said oww.Hinata was trying to help Naruto off the floor.

"Ino and Tenten, we should get going.We still didn't change and we have about a half hour before the game starts" said Sakura. "Okay, bye Shika" said Ino as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Neji" said Tenten they kiss on the lips for about ten seconds and then pulled away.

"See ya Sasuke" said Sakura as she pulled away from him because he was grabbing her by the waist pulling her towards him. "Good luck Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

They kissed for ten seconds, same as Tenten and Neji. "Bye guys!" said Sakura as she left with Ino and Tenten to the locker room. "I really can't believe that your going out with Sasuke" said Tenten.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either.Congrats Sakura!" said Ino.

"Thanks" said Sakura. They changed into their team uniforms and they were hanging out in the locker room.

"Okay, the game is going to start in about 10 minutes!Everybody hurry up and get ready" said Anko. "But, we are going to lose" said a girl from the team.

"Sakura, please" said Anko.

"Okay, listen up everybody!I know some of you are nervous about going against this team.Just because their school is really big it doesn't mean their players are awesome and can beat us.We are undefeated so far and we will continue to be undefeated.Believe in yourselves and play like you did in all those other games but, better!We can do this, we have the talent and we have the confidence.So, don't be nervous, we have to work together and work according to the plan.If we do, then there should be no worries!" said Sakura.

"But, Karin never goes according to the plan" said a girl from the team. "I know she doesn't" said Sakura.

"Why would I go according to the plan?If I play like I want to then, I will be able to make us win!" said Karin.

"Now that is 100 percent Untrue!You have to stop working by yourself.You wont be able to beat them on your own.Go according to the plan work with the team.Maybe then, people will see if you have a good talent and if you do they will recognize you for it.We have a better chance of winning if we work together" said Sakura.

"Fine but, this is the only time I am working with you people" said Karin. "And you still continue to act like a snobby bitch" muttered Sakura.

"What was that?" asked Karin.

"Hmm, what?Oh nothing" said Sakura. "Okay, its time to play!Go out there and give it your all!" said Anko.

"YEAH!" chorused the team. Sukia High's team was good but, not good enough to defeat them. Sakura's team was winning 15 to 8.

They were through have of the game when Sukia High's team asked for a break. The girls went to the locker room.

"Wow, they aren't so good!They are good but, I know we can win" said Karin."Yeah" everyone agreed.

"Now, don't get cocky and think we will win just like that.It isn't good to think you don't stand a chance but its also not good to think you will win them easily.You still need to play your hardest out there." said Sakura.

"Sakura's right, if we think we can defeat them we will start going easy on them, giving them the opportunity to beat us" said Ino.

"Yeah so, keep playing good but don't think that they suck and we're the best because that is not the case here" said Tenten.

"They speak the truth" said Anko. "Anko, I was wondering, why are there two basketball teams, one from this school and one form another school, sitting on the bleachers" said Sakura.

"Oh, because right after the Volleyball game there will be a basketball game" said Anko.

"Huh?Doesn't that sound a bit weird?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah but, thats how they do things in this school.I heard that this school has a really good basketball team so they will probably win and if they do we our school will go against them next time. I also heard that thier captain is a real bastard, he's a jock but, he is always flirting with girls and he is a bully" said Anko.

"Oh" said Sakura.

"Well, its time to go back out there!Let's win this!" said Anko.

In the end Sakura's team one 23 to 18. "The basketball game will begin in half an hour!" said the referee.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten changed into their casual clothing.

Ino was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shit,a denim skirt, and white heels.Tenten was wearing a pink t-shirt and black pants.

Sakura was wearing a red tank top with a black hoodie and a black and red plaid skirt and black heels.

They walked out of the locker room and they met up with the others. "Should we see how they play?So we know what we will be up against?" asked Shikamaru.

"Only the first few minutes" said Sasuke.

"Let's go to their cafeteria to get something to drink because its hot" said Tenten. "Okay let's go" said Naruto.

Each girl was grabbed around the waist by their boyfriend and they leaned against them as they walked to the cafeteria.

"You played really good.Their Volleyball team wasn't so good if you ask me, they sucked" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, they kind of sucked but, we can't go easy on them because they aren't so good." said Sakura.

"Yeah, that's true, NEVER underestimate your opponent" said Sasuke. "I know that what I was trying to explain to the team but, in simple words so that Karin and her idiotic friends could understand" said Sakura.

"Hey Shika, how was the game?Did you sleep?" asked Ino. "I didn't sleep I was watching the game.It was very interesting.You play really good" said Shikamaru.

"Oh, thanks and um I didn't expect you to be awake since your lazy and your usually sleeping" said Ino. "I'm not always sleeping" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah you are" said Ino. "So, I was good wasn't I?I know I am!I am so good at Volleyball that I am probably going to be considered as a pro soon" said Tenten.

_'Why is she acting so...bitchy?She isn't even that good' _thought Sakura. "Hey, why is Tenten acting so snobby and bitchy?" Sasuke asked in a whisper in Sakura's ear.

"I have no idea but, it's getting annoying.She isn't even that good to be considered a pro" Sakura whispered back.

"Um yeah, sure" said Neji. "Don't you think I would be the best?I mean if I went against Sakura, I would obviously win" said Tenten.

"Okay Tenten, now your starting to act like Karin!There is no way you could ever beat Sakura and no way you can be considered a professional!You aren't even that good" said Ino.

"I know but, I wish I could!I will practice until I can surpass you Sakura!" said Tenten as she smiled at her. "Oh, um okay" said Sakura.

"Does that mean you two have a friendly rivalry or something?" asked Hinata. "Yeah!I have to try to beat Sakura!I have to try and be better than her at Volleyball" said Tenten. "We're at the cafeteria now!" said Naruto.

"That was a bit awkward.She really acted bitchy and then, she says she will be your rival or whatever" whispered Sasuke. "Yeah, I know.Oh well, if something is bugging her she knows she can tell us" Sakura whispered back.

When they walked in the cafeteria they saw Sukia High's basketball team sitting next to the drinks. They walked over to them because they were all going to get a drink.

They all got either a can of soda or a water bottle.

"Hey, I'm Thomas, I'm the captain of the basketball team.What's your name?" asked a guy from the basketball team, he directed his question to Sakura.

"Hey, my name is Sakura" said Sakura.

'_Anko told me he is a real jerk.I'll see if that's true' _thought Sakura."I saw you play.Your really good at Volleyball.I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time.We can go to my house later on at night and have some 'fun' is you know what I mean" said Thomas.

_'He is a perverted jerk'_thought Sakura.

"No thanks I'll pass.I already got a man anyway" said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, and whose your man?I bet he's a real loser.Your better off with me" said Thomas.

"Thomas, get the fuck away from my girl" said Sasuke as he glared at him.

"Oh, so your going out with Sasuke.You can do much better than that Sakura.He can't show you a good time like I can" said Thomas.

_'How does he know Sasuke?Do they know each other whats going on?' _thought Sakura.

"I'm not interested.Sasuke, do you guys know each other?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, me and Sasuke go way back. We never liked each other, we were bitter rivals.He always surpassed me in everything.Now, I am sure I can surpass him in everything" said Thomas.

"We'll see about that.If you win this basketball game you will go against my team.If you get that far then, we will see whose better.Oh, and don't ever talk that way to Sakura again. I don't ever want you near her.She's mine so stay away you asshole" said Sasuke.

"yeah, we'll see.Oh, and I don't think I will stay away from this hottie.Your lucky that she yours.But, be careful one day a bad guy like me will just take her away from you. Sakura, I'll see you again some day and you'll be mine.Don't miss me too much.Bye Uchiha, I have to go beat a basketball game" said Thomas as he left with the other basketball members.

"I really hate him" said Sasuke. "yeah, I don't like that team, they are only perverted boys" said Shikamaru. "Why do you say that?" asked Hinata.

"I saw one of their basketball members checking out Ino.She wont ever go with any of those faggots so they should keep their eyes to themselves" said Shikamaru.

"Awwww, you actually got jealous!I never knew you were the jealous type!" said Ino as she hugged him. "Troublesome woman" muttered Shikamaru.

"Sakura, I want you to stay away from him.He really is a perverted bastard.I never liked him and I never will.He always tries to be better than me but he never will be.Avoid him as much as you can, he WILL go after you" said Sasuke.

"Don't worry I will stay away from him.I wasn't even thinking about going anywhere near him.He creeps me out" said Sakura.

"Well, at least weill will only see him at the basketball game.After that we wont ever see him again and school is about to be over anyway" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, should we even bother staying to see the basketball game?I mean you've known thomas for a long time so you probably know how he plays already.We know that he will be the one to win" said Sakura.

"yeah, she has a point" said Shikamaru. "Yeah, and I don't want to see the idiot play anyway" said Sasuke. "Well, I am going over to Neji and Hinata's house, so see you guys later" said Tenten.

"I'm going to hang out with Shika" said Ino.

"Bye" said Shikamaru as he left with Ino. "Well, I got to go.See ya later Bastard.Bye Sakura" said Naruto as he left too. "Well, its just the two of us" said Sakura.

"Yeah" said Sasuke.They started to make out for about five minutes and then they pulled apart. "When is your next basketball game?" asked Sakura.

"It's the last basketball game of the season and its next week on Wednesday" said Sasuke. "Oh, come on we should get going" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Sasuke, as they walked out of the school together. "We only have two weeks left of school and then we have Summer Vacation" said Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm glad that school is going to be over soon.We can hang out during the Summer.I think we all might go to my Summer House that is near a beach" said Sasuke.

"Oh, that's going to be so much fun!" said Sakura. "Yeah" said Sasuke. "Hey now that we're going out can you tell me what 'hn' means?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response as he smirked at her annoyed face.Sasuke!Tell me what that means!" demanded Sakura.

"I don't know, I use it when I don't feel like responding or something. It usually means 'yeah' when someone asks me a question or something" said Sasuke.

"Oh wow.Sasuke, can you drive me home because I came here with Ino and tenten and they already left." said Sakura. "Okay, sure." said Sasuke.He walked over to his car and opened the door.

"Go inside" said Sasuke. Sakura sat in the passenger's seat. "Wait, go to a store where they sell ice cream" said Sakura. "Its 9:30, and you want ice cream?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, of course I do.Go to a store that has ice cream" said Sakura.

"Your a crazy girl" said Sasuke as he shook his head.He drove to a place where they give milkshakes,coffe,doughnuts, and Ice Cream.

"What flavor do you want?" asked Sasuke. "I want chocolate" said Sakura.Sasuke got out of the car and went inside the store.he came back with a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Here, I got you a chocolate ice cream cone but, you have to let me get some" said Sasuke.

"But, you stole my ice cream last time so why should I give you any?" asked Sakura.

"One because you didn't get me the ice cream when I asked you to order it for me.Two, I payed for the ice cream that your eating right now.Three, I'm your boyfriend" said Sasuke.

"So, that doesn't mean anything!It's MY ice cream" said Sakura as she licked the ice cream. "Sakura" said Sasuke.

Sakura stuck her tongue at him.

"Well, if you insist.I prefer your tongue than the ice cream anyway" said Sasuke.

"You idiot!I didn't insist on anything!Here, get some ice cream" said Sasuke as she gave him the cone. She gave it to him because she was blushing at what he said.

'_AHHHHH the nerve of that jerk.Saying he prefers my tongue than the ice cream!' _thought Sakura.

**'Well, that shows he loves to tongue kiss you!Its not like you don't like too' **said Inner Sakura.

_'I know bur, saying it out loud is embarrassing' _said Sakura. "Here you go" said Sasuke after he finished eating some of he ice cream.

Sakura quickly took it and started eating it very fast. "Slow down!You have enough time to finish it" said Sasuke. "I don't care!I love this ice cream!" said Sakura.

"(sigh)I wonder how I fell in love with you" muttered Sakura. "You fell in love with me because I'm different from all those other girls!" said Sakura as she continued eating her ice cream.

'_Well, thats part of it' _thought Sasuke.

"Come on, I'm going go take you home now.Hopefully, you aren't so hyper" said Sasuke. "Okay" said Sakura.By the time they arrived at her house she finished eating the ice cream.

"Bye Sakura" said Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke, Love you" said Sakura as she pecked him on the lips and got out of the car.

"Love you too" said Sasuke and you could barely see it but, he had a small smile on his face. "See you whenever I see you" said Sakura as she walked inside her house.

Sasuke drove home and when he arrived he fell asleep.


	43. Hanging out

**Chapter 43:Hanging Out**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking_'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

It was Sunday and Sakura and Sasuke decided to go out and so something. "So, what do you want to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmmm, I don't know" said Sakura. "It's 6 o'clock.Want to go see a movie?" asked Sasuke. "Sure but, what movie will we watch?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, we'll see when we get there" said Sasuke. They went to the movie theater and decided to see a action movie. After the movie ended it was 8 o'clock.

"Let's go out to eat" said Sakura. Sasuke drove them to a restaurant that wasn't too fancy. A waitress walked over to them and asked

"How can I help you?" She wasn't even paying attention to Sakura, her attention was on Sasuke. _'She is way too old for him and he's mine!So, she needs to back off' _thought Sakura.

**'Sounds like someone is getting jealous'**said Inner Sakura. _'I don't care!She has no right to be looking at my man like that' _said Sakura. **'Many guys look at you like that, why do you think Sasuke always gets mad when your around another boy?' **said Inner Sakura.

_'This is different because she is flirting with him knowing that he is my boyfriend!That other guy named Thomas didn't know but, he is Sasuke's rival so of course he would keep flirting with me to annoy Sasuke' _said Sakura.

"I want steak, well done and to drink I will just get a coke" said Sasuke. "I would like to have spaghetti with meatballs and to drink I would like a glass of water" said Sakura.

"I'll be back with your orders soon" the waitress said to Sasuke.

"Why does every girl have to flirt with you?" muttered Sakura. "Because no girl can resist me" said Sasuke. "Your still cocky as ever" said Sakura.

"Yeah I know.Why did you ask anyway?Are you getting jealous?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. "No I was just wondering why every girl likes to flirt with you knowing that your a cocky bastard" said Sakura.

"We all know that your lying Sakura. I mean you should know why every girl wants to flirt with me I mean after all, you are my girl and you love me" said Sasuke. "Yeah and I'm starting to wonder how I even fell in love with you" said Sakura.

"Well, its kind of obvious.I am better looking than any other guy you ever met and you can't help but, fall in love with someone that's very good looking like me" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah how could I forget?Your the hottest guy alive that's why everyone should love you" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Yeah, they should and it's okay for you to be jealous but, you should know that I don't love and I never will love another girl other than you" said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled at him. _'He'll never love another girl...only me?Wow, he's so sweet but, only when it's only the two of us.When there are people around he's a jerk...a HOT jerk' _thought Sakura.

"You sure about that?Because people's feelings towards others usually end up changing" said Sakura. "Yeah I'm sure and your the only one for me so, if I ever lose you I will do anything to get you back" said Sasuke.

"Wow, I never thought you would say anything like that to me. I'm glad we're together. I love you and you love me and nothing will ever come in between us" said Sakura.

"Yeah but, that still doesn't stop the fact that you get jealous.Don't worry it's okay I mean, who wouldn't be jealous if a girl was flirting with your sexy boyfriend" said Sasuke as he smirked.

"Your back to you cocky bastard self" muttered Sakura.

"Well, I am cocky because I don't like to be modest.Oh, and a waiter is coming with our food right now" said Sasuke.

"Well, at least it isn't that waitress we had.I really don't like her and I have a feeling that she doesn't like me" said Sakura.

"I don't like her either.She's really annoying." said Sasuke.

_'Well, at least he gets annoyed when some girls flirt with him.If he ever flirted back, that would be a surprise and I would get really pissed off' _thought Sakura.

**'It's weird how you always bug Sasuke about being jealous yet, here you are being really jealous just because you see one girl flirting with him'** said Inner Sakura.

_'I am NOT getting jealous and it's not one girl!At school he has about a hundred and something girls flirting with him each day!' _said Sakura.

**'Your still jealous though.Just admit it, he at least admitted it to you before' **said Inner Sakura. 

_'Fine whatever.I'm jealous.I know I am but, it took a long time for him to tell me that he loves me too.I don't want to lose him after all the time that I loved him but, was too scared to tell him.He isn't the type of person who dates just any girl and if I lose him then, I might lose him forever' _said Sakura.

**'Yeah but, remember what he sadi?He will never leave your side and your the only girl for him.He said he never wants to lose you and if he does he will do whatever it takes to get you back.So, don't worry about it, you wont ever lose him' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah, i guess your right' _said Sakura. "What are we going to do after we eat?" asked Sakura.

"It will be nine o'clock by then.I don't think we can really do anything.Want to come over my house and just be together or something?" asked Sasuke.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea.I never saw your house anyway.I wanted to see it for a while now" said Sakura_._

_ 'I just hope Itachi isn't there'_thought Sasuke.

After they ate Sasuke drove them his house.When Sakura saw his house she started in awe.

"Wow, your house is so nice and big" said Sakura. "Yeah, let's go inside" said Sasuke.They got out of the car and walked inside the house.

_'Wow his house is neat and clean' _thought Sakura as she looked around the house. "There's the living room, go make yourself comfortable.I will ask one of my maids to get us something to drink.What do you want to drink?" asked Sasuke.

"Um, some tea I guess" said Sakura. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes" said Sasuke as he walked into what Sakura thought was the kitchen.

She went to where he said the living room was and she sat down on one of the couches.

She saw pictures of Sasuke and his family. _'That woman must be his mom and that man must be his dad.I already know that the kid older than him is his brother Itachi' _thought Sakura. "So, Sasuke finally got a girl" said Itachi as he walked into the living room.

"Um uh yeah" said Sakura nervously. She didn't know Itachi too well but, Sasuke hates him so that has to mean that Itachi isn't such a great person.

"Well, don't you think your better off with me?You don't have to waste your time with my foolish little brother" said Itachi as he walked closer to her.

"Itachi, what the fuck are you doing here?Get away from her" said Sasuke as he entered the living room. "Calm down Sasuke I was just having a little talk to her." said Itachi.

"Sure you were you bastard.Sakura come on let's go to my room.I don't want to be near this asshole" said Sasuke.

"Oh and what are you planning to do in your room?" asked Itachi hinting something.

"Your such a pervert, I hope you know that you bastard" said Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura's hand and went upstairs.When they entered his room he let her hand go.

"What was he telling you?" asked Sasuke. "He said that I'm better of with him and I shouldn't waste my time with you" said Sakura.

"See, this is what I meant when I told you he's a bastard!Oh and the maids will bring the drinks here" said Sasuke. "Okay and calm down Sasuke.It's okay he didn't do anything to me" said Sakura.

"Yeah but, what bugs me is the things that he told you" said Sasuke. _'He's afraid I might stop loving him and I might go after Itachi or something' _thought Sakura.

"It's okay don't listen to him.I would never leave you for him and I'm not wasting my time being with you.I enjoy being with the boy I love, just don't listen to him he doesn't know what he's talking about" said Sakura.

"I guess your right" said Sasuke and he was calm and relaxed. _Wow, his brother sure puts a lot of stress on him.I wonder why' _thought Sakura. "Why does he like to bother you?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, I asked him that but, he just smirks and walks away" said Sasuke.

"Oh" said Sakura. _'I think I might ask Itachi why he bothers Sasuke or maybe I wont.I just need to find a chance to go look for him but, I can't tell Sasuke because Sasuke will NOT allow me to' _thought Sakura.

A maid came and gave them their drinks.

They drank up their tea.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Sasuke. BEEP. Sakura looked at her phone because she got a text message.

"Hold on" said Sakura. The text message was from Hinata.

**Hinata-'Where r u?O and u'll nver guess wat i just found out!'**

**Sakura-'im at Sasuke's house and wat did u find out??'**

**Hinata-'O and Neji and Tenten just got into a lil argument but, now Neji tryin to fix thingz up'**

**Sakura-'Wat did u find out and y did they have an argument?bout wat?'**

**Hinata-'Can I just call u?'**

**Sakura-'K I guess tatz easier anyway'**

RINGGGGGG.

"Hey,so what happened and why did they argue?" asked Sakura. _'Who is she talking to and about what?' _thought Sasuke.

"Well, it all started when Tenten kept saying bad things about you.Neji was defending you and asking her why she hates you.She said that she always had some feelings for Sasuke.Not as much as she had feelings for Neji but, she still had some for Sasuke and you were the only person who was able to get his attention.She says it isn't fair and well, its clear that she is still jealous.I found out she hads always liked Sasuke but just a little bit and that's why they argued because she was saying really mean things about you" said Hinata.

Sakura was surprised at what Hinata just told her. She looked over at Sasuke.

_'tenten likes my boyfriend?But, she already has a boyfriend!She can only have one guy and Sasuke is mine and she likes Neji better anyways so, why does she have to continue hating me?' _thought Sakura.

"Wow, I really can't believe that.So, she will continue to hate me forever?" asked Sakura.

"No, she doesn't hate you she's just a bit jealous.Don't worry she isn't going after Sasuke.She already knows she doesn't have a chance and she likes Neji better anyway" said Hinata.

"I'm not worried about that.I mean after all I am still her friend and friends don't do that" said Sakura.

"Yeah well, I got to go.I'll tell you if I find out anything else" said Hinata.

"Okay bye, and thanks for telling me" said Sakura as she hung up.

"Who were you talking to and what were you talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously. "I was talking to Hinata and she found out something and Neji and tenten are in a argument right now" said Sakura.

"Why?' asked Sasuke.

"Because Tenten was saying a lot of bad things about me because she is mad at me" said Sakura. "Why is she mad at you?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm going out with you and she said she always had some feelings for you,her feelings for Neji are greater but, she still feels a little something towards you" said Sakura.

"What?Since when did she ever like me?Is Neji mad at me or something now?" asked Sasuke.

You can tell that he was surprised, I mean who wouldn't be?No one could've guessed that Tenten had some feelings for Sasuke. "Neji isn't mad he's just mad that Tenten keeps saying a lot of things about me but, now he is trying to fix things up" said Sakura.

"Oh well, I don't like her in anyway not even really as friends since she has been acting like a real bitch.Anyway, you never answered my question, what do you want to do?' asked Sasuke.

"Well, I don't know, what do you want to do?' asked Sakura.

"Well, there is only one thing I want to do right now" as he walked over to Sakura and smirked.

Sakura was sitting on the bed wondering what he was planning.

He pushed her down on the bed gently and started making out with her.

(A/N:No, they will not 'do it'. This is rated T not M.)

_'He always wants to make out'_thought Sakura.

She kissed him back with as much force and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sasuke slowly started kissing her from her mouth down to her neck. He was nibbling on her neck.

He smirked when he heard Sakura give a low moan. '_He never did that to me before but, it feels so good' _thought Sakura as she leaned over her head to a side so he had more access to her neck.

had her fingers in his hair.

'_His hair is so soft' _thought Sakura as she continues running her fingers through his hair. _'I really love this girl' _thought Sasuke as he continued to nible on her neck.

After a while Sasuke had his lips over Sakura's again. They made out for a good ten minutes and then they finally pulled apart. Sasuke smirked at Sakura causing her to blush a little.

They were both a bit sweaty from making out a lot. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to wash up my face" said Sakura.

She got up and went into his private bathroom.

She was washing her face and she looked at the mirror. She looked at her neck and saw that Sasuke left her a hickey.

'_Oh my gosh!What am I going to do?I can't hide that and I don't want anyone to notice it.Ino or Naruto will definitely notice and shout it out so that the whole world know' _thought Sakura.

"Sasuke" said Sakura as she went back in his room. "Yeah?" asked Sasuke.

"Look(she pointed at the hickey)What am I suppose to do about this?It wont come of until a week or two or more!" said Sakura.

"So?" asked Sasuke. "Do you think I want to have this on my neck for two weeks?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe" said Sasuke. "Well, I don't!" said Sakura. "Okay, just get a quarter and rub it over the hickey.It will start to go away" said Sasuke.

"It better come of before the prom.(yawn) I'm sleepy, I should be getting home" said Sakura.

"Just sleep here, I don't mind" said Sasuke. "We have school tomorrow and I didn't bring any clothes or my toothbrush or anything at all. Maybe some other time when I DO bring my things" said Sakura.

"Okay, come on I'll drop you off at your house" said Sasuke. "Okay" said Sakura.

_'Well, I couldn't talk with Itachi this time.I guess it doesn't matter if I see him next time then, I will try asking him' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke parked his car right in front of her house. "Bye Sasuke, see ya tomorrow" said Sakura as she pecked him on the lips.

"Bye Sakura" said Sasuke as he pulled down Sakura so that he could kiss her.

They kissed for a while and then pulled apart.

"Bye" said Sakura as she smiled at him and closed the door of his car.


	44. It's not a rumor It's true!

**Chapter 44:It's not a rumor!Its true!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Today in the morning Sakura was up early.She was trying real hard to get rid of the hickey_._

_ 'You just had to give me a hickey didn't you Sasuke?_' thought Sakura as she rubbed a quarter on it.It turned lighter but, it was still there. "Oh well, I'll try later" Sakura said to herself.

_'I wonder what will happen with Tenten since she has some feelings for Sasuke' _thought Sakura.

'**Yeah but, if that bitch tries to steal our man then, we're going to kill her' **said Inner Sakura. '_We can't do that, I mean after all she is our friend and I doubt she will because she is already going out with Neji' _said Sakura.

'**I know but, IF she does, then I'm busting her ass!She's been acting like a stupid bitch ever since Lyssa came' **said Inner Sakura.

_'I know but, I don't think it would be right if we fight.We hang out with the same people and they will start siding with either me or her and I don't want that to happen' _said Sakura. **'Even if that did happen, everyone would be on our side.Enough with the chit chat you have to get to school in 45 minutes!So, hurry up' **said Inner Sakura.

Sakura took a shower and got ready.She didn't have time to eat breakfast because then, she would be late. She parked her car in the parking lot and walked to the front of the school and as always she was the last one there.

"Hey Saku-- OH MY GOSH!IS THAT A A A-" Ino couldn't say it because she was surprised but she pointed at Sakura's neck and everybody looked. "Sasuke, did yu give her that hickey?Or is Sakura cheating on you?" asked Naruto. "You idiot, obviously I'm the one who gave it to her" Sasuke said that as if it was nothing.

"Whoa, you two got busy yesterday didn't ya?How was it?Was it fun?" asked Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke both punched Naruto across the face.

"Naruto, you are a perverted dumb ass!We would never do that!We are too young anyway!" said Sakura. "Dobe, you really gotta start using your head" said Sasuke.

"I would if EVERY ONE DIDN'T STOP HITTING ME ON THE HEAD?!" yelled Naruto. "We hit you on the head because your stupid" said tenten.

"Well, your one to talk!Your getting mad at one of your friends because she is going out with a boy you supposedly have feelings for even though you already have a damn boyfriend!You go saying a lot of shit about your friend just because your jealous of her and here you go saying I'm stupid?!" said Naruto.

"Shut up because you don't know anything!She's been acting like a bitch ever since she started going out with Sasuke!She thinks she's the best!Well, she isn't and I'm tired of all her crap" said Tenten.

"She isn't even acting all that and like she's the best.Your the one acting like a bitch and you've been acting like one ever since Lyssa came to this school.She already left but, when ever since she came here you've been acting like a stupid bitch" said Ino.

"It's Not my fault that i like Sasuke.He's hot, I mean come on who doesn't like him?" said Tenten. "tenten, you don't know how messed up that is" said Kiba.

"That's not messed up its the truth." said Tenten.

"That is messed up!You just said that in front of your boyfriend and in front of Sasuke's girlfriend. That's really wrong" said Hinata.

"No, because I already told Neji that I love him and I want to be with him more than Sasuke.As for Sakura, I could care less" said Tenten.

"(sigh) Your so lucky I still consider you as a friend" said Sakura as she glared at her.

Neji just looked a bit upset. _'I feel so bad for Neji.He deserves better than that.Its almost the same as Tenten cheating on him' _thought Sakura.

"How am I lucky?Why, would you hit me?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah" said Sakura as she glared at her. "Well, I don't really consider you as a friend.But, we are friends.Since I'm your friend you wont hit me.You don't have the guts to hit me because I'm your friend" said Tenten.

"I don't give a damn if your my friend or not.Your acting like a stupid bitch and you don't even realize how much your hurting the guy you say that you love.I should hit you and I will" said Sakura as she went up to Tenten and slapped her across the face.

"(gasp)I can't believe you just smacked her.I mean she deserves it but, I never thought that you woud ever smack her" said Ino.

"Sakura, you really are a bitch" said Tenten angrily as she walked to the back of the school. "You really shouldn't of smacked her" said Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not done with her yet" said Sakura. "Don't beat her up" said Shino.

"Who ever said anything about beating her up?Come on Neji we need to have a talk with our dear friend" said Sakura. "Okay" said Neji as he walked down the steps.

"I might not come back before the bell but, I'll see you first period.

"Bye" said Sakura as she gave Sasuke a peck on the lips and walked to the back of the school with Neji close behind.

"Do you think they're going to hurt Tenten?"asked Rock Lee.

"No both of them aren't the type of people to do that.Besides, Sakura did give us a hint that she wasn't going to hurt Tenten when she asked Shino who ever said that she was going to beat her up" said Chouji.

"That's true and they Neji wouldn't beat up a girl especially not the girl he loves" said Kiba.

"Yeah but, Sakura gets mad when someone calls her a bitch and she doesn't let them get away with it" said Ino. "Yeah and Sakura is VERY scary when shes mad and oh how here punches hurt like crazy" said Naruto.

"Yeah but, Sakura is a warm-hearted and kind person.You now she cares about her friends no matter how bad they are towards her.Sakura smacked Tenten because she deserved it otherwise she wouldn't of smacked her" said Hinata.

"She brought Neji with her so, I think they are going to have a talk with her.It wont involve any violence" said Shikamaru.

...

Neji and Sakura saw Tenten sitting on the grass on the soccer field. They walked over to her and she gave Sakura a glare. "What do you want?" asked Tenten harshly.

"I want to talk to you" said Sakura. "Well, your apology is not accepted.I don't forgive you for smacking me and humiliating me in front of everyone" said Tenten.

"No one ever said I was apologizing.I never said I was going to apologize.I have no reason to apologize.You had it coming to you.I'm here because me and neji need to talk to you about the way you've been acting.It's clear to everyone that your acting like a bitch" said Sakura.

"See!Now your calling em a bitch!You do have a reason to apologize but, I wouldn't forgive you anyway.I hate you!Get away from me" said tenten.

"Tenten, please let us talk to you.I really love you adn care about you but, I think that if this continues we're better off on our own" said neji. Tenten had a look of shock on her face.

She was also upset. _'No, I can't lose him.I love him too much.I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear what they have to say' _thought tenten.

"Fine, i'll listen" said Tenten. "Why would you say all of that in front of me and Neji?Do you even care about how we feel?He's your boyfriend and your talking about how you like another guy.The worse part is that the other guy you like is MY boyfriend and your boyfriend's friend." said Sakura.

"I know it was wrong but, that's how I feel.I love Neji but, I like Sasuke.Love is a stronger feeling than like so why does it matter?" asked Tenten.

"It matters because I feel hurt inside knowing that you also feel something for someone else and I only have feelings for you.Also, he is going out with Sakura.Sakura wouldn't feel right if she was going out with someone that her friend likes" said Neji. 

_'So, I was hurting both of them by saying that I like Sasuke?I really am acting like a bitch.But, Lyssa got so much shit stuck in my head because all she ever did was talk about loving Sasuke and about hating Sakura' _thought Tenten.

"I didn't know how much I was hurting both of you" said Tenten.

"Well, now you do.We're just asking why are you acting like this" said Sakura.

"I would answer that question if I knew the answer but, I don't.Lyssa just told me a lot of things and because of my jealousy towards you I was willing to believe everything.I was liked Sasuke a bit but, just barely and she told me all the reasons why she liked him and it got me to like him more but, I still love Neji.I will always love Neji.I don't ever want to lose him.I'm sorry for everything, I wont do it again.I don't hate you Sakura, I'm just a bit jealous" said Tenten.

"I forgive you and its okay.Being jealous it better than hating even though it would be better if you weren't either.But, its okay" said Sakura.

"So, you forgive me?Neji, I'm sorry about liking Sasuke.I don't even like him that much.Your always going to be number one and I will always love you and no one else" said tenten. "That's good to know" said Neji as he smiled at her.

_'Wow, he must really love her if he actually smiles at her.I never saw him smile before' _thought Sakura.

"Your smiling...you never smile unless its only the two of us.Wait a minute, Sakura's here, does this mean you don't care about smiling in front of others?" asked Tenten.

"No, its just that Sakura is like a little sister.You two are the only ones who ever see me smile" said Neji. "Oh, anyway the bell is going to ring in a few seconds so we should get going" said Tenten.

"Yeah" said Sakura as they started walking to the front of the school.RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG. The bell rang meaning they had to get to class before the late bell rings.

They walked a bit faster so that they wouldn't be late to class.

...LUNCH TIME...

Everyone was at the lunch table eating together like they use to before Lyssa came. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, Naruto was next to Hinata, Ino was next to Shikamaru, Tenten was next to Neji and Kiba,Shino,Chouji, and Rock Lee were sitting across from them. Sasuke had one arm around Sakura.

Neji had his arm around Tenten and Naruto was stuffing his mouth with food and Shikamaru was sleeping. "I wish Shika wasn't so lazy" said Ino. Karin came over to their table.

"Well, its to bad because he will always be a lazy ass" said Karin. She was with two of her best friends that were also annoying sluts. Shikamaru lifted up his head and glared at her.

"Shut the hell up you stupid slut!What are you doing here anyway?" asked Ino.

"Well, I heard a rumor about Sakura and Sasuke going out" said Karin as she looked over at Sakura and Sasuke.She saw Sasuke's arm wrapped around Sakura.

_'What the fuck?Are they really going out?Who does that bitch think she is stealing my man' _thought Karin.

"It's not a rumor, the bastard really is going out with Sakura" said Naruto. "Sasuke why are you going out with that bitch?She doesn't deserve you!" said Karin.

That got Sakura pissed off and she was about to stand up and say something to Karin but Sasuke held her down to her seat. "So, your saying that you think you deserve me?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, yeah I mean come on we were the cutest couple when we were going out.Now, your messing up your reputation by going out with this bitch" said Karin.

"Well, Sakura's the only girl who deserves me so, I don't know why your saying she doesn't. We never even went out, it was just part of a plan but, I hated you so much that I decided not to do the plan anymore.Your an annoying slut.No one likes you. Just stay away from us.I would never go out with you and you really don't deserve me.Sakura is the only one for me so give it up and leave us alone" said Sasuke.

Karin started to cry. She looked at Sakura with an evil look.

"You brain washed my Sasuke!He would never say any of that to me.He loves me not you!" said Karin. "I don't love you, I never did, and I never will" said Sasuke.

"I don't believe that you love her!You can't!" said Karin. "Whats it going to take for you to believe him when he says he loves her?" asked Kiba annoyed. "Well, it takes more than words to make me believe he likes her" said Karin. "You heard her Uchiha.It takes more than _words _to convince her that you love Sakura" said Neji. Sasuke smirked and he knew what Neji meant.If she wouldn't believe words than maybe she will believe it if he kisses Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin and made her face him.He caught her lips with his and they French kissed.

Karin couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'He's french kissing her.She's kissing back, they are making out.I can't see this anymore.I will make sure Sakura regrets taking my man' _thought Karin as she started crying and she ran away.

When Karin and her two slutty friends were gone Sasuke and Sakura stopped kissing. "Well, you two sure like making out" said Naruto. "No wonder she has a hickey" muttered Ino.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't Karin understand that Sasuke doesn't like her and he never will?She is just wasting her time and making a fool out of her self" said Shino.

"She's too stupid to understand" said Kiba. "Kiba's right.Karin is too stupid and she doesn't want to believe that Sasuke doesn't like her" said Naruto.

"Yeah but, she has to learnn sometime soon otherwise Sakura is going to kill her" said Chouji.

"Even if she doesn't learn soon I will still kill her!I hate that bitch so much and she always has to say something about me" said Sakura.

"I'm surprised she isn't scared of you" said Rock Lee.

"Yeah I mean I think almost all of us are scared of Sakura.Even the bastard is scared of her" said Naruto. "What did you say Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Um uh nothing" Naruto said nervously.

Sakura went over to Naruto and punched him on the head.

"The only one here who has a reason to be scared of me is you" said Sakura.

"NO!Your punches hurt like crazy and your strength is unbelievable!You don't even look strong but you can hit realy hard!" said Naruto. "I'll take that as a compliment" said Sakura.

"Everyone is leaving to their classes now because lunch is going to be over in two minutes.We should get going too" said Shino.

"Yeah, see you guys later" said Rock Lee. "Bye Sasuke" said Sakura. They pecked on the lips and parted.Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their class.


	45. Breakup Plan

**Chapter 45:Breakup Plan**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

_'I can't believe he loves her!She doesn't deserve him!Sasuke should be mine!' _thought Karin angrily.She was beyond pissed off. She was in the bathroom with her two slutty best friends, oh their names are Janette and Leyla.

(A/N:If Janette, Danice, or Leyla is anyone's name I am sorry and I'm not trying to offend you in anyway.)

"Don't cry Karin!Your ruining your make up" said Janette.

"Your right I have to stop crying because I can't mess up my make up but, I'm so mad because stupid Sakura stole my man!" said Karin.

"The nerve of that bitch!Why does she always have to be the one to ruin everything?Why can't she butt out of your and Sasuke's lives?" asked Leyla.

"Actually Karin has to butt out of their lives.You need to understand that you can't get everything you want especially with the way that you act.You need to learn that Sasuke doesn't like you and he's in Love with Sakura.Leave him alone and let them be happy" said Janette.

Even though Janette is a slut and is Karin's friend she doesn't hate Sakura and she's the understanding one and the nicer one out of all three of them.She does act like a bitch at times but, she's the nicest one out of all of them.

"What are you talking about you idiot?!Sakura stole her man she HAS to fight back for him" said Leyla.

"He was never hers to begin with!And not everything has to be solved with fighting" said Janette.

"Are you siding with that bitch?" asked Karin shocked. "I'm not siding with her!I'm on your side but, if you love him like you say you do then, you would let him have his happiness" said Janette.

"He can't possibly be happy with her!They aren't meant to be!I have a plan to break them apart" said Karin.

"Whats your plan?" asked Leyla. "It includes Sasuke's ex girlfriend" said Karin with a smirk.

"Why do we need her for the plan?" asked Janette. "If you don't know shes the one who broke up with Sasuke.So, he obviously still has some feelings for her.Even if its only a little she will be able to split them apart." said Karin.

"I don't even know how he ever loved Danice.She was such a slut.She almost slept with ever guy in the freaking school!" said Leyla.

"Yeah but, she use to be a nice little princess in Sasuke's eyes but, she cheated on him and left him for another guy.She just likes to sleep with a guy and then she leaves them but, she never got the chance to sleep with Sasuke so she moved on and continued being the slut she is today.But, we know she will hate Sakura because Sasuke loves her.This plan will definitely work" said Karin.

"Wait but how are we suppose to contact Danice?We don't even know where she is!" said Janette.

"I still have her number" said Karin.

"We shouldn't even do this!You have interfered with Sakura and Sasuke's relationship enough" said Janette. "Shut the hell up Janette!If you wont help then just shut the fuck up and leave us alone and don't be our friend!" said Leyla.

"Anyway, I'll call Danice today and tell her to meet us somewhere after school" said karin. "We're late to class so let's go already" said Leyla.

...Time Skip...

Karin had already called Danice and told her to meet her at the Fire Coffee Shop. Karin, Janette, and Leyla were waiting at the coffee shop for Danice to come.

After about ten minutes a girl with curly orangish blonde hair and dark brown eyes entered the coffee shop.

She was wearing a pink spaghetti strip shirt that showed her belly because it was a short shirt.

She was also wearing a white mini skirt and white heels. A LOT of her cleavage was showing.

She was Danice Sasuke's ex girlfriend also known as the world's biggest slut. She saw Karin,Janette and Leyla and she walked over to their table.

"What is is that you want Karin?I don't have time for foolish little games" said Danice. "This is actually very important it's about Sasuke" said Karin.

Danice looked interested. "What about him?If this about you wanting to hook up with him then, your wasting your time" said Danice.

'_Doesn't she ever learn?Sasuke only ever loved me and he will only love me.He can never learn to love someone else' _thought Danice. "It's not that!" said Karin.

"Whatever I'm leaving" said Danice as she got up and started walking towards the door. "NO!I need your help because, SASUKE FELL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" yelled Karin.

_'What?!Did I hear right?Sasuke...fell in love with another girl?That's impossible!He only ever loved me and he only ever will love me!He can't love someone else!' _thought Danice angrily.

Danice stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Karin.

"He fell in love with another girl?!Who?!Tell me what bitch is he in love with?!Does he really love her?!What is going on?!Tell me now!" demanded Danice as she sat back at the table pissed off.

"He fell in love with a girl named Sakura Haruno.She loves him too and they are going out.They had some arguments because of many guys that went after Sakura and Sasuke got jealous.He treats her more kind than anyone else.He treats her better than he ever treated you!He is really in love with her and I called you so that you can help to break them up" said Karin.

"I will do more than break them apart!Who ever that Sakura girl is she is going to die!Why haven't I ever heard that name before when I still lived around here?" asked Danice.

"She just moved her.She is a new girl but, she just came a bit late in the beginning of the year so, she isn't so new anymore.Many guys like her and many girls are jealous of her.She is the only one who got Sasuke's attention and he fell in love with her fast.I even heard him tell her that he never wants to lose her and if he loses her he will do whatever it takes to get her back" said Leyla.

"What?!How do you know he said he never wants to lose her?I never heard him say that!You never even told me!" said Karin.

"I forgot to tell you but, I was spying on them before and I heard him say that to her.He is really in love with her.I think it will be hard to break them up" said Leyla.

"I don't think it will be so hard because both of them get jealous easily and they end up in a argument" said Janette.

_'He loves her more than he ever loved me?!He'll do anything to get her back fi he ever loses her?!That bitch is going down!Sasuke, I came back, and you will be mine again' _thought Danice.

"I'll help you out.I want to meet that bitch though.She will regret the day she met my Sasuke" said Danice. "So, you still love him?' asked Karin.

"I never loved him, he's just hot.I don't love any guy I go out with I just use them to have some fun. But, Sasuke never loved anyone, he only loved me and now he likes some bitch and I will not allow that.I was his first and I'll be his last" said Danice.

_'She is only doing this for herself.Oh well, I don't care if she gets back with Sasuke as long as Sakura isn't with him' _thought Karin. "So, whats going to be the plan?" asked Karin.

"Well, he has to still have _some _feelings for you" said Janette. "Some?You guys can't be serious when you say that he loves her more than anyone he has ever loved right?"asked Danice.

"Yeah, they started going out like last week and he already gave her a hickey!He's moving fast with her if you know what I mean.He seems to really love her" said Leyla.

"Do you really spy on him that much that you know all of this?" asked Janette.

"I didn't spy on him you idiot.Sakura had a hickey on her shoulder!Didn't you see it during lunch?It was obviously given to her by Sasuke if it wasn't then, that means she was cheating on him and he would've probably been pissed off at her or something" said Leyla.

_'Is he really in love with this girl?He wasn't even like this towards me!Did he ever even love me at all?He's probably just using her to forget about me!Yeah, that has to be the reason' _thought Danice.

"The plan is that I appear again and try to make Sasuke love me again.He will stop loving the girl eventually.I mean come on he loved me before and he still does.He can't love her more than me so, that's all I really got to do" said Danice.

"Actually, I think he loves her more than he ever will love you.That plan will nt work.You need to have at least plan B or something" said Janette. "Shut up Janette!He loves me more" said Danice.

"Really Janette you have to shut up!You always side with Sakura!She isn't even your friend, we're your friends" said Leyla. _'Yet you guys don't treat me like a friend, you treat me like a servant' _thought Janette.

"Wait, why couldn't you guys just beat up the bitch?" asked Danice.

"She is REALLY strong!She has like inhuman strength!Her punches hurt like hell.I don't like fighting her!She can kill me and plus sometimes her friends help her even though she doesn't need their help and she can beat us up on her own.Don't even try fighting her because you will die" said Karin.

"Karin, I'm a very good fighter.There is no way a bitch can beat me" said Danice.

"She isn't an ordinary bitch!She has powerful hits!I'm serious DON'T fight her!You will only end up in the hospital.She knocked me out with one punch!She broke both of my arms and I just finished taking the casts off but, they still hurt a bit.I was still able to play Volleyball because they didn't hurt too much but, they still hurt" said Karin.

_'This girl was able to win Sasuke's heart.She's the only girl who can make him feel jealous by being with other guys. She's the girl that Sasuke is madly in love with and will do anything so that she will stay by his side forever.Many guys like her and many girls envy her.She can fight really good that with one hit she can almost kill somebody.Sakura Haruno?Who is this girl?I have to meet her.I really don't like her' _thought Danice.

"She can't really be that strong" said Danice. "She is!" said Leyla. "How does she look?" asked Danice.

"She looks weird!" said Leyla. "She has pink her and emerald eyes.She isn't tall but, she's taller than most girls in our school. Her hair is straight and goes down her back and up to her waist" said Karin.

"Are you sure Sasuke is in love with a girl with pink hair?" asked Danice.

"Yes but, she doesn't look bad with pink hair.She looks really nice with it.Why do you think many guys like her and flirt with her?" asked Janette.

"Well, I never saw a girl with pink hair.That's just weird.I can get Sasuke back easily" said Danice.

"It's not as easy as you think.Tomorrow they are going to hang out at the park and eat ice cream.You can go over there and do whatever you are planning to do there" said Leyla.

"OH MY GOSH!HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THESE THINGS?!YOUR MORE OF A STALKER THAN I AM!" yelled Karin.

"Whatever I like really don't care" said Leyla.

"I'll think of something to do and I am going to be going to your school for the rest of the school year even thought there are only about two weeks left.I will see Sasuke tomorrow and start the plan.I got to go so see ya later!" said Danice as she left the coffee shop.

"Do you think she will be able to break them up?" asked Janette. "I honestly don't know but, I sure hope so" said Karin.

...

While Karin,Danice,Janette, and Leyla were making a plan to break apart Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Sasuke were making out...as usual.

(A/N:You'd think that they would get tired once in a while of making out...(sigh)...naughty teenagers...;)...)

They were sitting on a bench at the park under some cherry blossom trees.

They were just looking at the view and started making out.

"We'll always be together.Nothing will stand in between us.Nothing can take us apart from each other." said Sasuke.

"I'll always be by your side, as long as you always stay by mine.I love you Sasuke, and I always will" said Sakura as she caught his lips with hers and they started making out...again.


	46. I wont ever leave you

**Chapter 46:I wont ever leave you**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura,Ino,tenten and Hinata were waiting outside of the school for Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru, and Neji. School already ended but the boys had basketball practice because their next basketball game is tomorrow.

The girls were waiting for them because they were all going to hang out at the park.After waiting for about an hour the boys finally came out of the school.They took a shower and dressed up in the boys locker room. "Finally!Now we can go!" said Ino.

"Yeah, I want my ice cream" said Sakura. "You and your obsession with ice cream" muttered Sasuke.

"You guys took forever" said Tenten.

"Stop complaining and lets just go already" said Hinata.

They all left to the park. When they arrived they went to sit at the benches.

"Whose going to go get the ice cream?" asked Naruto. "I want to go!" said Sakura.

"Well, your not going alone because I don't trust you with my ice cream.Not after last time" said Sasuke. "Well, you deserved that!" said Sakura.

"Shikamaru,Tenten, and Sakura got get the ice cream.You know what we all want to order" said Hinata.

"Okay" said Tenten. "What a drag" muttered Shikamaru.Sakura,tenten, and Shikamaru left to go get the ice cream at the ice cream parlor.

Sasuke and the others were just sitting around hanging out. "Hey Sasuke, it's funny meeting you here.How you've been?I hope you didn't miss me too much.I missed you a lot baby" said an annoying voice that belonged to Danice.

"Danice?Is that you?" asked Sasuke surprised as he got off the bench and stood up. "Yeah it's me.So um I came back, I hope you forgive me for what I did.I know it was wrong but, maybe we can start over" said Danice.

_'What is that bitch doing here?She moved a long time ago.Sasuke wont go back to her, eh has Sakura and he loves her more than he ever loved anyone else.Sakura is better than Danice.He better not hurt Sakura' _thought Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Ino angrily. Ino really didn't like Danice. _'The slut appearing while Sakura is going out with Sasuke is no coincidence.Karin probably told her that Sasuke fell in love with another girl.That stupid bitch!' _thought Ino.

"Calm down, I just came back because I missed Konoha. So Sasuke, do you want to start over?I'm really sorry for what I did.I wont ever do it again.I still love you" said Danice.

"He doesn't want to start over with you, he is already going out with someone.She is much better than you and he loves her.He doesn't need you and he doesn't want you" said Neji as he glared at Danice.

_'She already knows that Sasuke has a girl.Karin probably told her and Danice doesn't want Sasuke to love another girl.The Uchiha better not hurt Sakura' _thought Neji.

'_It's a good thing Sakura isn't here.She would probably get mad or upset that Sasuke's ex girlfriend is here' _thought Hinata.

"You fell in love with another girl?I didn't think that would be possible.The only girl you ever loved was me I mean come on who doesn't like me?" asked Danice in that snobby voice of hers.

"We don't like you!So get lost!" said Ino.

'_They said she has pink hair and emerald eyes.No one here has pink hair nor emerald eyes' _thought Danice.

"So, where's your new girlfriend?I want to meet her, I mean surely she can't be better than me.I was your first love, and you still continue loving me. You can always come back to me once you get bored of her." said Danice.

"She isn't here and I don't continue loving you.I don't love you at all, I only love Sakura.I'm never going back to you so leave me the fuck alone.I don't like you anymore.Just do us all a favor and get lost" said Sasuke while glaring at her.

'_Karin probably called Danice to tell her that I am going out with another girl.If she's trying to break up me and Sakura it wont work.I love Sakura and I will stay with her forever.Danice wont change my mind.I hate that bitch, I don't know how I ever loved that slut' _thought Sasuke.

"(gasp)Sasuke?!You never talked to me that way before?What happened?Did that bitch Sakura make you turn like this?" asked Danice surprised. "She isn't the bitch, you are!Just leave" said Sasuke.

_'Leave before Sakura comes and she sees you.I don't know what you are doing here but, I'm not leaving Sakura for you.I just hope Sakura doesn't leave me if she finds out about you'_thought Sasuke.

"Why do you want me to leave in such a hurry?I know you still feel something towards me.That girl couldn't have made you forget about me right?" asked Danice as she grabbed onto Sasuke.

"Let go of me" said Sasuke.

"No, your just using this Sakura girl to forget about me!You don't care for her!You just want to forget about me and the love you have for me but, its not working and that's why you want me to leave.You still love me and you will continue loving me.I know you will.I was your first love and your first girlfriend.I know your just using Sakura.You don't like her at all!You still love me!Don't deny it Sasuke because I still love you and I want to be with you again.I'm sorry for what I've done" said Danice as she leaned over and kissed Sasuke.

Tenten, Sakura, and Shikamaru came in time to hear what Danice said and to see her kiss Sasuke.

_'He was using me...to forget about his ex girlfriend?He still loves her?...No that can't be true...everything felt too real for it to be a lie.But then, why does it seem true.She kissed him, it hurts so much.I can't stay here...I don't know if this is true or not but, I really don't want to know' _thought Sakura.

Once Danice touched her lips with Sasuke Sakura dropped the ice cream.

She was looking at them and everyone turned to look at her.

'_Pink hair and emerald eyes...this must be Sakura.They're right, she doesn't look weird with the pink hair but, she's still a bitch and she's trying to take away my Sasuke.Wait, if she heard everything I just said then, she will be mad at him.This is perfect' _Danice thought evilly.

"Sakura" whispered out Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a while and then at Danice and then back to Sasuke.She gave him a sad smile and she ran away.

While she was running she started to cry.

Sasuke was going to go after her but, Danice stopped him.

'_Sakura is probably mad at me right now.This is all Danice's fault.Why couldn't that stupid bitch leave.None of that is true anyway!I love Sakura and I'm not using here.I already forgot about Danice a long time ago.I hate her why can't she go to hell?' _thought Sasuke.

"Don't go after the bitch.She ain't worth it" said Danice.

"Yes she is" said Sasuke as he shoved Danice and ran after Sakura.

"OH MY GOSH!HE DID NOT JUST SHOVE ME!SASUKE GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE HER!YOU LOVE ME AND ONLY ME!I'M THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU!" yelled Danice pissed off.

"GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!" yelled Sasuke as he continued to run after Sakura. _'Damn!It will be hard to catch up with her!She's faster than me!' _thought Sasuke.

_'Why didn't he tell me that he still has feelings for his girlfriend?I still love him but, I don't want to stay with him if he wants to be with his ex girlfriend' _thought Sakura sadly.

She was running as fast as she could to...she didn't know where...she just kept running and crying.

After about 45 minutes of running she started to stop and saw where she ended up.

She was standing in the middle of Konoha Leaf Park, the place where she first confessed her feelings to Sasuke and where they first started to go out.

**FlashBack**

_**At the end of the day Sakura went home and was ready to take Sally somewhere to hang out when she got a text message.**_

_**Sasuke-'Meet me at the Konoha Leaf Park.I need 2 talk 2 u'**_

_**"Come on Sally, we are going to Konoha Leaf Park" said Sakura. She wasn't going to leave Sally at home after promising to take her somewhere. When she got there she saw Sasuke and she got a bit nervous and upset.**_

_**She let Sally loose of her leash and told her to go play around but, to come back wen she was done.**_

_**"Before you say anything, I love you too and I have for a while.I just didn't think you had the same feelings so, I tried and tried to get rid of my feelings but, I couldn't. Gaara was back to the first person I ever loved so I thought maybe I should try loving him again. I started loving him as more of a brother figure than a boyfriend. I loved him, and that is true but, I love you more.I just didn't know what to do because, I didn't think you would ever love me.I am really sorry and I hope you still aren't mad at me.If we can't be anything else can we at least still be friends?" asked Sakura sadly.**_

_**"No, I want to be more than that" said Sasuke as he leaned down and kissed her. Sakura was really happy.**_

_**She kissed him back.**_

_**They kissed/made out for a while. It was the most passionate kiss that they have ever had.**_

_**When they pulled apart Sakura had a smile on her face and Sasuke...as always...had a smirk on his face.**_

_**"So, now we are..." said Sakura. "Yeah, we're going out and I'm your boyfriend and your MY girlfriend. Finally, we can kiss all the time" said Sasuke.**_

_**Sakura blushed at his last statement. "We always kissed before even when we weren't going out" said Sakura.**_

_**"Yeah but, you wanted us to stop because we weren't going out.Now we are and I can kiss you all the time, because like I said before, I am addicted to your kiss" said Sasuke. "And I am addicted to yours" said Sakura as she started walking more into the park.**_

**End of FlashBack**

"It couldn't have all been a lie.It seemed to real.If this really was all a lie, I'm going to hate him forever because I love him so much and just thinking that he never loved me to begin with hurts so much" Sakura said to herself.

She heard feet moving fast meaning someone was running. It was Sasuke.

"Sakura,I need to talk to you" said Sasuke.

"I don't want to talk" said Sakura. Sasuke grabbed her and he was going to kiss her but, she turned away.

_'I hope she at least listens to what I have to say' _thought Sasuke.Soon she was being embraced from the back.

"Sakura, don't leave me...listen to what I have to say.I don't want you to be upset or to be mad with me.Just please, listen to me" said Sasuke.

"I can't, it will hurt me to know that what she said is true" said Sakura with tears running down her face as she tried to escape from his grasp.

"But, what that bitch said isn't true!I really do love you!Everything she said is a lie!I forgot about her a long time ago and I hate that bitch!She ruined my life, she cheated on me with another guy and then she left me for him.I could never continue to love that bitch.I didn't want to be with another girl after what she did to me but, then I met you.You changed everything and you were different from all girls.I fell in love with you and I decided to see if I could have another relationship but this time I wanted to be successful and my girl to be honest and not a slutty bitch.This time the girl I fell in love with wasn't like that.Your different, your better, I love you. Don't leave me, I wont ever meet another girl as perfect as you" Sasuke said softly.

**'Wow, that was a lot of words he just said.A lot of SWEET words.He really does love you.You better not leave him!He hasn't said this much since...forever' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah, I didn't know he could say such nice things to me. I can't believe that for a while I actually thought what that girl said was true' _thought Sakura. Sakura tunred around to face Sasuke.

She smiled brightly at him and put her hands on his cheeks.She brought down his face and she went on her tippey toes and kissed him.

He kissed back, they didn't make out this time they just tongue kissed. "I'm not perfect, and I never will be.Your the best Sasuke, I love you so much.I wont ever leave you" said Sakura.

"Well, in my eyes your perfect and you always will be." said Sasuke. Sakura just smiled at him. "Who was that girl anyway?" asked Sakura.

"That was my ex girlfriend Danice.She turned into a big slut.Let's not talk about her, I really don't like her" said Sasuke. "Oh, okay.Should we go back to the others?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, i'm sure she already left.We have to go buy more ice cream anyway.It probably melted and I don't think anyone wants to eat the ice cream that you dropped" said Sasuke.

"Yeah but, lets go back and ask them what we're going to do" said Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke went walking hand in hand back to the other park.


	47. Is He That Bad?

**Chapter 47:Is he that bad?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sakura and Sasuke walked hand in hand until they finally arrived at the park.It took about an hour or so to get there because the park was a bit far.

"Sakura!Are you okay?" asked Ino as she ran up to Sakura.

She didn't use Sakura's nickname that she gave to her because she thought Sakura was upset about what Danice said. "I'm fine" said Sakura.

"Its a good thing the stupid slut left" muttered Naruto.

"Yeah, she just wants Sakura and Sasuke to break up.Do you think she will go to our school and continue to try and make them break apart?" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"I have no clue but, she better not.Even if she does, it wont work.Sasuke and Sakura love each other way too much...a little too much if you ask me" Naruto whispered back to Hinata.

"Yeah, I think your right.Especially with the part of them loving each other a little too much.They're always making out" whispered Hinata.

"It's going to get dark soon.Sakura, you dropped some of the ice cream and everyone Else's ice cream melted because we were busy watching the 'scene'" said Neji. "Sorry about that.I'll go buy some more.Whose going to come with me?" asked Sakura. "I'll go" said Sasuke.

"Naruto and I are going to come too" said Hinata. "We are?" asked Naruto. "Yes, we are" said Hinata. They started walking towards the ice cream parlor a few blocks away from the park. Naruto and Sasuke were walking a few feet behind Sakura and Hinata and they were talking.

"So, what happened with you and Sakura?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice so that the girls couldn't hear him. "Hn, why do you care?" asked Sasuke in a low voice. "I'm your best friend, I deserve to know what's going on in your life.Besides, I'm a very curious person."said Naruto.

They were speaking in a low voice so that Sakura and Hinata couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Fine, why do you always have to be so annoying?We just talked and I made it clear to her that I feel _nothing _towards Danice and I hate that slut and that I only love Sakura.Also, that I will never leave her for anyone and that everything that Danice said is a lie" said Sasuke.

"Really?Wow, your getting soft you bastard.You might not even be a bastard anymore.Sakura is making you change into a better person that doesn't have such a cold heart" said Naruto in awe.

Sasuke punched Naruto on the head and said "Your such an idiot, dobe." Naruto rubbed his head.

"AWWWWW YOU BASTARD THAT HURT!I guess I spoke too soon when I said you might not even be a bastard anymore" said Naruto. "What happened?" asked Hinata. "Why did you hit him?" asked Sakura. "Hn" was Sasuke's response.

"Answer the question you idiot!" said Sakura. "Oh yeah?And whose going to make me?" asked Sasuke tauntingly.

"Just forget about it Sakura. The bastard isn't worth it.I'm fine" said Naruto. "Oh okay, we're almost there anyway" said Sakura.

"So, what's going to happen if Danice continues to try and ruin your relationship with Sasuke?" asked Hinata. "Whose Danice?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke's ex girlfriend" said Hinata. "Oh, I think Sasuke told me that but, I guess I forgot" said Sakura.

"It's okay, so what will you do if she continues interfering with your love life?" asked Hinata. "If she don't stop messing with me then, I will have to beat the shit out of that bitch" said Sakura.

"I thought that would probably have been the answer" muttered Hinata. "Yeah!You know how I am.If anyone messes with me or my friends, then they're as good as dead" said Sakura. "I'm glad that I'm your friend, not your enemy" said Hinata.

"So, how are you and Naruto doing?" asked Sakura. "Good, I'm so happy being with him.Every second that I spend with him makes me feel so special.He makes me so happy and he's the only one that I want to be with" said Hinata.

"That's good to here.You liked him for a long time and he liked you for a long time.He's really loud and your quiet.You two are like opposites, you guys complete each other" said Sakura.

"Yeah, and I know people think he's an idiot but, he's really sweet and nice and he's loyal and honest and cute and oh my gosh I just love that boy.I will never find anyone as great as Naruto.I'm so glad that he feels the same way about me" said Hinata.

"Wow, I never knew that you loved Naruto so much.You two make such a cute couple" said Sakura. "Thanks, you and Sasuke make a cute couple too.Both of you are like the hottest and most popular kids in school.How are you two doing anyway?" asked Hinata.

"We're doing good but, we always get jealous when the other is with the opposite gender" said Sakura. "Well, that's natural.I mean who wouldn't get jealous if a boy or a girl was flirting with your girlfriend or boyfriend?" asked Hinata.

"Well, that's true but, it's hard for us.So many girls are after him and so many guys are after me.With all those girls after him, I'm afraid I might lose him" said Sakura.

"Don't you think he feels the same about you?That's the reason he gets mad whenever a guy is flirting with you.It's because he doesn't want to lose you" said Hinata.

"Yeah but, I love him so much that if he went after another girl I would probably still like him so, he can just end up coming back to me and I might forgive him because of my feelings.But, he wouldn't forgive me, he would ignore me and hate me.So, if I lose him it would be harder for me to get him back than for him to get me back and I don't want to lose him because I love him so much.I might even love him more than how much I loved Gaara" Sakura said softly.

They were also speaking low so that the guys couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Oh but, didn't you tell me that he said he never wants to lose you and that if he does he will do whatever it takes to get you back?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah but, you never know whats going to end up happening.That's what I hate, the world is a huge mystery.That we have yet to discover" said Sakura.

"That's true but, don't think negative.Stay focused on the positive.I doubt he'd ever leave you anyway.Your the only one who made him this happy and the things you told me that he said are so sweet and he never said anything like that to anyone so, don't worry about it" said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata, that really helps" said Sakura as she smiled at her. They finally arrived at the ice cream parlor after about 15 minutes.

They said what flavors they wanted and after they got all the cones they went walking back to the park.They walked a bit faster so, the ice cream wouldn't melt by the time they got to the park.

When they arrived to the park all the couples sat next to each other and ate their ice cream happily. "I can't wait to go against Sukia High.We got to beat their asses and make them wish they never messed with the bastard!" said Naruto.

"Dobe, you got to stop calling me a bastard" said Sasuke. "No because your bastard!And I wont stop because you wont stop calling me a dobe!" said Naruto. "But, you are a dobe, so I have every right to call you that" said Sasuke.

"Whatever you bastard. We're still going to beat Sukia high!" said Naruto.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said Shikamaru. "Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Sukia High has one of the greatest basketball teams. Not only that but, they have Thomas as their captain.Thomas has known Sasuke for a long time so, he knows Sasuke's skills and moves.He will probably do what we are doing and tell everyone about his moves and skills.Sasuke told us about Thomas's skills and Thomas will probably tell his team about Sasuke.We have to play our hardest if we want to win.We can't underestimate them no matter what" said Shikamaru.

"He's got a point" said Neji.

"Yeah and I never lost to Thomas before and I am not going to lose to him now.We have to win them" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, we're in this to win and to have fun kicking their asses!We're not going to lose to them!There's no chance!" said Naruto.

"Yeah and Sakura?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah?" asked Sakura. "Remember what I told you about Thomas before.He is interested in you and I don't trust that guy at all.Stay away from that dirty bastard.If he says anything to you just ignore him.If he hurts you or touches you in anyway that he shouldn't then, I'm going to kill that asshole" said Sasuke.

"Um, uh okay, I'll try avoiding him as best as I can.That guy scares me anyway.There's something about him that gives me a bad vibe" said Sakura.

"Yeah and I don't like his teammates either.They're all perverts" said Shikamaru. _'Oh yeah, Shikamaru saw one of the guys checking me out so he got jealous.I never knew that he was the jealous type.I also thought he was sleeping that whole time' _thought Ino.

"Your just getting jealous because one of his teammates were checking out Ino" muttered Naruto.

"Well yeah but, they all really are perverts" said Shikamaru. "It's already eight and it's starting to get dark outside.We should get going" said Tenten. "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow" said Neji as he started walking with Tenten towards his car.

Everybody said their goodbyes and went home.Sasuke drove Sakura to her house.

"Good luck on you basketball game tomorrow.I'm sure you'll do great" said Sakura when they were parked in front of her house. "Yeah but, really I want you to be careful.Thomas really is a bastard and I don't want him to hurt you.Please be careful Sakura" said Sasuke with concern written all over his face.

"Don't worry about me, worry about your game.I'll be fine Sasuke, so stop worrying.Bye" said Sakura.

She pecked him on the lips and opened the door of his car. "Okay, I'll try but, I really want you to be careful.Bye" said Sasuke as he drove off to his house.

_'Is Thomas really that bad for Sasuke to be so worried about me?' _thought Sakura as she entered her house.

(A/N:I know I didn't describe how Thomas looks like...I forgot to.He is nearly as tall as Sasuke but just a centimeter shorter.He has long blonde hair. He has blue green eyes.He is muscular and as you already know...hes a pervert and he flirts with a LOT of girls.)


	48. That Bastard

**Chapter 48:That bastard**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Today is Wednesday...the basketball game is today. Everyone was already at school but the girls were on the steps with Chouji,Shino, and Rock lee because the other guys had basketball practice.

"So, sweet cherry blossom, how has Sasuke been treating you?" asked Rock lee.

"Um good" said Sakura. "What does he have that I don't have?!" asked Rock Lee.

_'I guess he still has a crush on me' _thought Sakura. "I don't know, we love each other and that's all I really care about" said Sakura.

"Well, I will win you back my sweet Cherry blossom.Just watch, one day you will be mine.The Uchiha can not have you.You shall be mine" said Rock Lee. '_I doubt that will ever happen' _thought Sakura.

"Just give it up.Sasuke will kill you if he finds out your still trying to take me away from him.Besides, I only love Sasuke.I'm sorry but you and me can never be.There are other girls out there for you that are way better than me" said Sakura.

"No girl is better than you my dear Cherry Blossom.But, I will leave you alone and try to find someone else.But, I still love you and will protect you with my life" said Rock lee while doing his good guy pose.

_'(sigh) Does he ever learn?' _thought Sakura.

"Okay" said Sakura. "You guys...I am so bored" said Tenten. "Yeah it isn't as much fun as it usually is without our boyfriends" said Ino. "Hey, we kind of take that offensively" said Chouji.

"I could care less because its the truth!You guys bore us to death" said Tenten. "That's not true Tenten and stop being so...mean" said Sakura.

"Your not bored because your busy flirting with Lee!" said Tenten.

"I'm not even flirting with him!He's the one flirting with me!Why do you always have to be mean to everyone and act as if the world revolves around you?!" asked Sakura angrily.

"Calm down you two.Sakura, thanks for defending us, we appreciate it" said Shino.

Chouji and Rock Lee nodded their heads. "No problem, you guys don't bore me anyway.It's just that they usually have little conversations with their boyfriends and they just feel more comfortable around them" said Sakura.

"Do you think they will be able to win the basketball game?" asked Hinata.

"I'm honestly not sure.Sukia High also has a really good basketball team.They probably match up with us, we really don't know for sure" said Shino.

"Yeah but, I'm sure they'll do fine.They will win, they are undefeated, they aren't going to lose now" said Sakura.

"Sakura's right!They can beat them, they have the will and the spirit and the skill to win!" said Ino.

"Yeah they do" said Tenten.

"Guys, don't you think we should start going inside now?The bell is going to ring in a minute" said Chouji.

...Time Skip...

They day went by fast and everyone was already at Sukia High to see the basketball game.they knew it would be a very close match. The guys were with their girls Sakura,Ino,Hinata, and tenten before the game started.

"I can't wait to go against them" said Naruto enthusiastically. "We discussed this yesterday Naruto.Do not underestimate them" said Shikamaru.

"I know, I never said I was going to underestimate them.It's just that we haven't went against a basketball team that is a challenge.This might prove to be a challenge and I LOVE challenges" said Naruto.

"We'll see if you still say that when we go against them" said Neji. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Naruto. "We already told you that they wouldn't be so easy to beat dobe!Do you ever listen?" asked Sasuke.

"I do listen and I know they wont be as easy to beat as everyone else was but, why are you guys acting as if they actually have a chance of winning?" asked Naruto.

"Because they DO have a chance of winning." said Kiba. "Oh yeah and what makes you say that?Last time I checked Sasuke was the one who knows how their team captain plays!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, well I guess you need to check again because me and Neji saw them practice once and they are really good" said Kiba. "You did?Really?When?" asked Naruto.

"That's not important right now.We already discussed it today and if you weren't sleeping you would know" said Neji.

"I fell asleep?Really?I don't remember that" said Naruto. "You don't remember because you were SLEEPING!" said Shikamaru.

"Wait, how would you know if I was sleeping or not?Your always sleeping so, you wouldn't of been awake to see me sleep" said Naruto.

"Why does everyone say I'm always sleeping?I don't dedicate my life to sleeping, you know.I'm awake most of the time" said Shikamaru. "Well, your a lazy bum so why wouldn't we think that you sleep all the time?" asked Naruto.

"Just shut up Naruto!We are about to have a basketball game and your already acting like an idiot" said Kiba. "Your one to talk Dog Breathe!" said Naruto.

"Everyone just shut up and calm down!Your going against a really good team.This will be a challenge but, you don't have to get stressed over it because you guys know what to do to win.Just stop arguing over stupid shit that wont even matter in a few hours.You guys can do this, you have the potential,talent,will, and the spirit to win" said Sakura.

"Pinky is right" said Sasuke. Sakura had a deadly aura around her.

"STOP CALLING ME PINKY YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Sakura. "Yes, you can see the love between those two" muttered Naruto. "Especially when they're making out" said Kiba.

"We don't always make out!" said Sakura. "Sure you don't" Ino muttered sarcastically. "We don't!Do we?" asked Sakura. "Yes!A lot!" said Tenten.

"Wow, I didn't know" said Sakura. "Whatever that's not the point.The game will start in about five to ten minutes.You guys should get going" said Tenten.

"Yeah, see all of you guys later!I can't wait to kick Sukia High's ass!" said Naruto as he pecked Hinata on the cheek and ran to the locker room where the rest of the team was.

"Good luck you guys!I'm sure you'll do awesome" said Hinata.

"Good luck, after the game we'll meet you at the cafeteria like we did after the Volleyball game" said Sakura.

"Okay, see you after the game.Bye" said Sasuke as he pecked Sakura on the lips and left with Neji,Shikamaru, and Kiba.

The girls were in the stands with the rest of the people waiting for the basketball game to start.

They guys were in the locker room talking to the coach, Iruka sensei.

"You all know the game plan right?" asked Iruka. "Yes!" they all chorused.

They went out onto the basketball court.

Sasuke and Thomas were in the middle,the referee would throw the ball in the air and they had to reach up and get the ball before the other person.

While everyone was in thier position Thomas was saying things to Sasuke to annoy him.

"I really like your girl, what was her name again?Oh yeah, Sakura.That means Cherry Blossom it fits her perfectly.She really is a beauty.You wouldn't mind letting me have her would you?" asked Thomas with a smirk.

"It be in your best interest to stay away from her" Sasuke said in a deadly voice.

"You know that I always get what I want, even if it has to be by force.I want the Cherry Blossom, you better make sure that a bad guy like me doesn't get his hands on someone so beautiful as Sakura" said Thomas.

"What are you getting at?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, but I'd keep a close watch on her if I were you" said Thomas.

_'What the fuck is this bastard trying to say?He wouldn't force himself on Sakura, would he?Well, he would but, he better not mess with her, she's mine' _thought Sasuke.

The referee came and asked them if they were ready. They said yes and he blew his whistle as he threw the ball up in the air.Sasuke go the ball and passed it to Neji.

After the first quarter Sasuke's team had seven points and Thoma's team had six points.

They had a five minute break so, everyone went to the locker room. "Whoa, they're good" said Naruto.

"Yeah, we haven't had such a close score at the first quarter" said Kiba.

"Yeah if this keeps up then we might not win" said one of the players on the basketball team.

"I think he's right.For the last quarter let's do something unexpected, a move that Sasuke hasn't done before so Thomas wont know it.That way it will keep them off guard because they wont know what to do.We have a better chance of winning that way" said Shikamaru.

"What will be the game plan?" asked Neji. "We'll be thinking of that between every quarter when we have a break but, right now we have to go back out and play" said Shikamaru.

"Okay!Let's do this.Give it your all guys!We can win!BELIEVE IT!" said Naruto.

"I thought you finally stopped saying that" muttered Sasuke.

"Let's just go already leave the idiot talking to himself" said Kiba. "I'm NOT AN IDIOT!" yelled Naruto.

"YES YOU ARE!" said Kiba.

"Both of you SHUT UP!Let's go play we have no time for your immature arguments" said Shikamaru.

They left the locker room and went back onto the basketball court.After the second quarter Sasuke's team had 15 points and Thomas's team had 18 points. They were talking in the locker room again.

"They're beating us!I can't believe it!" said Naruto. "It's only the second quarter, calm down" said Neji.

"I know but, we were always in the lead for every quarter at every game!" said Naruto.

"We already told you they wouldn't be so easy.What do you got for the game plan so far Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke.

_'We can't lose!No matter what, we must win' _thought Sasuke.

Shikamaru told them part of the plan before they went back out onto the court for the third quarter.

Sasuke and Thomas had to go in the middle of the court again while the rest of the players got into their positions.

"So, can I have Sakura?You know she's better off with me" said Thomas.

"No, you can't have her!She's mine so back off.She would never go out with the likes of you.She isn't better off with you and she doesn't like you so just get lost" said Sasuke.

"So, your getting jealous I see.I wouldn't blame you I mean after all she is hot and many guys would want something like that.I say your lucky but, you wont be for long.I'm going to beat this basketball game and get Sakura to be my girl" said Thomas seriously.

"You have no chance in either of the two.I'm the one whose going to win and Sakura wont ever go to you.She is still going to be mine.So just fuck off!" said Sasuke angrily.

_'I have to calm down. I can't let him get the better of me.I have to be focused so I can win the basketball game' _thought Sasuke.

"I can see that your very angry.Oh well, its not my problem"said Thomas. Sasuke just glared at him.

_'Okay, I'm calming down' _thought Sasuke as he started to relax.

The referee blew his whistle again and threw the ball in the air. After the third quarter they had a break.

Sasuke's team had 21 points and Thomas's team had 20 points.

"OKay, so everyone knows what the game plan is right?" asked Shikamaru. "Yeah" they all chorused.

"Good because this is the last quarter.Whoever has the most points in the end is the team that wins" said Iruka.

"We have to win.We can't lose, we're undefeated and we will remain undefeated" said Sasuke. "I agree with the bastard" said Naruto. "Yeah, we're in this to win and that's what we'll do" said Shikamaru.

"Everyone play your hardest and do your best!Now, get out there and WIN!" said Iruka sensei. Everyone went back out onto the basketball court fired up.In the end Sasuke's team won with 28 points, Thomas's team had 25 points.

"Wow, that was the closest game we ever had but, in the end we won and we remain undefeated!" said Naruto.

'_Thomas will never beat me in anything.Well, I got to go to the cafeteria to see Sakura'_thought Sasuke. All of the guys were in the locker room changing, they took a quick shower to get rid of the sweat.When they were done they would go to the cafeteria to get water so they could be refreshed and to see they're girlfriends.

**With The Girls**

"Wow, that was a good game" said Tenten. "Yeah" said Hinata. "I didn't know they were that good" said Sakura. "I didn't know that either" said Ino.They were walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom.I'll ask someone which way the bathroom is since I don't know my way around this school so well" said Sakura.

"Okay, meet us at the cafeteria we'll be with the guys" said Tenten. "Okay" said Sakura as she walked away from them.She asked a girl around her age if she knew where the girls' bathroom was.She pointed to a hall.

"Thanks" said Sakura as she walked down that hall.It was a very long hallway. '_When is this damn hall ever going to end' _thought Sakura. At the end of the long hall she finally saw the door that said GIRLS' BATHROOM.

_'Finally' _thought Sakura. She used the bathroom and washed her face. When she came out she was pulled against the other side of the hall.So you couldn't see her down the hall because she was pulled into a different hallway. _'What the fuck?!' _thought Sakura.

She looked up and saw that it was Thomas.

'_SHIT!Sasuke told em to be careful.He's going to beat the shit ut of Thomas if he doesn't leave me alone' _thought Sakura. "So, I think you already know that I want you to be mine.So, what do you say?" asked Thomas.

"I already told you, I GOT A MAN!" said Sakura while glaring at him. "Yeah but, you can do better.Now, I'm going to ask you again but, this time you better have the right answer" said Thomas. "Um uhh" was all Sakura could say.

"So, will you leave Sasuke and be mine?" asked Thomas. _'He said I better have the right answer and by that he means I better say or else.But, I don't want to be with him, I want to stay with Sasuke.' _thought Sakura.

"HELL NO!" yelled Sakura as she punched him across the face.She tried to escape but he grabbed both of her arms and slammed her against the wall.He put her hands over her head and his knee was in between both of her legs so that she couldn't escape.

"Your a feisty one aren't you?I like that.But, you answered wrong so, I guess I will make you agree by force" said Thomas.

He started giving her butterfly kisses up and down her neck. _'Oh my gosh, NO not this again.He's doing the same thing Gaara did to me.Sasuke, please come help me' _thought Sakura.

"I told Sasuke that you would be mine.He knows he can't compete with me" said Thomas as he continued trailing kisses on her neck.

"Get the fuck off of me!" said Sakura. "No, I don't think I will" said Thomas. He forced his lips on her and Sakura kept trying to move away. "Stay still" demanded Thomas.

He forced her mouth open by biting down on her lip and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. _'What the hell?Why does this always have to happen to me?Sasuke, where are you?Help me, somebody, please' _thought Sakura.

**With the others**

The boys were already at the cafeteria with the girls. "Where is Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "She went to the bathroom" said Tenten. "Yeah but, she left about 20 minutes ago.I don't know whats taking her so long.You should go check on her" said Ino. "Yeah, ask someone where the Girls' bathroom is" said Hinata. "Okay" said Sasuke.He was really worried about Sakura.

**FlashBack**

_**"I really like your girl, what was her name again?Oh yeah, Sakura.That means Cherry Blossom it fits her perfectly.She really is a beauty.You wouldn't mind letting me have her would you?" asked Thomas with a smirk.**_

_**"It be in your best interest to stay away from her" Sasuke said in a deadly voice.**_

_**"You know that I always get what I want, even if it has to be by force.I want the Cherry Blossom, you better make sure that a bad guy like me doesn't get his hands on someone so beautiful as Sakura" said Thomas.**_

_**"What are you getting at?" asked Sasuke.**_

_**"Nothing, but I'd keep a close watch on her if I were you" said Thomas.**_

**End of FlashBack**

_'What did that bastard mean?' _thought Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_**"So, can I have Sakura?You know she's better off with me" said Thomas.**_

_**"No, you can't have her!She's mine so back off.She would never go out with the likes of you.She isn't better off with you and she doesn't like you so just get lost" said Sasuke.**_

_**"So, your getting jealous I see.I wouldn't blame you I mean after all she is hot and many guys would want something like that.I say your lucky but, you wont be for long.I'm going to beat this basketball game and get Sakura to be my girl" said Thomas seriously.**_

_**"You have no chance in either of the two.I'm the one whose going to win and Sakura wont ever go to you.She is still going to be mine.So just fuck off!" said Sasuke angrily.**_

**End of FlashBack**

_'What is he planning?Wait, Sakura is alone and Thomas is still around.He couldn't be planning to-...No! I have to get to Sakura fast before that bastard gets to her.He better not touch her' _thought Sasuke angrily.

He demanded someone to tell him where the Girls' Bathroom is.When they told him he ran down the hall looking for Sakura.

**With Sakura**

Since Sakura was wearing a skirt Thomas was putting his hand on her thigh and rubbing it and he started reaching higher into her skirt. _'Ewww this creep has to take his dirty hands off of me' _thought Sakura.

"You know, you taste really good.I also like your scent, you smell so good.That bastard is luck to have you but, he wont have you for long.Just be mine" said Thomas as he had his head snuggled in her neck.

"Just leave me alone, please" said Sakura as tears started to well up.

"Only if you agree to be mine" said Thomas as he put his lips over hers again. Sasuke heard the last part when Sakura asked Thomas to leave her alone and he said only if she agrees to be his.

'_The nerve of the bastard'_thought Sasuke angrily. He grabbed Thomas by the collar and pulled him off of Sakura.

Sasuke walked over to Thomas and punched him across the face.

Thomas kneeled down on the floor in pain.Sasuke kicked him on the stomach and kept punching Thomas.

"Don't you ever touch my girl!I told you to stay away from her.Your going to regret ever messing with her" said Sasuke as he continued beating the shit out of Thomas.

Thomas pushed Sasuke off of him and tried to punch him but Sasuke ducked and Thomas missed. Sasuke punched Thomas as hard as he could on the face.

Thomas went flying and his back hit the wall.Thomas lay on the floor unconscious. Sasuke went over to Sakura.

"I'm sorry I came late.Are you okay?" asked Sasuke. "It's okay,thanks.I'm fine" said Sakura s she let out a sigh of relief.

_'At least he wasn't able to do anything to me,if he did,ah!I don't even want to think about it!'_thought Sakura.

"I told you to be careful" said Sasuke. "I know, I'm sorry.I didn't think he would go this far" said Sakura. "I told you he's a real bastard.I'm not letting you go anywhere on your own anymore" said Sasuke.

"WHAT?!Come on Sasuke, you know that's not fair!Your not my mother or father!You can't tell me what to do" whined Sakura.

"Sakura, you better listen to me this e on everyone is waiting for us" said Sasuke.

"Okay but, I don't need to be treated like a baby!I can take care of myself!" said Sakura as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"That explains why what happened just happened" said Sasuke. "Huh?You just confused me but, whatever!I can take care of myself.I don't need to be looked after like a little child" said Sakura.

"I know you don't but, I don't want you to get hurt.I will feel responsible if you get harmed in anyway.I don't want to risk getting you hurt.I really care about you Sakura.I don't want you to get hurt or for anyone to do what Thomas did to you" said Sasuke.

"(sigh)Fine but, ugh this isn't fair" said Sakura. "Live with it" said Sasuke. They were still _arguing _by the time they were in the cafeteria with the others.

"Why are both of you arguing?What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Thomas forced himself on Sakura so when I got there I beat him unconscious.Now, I'm telling Sakura she can't go anywhere by herself because I don't want her to get hurt" said Sasuke.

"Which is unfair!I shouldn't be treated like a little child!" said Sakura.

"Damn that bastard went to far.It's a good thing you beat him up.That bastard deserved it" said Naruto.

"Thomas forced himself on you?!" asked Tenten surprised.

"Yeah, he's a real asshole." said Sakura.

"Yeah but, you didn't listen to me" said Sasuke.

"I know but, ugh I learned from my mistake.I'll listen to you from now on.Except for right now because I don't want to be treated like a little child!" said Sakura. "Too bad, just deal with it" said Sasuke.

"Wow your a really nice boyfriend bastard" said Naruto sarcastically. "Shut up dobe" said Sasuke.

"Can we just leave this place?" asked Shikamaru. "Yeah, we'll see everyone some other day" said Neji.

"Hinata,Tenten, and forehead girl tomorrow after school we're going to go to the mall to buy or dresses for the prom that's on friday." said Ino. "Okay wait, what's today?" asked Tenten.

"Today is Wednesday so, we only have tomorrow to buy our prom dress" said Ino. "Wow, okay well see you tomorrow" said Hinata. Everyone said goodbye and left.

Sasuke told Sakura to come with him."Your never going to let me go anywhere by myself are you?" asked Sakura.

"Nope" said Sasuke. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.

They went in his car and he drove her home. "Bye Sasuke, love ya" said Sakura as she pecked him on the lips.

"Bye Sakura" said Sasuke as he grabbed her chin and made her kiss him again.

Sakura smiled at him and then left the car and went into her house.

_'Damn, I'm going to have another 'talk' with Thomas, for messing with Sakura' _thought Sasuke as he drove home.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.Yeah Thomas is a jerk but, he really didn't do anything to serious he just forcefully kissed her so it wasn't EXTREMLEY horrifying for Sakura.She was scared of what he might do but, Sasuke came to the rescue and she was just fine.:)I hope you like the story so far.PLZ REVIEW!!**


	49. She's the new girl!

**Chapter 49:She's the new girl?!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

They were all sitting on the steps in front of the school talking and hanging out before school started.

"Can you guys believe it?Tomorrow is our prom and next week is our last week of school" said Ino. "Believe it!Next year we'll be seniors!" said Naruto.

"Ugh, the idiot needs to shut up" said Neji.

"This year was so much fun and more interesting with you Sakura" said Hinata. "She's right, a lot of things happened this year with you in it" said Neji.

"Yeah I mean I found my childhood best friend.We got into so many fights with stupid bitches.Sasuke finally got a girlfriend and fell in love.So many other things happened too but, the point is that this year was filled with so much more excitement and more things happening than any other year" said Ino.

"Yeah, I finally got a little sister" said Kiba as he ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Thanks you guys.You guys made my life a lot better too.I don't know how I would've made it through life without ever meeting you guys" said Sakura.

"School didn't even end you guys!Hold the speeches for the last day of school!"said Naruto. "You just had to ruin the moment" said Ino as she punched him on the head.

"Owww what the hell?!" said Naruto as he rubbed his head. _'Sasuke has been quiet this whole time.I wonder what he's thinking about' _thought Sakura.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves.Well, the girls were talking to their boyfriends.Shino,Rock lee,Kiba, and Chouji were talking together as a group and what not.

"Sasuke, is there something on your mind?You seem quieter than usual today" said Sakura concerned. "Its nothing" said Sasuke.

"Just tell me what your thinking about" said Sakura.

"(sigh) It's just really bugging me about what happened yesterday with Thomas.I don't want him to do that again or for anyone to do that again.Not only that but, I didn't come on time, I came late and I wasn't able to help you or stop him from doing all of those things to you" said Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke, that wont happen again.You didn't come late, you came on time. He would've gone way farther if you never came to help me.Nothing like this will happen again, so don't worry about it" said Sakura.

"How do you know that this wont happen again?There are so many guys after you.So many guys like you, it's hard to have a girlfriend that almost every guy wants and will do anything to have her. Especially when you don't want to lose your girlfriend because she's the only one that you really ever fell in love with" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke I- sorry, when you put it that way, I can see why you worry.But, it's the same story with you.Nearly every girl in school likes you, even one of my close friends. I don't want to lose you because, I love you more than I ever loved anyone else.I loved Gaara but, my feelings for you are stronger" said Sakura.

"I just really don't want anything to happen to you like what Thomas did.That got me pissed off.I'm still going to have another 'talk' with him" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't do it.He's not worth it.Just forget about him, forget that this ever happened" said Sakura. "Why are you defending him after what he did to you?" asked Sasuke harshly.

"I'm not defending him!Just don't do it.It doesn't matter anymore.You already beat him up yesterday, it's over.It's not like I'm going to see him again" said Sakura.

_'I guess she's right.She wont see him ever again anyway.(sigh)But still, I ugh forget it, I'll just listen to her' _thought Sasuke. "Fine" muttered Sasuke.

"Good" said Sakura as she rapped her arms around him and pecked him on the lips. He leaned over and captured her lips and again...they started making out.

"UGH DON'T YOU GUYS EVER GET TIRED OF MAKING OUT!" yelled both Ino and Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura just ignored them and continued making out.

"Disgusting teenagers!" said Ino.

"Yeah bastard, I didn't know you loved her THIS much!" said Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke continued to ignore them and continued to make out. "UGH!" said Naruto annoyed.

"Just let them be.Let them do what they want no matter how troublesome it may be" said Shikamaru. After a few minutes Sakura and Sasuke stopped making out.

"Come on, we should get going.The bell is going to ring soon" said Sakura as she stood up. They all went inside and went into their first period class.

"Class, I have new for you today" said Kakashi. "Have you stopped being a pervert?!" asked one of the kids in surprise.

"I was never a pervert to begin with so be quiet!The news is that we have a new girl in the class.Some of you might know her from a few years ago.Please treat Danice with respect" said Kakashi as Danice entered the classroom.

'_Not that bitch again.She better not try anything' _thought Sasuke. "WHY THE HELL IS THAT BITCH HERE?!MOVE HER TO ANOTHER SCHOOL!" yelled Ino.

"YEAH!" others agreed. "Didn't I just tell you to treat her with respect?" asked Kakashi. "Oh well, I wont ever respect that hoe!" said Ino.

"Shut the hell up Yamanaka!Mind your own business besides I'm not here for any of you losers.I'm here for my love, SASUKE!" said Danice as she blew a kiss to Sasuke.

_'She's still after Sasuke.Why wont that bitch ever leave him alone?' _thought Sakura. Sasuke just glared at her. "Danice, go sit next to Naruto" said Kakashi.

(A/N:Karin,Janette, and Leyla are NOT in this class!!Neither is Kiba,Chouji,Shino, or Rock Lee)

"WHAT?!Don't put the dirty bitch next to me!" said Naruto. "(sigh)Could you please stop with the foul language?" asked Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei but, I AM NOT GOING TO SIT NEXT TO THAT DUMB FREAK!Why can't I sit next to Sasuke?Just move Shikamaru and let me take his spot next to _my _Sasuke" said Danice.

"I can't do that, and I wont do that.Go sit next to Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Ugh you perverted old man!I hate you!Go burn in h-...I mean your a nice guy" said Danice as she rushed to the seat next to Naruto.

_'Danice is a stupid bitch.I really hate that girl' _thought Kakashi.

Since he use to be Sasuke's caretaker he knew a lot about Danice and how she was a slut and all. "Oh great why do I get stuck sitting next to the world's biggest slut." muttered Naruto.

"I heard that you asshole!I'm not a slut and shut up, at least I'm not obsessed with Ramen!" said Danice. "Danice, be quiet, your not allowed to talk while I am talking." said Kakashi.

"Whatever" said Danice as she flipped her hair.

"If you want you can go to the Principal's Office and say whatever all you want over there.If we get lucky maybe she'll send you to another school!" said Kakashi.

Danice just stayed quiet in her seat.

_'There is only about a week left of school anyway.This slut better not ruin my relationship with Sasuke.Why did the new girl have to be a slut' _thought Sakura.


	50. SHOPPING!

**Chapter 50:SHOPPING!!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

_'What was the point in coming to this school anyway?There is only one week left.She just came to mess with me and Sakura' _thought Sasuke.

_'She's going to make things difficult for me and Sasuke.And its already the end of the school year!Why can't she just let us be together?' _thought Sakura.

During the whole period Danice was staring as Sasuke dreamily.

_'Wow, he looks hotter than ever' _thought Danice. _'Why is she staring at him like that?He's mine and she better back off before I beat the shit out of her' _thought Sakura angrily.

"Sakura, calm down.She's just a little slut, no one likes her.She wont take Sasuke from you" Ino whispered to Sakura since she sits right next to Sakura.

_'Is it that obvious that I'm mad?' _thought Sakura. "I guess your right" Sakura whispered back.

...**TIME SKIP(LUNCHTIME)**...

Everyone was eating their lunch peacefully.They talked a bit here and there.They also discussed the issue with the slut.

"I don't see what's the point of coming to a school for only a week.That slut just wants to mess with Sakura and the bastard" said Naruto.

"I know right!The nerve of that stupid bitch!" said Ino. "Let's not forget that Karin is the one who informed her about Sasuke finally getting another girlfriend" said Tenten.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Karin, Danice wouldn't even be in Konoha. She doesn't live far from it but, she hasn't been to Konoha fpr many years.Karin is the stupid bitch that started all of this" said Hinata.

"I don't care who started what, I hate both of those bitches and they better stop interfering with my life because if they don't stop there is going to be hell to pay" said Sakura.

"I hate both of them too.We _all _hate both of them.They've always been messing with us.But now that your here and Sasuke has interest in you they mess with us even more.Those bitches are obsessed with Sasuke even though thay would cheat on him" said Naruto.

"I don't know why Danice cares anyway.She's the one who broke up with me so, why is she getting mad that I'm going out with Sakura?" said Sasuke.

"I already told you, it's because I still love you" said Danice, she was standing next to him.Janette,Leyla, and Karin were next to her.

"It's bad enough with just one of you, why'd all of the major sluts have to come?" muttered Ino. "Your really getting on my nerves today Yamanaka.I would watch my back if I were you" said Danice. "What are you going to do about it bitch?" asked Ino.

"Just watch, I'm going t get so many people to jump you.You'll end up in the hospital and all I will do is laugh my ass off" said Danice.

Ino was a bit concerned about that and she showed it. _'I know that she really will do that.She has done that before, to someone else.Whose to say she wont do it to me?' _thought Ino. Sakura saw that Ino was worried about this.

"Danice or whatever your name is, I could seriously care less, I don't know much about you or why your trying to ruin my life or why your such a slut but, back off bitch.I don't know who you think you are threatening my friends like that.You just come here acting like your all that but, no one likes you.You have no friends besides those sluts beside you.You lost Sasuke, and now he's _mine. _So, back off because even though the fight didn't start, I already won" said Sakura as she was now standing face to face with Danice.

_'I didn't lose him!She didn't win!I would fight her but, I don't know if she's as strong as Karin,Leyla, and Janette said she is' _thought Danice as she trembled a little bit in fear.

"Sasuke doesn't even love you!He is just using you so he can forget about the feelings he has for me!So, don't think there is anything special between you two.He is still mine.I love him and he loves me!" said Danice.

"Maybe in your world, I'm sorry to break it to you but, this is the _real world. _Things don't happen from your imagination.Right now, Sasuke is with me, and he loves me.He feels nothing for you.You better leave Sasuke,my friends, and me alone before I make sure you regret ever meeting me" said Sakura.

Danice couldn't say anything.

She was stuck, so all she did was push Sakura, well _tried to. _She didn't even move Sakura.

_'She touched me first so, now I wont get into trouble for beating her up' _thought Sakura. Sakura just stood there crossing her arms.

"Is that all you got?Bitch, you need to do more than that to beat me" said Sakura as she punched Danice in the face. _'Damn, she really is strong' _thought Danice.

She was holding her nose because when Sakura punched her, she got hit on the nose.

_'Ouch, this hurts like fuck.I can't beat her, I should just leave' _thought Danice. Danice got up and started backing up.

"Your not so tough now are you?" asked Sakura. Danice just ran out of the cafeteria.

"I thought she would be more of a fight than that.Even Karin picked up a better fight" said Sakura.

"Thanks for defending me Sakura" said Ino. "No problem, you know I'm always here for you.If anyone messes with you, they mess with me" said Sakura.Ino smiled at Sakura and gave her a hug.Sakura hugged her back.

"I'm so glad we're still friends.Your the bestest bestest friend ever!" said Ino. "Bestest isn't a word" said Sakura.

"I don't care" said Ino.They giggled and pulled apart. "Best friends til the end?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, best friends til the end" said Ino as they smiled warmly at each other.

**With the SLUTS!!... :( NO ONE LIKES THE FKN SLUTZZ...o well, on with the story**

Danice,Karin,Leyla, and Janette were in the girls' bathroom.

"What are we going to do?This plan isn't working.He seems so in love with her, it's like he feels nothing at all for me anymore!That bitch can fight!WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?!WE CAN'T FIGHT HER!SHE'LL KILL US!" yelled Danice in frustration.

"Well, you can't say that we didn't tell you" said Janette.

"See!I told you this wouldn't be easy.I don't know how she did it but, she made him fall for her deep" said Karin. "The prom is tomorrow right?Maybe I can seduce him or something at the prom" said Danice.

"I don't think that would work.Besides he will be with Sakura the whole time, and if Sakura sees you, she'll just kick your ass again" said Janette.

"Why does it always seem like your on Sakura's side?" asked Leyla.

"I'm not, I'm just telling you the truth, since none of you ever use your minds to think.You have to do a plan that is well thought out.Look at the things that can ruin the plan and stuff like that.That way you can do improvements to the plan so that you know if it will work or not" said Janette.

"That only makes things more complicated!Just SHUT UP!I am going to seduce him at the prom and that's going to be the plan, so just shut up!" said Danice.

...**Time Skip to End of Day**...

The girls were in the mall shopping for their prom dresses. Ino said that she saw a dress in the mall the other day that she really liked.

She said they should go into that store to check things out. Ino and Hinata tried on a dress.

Ino came out of the dressing room wearing a purple halter dress that flared out as it got to the bottom.

It was tight from the top and then around the waist it started to flare out so that if she spun it would go up and twirl.

It had a pink ribbon on the top of the dress. Ino spun around the dress and it twirled with her. The dress went up to her knees.

"So, how does it look?" asked Ino. "You look awesome!" said Tenten. "That dress looks like it was made for you.You should get it" said Sakura.

"I agree with Sakura and Tenten.You look really nice with that dress" said Hinata.

"Really?I guess I will get it.Your turn Hinata, I have to go look for heels to match the dress quickly." said Ino as she got back into her casual clothing.

When Hinata came out she was blushing.She was wearing a dress with only one sleeve so the older shoulder was bare.

The dress was darkish blue with sparkles all over it but, not too much glitter.The dress went down a little bit below her knees.It was tight on the top and loose on the bottom.

Around the waist was a black ribbon.

The girls just gasped at her.

"Do I look that bad?" asked Hinata sadly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU LOOKED THIS GOOD IN DRESSES!NARUTO IS GOING TO BE ALL OVER YOU GIRL!" yelled Ino.

"Ino pig is right!You look so pretty!You HAVE to get this dress, no matter what!" said Sakura.

"yeah, you look totally awesome" said Tenten. "Really?You think so?" asked Hinata while blushing. "We KNOW so!Now get out and buy that dress!" said Ino.

"Okay, okay calm down" said Hinata as she changed back into the clothes she was wearing before. Ino and Hinata bought their dresses.

Ino said she would buy her shoes some other place because in that store they didn't have shoes that were the color of her dress.

Sakura and Tenten wanted to go to another store to buy their dresses.Tenten bought a pink dress with straps.

It went up to her knees.It was tight dress that fit her body perfectly.It had sparkled here and there.

Sakura still didn't find a dress that she liked.They went to another store and Sakura tried on a dress.

She came out of the dressing room wearing a black and red corest strapless dress.It went up to her knees.

It was a black dress with the red laces in the front for the corset.It was a bit tight on top and on the bottom it flared out.

The dress fit Sakura perfectly and it showed all her curves. tenten got a bit jealous but relaxed.

"WOW!YOU LOOK AMAZING!DAMN, YOU GOING TO LOOK BETTER THAN ALL OF US!Well, not me but maybe Tenten and Hinata!" said Ino jokingly.

"You truly do look beautiful in that dress Sakura.That dress looks like it really was made for you.You should buy it" said Hinata.tenten didn't say anything because she was a bit jealous and she got mad at what Ino said.

'_Sakura doesn't look better than all of us!I do!She looks the worst!' _thought Tenten even though she knew that Ino was just joking when she said that. Sakura looked over at tenten.

"How do I look?" asked Sakura. "You look okay, I guess" said Tenten.

"Okay?!What are you talking about Tenten?She looks way better than okay!" said Ino.

"Well. I think she looks just okay!" said Tenten.

"Okay, thanks for the opinion" said Sakura as she changed back into her normal clothing.

_'I wonder what got into Tenten' _thought Sakura.

She bought the dress and everyone bought their shoes.

They decided to go eat something.


	51. The Prom:Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 51:The Prom/Secrets Revealed**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah**

After they ate they all decided to go home and relax. _'I wonder what's going to happen now that Danice goes to our school' _thought Sakura.

**'The bitch better back off of our man or we'll beat the shit out of her' **said Inner Sakura. _'Yeah but, I wonder what Sasuke thinks about this' _said Sakura.

**'He propbably hates the fact that she goes to our school.All she does is annoy him' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah but, she is his ex.Does he still feel something for her?' _asked Sakura.

**'NO!He only likes us!He loves us!Don't think that he likes her because he doesn't he hates her.I know it,we all know it but, she's like Karin.They don't understand when someone says that they don't, like them' **said Inner Sakura.

_'I guess your right, I should get some sleep.We have a long day tomorrow' _said Sakura.

**'Yeah but, tomorrow you only have half a day so that you have a lot of time to get ready for the prom which starts at seven' **said Inner Sakura.

'_Yeah and me and the girls are going to do our hair and make-up' _said Sakura.

...**PROM DAY**...

The girls were all getting ready in sakura's house.

They were helping each other with the make-up and hair style.It was 5 o'clock and they boys would be coming to pick them up in about two hours.

First, they decided to do Hinata's hair.They washed her hair and straightened it.Her hair went up to her shoulders.They put hair spray so that it couldn't go up again and turn like her usual hair style.

"Your hair looks longer when its straightened" said Ino.

"Yeah, this is how my hair normally looks but, I always put it up" said Hinata.

"Why?It looks nicer like this" said Tenten. "I don't know, I just like to put it up like I usually do" said Hinata.

Ino clipped a blue flower on the side of Hinata's head on her hair.Sakura curled some of Hinata's hair but left the rest of her hair straight. Tenten put some blush on Hinat's cheeks and she put a light pink lip gloss on Hinata.

"Wow, you hair looks so pretty Hinata" said Tenten.

"Yeah, you should straighten it every day.It looks so nice when its up to your shoulders" said Ino.

"Thanks but, I wouldn't want to straighten it every day.That would be a lot of work" said Hinata.

"Yeah but, you look very pretty.Go put on your dress.While we work on tenten" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Sakura as she got up off of the chair and went into Sakura's other bathroom.

They were in the Sakura's bathroom, so that they can use the mirror and all the make up and stuff to help each other.

They took Tenten's hair out of the two buns.By the way, everyone took a shower before they came over to Sakura's house to get ready.

Tenten's hair went a little bit past her shoulders.Ino and Sakura brushed her hair.Then, they put it up into one bun on top of her head.

They let some strands of her hair come out in front of her face.They curled it, and the curls that came out framed her face.

When Hinata finished putting on her dress she helped Tenten put on the make up.

She put some pink eye shadow on tenten and a light blush.Tenten put on a light pink lipstick.

"Wow, I look gorgeous" said Tenten as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look very pretty.Neji will be pleased with his date tonight" said Sakura teasingly. "I know he will.Anyway, I'm going to go change and then I will help you work on Ino" said Tenten as she went to change into her dress.

"Okay, Ino sit down in the seat.Your hair is very long so, I'm not sure what to do" said Sakura.Ino sat down on the stool and took her hair out of the ponytail. Hinata brushed Ino's hair.

"Well, you never left it out before so, maybe we should just straighten it" said Hinata.

"Yeah, and we can put a clip on each side to hold up your hair from going in front of your face" said Sakura.

"Um, okay as long as I look pretty I don't care" said Ino.They straightened Ino's hair which took a while because it is very long.

They got two small clips that had a butterfly on it and clipped Ino's hair.On the sides Sakura decided to put a twist and she clipped both of the twisted strands of hair at the back of Ino's head.

Ino put on a little bit of purple eye shadow and a cherry flavor lip gloss.

"Wow, you look really nice with your hair down.Especially in that style" said Hinata.

"Thanks, I'm going to go change into my dress.DON'T START WORKING ON FOREHEAD'S HAIR UNTIL I GET BACK!" said Ino as she ran into Sakura's other bathroom to change into her dress.

Ino came in a few minutes later all dressed up.

"The boys will come in about half an hour so, we got to hurry" said Ino. Sakura's hair was near her waist so it took a while to brush it and make sure that there wasn't any notes.

They curled her hair.When they curled it the curls made her hair go up making it look a bit shorter than its suppose to.It was stil long but, it was a little bit above her elbows.

Ino's mom was a hair stylist so she showed Ino how to do hair styles.

Ino cut the front of Sakura's hair so that she could have bangs.

The bangs went up to around her nose.

They straightened the bangs and then put them behind her ear and tied it together underneath all of the curls.Ino put a lot of clips that had one shiny diamond thingy and clipped one all around Sakura's hair to make it sparkle.

"Why does her hair get to sparkle?" asked Tenten. "She's me best friend and no one used these and I didn't want to put them to waste.So shut up and help me" said Ino.

Hinata,Tenten, and Ino were clipping them around Sakura's hair.There wasn't a lot so that her hair was filled with them and shined so much but there was about ten all around.

Sakura put on a light red eye shadow and red lip gloss.

"Thanks guys, your the best!" said Sakura as she hugged them.She got her dress and went into the bathroom to put on her dress.

All of the girls except for Sakura were downstairs waiting for the guys.

The guys would come one by one to pick up their girlfriend.First, Neji came to pick up Tenten.

He knocked on the door and Ino opened it.

"When is Shika coming?" asked Ino. "I don't know" said Neji.

"He better not come late" said Ino. Tenten walked over to the door and saw Neji.Neji was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

You already know what Tenten is wearing.Neji blushed when he saw Tenten.

"Wow...you look uh...Wow...you look amazing" said Neji.

"Thanks Neji, you look hot too come on let's go to the prom" said Tenten as she pulled him outside. Next Hinata left with Naruto.

He of course was wearing a orange dress shirt and navy blue dress pants.

Shikamaru and Sasuke came at about the same time but, Ino left with Shikamaru first because Sakura was still getting ready.

Sakura came down the stps because she knew Sasuke was waiting for her downstairs. Sasuke had his mouth open when he saw Sakura.

By the way, shikamaru was wearing a darkish purple dress shirt and black dress pants and Sasuke was wearing a dark navy blue dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants.

_'Wow, she looks...HOT' _thought Sasuke as he closed his mouth and smirked at her.

_'Damn, he looks sexy!Wait,why is he smirking' _thought Sakura nervously.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting.We can go now" said Sakura. "It's okay, I know it must've taken a while for you to look this hit" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura blushed at his statement. _'He thinks I look hot?!' _thought Sakura.

"Um...uh...I...well, um...thanks I guess" said Sakura nervously.They were standing face to face with each other right now. _'I knew she would blush' _thought Sasuke, his smirk still on his face.

"Um...uh...why do you keep smirking?" asked Sakura nervously.

Sasuke just leaned down and captured her lips with his.He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

Sakura put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They decided not to make out...yet...because they had to go to the prom.

"You look beautiful in that dress Sakura.You always look beautiful but, today you look really amazing" said Sasuke.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself.You look hotter than ever" said Sakura.

"I know, I always look hot though" said Sasuke.

"Stupid cocky bastard" muttered Sakura. Sasuke just smirked and shook his head.He walked her to his car and opened the door for her.She got in and sat in the passenger's seat.

Sasuke walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat.He drove them to Fire High which is where the prom will be.It was about to be 8:30.

...**At The Prom**...

Everyone was already there except for Sakura and Sasuke.

"I wonder what is taking them so long to come" said Naruto. "It wouldn't be a surprise if they decided to make out and instead of coming to the prom they will have some _fun _in Sakura's room" muttered Ino.

"They wouldn't do that, I'm sure they'll come soon" said Hinata.

A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura came. "What took you guys so long?" asked Naruto.

"I already told you, they decided to make out!" said Ino. "What?That's not true Ino, I was still getting ready even when everybody left" said Sakura.

"Oh" said Ino.

"You look pretty Sakura!" said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Naruto" said Sakura as she smiled back at him.He complemented all of the girls except for Ino.

"Hey!You complemented Hinata,Tenten and Sakura!What about me?!I look beautiful!" complained Ino.

"Well, your a crazy weird psychotic girl.Why would I ever complement you?" asked Naruto.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" yelled Ino.

"I guess some things will never change" muttered Sakura. "Ino, calm down, today is the prom try having some fun" said Shikamaru.

"OKAY!" squealed Ino happily as she dragged him onto the dance floor to dance. "I never said I wanted to dance!" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah but, I want to dance and you wont let me dance with any other guys because you get jealous so, you have no choice" said Ino.

"True" muttered Shikamaru as he danced with her.Naruto and Hinata also went to go dance.Neji,Sasuke,Sakura, and Tenten stayed at a table drinking punch and talking.

"This sucks!I want to dance but, the stupid bastard wont let me." whined Sakura.She was talking to Tenten and Sasuke was talking to Neji.

"Just go dance with some random guy.You don't _have _to dance with Sasuke.I saw plenty of guys ask you to dance with them.Why don't you just say yes to one of them?" asked Tenten.

"That's the point, I can't!Sasuke said he doesn't like to dance but, he doesn't want me to dance with any other guy so, if anyone asks me I have to say no.I told him I don't have to listen to him and he said that I _DO _have to listen to him and before I said yes to some guy but, Sasuke scared him away" said Sakura.

"Wow, that sucks.He's a overprotective and jealous boyfriend" said Tenten. "Yeah, I know.But, I _WILL _get to dance with someone at this prom even if its not Sasuke" said Sakura.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Tenten. "I don't know yet but, I will fid out a plan soon" said Sakura. "Um okay if you say so" said Tenten.

"By the way, whats the story with you and Neji?" asked Sakura. "He doesn't want to dance and I'm not so comfortable with dancing in front of many people" said Tenten.

"You gotta be kidding me!Go dance your ass off right now young lady!" said Sakura. "No Sakura, I'm scared...uh nervous" said Tenten.

"There is nothing to be scared about.I'm sure that your not a bad dancer" said Sakura. "Fine, I'll ask him to go dance with me" muttered Tenten. "Okay, ask him now" said Sakura.

'_(sigh)What is this girl trying to do?' _thought Tenten. "Neji?" said Tenten.Neji turned away form Sasuke and looked over at Tenten. "Yeah?" asked Neji.

"Can we go dance?" asked Tenten. "I thought you didn't like dancing in front of many people" said Neji. "I am but, can we just go dance?" asked Tenten.

"Um that doesn't make sense and I don't really like to dance but, for you, I e on let's go" said Neji as he stood up and grabbed Tenten's hand.

They walked over to the dance floor and started dancing.It was a slow song.

"Wow, Neji sure knows how to dance.I wonder why he doesn't like to dance" said Sakura.

She was now sitting next to Sasuke.

"hn" was Sasuke's response. "Sasuke, let's go dance!" said Sakura.

"No" said Sasuke. "Please?!" asked Sakura. "No" said Sasuke.

"Ugh fine, be a jerk!I'm going to go dance with someone!Whether you like it or not!" said Sakura as she stood up and started walking away.

She was pulled back into the seat she was sitting on just a few minutes ago.

"No your not Sakura.Your staying here with me" said Sasuke.

"Ugh, come on Sasuke.This isn't fair!I want to go dance!" said Sakura.

"Just stay here for a few minutes and relax.You don't have to dance once the prom started" said Sasuke.

"Well, you have a point there but, if don't dance at least once or twice in this prom your going to regret it!" said Sakura as she crossed her arms and stayed in her seat.

_'I guess I will end up having to dance with her anyway because I am not letting any other guy dance with her.I don't want to know in what way she will make me regret _it' thought Sasuke.

"Okay, I promise, you will get to dance during this prom" said Sasuke.He pit his arm around Sakura's shoulders and they just drank some punch and relaxed in each other's arms.

"Sasuke, I'll be right back.I need to go to the bathroom" said Sakura.

"Tell Hinata,Ino, or Tenten to go with you.You aren't going alone.Especially since last time that happened Sai kissed you" said Sasuke.

"Ugh, you never let me go anywhere alone!The bathroom is right outside these doors!Just let me go quickly, I promise if I don't come back in less than five minutes then, you can send someone to go check on me or something" said Sakura.

"Okay, fine" said Sasuke.

The prom was being held in the gym.Sakura left the gym and went to the bathroom.Sasuke was just there sitting at the table when Danice came over to him wearing a very slutty dress.

She was wearing a tight mini strapless dress.

It was light pink and it reached above her thighs.

All of her cleavage showed and the dress was really really tight, She went over to Sasuke and started flirting with him.

_'The plan of seducing him better work' _thought Danice.

"Hey Sasuke, your looking hot today.Why is such a hot guy all alone?" asked Danice.Since his first two buttons were unbuttoned Danice placed her hands on his chest.

He pushed her hands away.

"get the hell away from me" said Sasuke.

_'The other three sluts aren't anywhere near her.They're usually with Danice.Where could they be?...Don't tell me they went after Sakura.Dammit, I knew I shouldn't of let her go alone' _thought Sasuke.

"Oh come on Sasuke, I know you still have some feelings for me.Don't deny them because, I still love you too" said Danice as she started leaning forward so that she could kiss him but, Sasuke moved away.

"the feelings I had for you years ago are long gone.I stopped liking you ever since you cheated on me.Your such a slut, I can't believe I ever thought I loved you" said Sasuke in disgust.

"Don't say that!Those are lies!Your stupid new girlfriend is poising your mind!Just stop it Sasuke!I'm the only one for you!Don't leave me" said Danice.

"Your wrong, Sakura is the only girl for me.She's the only one I love and ever will love.Just stay out of my life because I don't want to know shit from you.Your such a slut!Leave me and Sakura alone!" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke?Why are you talking to me like that?Come on, I can tell that your mad.Why don't we go over my house and I can show you a good time so, that you are no longer mad" said Danice.

"No you stupid slut!Don't you get it?i don't love you and I never will ever again!I only love Sakura why can't you just get the point that I'm in love with someone else and she's special to me and I don't want to be with anyone else besides her?!" asked Sasuke.He was now standing.

_'I guess he did forget about me...he doesn't love me anymore...he only likes that bitch...but, I was suppose to be the only one that he loves...I want him to be mine and no one elses!' _thought Danice furiously.

"No!I won't allow it!I hate that bitch!If I can't have you than no one can.Karin,Janette, and Leyla are all taking care of her right now.It's too late for you to save her.She will no longer exist in our lives" said Danice.

"You couldn't of..." said Sasuke.

"Yes, the plan was for me to seduce you and while I do that, they would kill her.Not a bad plan at all except you only care about that bitch!" said Danice.

"You stupid slut!There is no way that plan would work!Sakura is stronger than all of you!" said Sasuke.

"Well, if Janette or Karin or Lela come out fully well than you know what happened" said Danice with a smirk.Right then, Janette came out smiling and she was perfectly fine.

_'No!Sakura...she couldn't of...No!'_thought Sasuke worried.

Next came out Sakura, all good and well and she was smiling with Janette as they high fived each other.

"What?!What the fuck?!They were suppose to kill her!What the fuck happened?!" demanded Danice as Janette and Sakura walked over to Sasuke and Danice.

"Your plan failed and me and Janette we had fun beating the shit out of Karin and Leyla.I believe that your next" said Sakura.

"Janette, you fucken traitor!You better watch your back!" said Danice as she started crying and she ran out of the school. Sasuke hugged Sakura tightly.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I thought that you were actually gone when I saw Janette come out.I was scared that I might have lost you.I told you that I wont ever let you go anywhere alone and this time you really can't not even if its a few feet away.I'm not risking this to happen again" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

_'He was scared that they actually might of succeeded and I was gone.He was worried about me' _thought Sakura.

"Fine but, they can't beat me and you already know that" said Sakura.Sasuke let go of Sakura. "By the way, why is she here?" asked Sasuke.

"Who?Janette?She was my friend this whole time.She was like an um a spy I guess.She was really my friend and pretended to be Karin's friend to get information and tell me what's going on.She didn't always have time to because, Karin would always be around her and Janette couldn't make them be suspicious.She told me what Danice was planning today and instead of the three of them beating me up, me and Janette beat them up" said Sakura.

"I never would've guessed that Janette was your friend.She was Karin's friend before you even came to this school" said Sasuke.

"Yeah but, she never really liked Karin.I met Janette before I even started school here and she told me about Karin.We decided to make a plan.That's how she became...um...my spy I guess" said Sakura.

"Wow, that plan actually worked.I always thought she was like Karin" said Sasuke. "No, only Leyla is like Karin" said Janette.

"Wait, so is she going to be in our um group of friends or something?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah but, first we got to tell the others" said Sakura. "You told him about Janette?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah" said Sakura. "Finally" said Kiba as he kissed Janette on the lips.

"Did I miss something here?" asked Sasuke confused. "Kiba knew about this too. He is like a brother to me because I also knew him before I started going to this school.He was going out with Janette in secret.They are really girlfriend and boyfriend" said Sakura.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Sasuke. "Nope" said Kiba.

"Wow, I really never thought anything like this could happen" said Sasuke.

"Well, it did me and Kiba are going out and I've always been on you side. not Karin's" said Janette. The others came when they saw Janette talking to Kiba,Sakura, and Sasuke.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto. "yeah and what is _she _doing here?" asked Ino.

Sakura and Kiba told them the whole story and what just happened between Danice,Leyla, and Karin.

"Wow, I never thought Kiba could get a girl" said Naruto.

"Shut up asshole" said Kiba. "I never knew Janette was good.I also never knew that you met her before us" said Hinata.

"Before _you guys _I knew Sakura before everyone" said Ino.

"yeah, you know what I mean" said Hinata. "Wait, so what happened with Leyla and Karin?" asked Ino. "We beat them unconscious.The girls' bathroom is a bit um...bloody" said Janette.

"I hope ya beat them up good!" said Tenten. "So, your part of us now?" asked Shikamaru. "Only if you guys will let me" said Janette. "Of course we will" said Ino.

"You are now one of our friends and part of us!" said Naruto. "Thanks" said Janette as she smiled at them. "Now, lets have fun partying!" said Ino.

"Sasuke, can we dance?" asked Sakura. Sasuke didn't respond. He just grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.Sakura smiled. _He's the best boyfriend ever' _thought Sakura.

They danced to a slow song.Sakura's arms were around his nack and Sasuke's arms were around her waist.They moved to the beat of the song.

Sakura rest her head on Sasuke's shoulder and they swayed to the beat of the song.

"I love you Sasuke.Your the best" Sakura said softly.

"I love you too, you know I think that some of the others are right.You really have made me softer but, I don't care because, I like being this way.As long as it means, I can stay with you and you never leaving my side" said Sasuke.

"I wont ever leave you.I love you way too much, even though your very cocky and your very overprotective" said Sakura. Sasuke smirked.

"You love all of those things about me" said Sasuke. "Uh huh, sure I do" said Sakura.

He could tell she was being sarcastic. He just captured her lips and they kissed.It was a very passionate kiss.

They kissed for about three minutes and then the song ended and they went back to the table.

"There is only one week left of school and then, it's summer time.What are you going to do over the summer?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, I thought you said all of us might go to your summer house.Even if we do, I don't know what I will do because I think my parents are going to make me go back to the states for the summer" said Sakura.

Sasuke froze for a second.

"What?Your going back to the United States over the summer?" asked Sasuke.

_'That would mean that I can't see her for two months'_thought Sasuke. _'(sigh) I didn't want to tell him yet.I'm not even sure i will go' _thought Sakura.

"I don't know, I might.It depends on what my parents say" said Sakura. "Don't go, we wont see each other for two months and I don't want to stay away from you for that long" said Sasuke.

"I didn't even see my parents for Christmas.I haven't seen them in a long time" said Sakura. "Sakura, I don't want you to go.Ask them if you can stay here" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I will have to go over there some time" said Sakura.

"Why can't they come here?" asked Sasuke. "They're too busy" said Sakura.

"If they're too busy then what are you going to do over there?" asked Sasuke. "I don't know but, I haven't seen them in a while" said Sakura.

"(sigh)Just ask them if you have to go or not" said Sasuke. "I did ask them, they said unless I have a good reason to stay here then, I have to go back to them" said Sakura.

"Well, you do have a good reason.You want to spend time with your boyfriend and friends.Plus, since they will be too busy you want to stay here and have some fun" said Sasuke.

"Well, I guess your right.I will tell them tomorrow" said Sakura.

"Good, I don't want you to go" said Sasuke. "It would only be two months" said Sakura.

"Yeah and that's a very long time" said Sasuke. "No its not" said Sakura. "Yeah but, I don't think I could last without seeing you,hugging you, or kissing you for about two months" said Sasuke.

"I'm sure they'll let me stay.My mom has been bugging me about getting a girlfriend and getting over Gaara for a long time anyway" said Sakura.

"What about your dad?" asked Sasuke.

"he just said I need to find some one better than Gaara but, if I want to stay single for the rest of my life its fine with him.He doesn't really like me getting a boyfriend" said Sakura.

"Oh, for the first month we can be at the summer house and for the next month we will be back here and you can meet my parents" said Sasuke.

"Your parents?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, they are coming back home for the summer" said Sasuke.

"Oh" said Sakura. _'I have to meet his parents?' _thought Sakura getting nervous.

"Don't worry I'm sure my mom will love you.My dad, he uh I don't even care about his opinion anyway and neither does my mom" said Sasuke.

"Your mom doesn't care about your dad's opinion?" asked Sakura. "Nope" said Sasuke. "Oh, um okay.Can we go dance again?" asked Sakura.

"You must really like dancing" muttered Sasuke. "Can we?" asked Sakura.

"Fine" said Sasuke. This time they danced to a song that wasn't so slow.So, they didn't have their arms around each other. When the prom was over they went home. Sasuke walked Sakura to her door.

"I had a great time tonight Sasuke.I'll see you tomorrow.Bye, I love you" said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura" said Sasuke as they kissed again.

When they pulled apart Sakura went inside of her house.Sasuke walked back to his car and drove home.

**A/N:I am soooooo sorry that I haven't been updating fast and that some of my chapters are really short.I am having family troubles.I have been going to the hospital because my baby brother is really sick and in the hospital :(. His kidneys no long work and he needs one or else he will die :(. I am sorry but, family comes first so I have to go to the hospital to see him and that takes away time from me writing each chapter.I am truly sorry but, he is very important to me.I hope you understand and I am trying my best to update and write each chapter.I hope you understand, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.I am truly sorry :(.**


	52. I just want to have Fun!

**Chapter 52:I just want to have fun!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

The next school week went by fast.It was the last day of school and they were all just in the front of the school talking.School was officially over.

"HELL YEAH!NO MORE STUPID SCHOOL FOR TWO WHOLE FUCKEN MONTHS!" yelled Naruto. "Calm down Naruto!Why are you always so loud?!" asked Ino.

"BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!IF YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH IT I DON'T CARE GO SOLVE IT!" yelled Naruto. "School ended and they still act so immature" muttered Sakura.

"Naruto will always be immature" said Kiba. "Did you tell them about the summer house yet?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No not yet, did you ask your parents if you can stay here?" asked Sasuke.

"My mom got excited over me having a new boyfriend and said that I could stay but, my dad well he uh said that I couldn't stay but, my mom told me to ignore him and to stay here" said Sakura.

"So, your staying?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, let's tell the others about it just in case they are making other plans" said Sakura. "Okay" said Sasuke.

"Hey guys. do you have any plans for the rest of this month and next month?" asked Sakura. "Me and Shika don't!" said Ino.

"I don't have any plans" said Hinata. "I am not going to do anything unless Neji is" said Tenten.

"I didn't plan anything"said Neji. "I am going with Chouji and his family to Hawaii!" said Rock Lee.

"I have to spend time with my family" said Shino. "I'm free" said Kiba. "I'm not doing anything either" said Janette.

"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING AS FAR AS I KNOW!WHY?DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND?" asked Naruto.

"STOP TALKING SO LOUD YOU IDIOT!Sasuke, has a beach house or summer house or whatever it's called and I think it would be a good idea if we all went over there for the rest of June and the whole month of July" said Sakura.

"THAT WOULD BE AN AWESOME IDEA!I'M GOING!" yelled Naruto. "I'll go" said hinata.

"Me and Neji are going!" said Tenten. "Kiba and I will go too" said Janette. "Okay, sorry that you,Chouji, and Shino can't come" Sakura said to Rock Lee.

"It's okay my dear cherry blossom.I hope you have fun.Sasuke, do not hurt my cherry blossom" said Rock Lee.

"I wouldn't ever hurt her and She isn't yours!" said Sasuke while glaring at him. "Calm down" said Sakura.

"I'll go!" said a familiar annoying voice. "No one invited your slut ass!" said Sakura.It was Danice, she came and was now standing in front of the group.

"Yeah but, I am Janette's best friend and Sasuke's lover so I instantly become invited" said Danice.

"You aren't my best friend!I always hated you!" said Janette. "Yeah and I am _not _your lover.Just get lost you stupid slut" said Sasuke.

"Danice, I didn't get to beat the shit out of you yet.You better get lost unless you want to get your beating because I consider you very lucky.Your the only one who hasn't been beaten up, and you don't know how much I want to" said Sakura.

"Like whatever, you don't got to go all bitchy on me!Like oh my gosh!I love you Sasuke!Janette your a slut just like Sakura.Toodles!" said Danice as she ran away.

"Oh how I hate that slut.We're leaving tomorrow.Every have their stuff packed and ready.Meet us at my house at 11 in the morning" said Sakura. "Okie dokie!" said Ino. Everyone left and they started getting ready to pack.

Sasuke already had his things ready so, he went over to Sakura's house.Sakura's things were already packed up since both of them were the ones who thought of this trip.

They entered Sakura's house and Sally jumped on Sasuke and started wagging her tail happily.

"I guess she remembers you from that time at the park" said Sakura.

She put some dog food in a bowl and gave it to Sally. She rubbed her ear and then went into the living room with Sasuke.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" asked Sakura. Sasuke sat on the couch and pulled Sakura to sit next to him.

"I don't know but, I just want to spend time with you.I'm glad that you can stay here.I wouldn't want you t leave" said Sasuke.

"Yeah and if I went back to the states I might have seen Gaara.He already moved over there.I think he is in California, my parents are in California right now" said Sakura. "Oh, he isn't so bad but, I still don't like him" said Sasuke.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.They kissed and decided to turn on the television.

Sasuke kept flipping through the channels. "Just leave on a damn channel!" said Sakura.

"There is nothing good to watch" said Sasuke. "Then turn it off" said Sakura.

"(sigh) Bossy girlfriends" muttered Sasuke as he shook his head. "Shut up" said Sakura. She grabbed Sasuke's face and pulled him towards her.She put her lips over his.

He bit her mouth gently asking for entrance and she grant it, she opened up her mouth and he slipped in his tongue.They started to make out.

Sasuke was now on top of Sakura.

She was playing with his hair.He was giving her butterfly kisses on her neck.When he got to her collar bone a low moan came out of Sakura.

Sasuke smirked while Sakura blushed. He started nibbling on her neck. She pushed his face away.

"You better not leave me a hickey like last time." said Sakura.

"I'll _try _not to" said Sasuke with a smirk. "Try?You better not!" said Sakura. "Okay fine, i wont" said Sasuke.

His hand started going up her shirt.He just rubbed her stomach. "I didn't know that you has abs" said Sasuke. "Wow, your late" said Sakura teasingly.

"So?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing" said Sakura. She stopped playing with his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck.He leaned his head forward and kissed her.

She kissed back.

She also started to put her hands up his shirt.

_'Damn, he gotta 6 pack.He must work out a lot.No wonder he has a lot of muscles' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke didn't put his hand any further then her stomach because he didn't want to go too fast or make Sakura do anything she didn't want to.

"You work out a lot don't you?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, why?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you have a lot of muscles and you gotta 6 pack.Your very muscular and sexy.No wonder many girls go after you even though your a bastard and your very cocky" said Sakura.

"You could've left out the part about me being a bastard and being very cocky" muttered Sasuke.

"(giggles)Well you are, but your _my _bastard and I love you and no one else can have you." said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"I guess that helps a little" said Sasuke as he smirked and pecked her on the lips.

"Only a little?!You suck!" Sakura said jokingly.

"I don't care, I'm just glad that your mine and you belong to me and only me.Your beautiful,Smart,feisty,tough,honest, and kind, your everything I wanted in a girl,your perfect.I know it's not like me to say these things and I never thought I would ever say anything like this but, there is something about you that makes me act this way and be happy.Your the only person to ever make me feel this way and I like this feeling.I love you Sakura, and I will never let you go" said Sasuke.

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and coming from you, it must mean a lot.I'm so lucky to have you" said Sakura.

They kissed, and it was a gentle, loving, and passionate kiss.

They didn't make out this time(surprisingly)...they just kissed and let each other know how they feel about each other with just one kiss.

_'I have the best boyfriend in the world' _thought Sakura.When they pulled apart they just stayed in each others arms and fell asleep.

It was only 8:00pm.

They woke up the next morning at 6. "We fell asleep yesterday?" asked Sakura sleepily. "Yes, it was about seven or eight when we fell asleep.Right now it is six" said Sasuke.

"Oh, the others will be coming in about five hours" said Sakura as she yawned.

Sasuke got up and Sakura sat up and stretched.

"Im going to go take a shower.You should go home and get dressed and take a shower and bring your bags over here while I get dressed" said Sakura.

"Okay, see you in a bit" said Sasuke as he pecked her on the lips and left.

At 11 everyone left.Each couple were in their own car. Sasuke with Sakura, Kiba with Janette, Ino with Shikamaru, Neji with tenten, and Naruto with Hinata.

They arrived at the beach house in about five hours.Each couple shared a room.It was much bigger than Sasuke's Winter house.

They all unpacked their stuff and decided to just hang out today.

Sakura and the girls were in the living room talking while the boys were outside.

"We have to have some girl time fun!" said Sakura. "What do you have in mind?" asked Tenten. "Why don't we go to the mall and do some shopping!" said Janette

"No!If it's only us girls who will carry our bags?" asked Ino.

"True, what are you thinking about Sakura?" asked Janette.

"Don't tell the guys but, I think it would be fun if we went to a club one of these nights.It would be so much fun but, we can't ell the guys.It will only be us, I know that if we tell any of the guys they wont let us go so, we wont tell them and we can just have a night of fun" said Sakura.

"OH MY GOSH!THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN!GOOD PLAN!we should definitely do that!" said Ino. "I don't see why not, it would be fun" said Janette.

"Yeah, I haven't gone to a club since forever" said Tenten.

They were all facing one way while Hinata was facing the other way so, they didn't know what Hinata was seeing.

Sasuke was right behind them and he heard everything they just said.

_'So, Sakura was going to go to a club without telling me.She would be dancing with some other guy, she knows I don't like her with other guys' _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke put a finger to his lips telling Hinata not to tell them that he was there.

"What do you say Hinata?" asked Ino.

"Come on, it will be fun.The guys don't have to know" said Sakura.

_'But, Sasuke knows and if I go he will tell Naruto.What should I do?' _thought Hinata.

"Too bad I already know and since I know the guys will know soon too" said Sasuke.

Sakura froze while the other girls turned around to look at Sasuke. "Shit, Sakura your in trouble" said Ino.

"Um uh we were just kidding" said Janette nervously. "You wont tell the other guys will you?" asked Tenten.

_'Shit!What the hell is he doing in here anyway?Isn't he suppose to be with the other guys outside?Damn, I am in trouble now' _thought Sakura.

She turned around to face him. "I um uh I should get going" said Sakura as she ran out of the living room.

"Sakura get back here!" said Sasuke as he went after her.

The guys arrived in the living room. "Have you seen Sasuke?He was suppose to bring us each a water bottle and he is taking long" said Neji.

"He heard us talking about something and Sakura is going to get in trouble by him so she ran away from him and he's chasing her right now" said Hinata.

"Let's go" Neji said to Naruto.Naruto nodded his head and they ran after Sasuke.

"For what reason could Sakura be getting in trouble?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea" said Neji.Sakura ran into a hallway and she got trapped because she couldn't run anywhere else.

"Shit!" said Sakura. Sasuke cornered her. "Uh hehe hey" said Sakura. "You were planning on going to a club without telling me?" asked Sasuke.

"Um uh maybe" said Sakura nervously. "Sakura" said Sasuke in a serious tone. "Um yeah sort of." said Sakura. "Why would you go without telling us?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I know that all of you get jealous and blah blah blah so, you wouldn't let us have our fun!" said Sakura.

"You could've just told us to come with you" said Sasuke. "Yeah but, we need a girls night out and you guys will just be all jealous and overprotective, especially you" Sakura muttered the last part.neji and Naruto came into the hallway.

"What happened?" asked Neji. "Sakura and the girls were planning on going to a club without telling us" said Sasuke. "WHAT?!HINATA WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" said Naruto.

"Well, she didn't agree and I don't know whether or not she would because SASUKE EAVESDROPPED ON OUR CONVERSATION WHEN HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE OUTSIDE!" said Sakura while glaring at Sasuke.

"I was outside!I just came in to get water bottles" said Sasuke.

"Well, you didn't have to eavesdrop" said Sakura. "I can't help it, I am a very curios person.Besides, you shouldn't have been planning to go to a club without telling me!" said Sasuke.

"I want to be on your side Sakura but he has a point.You should have at least told him" said Neji.

"The bastard doesn't deserve to know" muttered Sakura. "She has a point.The bastard has no right what so ever to know" said Naruto.

"Shut up dobe, I do have EVERY right to know!You don't even know anything so shut up" said Sasuke.

"I do know _some _things!" said Naruto.

"Fine, whatever I am sorry for trying to have fun!" said Sakura as she walked away and ignored them.

"(sigh)What am I going to do with that girl?She's so stubborn and short-tempered" said Sasuke.

"Your right I don't know how you deal with her but, either way you can't help but loving that girl.You love her in the other way, i love her like a sister" said Neji.

"Yeah, i know.What am I suppose to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey I got a idea!Why don't we go to a club with the girls tomorrow night?" asked Naruto.

"That actually isn't a bad idea.What do you say Uchiha?" asked Neji.

"I don't like going to clubs"said Sasuke. "Come on, the girls wanted to go to have fun.You can have an eye on Sakura and you can dance with her" said Neji.

"I don't like dancing" said Sasuke.

"You like that type of dancing.We've been to a club before, and you liked it.You just didn't like all the girls over you and you didn't have a girlfriend back then.Now you do gotta girlfriend and you can dance 'like that' with her" said neji.

"Well, I guess that's true.Im going to go ask Sakura and you guys go ask the other girls" said Sasuke. Neji nodded his head and Naruto said

"I WILL!BELIEVE IT!" Neji and Naruto walked to the living room. "(sigh)Why wont he ever stop saying 'Believe it'?" muttered Sasuke as he walked over to his and Sakura's room.

Sakura was sitting on the bed talking to herself.

"I just wanted to have some fun!Why does Sasuke gotta ruin my fun?This isn't fair!I want to go to a club!" Sakura said to herself.Sasuke entered the room and heard her talking to herself.

_'I guess she's still mad' _thought Sasuke.

"You can go to the club with the other girls, if the guys can come along" said Sasuke.

"(sigh)Well, I guess that's better than not going at all" said Sakura. She got up off the bed and walked over to Sasuke. "Are you still mad at me?" asked Sasuke. "No, not anymore.When are we going?" asked Sakura.

"Today we're tired because we had to unpack and everything so we will go tomorrow night" said Sasuke.

"Okay, I'm hungry.I'm going to go downstairs to get something to eat from the kitchen" said Sakura.

"I'm hungry too, let's go get something" said Sasuke.

They kissed and went downstairs to the kitchen.


	53. The Club Part 1

**Chapter 53:The Club Part 1**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

The next day they were all getting ready to go to the club.The girls were all in Ino's room trying to decide on what to wear.

"We have to wear something hot and sexy!That means no pants,sweaters,t-shirts,turtle neck shirts, or sneakers!" said Ino.

"I don't like to dress up too revealing" said Hinata. "Oh well, your going to dress up revealing when we go to this club in an hour!" said Ino.

"Ino!If Hinata doesn't wan to wear anything revealing then she doesn't have to!" said Sakura.

"Well, everyone will think she is weird!When you go to a club, dress up sexy.Don't dress up in grandma clothes!" said Ino.

"Well, I guess that's true but, you can't force her to wear something she doesn't want to!Hinata, if you want to dress up in your casual clothing then, I will dress up casually too, just so you wont stand out in the crowd and feel uneasy" said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura that's really nice of you but, I think I will dress up a _bit _revealing" said Hinata.

"Really?That's great now, lets pick what we're going to wear" said Ino.

"I brought some outfits that might be good for me to wear to a club" said Tenten.

"Same here" said Janette."So did I" said Sakura.

"Me too" said Hinata. "I have a few in my closet, let me go get em" said Ino as she took out 4 outfits.

"I am going to wear a tight spaghetti strap shirt and very short shorts and high heels" said Tenten.

"I am going to wear a tight tube top and a mini skirt and long black boots!" said Ino.

"I am going to wear umm uh I guess I will wear a halter top and a skirt and uh heels"said Janette. "I don't know what I should wear" said Hinata.

"Why don't you where that shirt with one shoulder off and a skirt and black boots with heels?" asked ino.

"The shirt with one shoulder off lifts up because it's a bit small and I don't want to show a lot of my skin" said Hinata.

"Come on!Just this once!" said Ino. "(sigh)Fine" muttered Hinata. "What are you going to wear Sakura?" asked Janette.

"You should wear that tight tube top and mini skirt!Don't forget about those high heels!" said Ino.

"That's the same thing your going to wear!Except, your wearing those long boots and she will be wearing heels!" said Tenten.

"So what?Me and my girl always gotta be looking good and we usually have the same style!" said Ino. "Whatever, let's just hurry up and get ready" said Tenten.

"Wait, I didn't even get to pick what I wanted to wear!You just decided what I should wear!" Sakura said to Ino.

"It's not like you weren't going to pick to wear that anyway.It doesn't even matter!Stop complaining and get dressed!" said Ino. They all went to their own rooms and after they took a shower they got dressed.

Ino put her hair in her usual high ponytail, Hinata straightened it so that it could go up to her shoulders,Janette left it out,Tenten put her hair in one bun, and Sakura left her hair out and it was straight.

Sakura was wearing a tight red tube tob that was laced on the front and a black mini skirt and black high heels.

Ino was wearing a purple tight tube top and a denim mini skirt and long black boots.

Janette was wearing a black and pink halter top and a pink mini skirt and black high heel boots.

Hinata was wearing a baby blue off the shoulder shirt and a denimskirt and black high heel boots.

Tenten was wearing a tight black spaghetti strap shirt and very short denim shorts and black high heels.

The guys were busy changing some where else while the girls were already ready and in Hinata's room.

"Sine my boyfriend and Sakura and Tenten's boyfriends don't like to dance and they get jealous the most, we are going to go to the club first and dance a bit before you guys come.They will be mad when they find out but who cares?We'll go first and have some fun and then when its time to go all of you come" said Ino.

"We are?!" asked Sakura and Tenten at the same time.

"Well, duh, Neji,Sasuke, and Shikamaru are the ones who don't like to dance and get jealous easily so, we should go at least dance with some other guys before they come" said Ino.

"I don't want to get into any more trouble with Sasuke.I just end up being pissed off with him" said Sakura.

"Oh come on Sakura!Just tell him it was my idea and besides you didn't dance with many other guys or something" said Ino.

"I don't even know if I am going to dance with many other guys or not" said Sakura."Well, if you dance with many other guys just lie and say you didn't" said Ino.

"He knows when I'm lying, I don't know how he does it but, he can tell whenever I'm lying or not" said Sakura.

"Oh well, then just tell him the e on let's go before they get ready and whatever" said Ino. "(sigh)Fine but if he yells at me it's your fault" muttered Sakura.

"Okay I'm definitely doing this plan!" said Tenten."Okay, let's go in my car.See you two later" Ino said to Janette and Hinata.

Tenten,Sakura, and Ino sneaked out. "What do you think will happen?" asked Hinata.

"The boys are going to get pissed off" said Janette. "Who do you think will be the guy that is the most pissed off?" asked Hinata.

"Sasuke" they both said at the same time.

...**Meanwhile With The Other Girls At The club**...

Ino parked the car near the club. The girls got out and cut the whole line that was waiting and went up to the guy that checks if your on the list.

"What's your name?" asked the guy.

"We're under the name Sasuke Uchiha.I'm Sakura Haruno, the other two girls are Ino and Tenten." said Sakura.

"Oh so your his girl?He told me about you"said the guy,Sasuke and the guy were friends and he let Sasuke and his friends go to the club for free.

"yeah" said Sakura. "Go on in, why isn't he with you girls?" asked the guy. "We came earlier he should be coming soon" said Sakura.

"Oh, okay you can go inside.Have fun" said the guy.His name was Shawn.

"Thanks" said Sakura as the girls went inside the club.It was dark but there was lights flashing everywhere and loud music and some smoke.

"Wow, this club is awesome!" said Tenten. "Yeah, I agree!Let's go dance before the guys come!" said Ino.

"Okay" said Sakura. they went to the bar to hang out for a few minutes.One by one a guy asked each of them to dance and they accepted.

Ino was grinding with the guy she was dancing and so was Tenten and Sakura, they were uh 'dirty dancing'.

After that Ino and Tenten went to go dance with another guy but, Sakura stayed dancing with the same guy because they were becoming friends, they talked and he didn't want to dance with anyone but her anyway.

"So, what's your name?My name is Skyler" the guy who Sakura was dancing with whispered in her ear.He dubbed her.

"My name is Sakura.Nice to meet you Skyler.You come here often?" asked Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, and yeah I usually come here every week.I've never seen you around before.Are you new here or something?" asked Skyler.

"Actually I'm going to be here for about a month for vacation.My boyfriend owns a beach house around here so me and my friends came with him over here just to hang out over the summer." said Sakura.

_'BOYFRIEND?!She has a boyfriend?She's the hottest girl I have ever seen in this club and she has to be the one with a boyfriend right!Wait, I don't think her boyfriend is here with her right now.She didn't come in with a guy.I should try to make a move on her' _thought Skyler.

...**With The Others**...

About fifteen minutes passed and Hinata and Janette were just hanging out in Hinata's room. "We should go to the living room now.

The boys should be ready any minute now" said Janette. "Your right, Let's go" said Hinata.She turned off the light on her way out.

They closed the door and went on their way to the living room. They guys were just sitting around. "Where are the rest of the girls?" asked neji.

"They went to the club earlier" said Janette. Sasuke quickly stood up and so did Neji and Shikamaru.

"What, why?We were suppose to go together.Why didn't you girls go with them?" asked neji.

"Well, since you three are the ones that don't let them dance with anyone else they went a bit earlier so, that they are able to dance with some other guy and the only way to do that is to go by themselves.Don't worry they left about 20 minutes ago.That's only a while ago" said Janette.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru. "You can't be serious" said Neji.

"Sakura's done it now.Let's go, we can't waste anymore time" said Sasuke.They all left to the club.

Skyler's arms were around Sakura's waist. He leaned forward and gently kissed her.

_'Why is he kissing me?He isn't such a bad kisser but, I am going out with Sasuke!I hope Sasuke doesn't find out he will get mad' _thought Sakura.Sakura almost kissed back but, instead she pulled away. "What are you doing?I already told you that I have a boyfriend!" said Sakura.

"Well, I didn't see you come in with any guy so he isn't here so, he doesn't have to know" said Skyler.

"Well I guess it's to bad that I came right when you kissed my girl" Sasuke said angrily behind Sakura. Sakura could tell he was getting ready to beat up Skyler.

"Sasuke, calm down,let's go. Um bye Skyler" said Sakura as she pulled Sasuke away from Skyler and took him to the table where she saw everyone else.

_'Wow, how did he come right when Skyler kissed me?' _thought Sakura. "Sakura I want to talk to you, alone" said Sasuke. Sakura sighed. They went out of the club.

"Why did you leave without the rest of us?" asked Sasuke. "I wasn't going to.Ino was the one who decided on this anyway!" said Sakura.

"You weren't going to yet, you did anyway.You know I don't like you dancing with other guys!Not only that but he kissed you and I could tell you were about to kiss him back!" Sasuke said angrily. "Well, I didn't kiss him back so it doesn't matter!" said Sakura.

"It doesn't matter?Of course it matters!I'm your boyfriend and you were about to kiss some other guy!" said Sasuke.

"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him!I pulled away from him anyway." said Sakura.

"Well, I don't like some other guy kissing my girlfriend!" said Sasuke.

"Well, he seemed like a really nice guy!We were talking a bit and I didn't expect him to kiss me, especially when I told him that I already have a boyfriend!" said Sakura.

"Sakura, many guys want to kiss you but, only I am allowed to.No one else, your mine.Stop going around doing what you want to, because every time you do something like this happens" said Sasuke.

"Then what am I suppose to do if I can't do what I want to?I'm not doing what I don't want to do!I love you Sasuke but, I want my freedom, I want to do what I want to do, I want to have fun.You can't always try to be there to protect me.Your a little too overprotective" said Sakura.

"I already told you why I'm overprotective before.I'm letting you have your freedom but, every time you go do something and it's only with your friends or your by yourself, some guy gets to you" said Sasuke.

"Okay, but, don't fight.I don't want you to go fight Skyler once we go inside" said Sakura.

"Fine" said Sasuke.Sakura smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's all? I am not taking only that" said Sasuke as he grabbed her from the waist and pulled her towards him and he french kissed her.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke just smirked.They went back to where there was a huge line. "Hey Sasuke, I met your girl earlier before" said Shawn.

"Yeah, and she wasn't suppose to be here earlier" muttered Sasuke. "Well, go on inside" said Shawn. Sasuke said thanks and they went back into the club.

Ino looked bored out of her mind and tenten was a bit mad. "What happened with you guys?" asked Sakura.

"Shikamaru and Neji are mad that we left earlier!They are making us bored out of our minds!What did Sasuke do?You don't seem upset or anything" said Ino.

"That's because I didn't get into too much trouble" said Sakura. "You serious?I was feeling bad for you because I thought since he was the one who gets the most jealous and mad and the fact that he saw that guy kissed you, he would be very mad at you" said Ino.

"Sakura, let's go dance" said Sasuke.

"Okay!" said Sakura surprised that he actually wanted to go dance.

* * *

**A/N:If you didn't vote yet, there is a poll on my profile!! I hope your enjoying the story.Sorry this chapter took a while, I was busy yesterday I went to the hospital with my baby bro and then I went to go see the Batman movie The Dark Knight(IT WAS AWESOME!!). I hope you enjoyed the chapter.I'll try to update soon!!Please review!! :) The next chapter will be continuing from the club, because more will happen at the club!!**


	54. The Club Part 2

**Chapter 54:The Club Part 2**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

Sasuke took Sakura to dance. Naruto and Hinata were already dancing.Naruto and Hinata were in their own little world.

They were dancing very close.Well, they were grinding so yeah that was very close.

"I never thought Hinata would dance like that" Sakura said to herself.

"Me neither" said Sasuke. Sakura looked up at him. _'I forgot he was there' _thought Sakura. **'How do you forget that your boyfriend is right next to you and your about to dance with him?!' **asked Inner Sakura.

_'I zoned out, it's not my fault.What are you doing here anyway?Leave' _said Sakura.

**'Fine, be mean!(sticks out tongue) I'll be back later' **said Inner Sakura as she left.

Since they came when the song was about to end a new song started and they started to dance.Sasuke's hands were on Sakura's hips.Sakura's back was to Sasuke and Sakura grinded on Sasuke.

_'I remember how good this type of dancing feels' _thought Sasuke with a smirk.As they continued dancing Sasuke moved his hands down to Sakura's thighs.Since she was wearing a mini skirt Sakura felt his hands on her skin.

Ino and Shikamaru soon came to dance too.

_'She probably forced him to' _thought Sakura. "I thought you didn't like to dance so, why were you the one to ask me to dance?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

Sasuke started to whisper in her ear. "This is the only type of dancing I like and either way I know that if I didn't you would be pissed off and try to dance with some other guy.By the way, your dressed up very sexy" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"I thought this type of dancing would be the one you hated most.Wow, you keep surprising me" Sakura said back to him.She ignored his last statement, instead she just blushed.

She wasn't looking at him because her back was facing him.He put his hands on the sides of her hips and they were grinding on each other, they were getting very _hot. _

"yeah and there are more _surprises _to come" Sasuke whispered in her ear with his sexy voice as he put his hand back on her thigh and started putting up her skirt slowly.

Sakura whacked his hand away.

"Watch where you put your hands you pervert!What kind of surprise is that?I never thought you were perverted" muttered Sakura. Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"Calm down, i was just kidding around" said Sasuke. "Sure you were" said Sakura sarcastically. **'Why did you make him stop?!That felt good and you know it!You wanted him to continue up!Why did you have to mess it up?!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Oh great, your a pervert too' _muttered Sakura.

"I really was, I don't know why you would want me to stop anyway.I know you like it Sakura, don't deny it because _I very much enjoy it too_" Sasuke said the last part slowly and softer then the rest of what he said.

**'OH MY GOSH!SEE!HE LIKES IT AND HE KNOWS WE DO TOO!LET HIM DO IT AGAIN!' **yelled Inner Sakura. _'I'll admit that it lind of feels good but, NO!' _said Sakura.

"I don't like it" said Sakura.

"You sure about that?" asked Sasuke with a smirk as he placed both of his hands this time on her thighs and started to move them up.

Sakura shivered with excitement.

"Fine!I admit it, it does feel a _bit _good but, don't do it.Many people are watching" said Sakura.

"Who cares?They are to busy drinking or dancing" said Sasuke.

"Some people aren't they are just sitting and watching people dance" said Sakura.

"Like I said, Who cares?I will do what ever I feel like it and if those people got a problem with it they can tell me straight up and end up having a trip to the hospital" said Sasuke.

"No surprise that you would say that" muttered Sakura.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing and I know you don't care but, I do" said Sakura. "Why do you always have to be a good girl?You shouldn't give two shits about what other people say or tell you to do" said Sasuke.

"I don't, I would just feel really uncomfortable with them watching us" said Sakura.

When the song ended they decided to take a break and drink a bit, so they went to the bar.

They were sweating a bit from the heat of dancing a lot and being close.Sakura drank a martini in one shot and got a paper to wipe of the sweat.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom" said Sakura as she started to walk away.Sasuke pulled her back. "You can't go alone this time" said Sasuke.

_'Oh yeah, i forgot about the whole Thomas thing' _thought Sakura. "Okay, I'll ask one of the girls to come with me" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Sasuke.He watched as she went over to Hinata and he saw Hinata nod her head and the two girls left to the bathroom. _'Now that she left, I can go have a talk with Skyler' _thought Sasuke as he started looking for Skyler.He found Sasuke outside in the parking lot. "Your Skyler right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah and your uh that Hot chick's boyfriend right?You know, her lips taste really good, so soft,cherry flavored,-" Skyler didn't finish because Sasuke punched him in the face.

_'Who does he think he is saying those stuff about my girl?!' _thought Sasuke angrily.

"Don't say those things about her around me!She's my girl and only mine!You shouldn't even have kissed her!Stay away from her!Don't ever go near her!If you ever go near her again I will make sure you regret it" said Sasuke as he punched Skyler one more time and went back inside the club.

Skyler was on the floor and blood was coming out of his mouth.Sakura saw Sasuke come into the club from outside. _'What was he doing outside?' _thought Sakura as she walked over to him.

"What were you doing outside?' asked Sakura.

"Taking care of _something_" was Sasuke's response. "What was that _something_?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it.It's already 11:45, we're going to be leaving soon" said Sasuke.

"Okay" said Sakura. Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders.Sakura leabed against him and smiled.They walked over to the table and sat down.His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders.

"I only danced twice with Neji.TWICE!And he's already saying we danced enough and he doesn't want to dance anymore and we are going home anyway!" complained Tenten.

"Neji, just go dance with her!She wont shut up!" said Ino. "I don't care, I'm tired of dancing" said neji.

"HOW ARE YOU TIRED OF DANCING?YOU ONLY DANCED TO TWO SONGS!" yelled Tenten.

Everyone covered their ears, even the people sitting around them. "DO you believe that it is necessacerray to yell that loud?" asked Neji.

"Well, no but, I want to go dance" said Tenten. "We're leaving right now anyway" said Naruto.

"what?!" asked Tenten. Everyone got out of their seat. "Come on Tenten, at least you danced right?It's time to go home now" said Sakura.

"Whatever" muttered Tenten.They all walked out of the club and on their way out they saw Skyler with a bruise on his cheek and blood still coming out of his mouth.

Sakura went next to him worried.He was sitting at a table with some other guys.

"Skyler?Why are you bleeding?What happened?" asked Sakura worriedly.

_'Why the hell does she care so much just because he's hurt?' _thought Sasuke angrily. "No one cares, let's just go" said Sasuke as he glared at Skyler and started pushing Sakura a bit so that she could walk.

"Sasuke, what the hell?I know you don't care but-"

"But you do, yeah I know.You already told me that same line when we were dancing" said Sasuke.

"Well, it wont hurt to spend three minutes to know what happened to him right?" asked Sakura.

"Actually, it will so, let's just get the hell out of here already Sakura.Everyone wants to go" said Sasuke.

"No we don't bastard, who ever said that?" asked Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto telling him to shut up.

_'He just wants to leave because he's mad that Skyler kissed me before' _thought Sakura.

"Sasuke just wait, Skyler what happened to you?" asked Sakura.

"Try asking your boyfriend" said Skyler.

"Who?Sasuke?What?Why?" asked Sakura.

"Don't listen to him Sakura, let's go already" said Sasuke.

_'He better not tell her that it was me who beat him up.Sakura will be pissed off at me for sure' _thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke what is he talking about?Why is he telling me to ask you?What did you do?What happened?" asked Sakura. "Nothing, let's go" said Sasuke as he tried to leave as fast as he could.

"Sasuke Uchiha, tell me right this instant what happened!" demanded Sakura angrily.

"(sigh)You don't have to say my full name ya know" said Sasuke.

"I don't care!Just tell me what you did?Wait a second, when you came from outside and said you had to take care of something.Does that _something _have anything to do with Skyler?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" said Sasuke. "Sasuke" Sakura said warningly.

"Since your dumb boyfriend wont tell you the truth, I'll tell you.I was outside and he just came up to me and he beat me up.He threatened me to stay away from you" said Skyler

"You did what?!" asked Sakura.

"He had it coming" Sasuke said as he glared at Skyler. Sakura whacked Sasuke on the head.

"I told you not to fight him or anything!Why don't you ever listen?You always complain about me not listening but, you don't even listen!" said Sakura.

"Because every time you don't listen you get into some sort of trouble.When I don't listen everything goes according to how I want it to.But now, since the asshole snitched it's not really going according to my plan" said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you Skyler.I hope you feel better.Sasuke is such a bastard, if he ever does anything to you again just tell me.I'm not going top be talking to him for a while now anyway.Well, I have to go, bye" said Sakura.

"Okay, thanks Sakura.I hope we meet again" said Skyler as he go tup from his seat and went over to Sakura.

"Bye" said Skyler as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. _'I would kiss her on the lips but, she wouldn't like that and Sasuke would try to kill me' _thought Skyler.

"I told you not to go near her!" said Sasuke. "Shut up Sasuke, come on guys let's go" said Sakura.They all went outside.Sasuke tried to talk to Sakura but, she just yelled at him and walked away.

"Why the hell does it matter to you anyway?I just punched him two times, that's it.It's as if you like him or something" said Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him. "I asked you to do something for me, to not fight with him, and what do you do?You say fine and then you go fight him anyway!Some honest boyfriend you are!" said Sakura angrily. She went in Ino's car instead of going with Sasuke.

"Well, you sure made her mad this time" said Naruto. "Hn" said Sasuke as he just went into his car and slammed the door shut.

_'She said 'Some honest boyfriend you are' does that mean she doesn't trust me anymore?What am I suppose to do?I don't want her to be mad at me forever and I don't want to lose her' _thought Sasuke.

"Dammit" said Sasuke as he punched the steering wheel of the car.

* * *

**A/N:Srry it took a while...I hope you enjoyed the chapter.Sakura wont be mad at Sasuke for too long...I hope...jkjkjkjkjk she wont stay mad forever but, you got to see what ahppens by reading the next chapter XD!! Please REVIEW!! thanxx :)**


	55. Will she forgive him?

**Chapter 55:Will she forgive him?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

When they arrived home Sakura just went into the room and slammed the door shut and took a towel and her clothes into the bathroom and shut the door very hard.

Everyone heard the slamming of the doors.

"You really got her pissed off this time.You better go fix things up" said Ino.

"Yeah and show Sakura that she can still trust you" said Hinata.

Sasuke just sighed and walked to his room.He took of his shoes and just threw them against the wall.

_'Why is she defending him anyway?She always does this!She is always defending the guy that I hate and the same guy likes her.I'm not even jealous, I'm just pissed off that she's mad at me just because I punched some guy' _thought Sasuke frustrated.

He couldn't even think straight.Sakura was in the shower thinking.

_'He always wants to fight a guy just because that guy likes me.I don't like him fighting.Maybe...if me and him weren't together...we wouldn't deal with this problem' _thought Sakura.

**'WHAT?!ARE YOU CRAZY?!' **asked Inner Sakura.

_'Your right, I love him too much anyway.But, I really want to get rid of this issue, it's annoying.Not only that but, in a sort of way he lied to me.I told him not to he said fine, which made me believe he would listen and he wouldn't do anything.Even though he said fine he still went over to Skyler and punched him' _said Sakura.

**'Well, you can't really blame him.If it was the other way around you would do the same thing.Except you would probably do more damage to the poor girl' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Speaking of girls to beat up, I still didn't beat up Danice.I know it's summer and I might not see her next year in school but, I really need to beat her up.That bitch never finished getting what she deserved' _said Sakura.

**'HELL YEAH!We're definitely going to see her over the summer.That slut will be stalking Sasuke and you will always be with Sasuke so whenever she appears just beat the shit out of her.That bitch is going to pay for trying to steal our sexy man!' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah, now back to what we were talking about.What should I do?I can't just forgive him right away' _said Sakura.

**'Just wait a while, so that you can clear your head or think about this.When you have had enough time to think about it, forgive him' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Well, I guess that could work.'_said Sakura

She got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas.She put on black pajama pants and a red t-shirt.

She just brushed her hair and put it up in a bun on top of her head.She put her dirty clothes in the laundry basket and walked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke turned around to look at her but, Sakura just looked away.

_'Why does she always have to make things so difficult?" _thought Sasuke.

He just shook his head and got his clothes and towel and went into the bathroom.

He took a quick shower and changed into navy blue loose shorts and a loose white t-shirt.

When he came out of the bathroom the lights were off and Sakura was sleeping peacefully on the bed facing the other way.

_'She's probably facing the other way just because she doesn't want to look at me.I don't know what to do to make her forgive me.I'll think of something tomorrow, for now I have to sleep' _thought Sasuke.

He went on the other side of the bed and faced Sakura's back.

He saw when Sakura slighty moved a bit farther away from him. _'(sigh)I'm in deep shit this time' _thought Sasuke.

He just put his head down and tried to sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up before Sasuke and saw that during the night they snuggled with each other.

She tried to move away without waking him up but, his grip around her waist was too strong.

_'No matter what, we can never go apart.I guess this was meant to be.I guess I'll forgive him this time.I wouldn't be able to go on ignoring him anyway.He's too hot and I love his kisses, his hugs, his smirks, his muscles,his eyes, his hair, and well, I love everything about him, I love him so much' _thought Sakura as she looked at his sleeping face and smiled.

His arms were around her waist making her go against him.Her hands were on his chest because before she tried to pull away.

She put her hand on his hair and started to play with it _'I'm the only one allowed to play with his soft hair' _thought Sakura.

She smiled at Sasuke again, she really did love him.She brought her other hand up and placed it on his cheek.

She leaned up a bit and gave him a kiss on the lips.When she kissed him his eyes fluttered open. "Sakura?" asked Sasuke a bit surprised.

_'I thought she was mad at me but, she can't be mad at me anymore if she just kissed me and she's playing with my hair' _thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke, um I forgive youa bout that _incident _I love you way too much to stay mad at you" said Sakura. "Good because I love you way too much to lose you and have you mad at me" said Sasuke.

She kissed him again but, this time he kissed back.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it...and again...the naughty teenagers...started...to...make...out...(sigh)...its way too early for that don't ya think?

Sakura was on top of Sasuke kissing him. "Hey!The man goes on the top" said Sasuke as he flipped her over and she was now under him.

"No fair!Says who?"asked Sakura. "Me" said Sasuke.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.Sasuke started to nibble on her ear lobe.

They stopped when someone knocked on their door.

"We'll finish this later" said Sasuke Sakura nodded her head.Sasuke went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey bastard, is Sakura awake?We're all going to go to a mall that's close by and we wanted to know if you two wanted to come" said Naruto.

"Sure" said Sakura. "Well, since she's going I'll go too" said Sasuke.

"Okay, be ready in an hour and meet us at the front of the house beach summer house ugh I forgot what it's called.WHATEVER!Meet us at the front of this house"said Naruto as he walked away.

"Why is he always acting like such an idiot?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?He's been your best friend since you were little kids so, why wouldn't you know?" asked Sakura.

"I still haven't found out why.Maybe he really is an idiot who is clueless about everything" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, your such a jerk.Naruto is a really nice guy and he isn't so stupid he is actually a _bit _smart.He is very clueless but, that's because well, I don't know just forget that.We have to get ready to leave" said Sakura.

"We have an hour, that's more than enough time" said Sasuke.

"Well, you can waste time and be late but, I am going to get ready now" said Sakura.

"Come on, we haven't had some time alone, just the two of us.I really want us to so somewhere, only the two of us together.When will we ever get the chance?" asked Sasuke seriously.

"I don't know, we're here with our friends, I think we'll have to wait a while" said Sakura.

"Okay, anyway hurry up and take a shower because I'm going in next" said Sasuke.

"Don't rush me, oh I got an idea.So that it can be faster why don't you join me?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"I like that idea too, I will love to see that hot body" Sasuke said teasingly. Sakura blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!I was just kidding anyway" Sakura said flushed.

"I know, and I was playing along" said Sasuke.

"Well, I'm, going to go" said Sakura as she got off of the bed.

"Don't forget to bring in your clothes" said Sasuke.

"I wont" said Sakura.Sasuke just walked out of the room and went who knows where.Sakura got her clothes and a towel and she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

_'Well at least she isn't mad at me anymore.I wonder what made her stop being mad...oh well, she isn't mad at me anymore and that's all I care about' _thought Sasuke.He was in the kitchen talking to Naruto.

"So, she isn't mad at you anymore?" asked Naruto.

"Nope" said Sasuke.

"Seriously?I thought she would stay mad forever because last night she was really pissed off.She's scary when she's mad.What mad her stop being mad at you?" asked Naruto.

"Honestly, I don't know but, I'm glad that she isn't mad anymore." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, try listening to her now.You don't want her to get pissed off again.Either way,she listens to you...sometimes...but, you never listen to her.Just try to listen to her more" said Naruto

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"Bastard!WHAT THE HELL DOES 'HN' MEAN?!YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" yelled Naruto.

"Whoa, calm down" said Sasuke.

"I am calm I just want to know why you always say 'hn' does it even have a meaning?" asked Naruto.

"Why the hell do you always say 'Believe It'?" asked Sasuke. "It's my motor" said Naruto.

"Motor?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, you know when people have a motor, what they usually say" said Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and whacked Naruto on the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" asked Naruto.

"It's called a _motto _not a _motor _you idiot!" said Sasuke.

"Oh, THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HIT ME!" said Naruto.

"Just shut up dobe"said Sasuke.

"Stop calling me dobe!"said Naruto. "Why should I stop calling you a dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"You should stop because that isn't my name and I find that word defensive"said Naruto.

"It's _offensive _not _defensive _you idiot.Try using the right words" said Sasuke.

"What the hell?!Stop correcting me, are you my teacher or something?!" asked Naruto.

"No but, you need some serious help.Try using a dictionary to figure out the right meanings for all of the words that you mix up" said Sasuke.

"I'm not going to take your dumb advice!" said Naruto.

"The advice isn't dumb, you are" said Sasuke.

"Why do you always have to say I'm dumb or stupid?!" asked Naruto.

"Because you are" said Sasuke.

"You asshole!I'm not even really so stupid!"said Naruto.

"I know but still, everyone needs a little humor in their lives right?"asked Sasuke.

"hahaha yeah I know but, I never thought you would be the one to say that.Your always so serious"said Naruto.

"I'm not _always _serious"said Sasuke.

"Yes you are"said Naruto.

"No I'm not"said Sasuke.

"Yeah you are.Well, your not always so serious now but, that's because you got Sakura but, before she came you were always serious and so cold"said Naruto.

"Yeah I know"said Sasuke.

"You even talk to me more than you use to"said Naruto smiling.

"Well, your my best friend so why wouldn't I?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, your always calling me an idiot,or dobe or something to insult me"said Naruto.

"I like to joke around with you.I don't mean all of that well, at times I do but, I usually say it because that's how we are.You call me a bastard and I call you dobe.We don't mean it but, it's like Ino and Sakura.They're best friends and ino calls Sakura the thing she hates most, Forehead girl, and Sakura calls Ino the things he hates most,Ino-pig, and they just laugh together and stay best friends"said Sasuke.

"Wow, that's the longest thing you've ever said to me and well nicest thing I guess.Sakura really did make you change for the better"said Naruto.

"I didn't change"said Sasuke.

"Well, you didn't change but, she made you get softer.Well, you ronly like this to me and Sakura with everyone else you treat them the same as before but, a bit better than you use to"said Naruto.

"Yeah, anyway I told you about Sakura now tell me about you and Hinata"said Sasuke.

"Well, I've never been so in love.She's kind,quiet,shy,beautiful, and talented.I'm glad that she returned the feelings.I really love her, and I feel like she's the one.She's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.She just makes me feel better and she's always there for me"said Naruto.

"Wow, you really have matured Naruto"said Sasuke.

"Believe it!"said Naruto.

"Only a bit"said Sasuke.

"I don't care if I'm immature or mature I'm staying the way I am.I will never change because if I change Hinata wont love me anymore and I want her to love me forever because, I know that I'm going to love her forever too."said Naruto.

"That's almost the same way I feel about Sakura but, it's a bit different because I never really showed any feelings.Sakura changed me and I like the way she changed me.I love the way she makes me feel.I'm just a bit scared to lose her"said Sasuke.

"I never knew you were scared of something.Let me guess, your scared of losing her because many guys like her and shit right?"asked Naruto.

"Yeah but, I want to get rid of this problem.I don't want her to get mad at me every time I get mad when ever she's with another guy.You got any idea of what I should do?"asked Sasuke.

"Just don't get mad.You trust her right?(sasuke nodded his head)Well, then why do you get mad if you know she wont flirt with the guy or leave you for him?If you trust her then, you know she wont do any of that so, don't get mad.Let her talk to him but, if you want go with her and try not to glare or threathen him or anything"said Naruto.

_'He has a point' _thought Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto I appreciate the help.I really needed it."said Sasuke.

"No problem Sasuke, you know I'm here for you whenever you need me"said Naruto.

They both noticed that they didn't call each other dobe and bastard. "Thanks, I'm here for you to.I got your back.Anyway I better get going see ya later"said Sasuke.

"Okay"said Naruto.

_'Naruto gives good advice even though he slacks of in school and is always acting a bit of an idiot.He isn't so stupid but either way he's still my best friend' _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke went back to his room and saw that Sakura was drying her hair.

She turned around when she heard the door open and she saw Sasuke.

"Go take a shower and change right now!" said Sakura.

"As you say, _mother_" said Sasuke.Sakura glared at him.He didn't want her to kill him so he quickly grabbed his clothes and a towel and ran into the bathroom.

_'Do I really scare people that much?'_thought Sakura. **'YES!Our inhuman strength scares them off!CHA!' **said Inner Sakura. _'Wow, you haven't said that word in a very long time' _said Sakura.

**'I know but, I just felt like saying it now.Oh and what are you going to do at the mall anyway?' **asked Inner Sakura.

_'I don't know, we'll have to wait and see.We're going to leave in about half an hour' _said Sakura.

She finished drying her long pink hair and she brushed it.

* * *

**A/N:I know some people already read this chapter but, i edited a part and it's a bit different now.So if you read it before read it over again!! :) Thanks oh and please review!!**


	56. Excitement At The Mall!

**Chapter 56:Excitement at the Mall!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

When they were all ready they went to the mall.All of the guys had their arms wrapped around their girlfriends' shoulders.

"I'm so glad that you guys made up.Your so scary when your mad"Ino said to Sakura.

"Yeah, what are we doing at the mall?Just to hang out and buy things?Or is there an occasion of some sort that I have no idea about?" asked Sakura.

"TO HANG OUT AND BUY THINGS!Especially the buying part!I just love the mall and it's a great way for all of us to hang out!"said Ino.

"Well, you know that she really does love shopping"muttered Tenten. "Who ever doesn't know that she's obsessed with shopping has got to be the stupidest person on earth.I don't even know who gets obsessed with shopping!Shopping is something very stupid to be obsessed with"said Naruto.

"It's better than being obsessed with ramen you idiot!" said Ino angrily.

"No because ramen is the most delicious food in the world!Shopping isn't even important.Ramen feeds you and gives you strength.You do need food to survive.What does shopping do?Waste money which is killing those poor trees!"said Naruto.

"Naruto does have a point.Wow Naruto I didn't even know that you paid attention to those kind of things.No offense but, you don't seem the brightest of people but, now I see that your not as dumb as people say you are"said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura, at least someone notices that I'm not an idiot!" Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"I never said you weren't an idiot.I just said that you aren't as dumb as everyone says"said Sakura.

"I take back my thanks"Naruto said while childishly sticking his tongue out at her.

"(giggles softly)You act so childish.I'm sorry, I was just kidding.You know your like a brother to me"said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"Yeah and your like a little sister to me.Actually, your like a little sister to all of us except for the bastard because well, your his girlfriend."said Naruto.

"Aw thanks.Wait, why do I have to be like a _little _sister?"asked Sakura.

"Your way too sensitive even though your scary as hell and well,you act more like a little girl then a teenage girl"said Neji.

"I act like a little girl?!WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!AND IM SCARY AS HELL?!" yelled Sakura.

"You act like a little girl because you get angry easily and start chasing people around just to hit them.As for the scary as hell part, you know that's true"said Neji.

"You want to know what else is true?"Sakura asked with an innocent smile.

_'What is she up to?' _thought Neji nervously.

"Not really"Neji answered with an unsure voice.

"Well, I will tell you anyway!The other thing that is true is that...(big breathe)...IF YOU DON'T RUN IN TEN SECONDS IM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP FOR SAYING THAT I ACT LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AND THAT I'M SCARY AS HELL!" yelled Sakura.

_'Oh crap, she can't be serious can she?' _thought Neji.

"10!9!8!2!1!TIMES UP YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!" yelled Sakura.

Neji quickly let go of Tenten and tried to run away but Sakura grabbed him by his collar.

"You didn't even count down correctly!You skipped some numbers!ON PURPOSE!" said Neji.

Everyne was watching the scene with amusement.Never before have they ever seen Neji talk this much and be scared.They all knew that Sakura wasn't really going to beat him to a pulp, but they knew that she was going to leave him a bruise.

_'They really are like siblings' _thought Ino.

Sakura was about to punch Neji on the head but her hand was stopped by another hand.Both Neji and Sakura looked over at who the hand belonged to.

"Sakura, stop acting like a little girl.Don't kill him and just calm down" muttered Sasuke.

_'He did NOT just call me a little girl' _Sakura thought angrily.

"I wont kill him, not UNTIL I KILL YOU FIRST!" yelled Sakura as she turned around and tried to take Sasuke's hand of her wrist.

"I guess now we know that we should _never _call her a little girl" Ino whispered to Tenten frightened.Tenten slowly nodded her head.

"Well, well, well, what do e have here?I never thought I would be seeing you guys here.Actually it's GREAT that we met up because I get to see my SASUKE!Haruno,what the hell is wrong with you?You act so immature and like a little girl.It's a wonder on how Sasuke ever started to like you. Oh and Janette you traitor, we still have some things to settle" a familiar an annoying voice that can only belong to a slut said.

It was Danice.She was holding two shopping bags.

_'THAT BITCH DID NOT JUST CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!SHE BETTER GET READY TO DIE.Actually, this is perfect, I can finally get my chance to beat her up for interfering in my life' _thought Sakura angrily.She glared at Danice.

"Listen you stupid pathetic excuse for a woman!I am tired of you and all that you've done.I've been waiting for my chance to kill you and I'm glad that I'll be getting the chance now that I see you here.Not only that but, YOU CALLED ME A LITTLE GIRL AND NOW YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!" yelled Sakura as she ran over to Danice and continuously punched Danice across the face.

Everyone watched as Sakura beat the shit out of Danice.

"She made things worse by calling her a little girl.I will make sure to never even use that phrase near her" said Ino.

"Wow, she's going to kill her.THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Naruto as he quickly ran over to a guy selling popcorn and bought a whole bag of popcorn.He went over to the bench and start eating his popcorn.

"YAY!I GET A FRONT ROW SEAT!KILL HER SAKURA, KILL HER!" yelled Naruto as he continued eating the popcorn and looked at Sakura beating up Danice.

The others looked as Sasuke with a weird expression.

_'The dobe is actually excited about this.He's acting like it's an actual movie' _thought Sasuke.

"WOW!THIS ROCKS!I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO PAY!GO SAKURA!" yelled Naruto.

"Shouldn't you stop Sakura from killing Danice?"asked Neji.

"I just want to watch this for a while.It's a bit entertaining.Not only that but, she deserves this" Sasuke said uncaring.

"Troublesome"muttered Shikamaru.

So far Danice was bleeding from her mouth and nose, and she had a bruise on her cheek, and she had a black eye.Sakura just started the fight and she didn't plan on ending anytime soon.

Danice was pleading for her to stop and she was choking.

"Please(cough) Stop!" said Danice.

"Only if you stay away from Sasuke and me and y friends!That means Janette too!You better leave us alone or I will finish the job right here and right now so that you wont ever bug us again"said Sakura.

"But,I love my Sasuke!He belongs to me.Why would you take him away from me?" asked Danice.

Sakura slapped Danice across the face.

"He's mine now.He loves me and I love him.This is your last chance will you leave or not?"asked Sakura while glaring at her.

_'I definetley don't want to die.Espeially not for Sasuke, I don't even love him.And he isn't protecting me!THAT ASSHOLE!I might as well give up' _thought Danice.

"Fine"said Danice.

Sakura got up and walked away form Danice.

Danice started to cry and she got up and ran away.

"YOU SHOWED HER!WAY TO GO!THAT WAS SO AWESOME!THAT FIGHT JUST MADE MY DAY!" yelled Naruto.

"That fight made my day too.Finally she's out of my life!I would've killed her but I felt pity for her since she was practically begging.She should learn who not to mess with if she wants to stay alive in this world"said Sakura.

"You have a scratch on your arm"said Tenten.

"Yeah, I know.She has long nails and when she tried to take me off she scratched me.But, I'm fine it's nothing.It doesn't even hurt"said Sakura.

"I'm glad she finally got the beating she deserves"said Janette.

"Yeah, she is so annoying"said Kiba.

"I'm happy you finally got rid of the slut but, can we GO SHOPPING ALREADY?!" asked Ino.

"Damn, why are you so impatient?We have a lot of time to shop"said Naruto.

"But, then things that I want will be SOLD OUT YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Ino.

"Then just come back some other time when they have it again"said naruto.

"Stop being A WISE GUY!" said Ino frustrated.

"Let's just go before she gets even more troublesome" muttered Shikamaru.

The girls bought some clothes and jewelery while the guys just followed them and carried their bags.

"Why do we always have to hold the bags?Your the only ones who have fun!Why don't we get to have any fun?!"asked Naruto.

"Because we're girls!We like to shop!Boys are too boring because for some odd reason they hate shopping"said Ino.

"That's not even a good reason"said Naruto.

"For me it is!"said Ino.

"Would you two stop arguing?Sorry that we make you guys hold the bags.Let's go get something to eat"said Sakura.

"That's a good idea!I'm starving anyway!"said Naruto.

They were looking for somewhere to eat.

"Sasuke, I feel bad for making you hold all of my bags.Give me some"said Sakura as she tried to get some of her bags.Sasuke just pulled them away from her.

"It's okay Sakura.Don't worry about it"said Sasuke.

"Hey!Can you help me carry some bags?Why would you help the bastard and not me?PLEASE!Just one or two!Help me carry them Sakura!"said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for trying to make his girlfriend grab the bags.

_'Those are the bags of his girlfriend!He should eb the one to carry it.the lazy idiot will not make Sakura carry them!' _thought Sasuke.

"Only two"muttered Sakura as she took two bags away from Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura!Your the best!Ino isn't she should go-I mean hehhehehe let's go eat!"said Naruto.

"Dobe, take back those bags.You aren't going to make her carry them"said Sasuke.

"But, she agreed.that's not fair!"said Naruto.

"Your not making my girlfriend do your work for you!"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, just leave him alone.I'll carry them.I have no problem with it"said Sakura.

"Well of course you don't have a problem.You always have to do something nice and help out your friends no matter how stupid the thing they want you to do is"said Sasuke.

"Is there something wrong with that?"Sakura asked as she glared at him.

"Hn"was Sasuke's response.He went closer to her and captured her lips with his.

She kissed back.

"HEY YOU TWO!GET A ROOM!WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE OUT?!"asked Ino.

Sakura pulled away and Sasuke growled.

_'Ino just had to ruin it! _thought Sasuke.

"We weren't even making out!"said Sakura.

"Whatever let's just go get something to eat"sadi Ino.

They all got something to eat and then went back home to rest.

Sakura and Sasue were in their pajamas and then they turned off the light and went to sleep together.

Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him by grabbing her around the waist.Sakura rested her hands on his chest and soon they both fell asleep peacefully.

They were smiling, glad to be in each others' arms.

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter! :) Sorry that it took a while to update.Well, a bit longer than usual.Anyway I don't know when I'm ever going to stop this story!I keep writing and writing it's never ending! lol But, sadly it will end soon.I don't know when exactly but, maybe in two or three chapters...I'm not sure so, I'm not promising anything but yeah.REMEMBER TO VOTE ON WHAT STORY I SHOULD WRITE NEXT ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!So far, its a tie between Even Boarding School Has Drama...and...I want that gand leader to be MY girl!...but, it seems to me that it might end up being I want that Gang Leadet to be MY girl!Sp remeber to vote!!I'll try to update very soon in a day or so!! :) Thanx for everyone whose reading and reviewing!! PLZ REVIEW!! :)**


	57. The Beach

**Chapter 57:THE BEACH!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

The next morning Sasuke woke up and saw Sakura in his arms sleeping. He was looking at her face and thinking.

_'She looks peaceful sleeping.She looks so beautiful' _thought Sasuke as he moved a strand of her hair away from her face and put it behind her ear.

_'I'm glad she's mine.I've never felt this way about anyone before.I truly am in love with her.I just wonder how she did it.How did she make me softer and make me love?No one was able to so, how did she?' _thought Sasuke ashe continued to admire her beauty.

**With Naruto**

Naruto woke up and couldn't go back to sleep but, Hinata was still sound asleep.

He looked at her breathing softly.

_'Hinata, you look so cute sleeping!I'm glad that you returned the feelings.I just hope you want to stay with me forever like, I want to stay with you.I promise to always protect you and be there in your time of need no matter what because, I love you,always have, and always will' _thought Naruto as he smiled at her sleeping form.

He put his arms around her and pulled her towards him slowly so he wouldn't wake her up.

**With Shikamaru**

Surprisingly he was awake and so was Ino.

"Shika, aren't you usually asleep?"asked Ino.

"Yeah so?What's your point?"asked Shikamaru.

"Well, it's a surprise to me that your lazy ass is awake."Ino said while giggling.

"I'm not that lazy you troublesome woman" muttered Shikamaru.

"I am not troublesome!Your the one that's troublesome, always sleeping everywhere you do,always looking at the clouds,always bei-" INo was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

Shikamaru had kissed Ino and she immediately kissed back.When they pulled apart Ino looked a bit surprised.

"Is that the only way I can shut you up?"asked Shikamaru.

Ino's face quickly turned from surprised to anger.

"You only kissed me to make me stop talking?!"asked INo angrily.

"Well that and because right now you look irresistible and I felt tempted to and because I love you no matter how troublesome and loud you may be"said Shikamaru.

"Aw shika, I LOVE YOU TOO!Wait, how do I look irresistible?"asked Ino.

Shikamaru looked down at her.

Ino looked down and saw that her pajama shorts were a bit higher up then usual so it showed more of her skin and her tank top was a bit lifted so it showed her stomach.

Ino blushed and quickly pulled it down.Shikamaru just lazily smirked at her and rested his head on the pillow.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to nap a little bit"said Shikamaru.

"Actually, I do mind!"said Ino but, he was already sleeping.

_'(sigh)That lazy bum' _thought Ino as she smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist.

**With Neji**

Neji and Tenten were wide awake and talking.

"Hey, don't you think it would be a good idea to go to the beach today?I don't think anyone has any plans for today.Plus, it is summer people usually go to the beach or to the pools.There is a beach right behind the house I mean it is a _beach house._"said Tenten.

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea.We should tell the others.Once they wake up"said Neji.

"Yeah,I can't wait to hit the waves.I always loved surfing.You wanna join me?"asked Tenten.

"Okay, I always liked surfing anyway"said Neji.

"Yeah,I'm going to go take a shower"said Tenten as she started looking through her drawer to get her clothes.

Neji walked over to her.She turned around and stood up facing neji.

"Neji?"asked tenten.

He caressed her cheek. "I'm glad to be with you.I know I don't say it much and that you already know but, I love you.Even though we've had some difficulties concerning the Uchiha and some other problems with Sakura, I still continue to love you"said Neji

_'Wow, he never usually tells me.I winder what's up?Oh well' _thought Tenten as she smiled at him.

"I love you too Neji.I'm sorry about uh Sasuke.I don't like him anymore anyway.I only love you and well, Sakura loves Sasuke and they are meant to be."said Tenten.

"What about some of your jealousy towards her?"asked Neji.

"I think that's over with.I don't really care anymore.I'm just glad to be me, and have friends and a family.I'm happy with my life and I wouldn't want it to be any other way"said Tenten.

"That's good to hear"said Neji."Yeah, anyway I'm going to go take a shower"said Tenten.

She took out some clothes from the drawer and went into the bathroom.

**With Kiba**

Kiba and Janette woke up and just started kissing...

**With Sasuke...again**

Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke looking at her.

"What are you doing(yawn)?"asked Sakura. "Was watching you sleep.It's about time that you woke up"said Sasuke.

"Oh shut up, I don't even see how you were awake.(yawn)I'm tired, I'm going to take a shower to take away the sleepiness"said Sakura softly.

"Okay, but hurry up because I'm next"said Sasuke.

"Not this discussion again(sigh)DON'T rush me!"said Sakura.

"Okay,okay,okay calm down"said Sasuke.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him and got off the bed.

She took some clothes out of the drawer and walked to the bathroom.

Her towel was already in the bathroom.

While Sakura was taking a shower Sasuke decided to look for some clothes to wear.

He took out some clothes and left it on the bed and then left out the room.

He walked into the living room and saw Tenten and Neji kissing.

"Um, did I interrupt something?"asked Sasuke.

They looked away from each other and blushed.

"Um uh, it's okay.Uh hey we think it would be a good idea to go to the beach"said Tenten.

"Yeah, after all, it is summer and well,the beach is where everyone goes"said Neji.

"yeah and we have our own beach here for just the 10 of us"said Tenten.

"I'll ask Sakura, you guys go ask the others"said Sasuke.

When Sasuke went to the room Sakura was still in the shower.A few minutes later she came out with her wet hair sticking to her face.

"You know...you look so _tempting _when your hair is wet and stuck onto your face"Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up and go take your damn shower!"said Sakura.

"I'm going, oh Tenten and Neji were asking if we would like to go to the beach today"said Sasuke.

"I think that would be a good idea"said Sakura.

"Go tell them, because I'm going to go take my shower"said Sasuke as he picked up a pile of clothes on his bed and walked into the bathroom.

Sakura got the hair dryer and dried her hair.

Her bangs framed her face and she brushed the back to make sure there weren't any knots.

When she was done she went outside the room and walked downstairs.

_'wait, Sasuke never told me where they were.I know he didn't go to their rooms' _thought Sakura.

She checked in the kitchen and then the living room.She saw tenten sitting by herself.

"Hey Tenten"said Sakura.

"Huh?Oh, hey Sakura!"said Tenten as she turend to look at her.

"Where is Neji?"asked Sakura.

"He's asking Naruto and Shikamaru and the rest of them if they want to go t the beach today.Oh do you want to go?Did Sasuke tell you?"asked Tenten.

"Yeah, he told me and yeah i think it's a great idea"said Sakura.

"Go get your bathing suit or whatever you need ready then because I'm sure n one has plans and they want to go"said Tenten.

"Okay, wait are we going to some beach or Sasuke's private beach behind this house?"asked Sakura.

"The one behind his house"said Tenten.

"Okay, I'm going to go get my things ready.See ya later"said Sakura as she walked away.

...**Two Hours Later**...

Everyone was out on the beach setting up.

All of the girls were wearing a two piece bathing suit.

They were wearing bikinis.

Sakura's was a light green the bottom was tied at the sides.

She had something that matched it wrapped around from her waist so that it covered.

Ino was wearing a purple one with bluish tints around.She wore a halter top and shorts over her bathing suit.

Hinata had a blue bathing suit with starts around it and she just left on a white t-shirt over it.

Teten had a pink bathing suit with red hearts.She just wore a halter top over it.

Janette had a orange bathing suit and she wore just a plain white t shirt over it like hinata did.

All of the guys wore swim shorts.

Sasuke's was navy blue, Neji's was gray, Naruto's was orange,Shikamaru's was brown,and Kiba's was red.

They all were muscular so you could see their well toned chest since they didn;t out on a shirt or anything.

All of the girls blushed whenever they saw their boyfriend's chest.

When they finished setting up Neji and Tenten went surfing.Ino and Shikamaru relaxed in the sun.

Hinata and Naruto started building Sand castles and Sakura and Sasuke decided to go in the water.

Sakura took off the thing wrapped around her and she walked towards the water.

Sasuke was walking right behind her.

_'Don't look back,don't look back,Don't look back'_thought Sakura.

**'What do you mean don't look back?!I want to see his sexy muscles!LOOK BACK! LOOK BACK!" **said Inner Sakura.

_'NO!I will blush and then he will smirk at my embarrassment and make a cocky remark!I will not let him make a fool out of me!' _said Sakura.

**'BUT!HIS SEXY MUSCLES!I WANT TO SEE!TURN THE FUCK AROUND!PLEASE!'**said Inner Sakura.

Sakura just walked into the water ignoring her inner.

_'Why isn't she looking at me?' _thought Sasuke.

"Sakura"said Sasuke.He went in front of her and once she looked at his toned chest she blushed.

_'Oh, so that was it.She can't resist my hot body' _thought Sasuke as he smirked.

"Like my hot body don't ya?"asked Sasuke.

_'SEE THE BASTARD SMIRKED AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT HE SAID!HE'S SO COCKY!' _thought Sakura.

**'I DON'T CARE!IT WAS WORTH IT!(sighs dreamily)'**said Inner Sakura.

"Whoever said your body was hot?"asked Sakura as she looked away still blushing.

"Hn, you know it is"said Sasuke.

"No, it's not!"said Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I don't care that you like my hot body.I like yours too.We go together, we both have hot bodies"said Sasuke as he smirked and pulled Sakura towards him.

Sakura blushed.

_'Ah he's doing this on purpose!' _thought Sakura.

**'HE SAID WE HAVE A HOT BODY!' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Would you get lost?!' _said Sakura.

He grabbed her from the waist and captured her lips with his.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

**'OH MY GOSH!IT FEELS LIKE WE'RE KISSING HIM WHILE WE'RE NAKED BECAUSE YOUR JUST WEARING A BIKINI!AH!THIS IS AWESOME!' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Oh my gosh will you ever shut up?!' _asked Sakura.

After about three minutes they pulled apart.

"Why are you so cocky?"asked Sakura.

"Why are you so hot?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his question.

She splashed water on him for his question and he glared at her.

She saw mischief in his eyes.

_'Uh oh, I don't trust him'_thought Sakura.

She immediatley tried to get away from him but he didn't let her go.He grabbed her and pushed her head in the water for three seconds.

When he pulled her head back up her face was all wet and she was glaring daggers at him.

"Uchiha, I suggest you run"said Sakura.

_'What is she planning'_thought Sasuke.

He started backing away from her.She went ran up to him and jumped on his back and starting dunking his head in the water.

They were both laughing but he was trying to get her off of his back.

"Sakura and Sasuke seem to be having fun.I've never seen the bastard having this much fun and being this happy"said Naruto.

"Yeah, Sakura really changed him.She changed him fro the better and made him be happy"said Hinata.

They were still building their sand castle and they were looking at Sakura and Sasuke play in the water.

Sakura was on Sasuke's back and she kept pushing his into the water and he was trying to get her off of him.

After fiver minutes of that Sasuke finally got Sakura off of him and she fell backwards into the water.

While they were playing they got deeper into the water.

When Sakura's head was out of the water she glared at him again.

"Did you _have _to throw me into the water?!"asked Sakura.

"Well, that was the only way to take you off!"said Sasuke.

"You could've asked nicely!"said Sakura.

"I did ask!"Said Sasuke.

"No you _demanded _me!And I said _nicely!_Which you didn't"said Sakura.

"Shut up"said Sasuke playfully as he splashed water at her.Sakura giggled and they both started splashing water at each other.

After a while Sasuke pulled her to him and gave her a chaste kiss.

When they pulled apart he smiled at her and they decided to get out of the water.

* * *

**A/N:The chapter after this one was suppose to be the last chapter and the end of the story but, I decided to make it a bit longer than that. :) Since so many people reviewed in the last chapter I decided to make this story a bit more chapters long.Maybe about four or so.That is my gift to all of those readers who review :).Thanx for the reviews and to everyone who is enjoying my story.I appreciate it :).I will update as soon as I can.Til next time and oh the next chapter will have the rest of the time at the beach and something else.Plz review :)!!**


	58. That was fun!

**Chapter 58:That was fun!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**A/n:First off I would like to say I will not be taking anymore votes.I've seen the poll and on the reviews I saw all of the votes.It's been decided "I want that Gang leader to be MY girl!" will be the next story I write.Once I post the last chapter of this story I will post the first chapter of my other story on the same day since, I already finished writing the first chapter and it is about 3,000 and something words long but,it is just a bit of an introduction but then again not really.I hope you enjoy that.Secondly I think the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last chapter.I was just letting you know. I'm afraid it had to end sometime :'(.Thank you to all of those who reviewed!! :)Now I'm going to start this chapter :).**

Sakura and Sasuke were now sitting with hinata and Naruto on the sand.

"Had fun bastard?"asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Shut up dobe"said Sasuke.

"How is the water?"Hinata asked Sakura.

"At first I thought it was a bit cold but, it got warmer and then as you get use to it, you'll feel it just great!"said Sakura.

"Your very wet"said Hinata.

"Yeah because of someone(she looked at sasuke) who just had to push me in the water"said Sakura.

Sasuke just smirked at her while she was glaring at him.

"Both of you seemed to be having fun"said Hinata.

"Yeah, we were!You and Naruto should go into the water, it feels so good!by the way, your sand castle came out great"said Sakura as she admired the sand castle.

"Thanks"Hinata and Naruto said in unison.

"We're going to go into the water now.I think we've been in the sun enough"said Naruto.

"Yeah,Ino is busy tanning herself but, I will try to get her into the water.She will end up getting sun burn if she just stays there out in the sun forever"said Sakura.

"See you guys later"said Hinata.

"Okay"said Sakura.

Sasuke just nodded his head to show he heard.

Hinata and Naruto walked further into the beach so that they could go inside the water.

"Let's go try to make the lazy guy and the loud girl go into the water"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Sasuke.They got up from where they were sitting and walked over to Ino and Shikamaru.

"Move out of my way you two!Your blocking my sun!"said Ino.

"You guys should go into the water.It's very warm right now"said Sakura.

"Nah,I just want to get my tan!"said Ino.

"What you will get is a sun burn, now get your ass into the water!"said Sakura.

"No,maybe next time"said Ino.

"INO YAMANAKA GET YOUR ASS IN THE WATER RIGHT NOW!"yelled Sakura.

Ino got up and ran into the water.

"She didn't even take off her shirt"said Sakura.

"You shouldn't have scared her"said Sasuke.

"It's not like she would've listened any other way"said Sakura.

"True,your turn Shikamaru.Either you get threatened by Sakura or you go in willingly"said Sasuke.

"Um I think I will go willingly...(sigh)...what a drag you troublesome woman"said Shikamaru a bit frightened as he ran away and into the water with Ino.

"Wow, I didn't know I scared everyone this much"said Sakura.

"You have no idea"said Sasuke.

Sakura elbowed him on the stomach.

He gasped in pain and glared at her.

"What did I do?"Sakura sked innocently.

"Stop acting so innocent."said Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke got an idea and Sakura could tell that he was up to something.She started to back away from him.

"Why are you backing up?"asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"What are you up to?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke just left the smirk on his face and continued walking towards Sakura.

She kept backing away from him with a nervous look on her face.

_'What is he up to?I don't want to find out so, I'm going to just run' _thought Sakura.

After backing up three more feet Sakura ran away from Sasuke.

"Get back here Sakura!"said Sasuke.

"NEVER!"yelled Sakura as she continued running away form him.

Sasuke ran after her and when he finally caught up to her he pulled her to the ground and started tickling her.

_'OH MY GOSH,NO!HE KNOWS I LAUGH A LOT WHEN I'M TICKLED!AHH!! THE BASTARD!'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke(giggles), Please(giggles even more) STOP!"yelled Sakura as she went into fits of laughter.

He continued to tickle her on her stomach.

_'Her stomach is so soft'_thought Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll stop...for now"said Sasuke as he stopped tickling her.

When she sat up her face was right in front of his and emerald eyes clashed with onyx eyes.

Sakura was looking him in the eyes and she glared at him.

He knew she was going to yell at him or something so before she could say anything he put his lips over hers.

She relaxed and kissed back.

After the kiss Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap and they were watching everyone else play in the water having fun.

"Hey, when are we ever going to have our _alone _time?"asked Sasuke.

"How about tomorrow?"asked Sakura.

"Okay that's fine with me"said Sasuke.

"What or where are we going to go anyway?"asked Sakura.

"That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow"said Sasuke.

"What?!That's not fair!"said Sakura.

"Who ever said that life was fair?"asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke"Sakura said in a voice warningly.

_'She's going to try to kill me if I don't tell her' _thought Sasuke.

"Okay, we're going to go to a restaurant to eat and then, we're going to go where ever you want to go"said Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh!I want to go see the sunset at the beach after we eat at the restaurant!I always wanted to see a beautiful sunset at the beach!We can't today because it is the afternoon.Can we go see it?"asked Sakura.

"Okay, if that's what you want then,sure"said Sasuke.

"YAY!Thanks Sasuke"said Sakura as she turned around and gave him a hug.

He pulled her towards him and made her lips come in contact with his.

She gave him entrance into her mouth and he quickly slipped in his tongue.They ended up making out...again..(sigh)...they really have to stop.

Ino and Shikamaru were playing in the water, after being forced to go in by Sakura.

"Your best friend sure is troublesome"muttered Shikamaru.

"She can be really scary at times!I'm just glad we made it out of there alive!"said Ino.

"What happened?"asked Hinata as she walked over to Ino with Naruto.

"Sakura was being all scary again and made us come into the water!Oh well, the water feels really good and refreshing anyway"said Ino.

"Wow, why didn't you come into the water in the first place?"asked Naruto.

"It's too troublesome"said Shikamaru.

"Everything and everyone is too troublesome"muttered Naruto.

"True"said Shikamaru.

Hinata,Ino,and Naruto all shook their heads.

"Where is Tenten?"asked Ino.

"She's surfing somewhere with Neji"said Hinata.

"But,where?I don't see them anywhere"said Ino.

"They probably snuck in the house went into their room and since no one is inside they know that we wont hear them making noises when they-"Ino banged Naruto on the head for his comment.

"Naruto,your such a pervert!what the hell?!Why would they ever do that?!That's just disgusting"said Ino.

"You never know, I mean what else could be the explanation for their disappearance?"asked Naruto.

"Anything _but _what you said!"said Ino.

"I agree with the troublesome woman.Neji isn't even the type of guy to that"said Shikamaru.

"No, your just agreeing with the troublesome girl that looks like she's on crack because she's your girlfriend!"said Naruto.

Ino started twitching._'I look like I'm on crack?!Oh,he's going DOWN!'_thought Ino.

Narutyo could tell that she was mad.

"Um uh I'm going to go look for um them um see ya later!"said Naruto as he ran away.

"Naruto,get your ass back here!I do NOT look like I'm on crack!"said Ino as she started running after him but,Shikamaru pulled her back.

"Calm down,Hinata go after Naruto"said Shikamaru.

"Right!"said Hinata as she went looking for Naruto.

Ino pouted,she really wanted to go give Naruto a beating.

"What a drag"said Shikamaru.

"Oh shut up!"said Ino.

"Troublesome"muttered Shikamaru.

"I'll show you troublesome"said Ino.

Shikamaru pulled Ino towards him and captured her lips with his.

Ino was a bit surprised but, then she kissed back.

He gently bit her lip and she gasped a little which let him slip in his tongue.

His tongue roamed around her mouth.

Surprisingly, the two of them started to make out.

**With Hinata**

Hinata started to look around for Naruto.

She got scared when she was pulled to a wall.

But, she relaxed when she saw that it was Naruto.

"Does she still want to kill me?"asked Naruto.

"I don't know but, I think Shikamaru calmed her down"said Hinata.

Then, I am not going back there.I don't want to get beaten to a pulp by that psycho!"said naruto.

"Why do you always say things like that to her?"asked Hinata.

"Because it's true and she's always the one calling me an idiot and hitting me!"said Naruto.

"Yeah but, you know that she's just joking around right?"asked Hinata.

"Yeah I joke around too but, her punches still hurt.Not as much as Sakura's but, they still hurt"said Naruto.

"Want to walk around the beach?"asked Hinata."Sure"was naruto's reply.

He pecked her on the lips and she smiled at him.

They started walking around the beach and talking about things.

"When will I get to meet your parents?"asked Naruto.

"I don't know, maybe when we go back home from this beach house."said Hinata.

"Okay, because I really want to meet them"said Naruto.

_'I HOPE MY FATHER APPROVES OF YOU'_thought Hinata.

**With Neji**

When Neji and Tenten were done surfing they decided to sit near the shallow water.They were just admiring the beauty of the beach.

"This school year was full of surprises wasn't it?I never expected to actually go out with the boy of my dreams"said Tenten.

"Yeah, it was really interesting."said Neji.

"Do you think all of this would've still happened like this if Sakura didn't come to this school?"asked Tenten.

"Probably not, because she changed Sasuke into a better person.Even I can see that he's gotten softer.Not only that but, most things were caused because of her, the whole Gaara thing and the fights with Karin and Danice"said Neji.

"Yeah, I guess we have somethings to thank her for don't we?"asked Tenten.

"Yeah,she grew onto all of us.All of us really care about her"said Neji.

Tenten nodded her head and smiled as she looked out at the water.

_'Thank you Sakura because I believe that if you never came across us, our lives wouldn't be as happy as it is now'_thought Tenten.

**With Kiba**

Kiba and Janette were playing in the water with Hinata and Naruto but, then Naruto and HInata left to go talk to Ino and Shikamaru.

"I'm having so much fun!This is the best summer vacation ever!I'm glad everyone accepted me as a friend!"said Janette.

"Yeah, me too, I'm glad we don't have to hide our feelings anymore.I was tired of hearing everyone say bad things about you just because you hung out with those sluts.In the end they all saw the real you and you helped us out"said Kiba.

"Well, I had a felling they would be my friend because I am good friends with Sakura and everyone is really good friends with sakura"said Janette.

"Yeah, she's like a sister to me.I am always going to have her back and she will always have mine"said Kiba.

"She's a true friend.I've had many friends and many friends come and go.So many friends have stabbed me in the back after knowing me for two weeks but,Sakura she stayed true to me this whole school year.She is still there for me"said Janette.

"I know that her appearance in our lives made an impact on everyone.Especially Sasuke, he never loved anyone as much as he loves her and he's never been this happy."said Kiba.

"Yeah and I'm glad you and me can finally be together, no longer in a secret"said Janette.

"Yupp, because I love you"said Kiba.

"I love you too"said Janette as their lips locked together.

**Back to Sasuke and Sakura**

When they were done making out they decided to go eat something.They stood up and walked over to where the table and umbrella was.

They both ate sandwiches and drank juice.

"Today was so much fun!"said Sakura.

"Hn"was Sasuke's response.

She glared at him because of his response.

"Listen to me right now Sasuke.You _better STOP _saying 'hn' whenever you talk to me!'Hn' isn't even a word!"said Sakura.

"So?I like to use that word"said Sasuke.

"It's not even a word!"said Sakura.

"Yes it is"said Sasuke.

"No it isn't!Ugh whatever!Stupid bastard"said Sakura frustrated.

"Call me crazy but, I don't think your suppose to call your boyfriend a stupid bastard"said Sasuke.

"Call me annoyed but, SHUT THE HELL UP!"said Sakura as she glared at him.

"I don't think your suppose to say that either"said Sasuke as he smirked at her.

_'You doing this on purpose!Stupid bastard!'_thought Sakura as she continued glaring at him.

"What did the bastard do this time?"asked Naruto as he down at the table next to Sasuke and Hinata.

He saw Sakura glaring at Sasuke annoyed and he wanted to know what he did.

"He doesn't stop annoying me!"said Sakura.

"Well, he's your boyfriend so, you have to deal with it"said Naruto.

"Thanks for the help"Sakura muttered to Naruto sarcastically.

"Hey, shouldn't we go call the others.We should be going inside now"said Hinata.

"Yeah we've already been here for four hours"said Sakura.

"I'll go tell everyone"said Naruto.

He ran around the whole beach telling everyone to go inside and eat.

"I will never know where he gets all of that energy"muttered Sakura.

"Let's go inside Sakura"said Sasuke.

"Okay, bye Hinata see you around"said Sakura.

Hinata nodded her head and bid goodbye.

Sakura and Sasuke went into the house and inside their room.

"I'm going to go take a shower to get rid of all of the sand"said Sakura.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just went up to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed and he went on top of her and kissed her.

Sakura kissed him back with as much force.

"You know, we never finished what we started before because Naruto interrupted us"said Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura blushed at the memory.

**Flash Back**

Sasuke, um I forgive youa bout that _incident _I love you way too much to stay mad at you" said Sakura. "Good because I love you way too much to lose you and have you mad at me" said Sasuke.

She kissed him again but, this time he kissed back.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it...and again...the naughty teenagers...started...to...make...out...(sigh)...its way too early for that don't ya think?

Sakura was on top of Sasuke kissing him. "Hey!The man goes on the top" said Sasuke as he flipped her over and she was now under him.

"No fair!Says who?"asked Sakura. "Me" said Sasuke.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.Sasuke started to nibble on her ear lobe.

They stopped when someone knocked on their door.

"We'll finish this later" said Sasuke Sakura nodded her head.Sasuke went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey bastard, is Sakura awake?We're all going to go to a mall that's close by and we wanted to know if you two wanted to come" said Naruto.

**End of FlashBack**

"We can't finish that right now.Some other time, Now get off of me I have to go take a shower"said Sakura.

"(sigh)Fine"said Sasuke as he got off of her but not before kissing her on the lips one last time.

When he got off of her she pulled out some pajamas and a towel and went into the bathroom.


	59. The Restaurant

**Chapter 59:The Restaurant**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

It was the afternoon and Sakura and Sasuke were getting ready to go out to eat at a restaurant.It wasn't anything fancy so they weren't dressing up formal.

Sakura was wearing a black skirt and a red tank top with a black fishnet with sleeves on top and black high heels.

Sasuke was wearing half jean shorts and a loose red t-shirt and red and black sneakers.

Sakura's bangs were straight and so was the top but as it went down it started getting wavier.

So, it was curly on the bottom.

Sasuke walked into the room and saw Sakura already dressed up.

"Damn, why do you always have to dress up hot?"asked Sasuke as he smirked while looking her up and down.

Sakura blushed at his comment and at his eyes roaming around her body."Why do you always have to embarrass me in some way?"asked Sakura.

"Well, sorry, I'm just telling the truth"said Sasuke as he went up to her and gave her a chaste yet firm kiss.

"(sigh)Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke what am I going to do with you?"asked Sakura.

"Finish what we started and _still _haven't finished."said Sasuke.

"Oh will you let that go already?!Your so so I don't know strange!"said Sakura.

"How am I strange?"asked Sasuke as he held Sakura in his arms.

"Well, you just are.I can't explain you in any other way.You have anger problems,jealousy issues, you act so kind and sweet at times,you act all perverted sometimes,your really mean at times,you act like a jerk at times,you act like a gentleman at times,you-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers.

When they pulled apart Sasuke said "You talk way too much."

Sakre glared at him.

"As for everything you said,you also have anger problems and jealousy problems!And I am not perverted at times!"said Sasuke.

"I don't have anger problems!"said Sakura.

"Sure you don't"Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I don't!"said Sakura.

Sasuke just stayed quiet and kept looking at her, she looked back.

_'Why isn't he saying anything?'_thought Sakura.

After a few minute of staring at each other he locked his lips with hers.

She kissed back and they kissed for about five minutes or so.

When they finally pulled apart for air Sasuke said "Are you ready to leave now?"

Sakura nodded her head and then after getting all they needed they went outside and got in Sasuke's car.

He drove to the restaurant and arrived in about 20 minutes.

Sasuke already reserved the table so, when they walked in they just followed the guy and sat at the table.

"I will be back to take your orders"said the waiter as he walked away.

"This place is really nice"said Sakura as she looked around the restaurant.

"I'm glad you like it.What are you going to order?"asked Sasuke.

"Hmm,I don't know.Can you pass me the menu?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke handed her the menu.

Sakura looked through the menu and said "All of this food look so good but, uh I think I'll get steak and white rice."

Sasuke took back the menu and placed it on the table.

"When we're done eating we'll go to the beach to see the sunset like you wanted"said Sasuke.

"Okay"Sakura said as she smiled.

He smiled back, not a smirk but, a true smile!

_'Am I imagining things or is he really smiling back at me instead of smirking?'_thought Sakura surprised.

**'HE'S SMILING!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I'm not going to comment on that though because then, he'll stop smiling.He has a nice smile'_said Sakura.

"Sakura,I'm glad to have you in my life.Your the only person who ever made me this happy.Your the only one who made me actually fall in love.I don't know where I would be in this world if I never met you.You complete me"said Sasuke as he looked Sakura in the eyes.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with unbelievable eyes.

_'I can't believe he just said that.First he smiles and then he says the nicest things to me!'_thought Sakura.

"Sasuke, I uh, wow.I never thought that you would feel that way none the less say it.Wow, thanks Sasuke, I feel the same way except for the part where your the only one who actually made me fall in love, it's different because well,I fell in love once before but, you made me fall real deep and real hard and this time I'm sure it's true love"said Sakura as she smiled at him.

The waiter came and asked them for their orders.

After they order and the waiter left, Sakura and Sasuke started talking again.

"I never thought that I would actually get the chance to be with you.You seemed like the type of guy who doesn't really give a damn about anything and you didn't seem like you would want to date anyone"said Sakura.

"That's because I didn't give a damn about anything and I didn't want to date anyone before you came, you changed all of that,you changed me"said Sasuke.

"How did I change you?"asked Sakura.

"That's what I want to know.I don't know how I just know that you made me change for the better and I like my life this way"said Sasuke.

"I thought that you were always like this but, you just never showed anyone"said Sakura.

"No, I changed, I really was um a bit cold.I never even opened up to anyone before not even Naruto and he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember.But, now that I'm with you, I actually opened up to that dobe and he knows you changed me.Everyone does, they can all see it"said Sasuke.

"I didn't know that you changed but, whether you changed or not, I loved you before and I love you now so, the change doesn't make a difference to me because your still you, your still the guy that somehow managed to make me fall in love again even though I was too afraid to fall in love all over again"said Sakura.

"I'm glad that things turned out the way they did"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, me too, I wonder how our senior year will turn out"said Sakura.

"Only more drama will ensue especially since there will be more new students that's only going to cause a catastrophe"said Sasuke.

"It's going to be so exciting!But, if there is a new girl that dare goes around touching you,I will make sure she dies regretting it!"said Sakura.

"You would actually kill her?!"asked Sasuke.

"Well, no but, I would make sure she regrets it by making her feel pain"said Sakura.

"Your evil"said Sasuke.

"Your acting like you haven't tried to murder guys who touched me"said Sakura.

"I didn't murder them"said Sasuke.

"But, you tried to!"said Sakura.

"No, I just gave them a beating.They deserved it and they're still walking around somewhere right now so, it doesn't matter if I beat them up or not"said Sasuke.

"How do you know they're still walking around?"asked Sakura.

"Well, we know Gaara went to the states and as for Thomas well, I could care less for that bastard but, I know he's around somewhere"said Sasuke.

"Whatever"muttered Sakura as the food came.

After they were done eating they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"We're off to the beach!"said Sakura happily.

"Yeah, the sun should be setting around this time.Let's go"said Sasuke.

He drove off and they went to the beach.

* * *

**A/N:yeah yeah i know shirt chapter.I'm sorry but, I didn't have a lot of ideas because the next chapter is the LAST chapter :'(...the story is coming to its end!!NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST SO THE REST OF M Y IDEAS GO IN THERE!!So, I couldn't make this much longer because I wanted to save the rest of my ides for the last chapter!!PLZ REVIEW!!THE STORY IS ENDING!!AND THE NEX STORY WILL SOON BE UP!! ;)**


	60. I Promise

**Chapter 60:Ending...I Promise**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters._**

Speaking "blah blah**"**

**Thinking** _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura** 'blah blah'**

**a/n:LAST CHAPTER!!THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!!**

When they arrived the beach there still wasn't a sunset so they decided to walk around the beach.

They took off their shoes and walked around hand in hand.

"That was a nice dinner"said Sakura.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

"We should go there again sometime.Their food is delicious!"said Sakura.

"Okay, whenever you want to go again we can go"said Sasuke.

"Really?But it's a bit far from where we're staying at and you will waste gas and have to keep paying and gas prices are high these days"said Sakura.

"Don't worry about that, I'll do anything for you, anything to make you happy"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled and looked at the flowing water.

"Why?"asked Sakura.

"Huh?Why what?"asked Sasuke confused.

"Why do you do all of this for me?Why do you love me?"asked Sakura as she looked at him.

"I do all of this because I love you and I'm happy when you're happy.I love you because your perfect,your everything I wanted and more.You gave me the happiness I wanted so long but, never had.You complete me,you make me feel something that I've never felt before and I like this feeling.And your the only one who can make me feel this way,your the only one who can make me do all of these things.Without you I would be nothing,I wont ever love another girl.Your the only one I want.Your my everything"said Sasuke.

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke, don't make me your everything because if I'm gone, you'll be left with nothing"said Sakura.

"No, you wont ever be gone.You promised to stay by my side and I will stay by yours."said Sasuke.

"I just don't want to end up hurting you.I love you so much and your the only one who actually showed me that you truly care about me"said Sakura.

"You wont hurt me, the only way you'll hurt me is if you leave me."said Sasuke.

He was now holding Sakura from her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"I wont ever leave you Sasuke.Look(she pulled out a locket from beneath her shirt) remember?This was the first time you said you would always be here for me"Said Sakura.

"yeah, i remember, I gave you that for Christmas.I liked you at that time but, I never told you"Said Sasuke.

"I'm glad we're together.I didn't think you would ever want to be with me"said Sakura.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"asked Sasuke.

They started to walk towards the water their hands held together.

"Well, many people say my hair is weird because it's pink"said Sakura.

"Your pink hair doesn't even look bad I don't even know how you pulled it off because I never thought that anyone looked good in pink hair until i met you.Your pink hair makes you unique anyway"said Sasuke.

"Well, many people say I have anger problems, which I still don't understand because that surely isn't true"said Sakura.

"It is true, but, I can deal with it, it isn't so bad anyway"said Sasuke.

"Hmm some people think it's weird to have emerald colored eyes"said Sakura.

"You gotta be kidding me?I'm starting to think that these people are just jealous because your eyes are beautiful.You can easily get lost in them and they sparkle"said Sasuke.

"Thanks and uh um like Ino, some people say I have a huge forehead"said Sakura while looking down.

_'She was teased about that in the past.It probably brings back awful memories.It doesn't even look big to me.She probably grew into it or something'_thought Sasuke.

"Your forehead isn't even big,if it was big in the past you grew into it or something because it isn't big and even if it was I wouldn't care"said Sasuke.

"Oh um then I guess I'm not sure anymore of why you might not like me"said Sakura.

"I had no doubt that you like me I mean come on,everyone does"said Sasuke with a smirk.

She playfully pushed him.

"Still so cocky"said Sakura.

Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Na, actually I wasn't so sure you would like me because well, i thought you still liked Gaara and that you were starting to like Sai"said Sasuke.

"No wonder you never liked Sai!"said Sakura.

"Yeah, that and the fact that all he likes to do is sleep with girls but, you don't listen to me and you still hang around with him!"said Sasuke.

"He isn't such a bad person once you get to know him"said Sakura as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"He isn't such a good person either"muttered Sasuke.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I also had some doubt because well, I wasn't exactly what you call nice and social and like I said I was a bit cold"said Sasuke.

"A _bit_?"asked Sakura.

"Okay I _was _cold"said Sasuke.

"Yeah you were but, you had good looks and you weren't always such a bastard and I saw that you cared for me even if it was a little bit"said Sakura.

"Well, things turned out for the best and I'm glad.You changed my life and I'm sure you changed something in everyone's life, which I don't know what they are doing at home right this moment and nor do I care, I only care about the time that I am finally getting to spend alone with you"said Sasuke.

She smiled at his words.

"I'm glad I moved here, this year was so interesting"said Sakura.

"yeah it's good we were in the same high school otherwise we never would have met"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, high school sure is full of drama, it makes your life so much more interesting even though all the teachers bore you"said Sakura.

"Yeah and this was the best high school year."said Sasuke.

"Yeah my other High School was just chaos and nothing more"said Sakura.

"We're going to graduate next year.Have you made any plans yet?"asked Sasuke.

"Um no, I will start um in September when school starts"said Sakura.

"Oh"said Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke look at the sunset!"said Sakura as she pointed at the sunset over the ocean.

Sasuke turned to look at it.

He looked at Sakura and he could tell that she was happy.

He wnet behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Isn't it beautiful?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I got to admit, it is a pretty sight but,your even prettier, your beautiful"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled, they both watched the sunset.

Sasuke turned her around and gently put his lips over hers.

They were both relaxed and enjoyed seeing the view and then they started to kiss, it was a very passionate kiss.

All of their feelings were expressed in that just one kiss.

When they pulled apart they smiled at each other and then continued looking out at the sunset.

"Sasuke?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah?"asked Sasuke.

"Promise me that you'll always be here for me, you'll always stay by my side and that you'll always love me as much as I love you.That no matter what happens, we will always stay together to the end of time"said Sakura.

He looked into her emerald orbs and she looked into his onyx orbs.

"I promise that I will always be there for you Sakura,I will always be right their by your side,I'll always love you,and no matter what happens we will always be together and stay together.I promise you,I will always love you even if you stop loving me, I will _always _love you"said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled at him.

"I will never stop loving you Sasuke, I love you too much to stop.I'm glad to be with you.Your the best thing that ever happened in my life and I promise that I will never let you go"said Sakura.

"That's good to hear Sakura because, I promise to be that right guy for you, and the one you want to spend your life with.Just don't leave my side, I know I will never leave yours,I will always be here for you til the ed of time"said Sasuke.

They smiled warmly at each other and their lips met once again.

They promised to stay their for each other...would they have met if they didn't go to the same High school?

High School can change your life in some ways, High School Makes your life So interesting. ;)

**!!THE END!!**

**A/N:That's the end.I hope you liked it.Thank you too all who reviewed.I would like to give a special thanks to those who reviewed nearly every chapter:**

-Bellita-chan-

PurplePanda1010

harunosakua

UchihaKohana456

Daysi5

Mello-MattLiveOn4ever

Mezumi Azuma

bubbledreamer

fumiko-chan

all hearts are dark and cold

sakura's twin954

PinkxxxReaper

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

iheartfang101

Romance is Me

SasuSaku13636

SasuSakuFan Jo-chan

ApplelovesApple

tjb4436

ToraHimeSama

sakura's twin954

PunkPixie62

UnlovedAliceCullen

AKITO. At The Disco

cherrysaki-chan

colourfulgurl

hailey

animeXfight.sakura

BEAUTIFLY101

Kingdom-Hearts-Angel

Lost-and-not-found

Emicachick54

Sasusakumaniac15

Stormfeather1104

**There might be more but, yeah special thanx to all of those above and thank u to everyone who reviewed!!I HOPE U ENJOYED THE STORY!!Sorry that I ended it :(**

**Anyway next I already started I want that gang leader to be MY girl!**

**You dnt have to read it if you don't like the summary but yeah most people did so, please read and review that story :)!!Thank you to all and all of those who reviewed!!**

**Talk to you next time!! :)**


End file.
